Enséñame a amar
by LadyBeeQueen
Summary: A sus quince años, Edward cometió un pecado imperdonable. Gracias a ello le tiene miedo al amor. Accidentalmente conocerá a Bella y decidirá no contarle la verdad con tal de estar con ella ¿Bella sabrá su secreto? ¿Le importará la gravedad de este? BxE
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos **

**Por favor leer abajo.**

**Enséñame a amar**

Era de noche, bastante tarde como para que una chica caminara de vuelta a casa sola por las calles de Seattle. Pero eso a ella no le preocupaba mucho, tenía fe en que nunca le pasaría nada. Suspiro con pesadez al ver que de nuevo estaba lloviendo. Se puso los auriculares, la capucha, abrió el paraguas y salió del edificio donde una hora antes había estado posando en ropa interior.

Era un trabajo que le incomodaba un poco, pero lo único que había conseguido de acuerdo a su horario de estudio y al salario, demasiado para pagar el departamento donde vivía y le sobraba lo suficiente para pagar impuesto y otras cosas extras.

Por ropa interior y diaria no era un problema del cual tuviera que preocuparse. Las marcas a las cuales trabajaba le regalaban el atuendo que usaba para la foto o las fotos. Victoria´s Secret, Levis, Chanel, Dolce & Gabbana y otras veces había posado para Kelvi Clain en algunas fotos un poco comprometedoras, pero le habían pagado bien y casi en todas salió de espalda.

Muy pocas personas sabían de su trabajo, no era algo de lo que le gustara alardear, simplemente no lo comentaba a nadie. Otros la reconocían pero luego reían a carcajadas, pensado que estaban equivocados y ella se sentía bien al saber que, de cierto modo, pasaba desapercibida.

La lluvia golpeaba fuerte en su paraguas y la música golpeada fuerte en sus oídos, extrañamente las calles estaban vacías por lo que ni se fijo si algún auto venía cuando cruzo la calle sin prestar atención al semáforo. Cuando iba a mitad de la calle, le pareció haber escuchado un sonido por encima de la música, pero no le prestó atención, una luz la ilumino desde un costado, haciendo que su corazón dejara de latir por unos segundos para reanudar los latidos con mayor potencia.

Miro asustada el auto que se acercaba a gran velocidad, intento salir corriendo pero la falta de equilibrio hizo que su tobillo se torciera y cayera al asfalto, su teléfono y el paraguas volaron en direcciones diferentes, ahora la música pop había dejado de sonar para dar paso al estrepitoso y horrendo sonido de las ruedas rechinando en el mojado suelo.

Cerró los ojos y esperó a que el doloroso impacto llegara, el cual quizás le arrancara la vida y todo por ser tan descuidada al cruzar la calle, pero extrañamente… el golpe nunca llego y el sonido se detuvo…

-¡¿Estas demente?- grito una voz masculina- ¿Acaso no miras cuando cruzas la calle?

-Lo siento- susurro la muchacha rezando para que la tierra se abriera en ese momento y la tragara.

-Tus disculpas no me bastan- gruñó el extraño-. Te podría haber atropellado y la culpa iba a ser mía.

-Lo siento- volvió a disculparse como una tonta puesto que no sabía que otra cosa decir.

Eso pareció molestar aun más al tipo.

-No importa cuántas veces lo digas, no bastan- dijo ácidamente, estaba molesto y, ¿por qué no?, asustado-. Niña tonta- mascullo sin mirarla. Y eso molesto a la chica.

-¡Ya le dije que lo lamentaba!- grito molesta-. ¡No tiene por qué insultarme!

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te aplauda?- pregunto con ironía a la cabeza castaña de la muchacha

La joven no aguanto más mirar el suelo por la vergüenza por lo que irguió su cabeza para enfrentar al hombre. Al principio quedo maravillada con la primera impresión que le mostraba aquel desconocido. Era alto, de porte elegante y temerario, su cuerpo parecía haber sido hecho a base de las fantasías de las mujeres, era de contextura mediana pero bien proporcionado y musculoso, su cabello era cobrizo y parecía ser rebelde ya que estaba todo desordenado

Estaba parado frente a ella completamente empapado, la ropa se adhería a sus músculos. Su dedo pulgar e índice estaban apretando el puente de la nariz y el músculo de su ante brazo mostraba la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo, su pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente. Estaba intentando calmarse y ella esperaba que fuera pronto.

La chica intento ponerse en pie, porque no era muy cómodo el suelo y estaba frío, pero una vez que apoyo su pie derecho en el suelo y ejerció presión un agudo dolor le recorrió la pierna y volvió a tirarla al suelo quejándose de dolor. El desconocido la miro con curiosidad y se acerco a ver qué era lo que le pasaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto mientras se agachaba a la altura de la joven.

-No, creo que me quebré el tobillo- lloriqueó asustada.

-Déjame ver- pidió y sin que ella lo autorizara todo la pierna por la pantorrilla y levanto el mojado pantalón para ver el tobillo.

Gracias a los conocimientos de su padre él sabía diferenciar entre torcedura y quebradura. Tocó la hinchada piel ejerciendo un poco de presión y suspiro aliviado al reconocer que solo era una torcedura.

-Solo te lo has torcido, no tienes que preocuparte- le dijo y bajo el pantalón para que no tomara más frío del que ya debía de tener-. Te llevaré a mi casa para ponerte un des inflamatorio.

Otra vez sin importarle lo que ella le dijera, la tomó en brazos y la llevo a la puerta del copiloto.

-¡Alto!- grito la chica desesperada- ¡Bájeme, ahora mismo!- ordenó pero el tipo ni se preocupó en siquiera mirarla.

El hombre abrió la puerta y sentó a la joven en el asiento. Intentaba ignorar los insultos y gritos de la chica, pero su voz desesperada le estaba comenzando a molestar y perder su poca paciencia.

-Deberías de estar agradecida por querer curar tu tobillo. Cállate- le ordenó dejando a la joven completamente muda.

Cerró la puerta y camino hacia su asiento, en el camino se topo con el teléfono y el paraguas, los tomó a ambos y los dejó en el asiento de atrás. Se puso el cinturón de seguridad y emprendió marcha a su departamento.

-Podría denunciarlo por secuestro- murmuro la chica, no muy convencida de sus propias palabras.

-Hazlo si quieres. Solo te llevo a mi casa para curarte, de nada- la miro por el rabillo del ojo y le pareció cómico la imagen.

Ella iba sentada con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, mirando por la ventana con un puchero en los labios. Parecía una niña pequeña a quien la acababan de regañar.

-No es necesario- contestó ella derrotada.

-Si no lo hago tendré cargo de conciencia- el tipo se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirarla-. No te haré nada, no te preocupes.- le aseguro.

Esas palabras parecieron calmarla un poco ya que sus hombros se bajaron por lo tensos que estaban. Miró por la ventanilla el paisaje y tratar de reconocer a donde vivía el hombre, se sorprendió un poco al notar que estaban en la recepción de los edificios más caros de la cuidad. El auto entró en un edificio lujoso, escuchó al hombre saludar al guardia y aparco dentro del edificio

Ambos desabrocharon sus cinturones. El hombre abrió su puerta y le indico que esperara a que él le abriera la puerta y la ayudara a bajar, ella tuvo que obedecer enfurruñada. Se sintió peor cuando él la volvió a tomar en brazos y la llevo todo el camino hacia el ascensor. Él presionó el botón para ir al piso número diez.

-Puedes bajarme, debo serte pesada- dijo ella un poco avergonzada, sintiendo como sus mejillas tomaban temperatura.

-De hecho estaba por preguntarte si te alimentas bien- la miro a los ojos y ella se perdió en el mar esmeralda-. Eres demasiado liviana, es como si llevara una caja vacía- bromeó aligerando el ambiente.

-¿Me estas llamando hueca?- pregunto ella con indignación.

-No, solo sugiero que comas más- desvió la mirada cuando la campanita aviso que ya habían llegado a destino.

Caminó un par de metros y saco las llaves de su bolsillo. Metió la llave y entro la penumbra de su apartamento.

-Prende las luces, están a tu derecha- pidió

-Abriste la puerta, ¿y no puedes encender la luz?-le preguntó divertida.

-Solo prende la luz- le ordenó también divertido.

Tanteo la pared hasta chocar contra el interruptor, lo presionó y la estancia se ilumino. Un pasillo quedó a la vista, mientras caminaban pasaron por un baño de servicio y la cocina, hasta llegar a una enorme sala, muy bien equipada.

La sala era hermosa, tanto que la dejó sin aliento. El sillón de cuero negro era de una sola pieza y estaba eso para ser ocupado por unos seis cuerpos, quizás más. Estaba situado como en un contra suelo, era redondo y estaba en la esquina, perfectamente alineado con el televisor plasma que estaba en frente, con un completo equipo de sonido.

La pared de enfrente había sido sustituía por un ventanal, desde el techo hasta el suelo. Y en un rincón se encontraba un hermoso piano de cola negra, completamente tapado por una espesa capa de tierra. Eso le llamó la curiosidad, el resto de la sala estaba impecable, menos ese piano.

Sus ideas volvieron a la realidad cuando el hombre bajó unos escalones y la depositó en el sillón, luego se perdió por una de las puertas que había detrás de ella. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió con un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Quítate la zapatilla- le ordenó mientras abría el botiquín.

Con lentitud se sacó el calzado ya que su tobillo le dolía demasiado. Dejó la zapatilla a un costado y observó su pie, estaba rojo e hinchado.

-¿Seguro que no está quebrado?-le preguntó asustada sin dejar de mirar.

-Seguro- afirmó el mayor mientras tomaba el pié y lo apoyaba en su rodilla-. Si estuvieras quebrada ahora estaría gritando como una loca- le sonrió mientras tomaba una pomada y una gasa.

Con suavidad le colocó la pomada para bajar la hinchazón y luego una gaza apretada a la zona para que la crema no se esparciera.

-Listo- anunció orgulloso depositando el pie en el suelo-¿Duele?

-No tanto. Gracias…- se detuvo al saber que no sabía su nombre.

-Edward- se presentó estirando su mano.

-Bella- la estrechó.

Y algo les recorrió a ambos con ese simple toque, como una corriente eléctrica, que les agitó a ambos sus estómagos.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Bueno, este es un nuevo fic. Espero que les agrade. Tengo muchas ideas, capítulos ya avanzados y secuela xD**_

_**Así que como verán tengo todo planeado.**_

_**Esta en M, por que más adelante va a haber una escena de violación y luego relaciones sexuales. Así que está bajo su criterio leer si son menores de 18.**_

_**Espero sus reviews. Con lo que quieran, menos insultos, demasiados tengo con mi mama xD**_

_**Besitos. Melo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos se soltaron de las manos.

-Bien…Gracias, Edward- agradeció de nuevo, nerviosa-. Ya debo irme a casa.

-Te llevo- ofreció, poniéndose de pie.

-No- lo detuvo ella-. De verdad, ahora sí que es innecesario.

-No voy a dejar que te vayas sola- demandó con voz autoritaria.

-Ya has hecho demasiado por mí, Edward- le dijo avergonzada-. Además me iré en un taxi, no caminando- intentó ponerse en pie, ahora que estaba medianamente curada, pero no estaba del todo bien, ya que su tobillo aun estaba débil, por lo que cayó sentada.

-¿Tus padres te regañaran?- preguntó Edward.

-Seguro que lo harán- asintió sin mirarle-. Ya me habían advertido que no caminara sola hasta tan tarde…

-Sin embargo lo hiciste- se rió.

-Por favor, ayúdame a tomar un taxi- pidió casi al borde del llanto.

Edward acepto seriamente. La tomó por la cintura y la llevó hacia la calle donde podría tomar un taxi. Por la manera en que la chica estaba seguro que sus padres la castigarían de por vida. Le parecía que ellos eran muy estrictos con ella…

-_A lo mejor por eso ella caminaba sola a estas horas_- pensó mientras le hacía señas a un taxi.

Un auto paró enseguida y Edward le abrió la puerta para luego ayudarla a subir. Cerró la puerta y se recargó en la puerta.

-Has sido muy amable, Edward- dijo ella realmente agradecida.

-Aunque me hayas tratado de denunciar antes- le bromeó y ambos rieron-. Al menos déjame pagar el viaje.

-Nop, ya has hecho demasiado- le dijo Bella, mientras se estiraba para besar la mejilla de Edward-. Adiós- saludó sonrojada por su atrevimiento.

Edward, atontado, se retiró y palmeó el techo del auto y este arrancó. Se le quedó mirando hasta que se perdió por las calles. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la mejilla besada y sonrió tontamente mientras daba media vuelta y volvía a su apartamento.

Mientras tanto, Bella miraba las calles con cierta melancolía, sus labios ardían ante el toque de la piel de aquel desconocido. Nunca antes le había pasado algo parecido, ni tampoco había quedado tan pendiente de un hombre. Se decía a si misma que no necesitaba de un hombre, que no servían para nada, mucho menos en lo sentimental.

Pagó la tarifa al taxista y caminó cogiendo hacia su departamento. Iba demasiado concent. rada en no volver a resbalar y torcerse el otro pie.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?-peguntó una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Tragó en seco y se giró hacia el musculoso y enorme amigo, vecino, Se le notaba molesto, y no solo por la posición en la que estaba de brazos cruzados y mirada penetrante.

-¿Y bien, Bella?-inquirió con voz potente.

-Es una larga historia- murmuro asustada.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- aseguró obstinadamente.

Bella suspiró y le hiso una seña con la cabeza para que fueran a su departamento. Este la siguió sin romper la postura de hermano mayor enfurecido. Bella entro en el departamento y se dejo caer en el sillón con un suspiro cansado, esperando que su amigo se sentara para ponerse a contar la historia.

-¡¿Estás loca?-le gruñó cuando terminó de contarle los hechos.

-Ya aprendí la lección, ahórrate la saliva- cerró los ojos ya sabiendo el discurso.

-¡No!-le interrumpió elevando la voz-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a la casa de un desconocido?

-Él se ofreció a llevarme y me curó- miró sus manos nerviosamente.

Ahora que lo pensaba con más detenimiento. Su amigo tenía razón, estaba completamente loca al acepar que un desconocido la llevara a su casa. Puede que desde un principio Edward la llevara con otras intenciones. Sin embargo ella no se imaginaba a Edward de esa manera. Aquel hombre se había preocupado por ella, lo había notado en sus ojos.

-¿Y que si era un psicópata?- le preguntó el moreno sulfurado.

-Jacob, estoy bien y muy agradecida con Edward- se cruzó de brazos junto con una mirada de "la conversación terminada"

-¿Por qué no me llamaste?- cuestionó un poco más sereno- ¿o al menos contestar mis llamadas?

-Eso es porque lo perdí- volvió a estar apenada-. Con todo el ajetreo perdí hasta el paraguas.

-Eres un caso perdido, niña- negó con la cabeza mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Bella-. Me tenías preocupado.

-Estoy bien- aseguró apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Jacob.

-Ahora, pero podías…

-Basta, Jacob- le cortó con una sonrisa.

Luego de eso se pusieron a charlar sobre lo que habían hecho durante el día. Jacob se fue ya que Bella debía acostarse a dormir para un nuevo día. Ella se despidió de él y se fue a dar una ducha antes de irse a dormir. Cepilló sus dientes, su cabello, se puso el pijama y fue a acostarse a su cómoda cama. Soñando con un par de esmeraldas que la miraban con intensidad.

.

A la mañana siguiente se preparó su desayuno mientras planchaba su uniforme del instituto. Pollera tableada gris, camisa blanca, chaquetilla gris, medias blancas y zapatos negros. Antes de que las cosas cambiaran en su vida, ella había sido anotada en un instituto privado, gracias al trabajo que tenía podía pagar las cuotas mensuales, sin siquiera atrasarse.

Una vez que estuvo vestida y alimentada, tomó su mochila y salió fuera del apartamento para encontrarse con su amiga. En el camino se encontró con su vecino Jacob, quien partía hacia la universidad, que la saludó y le deseó un buen día en el colegio y en el trabajo.

Jacob iba en tercer año de la universidad en una carrera de mecánico profesional. El sueño era montar su propio taller. Mientras que Bella quería ser una exitosa escritora. También quería ir a la misma universidad que su amigo, pero solo podrían ir un solo año juntos, ya que Jacob se graduaría en dos.

Saludó con la mano al encargado del edificio y miró ansiosa la calle. A lo lejos escuchó el familiar chirrido de las ruedes en el asfalto de Porche amarillo de su mejor amiga. Este frenó limpiamente a su lado.

-Buenos días, Bella- saludó Alice brincando fuera del auto.

Era una joven de diecisiete años, pero aparentaba de quince o catorce por su contextura física y actitud infantil. Tenía el cabello negro corto y peinado de manera rebelde, sus facciones eran como de un duende y en el instituto la habían nombrado como el "Hada del Seattle"

-Buenos días, Ali- saludó Bella abrazándola.

-¿Cómo estas hoy?-preguntó un poco sería.

-Muy bien, gracias por preocuparte- dijo con sinceridad.

-Para eso estamos- se encogió de hombros-. Vamos, hay algo que quiero preguntarte- le avisó mientras caminaba hacia el lado del conductor.

-¿Qué es?-le preguntó Bella cerrando la puerta y abrochando su cinturón.

-¿Quién es Edward?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara y tuvo que contenerse en no estallar a carcajadas cuando Bella se sonrojó violentamente.

-¿C-como sabes?-tartamudeó de repente acalorada.

-Acabo de llamar a tu teléfono para decirte que no iba a poder llevarte al instituto hoy por unos asuntos con mi mamá- hizo movimientos con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto familiar-. Pero me encuentro con que un hombre atiende dos veces tu teléfono, y luego me explicó cómo te lo había dejado junto a un paraguas. Tuve que cancelar los planes con mi mamá para saber los detalles.

-¡No es lo que piensas, Alice!- la atajó Bella intuyendo la mirada pícara de su amiga.

-¿Entonces qué es?- le inquirió con una ceja alzada. Bella suspiró para tranquilizarse y le contó lo sucedido la noche anterior- ¿Y cómo es Edward?-preguntó Alice curiosa.

-Es alto, de cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes, un buen…cuerpo y parece ser mayor-a medida que lo describía se ponía más y más colorada.

-Es guapo-le guiñó el ojo y se rió cuando Bella desvió la mirada-. Estoy de acuerdo con que es mayor.

-Unos veinticuatro años-adivinó mientras se imaginaba a Edward.

-¿Te gusta?- le inquirió Alice

-Claro que no- sacudió la cabeza, no muy convencida de sus propias palabras-. No lo conozco y es mayor.

-No si has escuchado…pero para el amor no hay edad-citó mientras aparcaba su auto en su lugar de siempre-. Tampoco mandas al corazón.

-No volveré a verlo, al menos hasta que busque mis pertenencias- tomó su mochila y bajó del auto-. Luego de eso no lo veré más, cada uno seguirá su camino.

Su ánimo decayó al darse cuenta de sus palabras. Instantáneamente sacudió la cabeza y alejó los pensamientos y sentimientos que comenzaban a surgir.

-Nunca digas nunca-recitó Alice llegando al lado de su amiga-. No sabes lo que el destino tiene deparado para ti.

-Lo que sea que sea, no es Edward- murmuró bajo.

Alice la miró con tristeza, pues sabía que su amiga le estaba mintiendo con respecto a Edward. Algo en su cabeza hizo clic y sonrió ampliamente ante el plan que se le había ocurrido. El timbre sonó, avisando a los alumnos a entrar a sus respectivas clases. Ambas se despidieron y fueron a sus clases

.-.-.-.-.-.

Se removió entre las sabanas mientras el despertador irrumpía en su sueño. Eran las doce, por lo tanto, hora de levantarse.

-¡Arriba, arriba, hermano!- gritó la voz, irritante, de su hermano mayor

Eran estos y otros momentos, en los que le preguntaba a sus padres y a Dios el por qué de tener un hermano tan molesto e infantil como ese. Emmett era una de las pocas personas más molestas que había conocido en su vida, por lo general cuando se topaba con una rápidamente la esquivaba, pero no podía hacer eso con su hermano ¿no? A pesar de tener veintisiete años, su hermano se comportaba como un niño de cinco años.

Le gruñó un "lárgate" junto con una almohada. Emmett se carcajeó y saltó sobre Edward.

-¡Emmett!- gritó Edward sacudiéndose bruscamente- ¡Bájate!- le advirtió y se tiró sobre su hermano, quien soltó un muy masculino grito (nótese el sarcasmo), cayendo ambos al suelo.

Mientras Edward intentaba partirle la nariz a su hermano, y este intentaba defenderse, escucharon unas risitas desde la puerta del cuarto de Edward. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de los hermanos Hale. Edward se hizo una nota mental de cambiar la cerradura cuanto antes y no darle la llave a nadie, ni siquiera a su madre.

-Buenas tardes, Edward-saludó el menor de los Hale, Jasper-. Linda forma de despertar.

-Yo despierto de mejor forma-dijo Rosalie guiñándole el ojo a Emmett.

-Demasiada información- susurraron los menores con una mueca de asco.

-Iré a prepararte algo para comer- dijo con amabilidad y se marchó dejando a los hombres solos.

-Gracias, Rose-murmuró cuando la joven ya se había marchado.

-¿Desde cuándo te gustan los teléfonos rosas con flores?-cuestionó Jasper levantando el aparato de la mesita de noche,

-No es mío-contestó restregando las manos por su cara.

-¿No me digas que una dama durmió anoche contigo?-preguntó Emmett con fingida sorpresa.

En realidad mucho no le sorprendía que su hermano llevara a mujeres cada tanto a su departamento. O mejor dicho, todas las noches.

-No, Emmett- sonrió con burla y caminó hacia su baño-. Un gay se lo olvidó.

Si fuera en otras circunstancias, tanto su hermano como Jasper se habrían reído hasta el cansancio por la broma. Pero ambos estaban mirando la puerta con cierta tristeza y pena. Ambos se miraron y el mayor se largó a la cocina con su esposa, dejando a Jasper solo.

Este miró el teléfono en sus manos y sintió curiosidad por ver lo que tenía adentro y comprobar si las palabras de Edward eran mentiras. Se sentía mal por dudar así de su mejor amigo, pero era algo que ni él mismo podía controlar. Se sentó en la cama e indagó el aparato hasta toparse con la 'Galería de Imágenes'. Su respiración se había puesto pesada y su corazón latía con fuerza cuando le dio aceptar al primer archivo.

Soltó un suspiro aliviado al ver que una hermosa chica le sonreía desde el otro lado. Era muy bonita, el cabello era castaño, cargo y ondulado, los ojos eran de un intenso chocolate. Por un momento le resultó conocida, sintiendo que ya la había visto en otro lado, _¿pero en donde?,_ se preguntó.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Edward tomando por sorpresa a su amigo.

Por el susto había tirado el teléfono al suelo.

-Nada…solo…-se agachó a recogerlo.

-Casi atropello a esa niña anoche- suspiró Edward sentándose al lado de Jasper.

-¿Casi atropellas?- le miró sin entender-¿Qué paso?

-Anoche, mientras volvía del trabajo, ella se cruzó la calle sin mirar y bueno…casi la atropello- se encogió de hombros y volvió a ponerse en pie, yendo hacia su armario.

-Y la trajiste aquí- afirmó medio preguntando. Mientras tanto seguía pasando las fotos de la chica, cada vez se convencía más de que la había visto en algún lado.

-Se torció el tobillo-le contestó Edward poniéndose una camisa.

-¿Ustedes…?-dejo la pregunta incompleta, a propósito.

-No, es solo una niña- se rió Edward saliendo de su armario completamente vestido.

-Ya te has acostado con niñas antes- arqueó una ceja diverido.

-No con ella, me preocupaba su pie, además se notaba que era virgen- sonrió de costado arrancando una carcajada a su amigo.

-Esas son tus favoritas- negó con la cabeza y volvió la vista a las imágenes-. La conozco de algún lado- dijo con seriedad.

-¿De dónde?- Le sacó el teléfono y miró la foto en la que había quedado.

Bella tenía una expresión seria, concentrada en algo mientras mordía la punta de un lápiz. Otra le había sacado la foto.

-No se…- se rascó el mentón-. Quizás mi hermana lo sepa.

Salieron del cuarto y fueron hacia la cocina, donde encontraron a la pareja de recién casados, demostrando su cariño sobre la mesa de Edward.

-¡Por favor!-exclamó Edward escandalizado- ¡Ahí es donde como!- lloriqueó y fulminó con la mirada a su hermano quien reía abiertamente.

-Rose ¿conoces a esta chica?-preguntó Jasper mientras le acercaba el teléfono.

-La he visto en algún lado- frunció el ceño mientras buscaba en su memoria- ¡Oh, ya sé donde!

Salió corriendo hacia la sala, volvió a los pocos segundos hojeando una revista concentradamente. Edward se había sentado en la mesa, comiendo lo que Rosalie le había preparado

-¡Aquí está!-exclamó deteniéndose en una página-. Miren.

Dejó la revista en la mesa a la vista de todos. Jasper jadeó, Edward se atragantó con lo que estaba comiendo y Emmett…solo miró la fotografía sin entender absolutamente nada.

-Si…es bonita- dijo solo para hacer un comentario- ¿Quién es?

-La chica que estuvo con Edward anoche- contestó Jasper boquiabierto con la sensual foto.

-¡¿Te acostaste con ella?- le gritó la pareja, escandalizados.

-¡No!- les regresó el grito un poco colorado.

-¿Entonces?-preguntaron más calmados.

Pero Edward no les contesto, tomó la revista entre sus manos y observó cuidadosamente la fotografía. Aun no podía creer que esa hermosa chica fuera la inocente Bella. En la fotografía únicamente estaba vestida con lencería roja, en una pose muy generosa. Ella estaba recostada en una pared rosita, con sus brazos sobre su cabeza, su cabello caía por sus hombros completamente despeinado, sus piernas estaban cruzadas y llevaba unos tacos rojos. No estaba demasiado maquillada, solo retocada. Únicamente habían resaltado sus labios carnosos con un intenso labial rojo, que hacía sus labios más anchos y deliciosos.

Se arrepentía de haberla dejado ir sin antes probarla.

-Es un bombón- alagó Emmett silbando por lo bajo. De contestación recibió un golpe de su esposa-. Tú lo eres aun más, amor- sonrió ampliamente y Rosalie rodó los ojos.

-Aun esta en el instituto- comentó Jasper atrayendo la atención de todos.

-¿De verdad?-cuestionó su hermana.

-Si, al último año- no quitaba la vista del aparato, mientras sus dedos se movían frenéticos en las teclas.

-Jasper, eso es invasión a la privacidad-le regañó Rosalie mientras le quitaba el aparato de las manos.

De repente el teléfono comenzó a sonar y a vibrar en las manos de la chica. Esta soltó el aparato como si se hubiera prendido fuego. Edward tomó el móvil, sonrió al ver la foto de la chica que lo había llamado en la mañana. Presionó el botón verde…

-Alice- dijo en modo de saludo.

-¿Edward?-preguntó una voz, que no era la de Alice.

-Bella- su sonrisa se ensanchó por alguna razón inexplicable.

-H-hola- tartamudeó y se la pudo imaginar con las mejillas …llamaba para preguntar si podías devolverme mi teléfono.

-Seguro- se recargó en la silla- ¿Lo pasas a buscar?

-Bueno…la verdad…-la escuchó tomar aire y luego soltar las palabras de golpe- ¿Podrías traérmelo tu a mi? Hoy tengo que trabajar.

-No hay problema- se encogió de hombros-. Dime donde nos encontramos.

Bella le pasó la dirección y él la anotó en su mente. De inmediato sabía en donde era el instituto.

-Ok, entonces a esa hora nos vemos-concluyó de repente ansioso.

-Lamento causarte molestias-la escuchó suspirar-. Anoche el accidente, mi pie…ahora esto…

-No te preocupes, Bella- la interrumpió-. No es problema para mí.

-Gracias, Edward- dijo con total sinceridad-. Nos vemos luego.

-Hasta pronto- se despidió y ambos cortaron al mismo tiempo.

Edward se quedó mirando el teléfono un tiempo con una sonrisa en la cara. Se sentía como un completo depravado al tener pensamientos cochinos hacía la joven niña que había conocido.

-¡Eres un profanador de cunas, Edward!- le acusó su hermano con un dedo.

-No es tan menor- se defendió tomando el último bocado de su comida.

-Son siete años-le recordó Rosalie con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y?- los miró a todos con una ceja alzada.

Ninguno le contestó nada, más todos sabían que a Edward no le importaba nada, que haría lo que quisiera con quien quisiera. Sabían que el menor de los Cullen no tenía límites y una chica de diecisiete años no sería la excepción.

Al ver que ninguno le dijo nada, se levantó de la mesa, recogió el teléfono, su saco negro y salió de su apartamento hacia su trabajo. Aun faltaba unas cuantas horas para ir a ver a Bella. No entendía por qué su familia se alteraba tanto si él se cogía a una adolescente, tampoco estaba por meterse en una relación amorosa.

No pudo evitar reír a carcajadas de solo imaginarse en una relación con alguien, las risas desaparecieron en un segundo cuando se imaginó a Bella huyendo de él. Se imaginaba abriendo su corazón y contando su pasado, solo para luego ver a esa chica huir lejos de él, gritándole insultos y mirándolo con miedo, pánico.

Nadie le amaría por su pasado. Por lo que ya había asumido pasar el resto de su vida completamente solo.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**¡Hola! Bueno, acá el segundo capítulo. No me he tardado tanto tiempo, por que llegue con mi Beta (Maca) que actualizaría cada 5 días, este fic lo tengo prácticamente avanzado tanto en la pc como en un cuaderno. Así que en esta historia xD, me van a ver seguido.**_

_**Bueno, quiero agradecer los reviews muy lindos, 10 por el primer cap y eso es mucho para mi, también los favoritos y los alertas. Ahora mucho no se entiende que es lo que le paso a Edward, pero no es algo agradable, ya mas adelante lo van a ver.**_

_**Bueno nos vemos, me voy por que tengo que escribir los demás capis de los otros fics.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Las horas se le estaban pasando con suma lentitud. Sentía que hacía más de una eternidad que estaba sentada en aquel pupitre y el instituto no terminaba. Faltaban solo dos horas para que todas sus actividades terminaran, dos horas para recuperar su tonto teléfono….dos horas para volver a ver a Edward. Miró con ansiedad la ventana, que daba justo a la entrada del colegio, esperando ver en cualquier momento el Volvo plateado apareciera.

Suspiró al ver que no estaba. Como tic nervioso, golpeó rítmicamente el cuaderno con su lápiz haciendo un sonido enfermizo, que solo a ella molestaba. Alice, quien estaba en el pupitre de atrás, le picó la espalda con su propio lápiz, para llamar la atención.

-Cálmate- susurró bruscamente.

-Si estuvieras en mi lugar estarías peor- le susurró de vuelta.

-Exageras-le palmeó el hombro y volvió a prestar a tención a la clase.

Bella intentaba comprender que era lo que su profesor de matemáticas explicaba con tanto empeño y concentración. Pero no podía, su mente estaba en otra parte, en algo más importante que una tonta clase de números. Cada dos minutos miraba el reloj y sentía sus manos sudar cuando veía que en cualquier momento el timbre sonaría.

Miró hacia la ventana, pero la entrada seguía despejada de cualquier auto plateado. El golpeteo se volvía cada vez más fuerte, tanto que sus compañeros de alrededor la miraba con curiosidad y molestia. Cuando el timbre sonó pegó un salto y guardó todas sus cosas precipitadamente en su mochila. Fue la primera en salir, prácticamente corría por los pasillos atestados de alumnos.

-¡Espera, Bella!- escuchó que le gritaba Alice, sin embargo ella siguió caminando.

Sintió como los delgados dedos de Alice la tomaban por el antebrazo y la hacía detener.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte-le dijo agitada por la carrera.

-No puedo evitarlo.

-Solo tienes que respirar hondo-le aconsejo-. Vamos, respira conmigo- sugirió mientras tomaba una gran cantidad de aire.

Bella la miró como si estuviera loca. Tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente junto a su amiga.

-No funciona- le hizo saber, pues se sentía más ansiosa.

-Tienes que respirar más veces- rodó los ojos-. Intenta aparentar despreocupada, de ese modo no lo ahuyentarás.

-No entiendo porque estoy tan nerviosa- admitió con pánico, secando sus manos en la pollera.

-Porque te gusta-dijo con obviedad-. Ahora ve, aparenta despreocupada, te devuelve el teléfono y le pides que te lleve al estudio.

-Ok, despreocupada, teléfono, que me lleve al estudio…-caminó más tranquila mientras salía del edificio- ¡¿Qué?-chilló al caer en la cuenta de sus palabras.

-Yo no puedo, lo lamento- la miró con tristeza y corrió hacia su auto-. Te llamaré en la noche- gritó desde su auto y salió pitando fuera del aparcamiento.

Bella quedó perpleja ante el desplante de su amiga. Sacudió la cabeza y caminó con deliberada lentitud hacia la entrada del colegio. A cada paso sentía como su corazón palpitaba más fuerte y rápido, igual que su respiración. Su estómago se había encogido y en su garganta se había formado un enorme nudo.

Su respiración se paró, al igual que su corazón, cuando lo vio apoyado sobre su auto de manera sexi. Tan sexi. Tenía unos anteojos negros que le sentaban de maravilla, parecía una estrella de cine. A pesar de que cubrían sus ojos, supo cuando estos se posaron en ella.

-Hola-la saludó con voz seductora que hizo que se derritiera.

Bella no podía abrir la boca para decir nada, y se regañó mentalmente por ser tan estúpida y tan niña. Fue en ese momento cuando alguien chocó contra ella. Su mochila cayó y sus cosas se esparcieron por el suelo junto con las de otra persona.

-Tenías que ser tu, Swan-gruñó una voz que ella conocía tan bien, Jane.

-Deberías fijarte por donde caminas- le secundó Jessica, otra perrita faldera.

-¿O porque eres modelo te crees que puedes pasar por donde quieras?- cuestionó Lauren.

Bella las ignoró y se agachó a recoger sus cosas. Por haber estado tan ansiosa, había dejado la mochila abierta y las sus pertenencias había volado. Con un suspiro se puso a guardar sus pertenencias en la mochila.

-¡Cuidado!-chilló Jane arrebatándole un CD que había recogido por error-. No tomes cosas que no te pertenecen.

Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez para no tener que contestarle a la niña con cuerpo de una preescolar.

-¿No tienes suficiente dinero que andas robando de los demás?- se burló Jessica.

-¿Acaso tus padres no te enseñaron no robar?- atacó Lauren con desdén- Ups, cierto que no tienes.

Las risitas tontas se extendieron a su alrededor. Eso no lo soportó, tiró la mochila al suelo y se puso de pie encarando al trío de rubias.

-Me enseñaron a no ser una zorra como ustedes- dijo en voz baja acechando a Jane-. Al menos yo tengo el cuerpo de una mujer y no el de una niña de diez años- sonrió socarronamente cuando vio que Jane se ponía colorada de furia-. Tengo respeto por mí misma, como mis padres me enseñaron. Al parecer los suyos se saltaron esa parte.

-¡Perra!- chilló Jane y se abalanzó Bella.

Pero no llegó muy lejos ya que una mano pálida la tomó de la muñeca y la alejó con un poco de brusquedad.

-¿Algún problema con mi novia?- preguntó Edward apretando el frágil brazo.

-¡Ella empezó!-la defendió Jessica, ya que las otras dos habían quedado deslumbradas.

-Yo no lo vi así- la miró por sobre sus lentes y soltó a la chica-. Mocosas- las rebajó y se agachó para terminar de recoger las cosas de Bella.

Se coló la mochila al hombro y tomó la mano de Bella, llevándola hacia su auto. En ningún momento se giró a ver a las niñas. Le abrió la puerta a Bella y entró a su auto, luego arrancó, largándose lejos del instituto.

-Gracias- murmuró Bella apenada.

-¿Quiénes eran?-preguntó sin verla.

-Unas chicas del instituto-bufó y se reacomodó en el asiento-. Desde que se enteraron de…algunas cosas, no paran de molestarme-suspiró cansada.

-¿Por qué eres modelo?-inquirió mirándola de reojo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- se sorprendió un poco.

-Te vi en un par de revistas-se encogió de hombros-. Te ves bien- le sonrió de costado.

Bella se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado. Edward se rió y siguió manejando. Ambos se sumergieron en un silencio en el que estaban cómodos, ninguno tenía la necesidad de decir nada. Pero Bella se dio cuenta de la situación…

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó un poco intimidada.

-No tengo idea- admitió y ambos se soltaron a reír tontamente.

-Pues…yo si- se mordió el labio. Edward la miró de forma interrogativa-. Tengo una sesión en…-consultó su reloj-, media hora. Necesito que me lleves, si puedes claro.

-¿Tienes que trabajar?- la miró directo a los ojos.

-Si- asintió enérgicamente.

-¿Dónde es?-preguntó emocionado de ir a una sesión y ver a Bella toda sexy.

-No recuerdo-se rascó la cabeza-. La dirección está en mi teléfono. Ahí anoto todo.

-Bien- lo sacó del bolsillo y hurgó la agenda y comprobó el día y la hora, encontró la dirección, guardó el aparato y condujo.

-Mmm ¿Edward?-le llamó con voz pequeñita.

-¿Si?

-¿Me puedes devolver el teléfono?- estiró su mano con la palma hacia arriba.

-No- le sonrió de modo torcido y la ignoró el resto del viaje. Bella estaba demasiado cohibida y avergonzada con pedirle el teléfono. Tantas molestias que Edward se tomaba con ella, no era justo que le pidiera un error suyo, pero…. ¡Ese era su teléfono! ¡Se lo tenía que devolver cuando ella se lo pedía!

Estaba a punto de ordenarle que se lo devolviera, cuando notó que ya habían llegado al edificio donde trabajaría. Luego vio como Edward le abría la puerta con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Te tengo una propuesta- le comentó mientras la conducía dentro del lugar.

-¿Qué propuesta?-preguntó recelosa.

-Tranquila, no es nada malo- la tranquilizó-. Te daré tu teléfono si aceptas cenar conmigo.

Bella quedó estática en su lugar, perpleja por la preposición. Edward se rió y la entró en el ascensor.

-Tienes hasta que termines de trabajar para contestarme- le sonrió de lado, nublando aun más la mente de Bella-. Si no, ve pensando en otro celular nuevo.

Y allí estaba ella, sintiéndose como si flotara. No tenía ni idea de que responderle. Sinceramente ella quería aceptar, después de todas las molestias que él se había tomado con ella. Además era solo una cena, no era como si se fueran a acostar o algo parecido. De solo imaginarse a Edward sobre ella, sudado, sonrojado y desnudo…. Sacudió su cabeza y salió del ascensor cuando este se detuvo.

Mientras que Edward rezaba porque ella aceptara, si lo hacía, el resto era pan comido. Un par de elogios, unas pocas insinuaciones, un beso para terminar la noche y eso sería suficiente para tenerla en su cama. Ya se la podía imaginar en su cama, debajo de él, sonrojada, despeinada…. Le daría a la chica el mejor sexo de su vida, e iba a hacerlo tan duro que lo recodaría para toda la vida.

Bella habló con la secretaria y esta le dio el permiso para entrar al estudio. Este estaba decorado con una pantalla negra y unos reflectores apuntando hacia el centro. Unas personas miraban la cámara y arreglaban uno que otro detalle. Había muchas personas, maquillistas, vestuaristas, estudiantes que iban a ser una de esas dos cosas…

Ella siguió caminando, consciente de que Edward la seguía, hasta una mujer de contextura pequeña, cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo, hablando seriamente con otra mujer que sostenía un vestido.

-Buenas tardes, Erin-saludó Bella.

-¡Bella, cariño!- la tomó por los brazos y beso ambas mejillas-. Mi mejor modelo.

-No es para tanto- se sonrojó haciendo que todos soltaran una risita.

-Me alegra saber que no soy el único que lo piensa- dijo Edward haciéndose notar.

El estudio quedó en silencio, todos observaron al hombre y al reconocerlo se pusieron pálidos. Segundos después todo era un caos, la gente había dejado de hacer sus respectivos trabajos para atenderlo, ofreciéndole algo para tomar, comida, un asiento.

-Señor Cullen-jadeó Erin soltando a Bella.

-Hola, Erin- saludó apropiadamente-. Tiempo sin verte.

-Señor Cullen-suspiró sonriendo como tonta-¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

-Acompaño a una amiga- señaló a Bella, esta lo miraba confundida.

-Bella, no sabía que era amiga del Señor Cullen- las palabras salieron con cierto rencor hacia la chica.

-Yo tampoco-susurró haciendo que Edward riera.

-Me gustaría ver el trabajo de Bella- se acercó a Erin-. Si haces un buen trabajo, quizás te contrate- su voz sonó ronca y pudo ver como los ojos de Erin se tornaban nublosos. Completamente deslumbrada.

-S-si- asintió y giró sobre sus talones.

-¿Qué fue eso?- le preguntó Bella cuando quedaron solos.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Eso?-señaló con su mano todo el estudio, y luego a Erin, quien daba seria y duramente instrucciones al personal.

-Oh, nada de lo que debas preocuparte- palmeó con el dedo índice la nariz de Bella y se sentó en uno de los sillones que había. Automáticamente fue rodeado de mujeres.

-¡Bella!- la llamaron, interrumpiendo su ida hacia Edward. Este la saludó con una sonrisa socarrona.

Suspiró y fue hacia Erin, quien discutía con una vestuarista sobre un vestido. La podre chica parecía a punto de ahorcarla.

-Se va a poner esto, junto a esos zapatos y…-se estiró y sacó una cinta roja- esto.

-Pero…esa no era la ropa que iba a ponerse- le discutió la joven.

-No importa, ahora será esto- le entrecerró los ojos y quitó la ropa de sus manos-. Toma, Bella. Ve a vestirte.

Bella miró a Erin, aquella mujer amable, divertida y maternal se había transformado en una mujer rígida y seria. Obsesionada con su trabajo, o más bien por Edward. Le dio una mirada a Edward, que tenía gesto cansado de tanta atención. Dejó la mochila y caminó hacia les vestuarios.

Mientras tanto Edward le decía por décima vez a una muchacha morocha que no necesitaba nada. Suspiró cuando la chica se marcho con los hombros encorvados. Siempre era lo mismo a donde fuera, lo molestaban en todos lados, no importaba si era de manera inconsciente, siempre le molestó estar rodeado de demasiada gente.

-Erin- la llamó cuando ella pasó junto a él.

-Dígame- sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

-¿Hace cuanto Bella trabaja de esto?-preguntó sin rodeos.

Erin pareció sorprendida, pues no esperaba que Edward le preguntara sobre _su _amiga.

-Bueno…-se rascó el mentón recordando-. No hace mucho que trabajo con ella. Hace unos seis meses.

-Hace poco- susurró para sí mismo.

-No, creo que ella lleva más tiempo en esto- Erin si lo había escuchado-. A mí me la mandaron de una agencia, cuando vi su currículum decía 15 años.

-Muy pequeña-dijo él, ahora, sorprendido- ¿Sus padres la dejaron de tan temprana edad?

-Bella no habla mucho de sus padres- miró hacia los lados y se acercó a Edward para susurrar-. Según dicen los rumores, ella falsificó las firmas de sus padres y lo está haciendo a escondidas.

-Erin, Bella ya esta lista- le dijo una chica.

Erin se enderezó y le dio a Edward una sonrisa cómplice mientras se retiraba hacia donde Bella la esperaba. Él quedo sopesando en las palabras de Erin, por alguna razón él no veía a Bella falsificando firmas y escondiendo a sus padres en lo que hacía durante medio tiempo. Era ilógico. Sobre todo por la hora a la que llegó la última vez.

Sus padres no la habían llamado, cuando un tal Jacob se había cansado de marcar al número. Y Alice…. ¿acaso sus padres no se preocupaban por su hija? ¿No les importara que llegara a altas horas de la noche? ¿No la cuestionaban cuando llegaba con ropa nueva todas las semanas?

-Edward- Erin lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Levantó la cabeza y tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para que esta no callera- ¿Así está bien?

Bella se veía hermosa. Metida dentro de un vestido negro_ strapless_, bien ajustado arriba, remarcando sus pechos, y caída suelta hasta medio muslo. Sus piernas estaban a la vista, largas, finas y contorneadas. Otro esfuerzo para no babear. Llevaba unos zapatos de tacón rojos, junto con una chaquetilla esta la cintura color roja.

Se cabello estaba más peinado, en suaves bucles que descansaban en sus hombros. Nuevamente sus labios estaban de un color rojo intenso. En ese preciso instante se le cruzó por la cabeza un pensamiento morboso…_ yo puedo ponerlos igual de rojos._

-Sí, así esta _perfecta_- arrastró la última palabra y comió con los ojos a Bella

Esta se cohibió un poco, pues estar bajo el escrutinio de Edward la hacía ponerse nerviosa y ansiosa.

-De acuerdo ¡Empecemos!- ordenó Erin y todos comenzaron a trabajar.

Edward se acomodó aun más en el sillón y observó el trabajo de Bella. Estaba justo frente a él, posando y exhibiendo su cuerpo naturalmente, lo que la hacía verse sumamente sexi. Escuchaba como Erin le daba instrucciones de cómo ponerse, pero él solo miraba a Bella, no escuchaba otra cosa.

Por otro lado, Bella se sentía torpe, sentía que su cuerpo no se movía como ella quería. También sentía los ojos constantes de Edward sobre ella, peor para sentirse cómoda. Nunca antes había tenido espectadores, que no fueran los mismos del trabajo, Alice o Jacob. Sin poder evitarle miró a Edward y quedó enganchada a los ojos esmeraldas.

Su cuerpo se relajó y comenzó a posar para él, solo a él. Edward sintió su pantalón pequeño ante la ardiente y penetrante mirada de Bella. Ya no sabía si iba a poder aguantar hasta después de la cena para poder probarla.

Para su desilusión, y alivio, la sesión termino y se llevaron a Bella para que se cambiara de ropa. De inmediato se puso en pie y casi corrió hacia donde Erin estaba checando las fotos tomadas en el monitor de una PC.

-Quiero que me des un par de esas-le ordenó.

-¿Qué? Quiero decir-carraspeo-. Estas son para la revista _People_, no creo que me dejen darle…

-Erin- la calló levantando la mano-. Si te pido un par, quiero que me las des. Te pagaré por ellas.

-De acuerdo- asintió no muy convencida.

-No te preocupes, antes hablaré con ellos- le puso una mano en el hombro y lo apretó ligeramente- ¿Esa ropa se la darán?- señaló hacia el vestidor.

-Sí, es por el trabajo duro que hace- asintió.

-Genial- se acercó al vestidor y tocó levemente-. No te cambies de ropa- murmuró contra la puerta-. A menos que no quieras tu teléfono.

La puerta se abrió y Bella quedó a pocos centímetros de Edward.

-¿Cómo se que solo será una cena y no un intento de llevarme a la cama?- murmuró un poco molesta. Eso tomó por sorpresa a Edward.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- le preguntó el tratando de disimular el hecho de lo atrapara.

-Por la forma en la que me mirabas- frunció el ceño y se acercó más a Edward-. Podía verlo en tus ojos, los mismos con los que todos los hombres me miran.

-¿No crees que estas siendo un poco perseguida?-alzó una ceja molesto.

-¿No crees que estas siendo un poco idiota?- se cruzó de brazos.

Ambos clavaron la mirada en los ojos del otro. Edward estaba impresionado por la nueva actitud de Bella. No esperaba verla a la defensiva, tan perspicaz. Eso le hacía encenderse aun más por ella. Mientras que Bella se sentía molesta, furiosa, indignada. Ella había esperado otra cosa de Edward, se lo imaginaba un caballero, amable y gentil. Pero solo era otro hombre más, que no veía más allá de su físico.

-Sabes, puedes quedarte con mi teléfono- descruzó los brazos y volvió a entrar al vestuario.

-Espera- apoyó su mano en la puerta antes que se cerrara y se deslizó dentro, cerrándola detrás de él-. No sé porque actúas de ese modo conmigo, Bella- intentó sonar inocente, pues no quería arruinar una buena noche-. He sido demasiado bueno contigo, cuando _tú_ has cometidos los errores- le recordó y se sintió orgulloso cuando ella se sonrojó, bajando la cabeza.

-Lo hiciste porque querías- le devolvió-. Yo te dije claramente que no era necesario. También te lo pedí de buena gana a que me devolvieras el teléfono-apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes-. Eres un…

-Ok, basta- se pasó una mano por el cabello-. Estamos discutiendo sin sentido- se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos, esta era la última técnica que tenía…jamás había pasado por algo parecido, una mujer no se le negaba-. Eres hermosa, Bella- murmuró con voz ronca-. Es imposible que no te mirara mientras trabajabas. Debería de ser gay si tuviera que ignorarte- a eso último Bella soltó una sonrisita.

-¿De verdad no intentaras acostarte conmigo?- lo miró suplicante, formando un involuntario puchero.

-Claro que no- sonó tan verdadera la mentira que hasta él mismo se la creyó-. No te cambies, así estás perfecta.

Bella se sonrojó y asintió. Edward le devolvió la sonrisa radiante y la jaló fuera del vestuario. Tomó la mochila de ella, junto con el bolso con su ropa de colegio, y se despidió rápidamente del personal. Afuera ya era de noche, pues eran las siete, hora de comer.

Nunca antes una mujer se le había resistido en lo más mínimo. Sabía que Bella no se le resistía, pero la niña era tenaz e intentaba alejarse de él. Pero lo que ella no sabía era que él era tan o peor de tenaz de que ella y haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para tenerla una, únicamente, noche un su cama.

Bella no iba a ser la excepción, en nada.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**¡Hola! Bueno, primero que nada quería agradecerles a todas por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas ^^. Me alegra que la historia les este gusta, intrigando, esa era la idea, atraparlas en la lectura =)**_

_**Supongo que eso hacemos todas las escritoras, atrapar a nuestros lectores poniéndolos intrigados en lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo xD. Y es divertido también hacerlas sufrir xD.**_

_**Bueno, ustedes me preguntaron en que era lo que Edward había pasado, y bueno, vamos a tener que esperar para ello, antes faltan muchas cosas…**_

_**Bueno, me despido rapidito porque tengo que terminar de escribir para los otros fics…. Quiero invitarlas a que pasen por mi nuevo Fic que se llama TOTALMENTE CAUTIVADO. Sean pacientes, y no especulen antes de leer xD. Las intrigas se solucionaran a su debido momento.**_

_**Dejen reviews, que los espero ansiosa *-* **_

_**Las quiero muchachas, nos vemos =)**_

_**Besos, Melo.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Bella ya no podía declinar la oferta de Edward a llevarla a cenar. Por alguna razón ella no podía decirle que no. Pero su cabeza le decía que debía de negarle las cosas a ese desconocido. Sin embargo no podía. Ella quería compartir más tiempo con él. Sabía que el tiempo se agotaba y no lo volvería a verlo luego de esta noche. Su corazón comenzaba a dolerle de solo saberlo.

Edward le abrió la puerta del copiloto, como el caballero que era, esperó a que ella subiera y luego fue hacia su lugar.

-¿Algún lugar al que quieras ir?- preguntó arrancando el auto.

-Me da igual- se encogió de hombros.

-Bien- le sonrió y arrancó el auto.

El trayecto fue en silencio, ya que no había necesidad de decir nada. Edward se sentía tranquilo y emocionado por lo que faltaba para tenerla bajo él. Su mente le jugaba sucio con hacerla imaginar. Su sabor, su calor, su suavidad, sus gemidos.

-¿Edward?- el sonido de su voz casi le provocó estremecerse violentamente, pero logró contenerse.

-¿Si?- dijo con voz ronca.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le preguntó mirando por la ventana.

-A un restaurante que conozco- la miró de reojo-. Sirven muy buena comida.

-Y es igualmente caro- soltó un suspiro.

-¿No quieres?- se detuvo en un semáforo y me miró a los ojos.

-Lo que no quiero es que todos me miren- se encogió en el asiento. Edward comenzó a reírse lo que hizo que lo mirara- ¿Qué?

-No quieres ir a un restaurant por qué no te gusta que te miren, pero si trabajas de modelo para las marcas más prestigiosas del mundo- le sonrió cálidamente

-Eso….eso es por otra cosa- se sonrojó violentamente, cruzó sus brazos y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Molesta.

-No te preocupes- apoyó una mano en la rodilla de Bella, haciendo que se sobresaltara-. Nadie mirará, lo prometo.

Ella le miró buscando indicio de mentiras, pero Edward solo le estaba diciendo la verdad. Asintió lentamente y dejó que la condujera hacia el dichoso restaurant. Edward aparcó el auto, bajó y caminó hacia su lugar, para abrirle la puerta. Le estiró la mano y, ella sonrió antes de tomarla. Un joven se acercó a ellos, Edward le tendió las llaves y llevó a Bella dentro.

El lugar era hermoso, luminoso, lujoso y cálido. Mesas esparcidas por todo el piso, con manteles blancos y bajillas de plata y porcelana. La gente que ocupaba las mesas, eran de dinero, enfundados en costosos trajes y vestidos. Se sintió un poco inferior, pero la presencia de Edward la hacía olvidarse de ello.

-Bienvenidos- saludó una voluptuosa y esbelta mujer rubia. Aunque se haya dirigido a los dos, ella solamente tenía la mirada en Edward- ¿Tienen una reserva?

-La mesa de Edward Cullen- sonrió y la mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Señor Cullen- las mejillas se le tornaron rojizas-. Por favor, sígame- Bella, e incluso Edward, pudieron notar el doble sentido en las palabras.

Bella y Edward se miraron y contuvieron una risa. Ellos aún no se habían soltado de las manos. Siguieron a la mujer, quien los condujo hacia la planta de arriba. Allí no había mesas, si no cuartos, un pasillo largo con varias puertas abiertas. Habitaciones privadas para una comida tranquila. Eso no la hacía estar para nada tranquila.

Las puertas estaban cerradas y tenían plaquetas doradas con diversos nombres. La muchacha llegó a una que decía el nombre de Edward y la abrió. Las luces ya estaban encendidas, al igual que la mesa puesta y preparada para dos personas.

-Está todo preparado-murmuró en voz alta, frunciendo el ceño.

-Hice unas llamadas- se encogió de hombros y tiró de su mano para hacerla entrar.

-En unos minutos le enviare al mozo- sonrió pícaramente y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta.

Edward la llevó hasta su silla y la corrió para que Bella se sentara. Rodeó la mesa y se sentó en su silla, frente a Bella.

-Te dije que no tenías que preocuparte por que te vieran- le recordó mientras levantaba el menú.

-Cierto- contestó e imitó a Edward.

Sus ojos estaban sobre la carta plastificada, pero ella no estaba leyendo. Su mente sopesaba las cosas que había visto el día de hoy con Edward a su lado. Todo el mundo palidecía, tartamudeaba y se sorprendía cuando él se presentaba. Todos rondaban a su lado como si él fuera una fuerza suprema, el jefe de los jefes ¿Acaso el era un mafioso? ¿Un político? ¿Traficante de drogas? Y así miles de trabajos ilegales rondaban por su mente.

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos- murmuró la voz varonil de Edward.

-¿Tan poco valen?- bromeó y lo miró a los ojos.

-Lo dudo- se inclinó sobre la mesa apoyando el mentón sobre una mano-. Pero estás tan concentrada que me intriga saber ¿Qué pensabas?- la taladró con la mirada.

Bella se quedó en blanco unos momentos y se preguntó en que estaba pensando. Desvió la vista, para poder aclarar la mente y luego tomó aire.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

-Edward Cullen- contestó burlonamente. Bella rió y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y quién es Edward Cullen?- especificó.

-Un importante empresario que maneja una boutique y una mobiliaria- arqueó una ceja y sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿De verdad?- boqueó Bella.

-¿Por qué te mentiría?- frunció el ceño-En realidad esas son las empresas de mi cuñada y mi madre- se enderezó sin perder la sonrisa-. Yo soy el que se encarga de mantenerlos en equilibrio, le quito el trabajo pesado a mi familia.

-Vaya, eso explica muchas cosas- murmuró encajando las piezas en su mente-. Al menos no eres un hombre ilegal.

Edward soltó una fluida carcajada, contagiando a Bella, aunque la de ella era de nerviosismo y vergüenza. Había acusado a Edward de trabajos horribles…

-Con permiso- llamó a la puerta y un mozo entró-. Vengo a retirar sus pedidos.

-Claro- asintió Edward y le dio su pedido al chico.

-¿Y para la dama?- el joven giró para estar frente a Bella. Le guiñó el ojo descaradamente.

-Yo quiero…-miró de nuevo la carta y buscó algo que le gustara, le dio el pedido y observó como el chico le sonreía seductoramente, o al menos eso pensaba él.

-Ya les traemos su comida- miró a Bella una vez más y se marchó.

Ella se quedó mirando la puerta con una ceja alzada, aquel chico era un arrogante y no tenía respeto por las acompañantes. Igual que la recepcionista…

-¿Te gusto?- preguntó Edward en tono molesto.

-¿Qué?- lo había escuchado perfectamente, pero le fue inevitable.

-El muchacho, te gusto- ahora lo afirmaba y sus ojos verdes estaban un poco oscurecidos.

-No, claro que no- se sintió ofendida-. Solo estaba pensando en lo arrogantes que son.

-¿Arrogantes?- el color había vuelto al mismo de antes, ahora reflejaban confusión.

-Él y la recepcionista- bajó la mirada a sus manos y jugó con sus dedos-. Ellos miran a los clientes y les hablan con…confianza, sin vergüenza. Sin importarles los acompañantes…

-Sí, es molesto- coincidió Edward.

Se había molestado en que aquel pendejo mirara a Bella con tanta lujuria y que se atreviera a hablarle, ignorándolo por completo. Lo que le sorprendió es que Bella culpara también a la recepcionista, él estaba acostumbrado a los coqueteos indirectos, pero no se había imaginado que a Bella le molestara ello.

-¿Te pusiste celosa?- la pregunta escapó de sus labios sin poder detenerlo.

-¿Te pusiste celoso?-arqueó una ceja, repitiendo las mismas palabras.

-Eres mi acompañante, es natural que me moleste- se encogió de hombros, si despegar los ojos de Bella- Aunque creo que tengo que acostumbrarme, eres hermosa y todo el mundo se detiene para mirarte.

Bella se sonrojó por las palabras, sintió como algo en su pecho se ensanchaba.

-Gracias-murmuró mirándolo por sobre sus pestañas- Además de mi padre y mi mejor amigo, eres el primer hombre que me lo dice tan directamente.

-Que nadie lo diga no significa que no lo piensen.

-¿Ahora eres lector de mentes?- inquirió divertida.

-En algunas personas me resulta fácil saber que piensan- le sonrió de lado-. Pero cuando estas cerca de mí, se lo que todos los hombres piensan, y créeme, no todos los pensamientos son lindos- le guiñó el ojo.

Bella volvió a sonrojarse al entender las palabras y bajó la mirada. A los pocos minutos llegó la comida y ambos se pusieron a hablar de trivialidades. Música, libros, películas, pasatiempos…. Casualmente ambos compartían los mismos gustos y ellos se dieron cuenta.

A medida que Bella hablaba, Edward se daba cuenta de lo increíble que era ella, lo sencilla e inocente que era. Un cálido calor le estremeció el pecho y crecía a medida que las horas pasaban. La idea de acostarse con ella cada vez se alejaba más de su mente y otra cosa se extendía.

Verla reír, ponerse seria, distante, enojarse, la hacía querer estar más tiempo con ella, solo para seguir conociéndola. Los pensamientos morbosos lo habían abandonado y eso solo significaba que tenía que alejarse de ella lo antes posible. Esa calidez en su pecho solo significaba una cosa y él no estaba dispuesto a sufrir. Tampoco asustarla.

Por otro lado, Bella se sentía cada vez más atraída hacia Edward. Sabía que era imposible mantener una relación con alguien mayor a ella, pero le era imposible no pensar en él como pareja. A medidas que los minutos pasaban ella veía como el arrogante Edward se retiraba y daba a paso a otro Edward, tierno, más amable…Pero ya se había mentalizado en no poder estar con él. Estaba segura que un hombre formado como él no perdería el tiempo con una niña como ella.

La cena terminó y con ello el día de estar juntos. Edward había pagado la cena y se había ofrecido a llevarla a su casa, pero a mitad del camino Bella le dijo que quería ir a un parque, en su mente había planeado el cambio para poder despedirse. Edward había aceptado de buena gana, él tampoco quería alejarse de ella tan rápido.

Había decidido no acostarse con ella. Bella era demasiado para él y no la perjudicaría en nada. Después de haber pasado las últimas tres horas con ella, no se atrevía a robarle la virginidad solo por su egoísmo. Aparcó el auto en la entrada de un pequeño parque y la ayudó a bajar, sacando sus pertenencias. Mientras caminaban en silencio las palabras de Erin resonaron en su cabeza.

-Por cierto- habló rebuscando en su bolsillo-. Esto es tuyo- le entregó el teléfono.

-Gracias- le sonrió cuando lo tuvo en sus manos.

-Lamento haberte chantajeado para devolvértelo- se disculpó mirando hacia otro lado.

-Tú fuiste demasiado amable conmigo, es lo mínimo que podía hacer- se detuvo cuando llegaron al centro del parque.

-¿Bella?- la llamó y esta la miró con ojos curiosos- ¿Dónde están tus padres?- soltó la pregunta.

Pudo ver como en los ojos de Bella pasaban todo tipo de emociones. Desde la curiosidad, pasando por la sorpresa, hasta llegar al más de las terribles tristezas. Ella le desvió los ojos y caminó otro poco más, sin contestarle.

-¿A ellos no les importa que estés hasta tan tarde en la calle?- se golpeó mentalmente por estar haciéndola sufrir, pero su curiosidad superaba cualquier cosa- ¿O que hagas ese trabajo?

Bella seguía caminando sin mirarle o contestarle. Edward estiró una mano para detenerla y la obligó a mirarle. Su corazón se oprimió dolorosamente al verla llorar en silencio. Sin pensarlo la haló hacia su pecho y la estrechó fuertemente. Ella sollozó en su pecho, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Edward.

-Ellos están muertos- gimoteó contra su pecho, abrazándolo aun más fuerte.

Edward no preguntó más, solo se limitó a consolarla. Había preguntado lo indebido y por su culpa Bella lloraba y temblaba en sus brazos. Con esa respuesta él tenía para todas las demás. Ellos no estaban, y no tenía otro familiar, de algo tenía que vivir y al parecer era lo único que había conseguido.

Otra razón más para no tocarla, para alejarse de ella. Por el bien de Bella y por el suyo propio. Su pecho dolía de verla llorar e inconscientemente se había hecho una promesa de no hacerla llorar nunca más y tampoco dejar que otros lo hicieran. Pero podría cumplir la primer parte, lo otro le era imposible, porque se alejaría de ella.

Bella se separó un poco y se secó las lágrimas con los dorsos de las manos. Luego miró la camisa de Edward, estaba empapada y manchada.

-Lo lamento- susurró y con dedos temblorosos intento, inútilmente, limpiar lo que había hecho.

-Yo lamento haberte hecho llorar- tomó las manos de Bella y les dio un dulce apretón-. Esto no es nada.

-Eres muy amable, Edward- levantó la mirada hacia los ojos verdes.

-Y tu encantadora- su voz era suave y ronca.

Bella se alejó un poco y miró sus pies.

-Supongo que esta es la última vez que nos veamos.

-Supones bien.

Se alejó otro paso hacia atrás, sus ojos se habían vuelto a llenar de lágrimas, parpadeó varias veces para disiparlas. No quería despedirse, no quería que él se marchara. Pero tenía que hacerlo, ella no era para él. Jamás lo sería…

Unas cálidas manos acunaron su rostro y lo levantaron para que lo mirase a los ojos. Supo lo que venía, y si lo hacía le costaría aun peor alejarse, sin embargo lo deseada, quería tener un beso de él para recordarlo.

Edward tampoco quería alejarse de ella, pero no tenía otra opción. Lo que hacía estaba bien, sin embargo su pecho le dolía. Poco a poco se inclinó hacia ella, hacia esos labios que desde que la vio lo llamaban. Vio como Bella cerraba los ojos y entreabría su boca. Él cerró los suyos y terminó de acortar la distancia.

Ambos gimieron cuando sus bocas se tocaron. El beso empezó suave, tierno, cálido, lleno de sentimientos que ambos desconocían y que sabían que estaban ahí. Edward sacó las manos del rostro de Bella y las pasó por la cintura, atrayéndola nuevamente hacia su cuerpo. Mientras que ella pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Edward y lo atraía aun más a su boca.

Edward le delineó el labio inferior con su lengua, pidiendo silenciosamente que la abriera, ella lo aceptó de inmediato, sacando su propia lengua para reencontrarse con la de él. El beso se volvió cada vez más apasionado. Sus cuerpos ardían y se presionaban fuertemente.

Lamentablemente, como todo lo bueno, tuvo que terminar. Sus pulmones reclamaban aire si querían seguir viviendo. Fue Edward el que tuvo que separarse. Jadeando apoyó su frente en la de Bella, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la respiración agitada de Bella.

-Cuídate y no te atravieses en el camino de los autos-bromeó acariciando las majillas de Bella.

-Tú… también cuídate- sollozó y se soltó.

-Voy a llevarte…- intentó alargar la despedida.

-Ya le he dicho a Alice que venga por mi- era mentira, pero no soportaría dejarlo ir si él la acompañaba.

-Bien…-asintió, besó una vez más los labios de Bella, en un beso rápido pero fuerte-. Adiós, Bella- besó la frente y se alejó un paso.

-Adiós…-su voz se quebró, lo único bueno era que había reprimido las lágrimas.

Edward le sonrió por última vez, giró sobre sus talones y camino apresuradamente hacia su auto. En ningún momento se dio la vuelta para mirarla, no tenía el valor para hacerlo, si flaqueaba tendría que flaquear en todas las otras cosas y no se podía permitir ese lujo. No sabiendo lo lastimada que podía salir Bella y lo herido que él terminaría.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón, murmurando cosas sin sentido. Entró a su auto y golpeó su frente con el volante. El dolor de su cabeza no era nada en comparación con el de su pecho. Sin embargo no podía ni iba a hacer nada. Puso la llave en el contacto y se marchó de aquel parque, dejando atrás todo tipo de sentimientos y recuerdos.

Bella, por otro lado, había terminado de hablar con Alice, Aun llorando, le había pedido que la viniera a buscar. Mientras esperaba se sentó en un banco y se abrazó fuertemente, no queriendo perder el calor de Edward, su fragancia. Se sentía mal, más que triste. Sentía que él se había llevado una parte de ella y que jamás recuperaría.

Los sollozos aumentaron, enterró su rostro entre sus manos y trató de olvidarse de él. Más le era imposible. Se dijo mentalmente que solo era cuestión de tiempo, pero sabía que no era así.

Esta había sido otra dolorosa despedida. Otro pedazo de su corazón había sido arrancado… solo quedaban recuerdos y eso a ella no le bastaba.

-¡Bella!- llamo una voz aguda, sonaba preocupada y aliviada.

Escuchó como los pasos de Alice se acercaban a ella, luego como los finos y pálidos brazos la rodeaban. Bella volvió a derrumbarse y se apretó al pequeño cuerpo de Alice. Esta se sentó a su lado y acarició los cabellos de Bella.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó al cabo de un rato.

-Se fue- hipo.

-¿Cómo….?

-Ni siquiera se giró a mirarme- la interrumpió-. Pero me beso y…-un sollozo se escapo de su garganta-. No quería que se marchara, pero no podía decirle que se quedara.

-Bella…

-Ojala nunca nos hubiéramos conocido- soltó enojada y frustrada-. Así yo no me habría enamorado.

Alice no intento decir nada, solo se quedó ahí sentada al lado de Bella. Una vez que ella se calmó la llevo hacia su auto…

-No me lleves a casa- pidió con voz ronca-. No quiero que Jacob me vea así.

-De acuerdo- aceptó.

En el camino no hablaron, Bella se sentía cansada, física y mentalmente. Alice la miraba de vez en cuando, le preocupaba ver a su amiga de ese modo, hacía tiempo que no la veía llorar y tan derrumbada como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Por eso había comprendido que su amiga se había enamorado.

Desde la muerte de sus padres, Alice había estado a su lado en todo momento, acompañándola, sacándola del pozo en el que había caído. Todos los días era un paso pequeño pero que habían sido bien dados para volverla a ver sonreír. Había sido un año duro para ellas…y ahora tener que volverla a ver así le hacía doler el corazón.

Pero estaría con ella, la ayudaría a salir de ese nuevo pozo. Haría lo que fuera por su mejor amiga.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Hola, bueno acá me paso para actualizar este fic como vengo haciendo cada 5 días. Sin romper mi promesa xD.**_

_**Oooh, pobrecita de Bella y Ed, se tuvieron que separar u.u Las cosas del destino, en fin. **_

_**Quería agradecerles por los 13 comentarios (muchos =0), cada cap aumentan y eso me encanta. Ya los he contestado a todos, menos los anónimos, pero eso lo voy a hacer acá.**_

_**Marfizia: No te preocupes, estaré actualizando cada 5 días, por lo tanto la intriga no va a durar mucho xD.**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo, me voy a escribir, ahí otras historias que tengo que actualizar, pero por hoy no.**_

_**Las invito a que pasen por mis otras historias ^^ y que opinen que tan les parece.**_

_**Gracias por leer hasta a acá, se cuidan mucho.**_

_**Besos. Melo.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Cuatro meses habían pasado. Ambos siguieron sus caminos y se obligaron a no pensar en el otro. Como si nunca se hubieran conocido.

Para Edward fue medianamente fácil. Le tomo unas semanas y varias mujeres para intentar sacarla de su cabeza por completo, igual, no resultó como quería. Aunque claro, ninguna mujer era como Bella, nadie podría jamás superarla, ni siquiera él, porque sabía que por más mujeres que poseyera él siempre estaría recordando a Bella.

Todos los días trataba de mantener la cabeza ocupada con su trabajo. Y durante la noche se aseguraba de tener a una mujer en su cama, que la calentara y le hiciera olvidar. Pero en cada mujer buscaba algo de ella, inconscientemente las buscaba de cabello castaño, largo y ondulado. Otras de ojos chocolates. Pero por muy parecidos que fueran los detalles externos, él seguía pensando en ella. Las pieles de esas mujeres eran frías y ásperas ante su contacto. Él solo había probado los labios de Bella, pero estaba seguro que el resto de su cuerpo era igual de suave y cálido.

Tampoco se había dejado besar por nadie. Las mujeres le buscaban sus labios con frenesí mientras él las penetraba sin control, pero siempre se negaba. No podía dejar que otra lo besara, si lo hacía sería como traicionar a Bella. Era estúpido, pero él lo sentía necesario. Hasta que llegó a cansarse de ello y decidió no acostarse con nadie. Volvía a su casa, trabajaba un poco y si era necesario se emborrachaba. Todo para mantener su mente despejada de aquella muchacha que había puesto su mundo patas arriba.

Para Bella las cosas tampoco habían sido tan fáciles, había logrado salir del pozo, gracias a Alice. Pero seguía estando triste, dolorida…vacía. Se había dado cuenta de que no podría superarlo, por lo que empezó a actuar en que todo estaba bien. Obviamente, sus amigos más cercanos no le creían. Todo el tiempo se decía a si misma que era una estúpida, que no podía estar enamorada de un hombre con el que solo había compartido solo un día. Pero siempre que pensaba eso, las palabras de su amiga llegaban a su mente… "No mandas al corazón" "No sabes lo que el destino tiene deparado para ti"

Y todo era verdad, ella no podía gritarle a su corazón a que olvidara aquel desconocido, tampoco podía hacer que el destino dejara de meterse en donde no lo llamaran y dejarla de hacer sufrir. El muy maldito estaba empeñado en hacerla llorar y quitarle lo que ella preciaba.

-Si tanto lo extrañas ¿Por qué no lo buscas?- le preguntó Alice mientras masticaba una manzana-. Sabes donde vive…

-No, Alice- contestó cansada-. Quedó en claro el no vernos más.

-Están siendo demasiado dramáticos- negó con la cabeza.

-Además…-comenzó dejando de jugar con su comida-. Él no se fijaría en una niña como yo.

-Eso no lo sabes- Alice la miró con seriedad-. Solo estas aquí sentada jugando con tu hamburguesa y especulando las cosas que podrías saber si te levantaras y fueras tras él.

Bella la miró sorprendida, pues ella pocas veces veía a Alice en estado serio. Gracias a esos consejos ella había logrado superar la muerte de sus padres. Alice siempre demostraba ser fuerte por ella, para hacerla sentir mejor, siempre sonreía, y bromeaba. Pero sabía que ella se cansaba de ser así y le decía las cosas tal cual eran, eso ayudaba mucho a Bella.

Le dio una sonrisa y un asentimiento. Esta vez no podía tomar el consejo de ella. No se atrevía a ir tras Edward, aparecer en su vida y hacerlo que se fijara en ella. Cuando estaba seguro que él tenía una fila de mujeres detrás de su puerta y no estaría extrañándola con locura como ella.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Jacob al verla distraída.

-Sí, estoy bien- asintió con la cabeza.

-No lo pareces- bajó de la mesada y tocó su frente, comprobando su temperatura-. Te ves desanimada.

-De verdad, Jake- le sacó la mano y le entregó el bol de palomitas-. Estoy bien.

-¿Te hizo algo ese tipo?- preguntó serio. Bella rodó los ojos.

-Volvemos a lo mismo- negó con la cabeza-. No, Jake. Edward no me hizo nada ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?- cuestionó ya cansada.

-Es que desde que dejaste de hablar con _ese _te has puesto deprimida y aislada- le hizo saber con preocupación.

-Solo estoy agobiada por el instituto y el trabajo. Solo me quedan dos meses para graduarme- intentó desviar el tema con respecto a Edward.

-¿Los exámenes?- arqueó una ceja mientras Bella asentía- ¿Segura que es por eso?

-Si- soltó una risita y lo tomó de la mano llevándolo a su sala-. Dentro de dos semanas vuelvo a tener exámenes- suspiró y se dejó caer al sofá-. Ya no veo las horas de terminar el instituto.

Jacos se sentó a su lado y no volvió a preguntarle nada, sabía que ella no le diría la verdad, pero creía que el instituto tenía que ver con el cansancio, al igual que el trabajo que tenía. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella y la recostó contra su pecho, depositando el tazón entre medio de sus cuerpos.

Hoy era una de esas pocas noches en que lograban juntarse para pasar tiempo juntos. Una buena forma de hacerlo era sentarse a ver una película juntos. No llevaba ni medía película cuando sintió un leve ronquido de Bella. Ella se había quedado dormida. Quizás fuera cierto de que los exámenes y el instituto la tuvieran agotada.

Sacó el tazón y la tomó en brazos para llevarla a su habitación. Entró al familiar cuarto y depositó con suavidad a Bella en la cama, luego la arropó con las colchas. La miró unos minutos con adoración, amor, mientras pasaba su mano por el delicado y suave rostro de Bella. Delineando sus facciones.

-No falta mucho- le susurró al oído antes de depositar un casto beso en los labios de la chica.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta, apagó la luz y la miró por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta. Fue hacia la sala y apagó el televisor, acomodó y lavó los platos de la cena. Corroboró que todo estuviera en su lugar y salió del apartamento, cerrándolo con llave.

Caminaba por el pasillo con rapidez, pues estaba tentado de dar media vuelta y volver con Bella. Meterse en su cama, abrazarla y dormir juntos. Pero no podía, era un caballero y no haría semejante cosa con ella. Abrió la puerta de su departamento, entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él con brusquedad. Llevaba dos años conteniéndose con sus sentimientos, aparentando ser un hermano para ella cuando en realidad lo que deseaba era decirle cuanto la amaba.

Desde el día que la había conocido él se había enamorado. Con tan solo quince años, ella lo había cautivado. Cuando él se había dicho a si mismo que ninguna mujer valía la pena, que eran histéricas y bipolares. Que siempre hacían historias cuando se les pasaba una fecha que ellos no contaban importante, pero ellas sí. Las mujeres eran demasiado complejas para él. Y hasta hacía dos años atrás el solo tenía en mente terminar la universidad, montar su propio taller y vivir tranquilo entre motores de autos.

Ahora solo pensaba, terminar la universidad, montar su taller, y volver a casa con una hermosa esposa que lo recibía con una radiante sonrisa y los brazos abiertos. Una que tenía el cabello castaño, ojos marrones y su nombre era Bella. Sonrió tontamente y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Recordaba el día en que la había conocido, cuando se la había topado en las escales con una enorme caja. Él estaba atrasado para llegar a la universidad, por lo que casi tropezó con ella. Cuando sus ojos marrones, grande y expresivos se posaron en los suyos, él dejó de pensar y decidió ayudarla en lo que fuera. Desde ese día él había sido el sol y la sombra de Bella.

-No fala mucho- volvió a decir para sí mismo. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó con Bella…hasta que el sueño lo alcanzó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bella estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de su vida. Y por supuesto que ella sabía que era un sueño, ya que estaba en los brazos de Edward. Estaban en un prado, hermoso, lleno de flores, colores y aromas. Edward estaba apoyado en un árbol, con ella entre sus piernas, la abrazaba por la espalda, mientras le acariciaba el cuello con su nariz. La brisa era fresca, pero agradable, mecía las flores y las ramas de los árboles. Suspiró felizmente y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, chocando con el hombro de Edward. Este se inclinó y rozó sus labios.

Estaba a punto de besarlo, cuando un zumbido se oyó a los lejos. Intentó ignorarlo, y concentrarse en besar a Edward, pero el ruido se hacía cada vez más fuerte y molesto. Abrió los ojos y se asustó, Edward se estaba desfigurando, al igual que el prado. Todo se estaba volviendo negro.

Tanteó la mesita de noche y agarró el teléfono. Presionó el botón para atender la llamada, sin mirar quien era. No era necesario.

-¿Qué, Alice?- gruñó sentándose.

-Lamento sacarte de tu paraíso con Edward- se burló haciendo que Bella gruñera de nuevo-. Solo llamaba para decirte que es diez minutos estoy en tu puerta…- Bella dejó de escuchar y se metió al baño.

Se había quedado dormida. Se dio una ducha a tiempo record, se vistió en segundos, tomó una tostada y salió corriendo del apartamento. Atravesó las puertas de cristal al tiempo que el Porsche amarillo de Alice frenada en su vereda.

-Buenos días-saludó Alice desde el interior del auto.

-Buenos días- le devolvió el saludo con un susurró. Estaba muy agitada.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?- le preguntó cuando Bella entró al auto. Esta la fulminó con la mirada-. Ok, Ok, no amaneciste de las mejores condiciones….

-Gracias- masculló.

-Tampoco es mi culpa- dijo mientras emprendía camino hacia el instituto-. Yo no me junto con Jacos a ver películas en mitad de la semana.

-¿Cómo….?

-Jacob me llamó para que te despertara, sabía que te dormirías- la interrumpió adivinando la pregunta.

-Ese Jake- murmuró Bella con una sonrisa y agradeciéndole mentalmente.

-Deberías salir con él- sugirió aparcando en el estacionamiento. Era increíble lo rápido que Alice conducía y nadie la multaba.

-¿Qué?- se escandalizó.

-Es un hombre y piensa que eres bonita- se encogió de hombros.

-Jacob es como el hermano que nunca tuve, Alice- dijo entre dientes y bajo del auto dando un portazo.

-Es solo una sugerencia, Bella- se unió a ella que caminaba rápidamente-. Además…

-Además nada, Alice- se detuvo en seco y la miró molesta-. Jake es como mi familia, jamás podría fijarme en él de otro modo- la campana soñó-. Y si me disculpas, tengo clases a las que asistir.

Giró sobre sus talones y prácticamente corrió hacia los salones de clases, esta era la primera vez que dejaba a Alice con las palabras en la boca, eso la había hecho sentir bien. Pero no contaba con que Alice estuviera sonriendo maléficamente detrás de ella. No contaba con que su mejor amiga tuviera un plan en mente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran las diez de la mañana y Edward ya se quería marchar a su casa. Estaba agotado y tantos papeles lo estaban mareando. Pero tenía demasiado trabajo para hacer y sabía que el idiota de su hermano no lo estaba ayudando. Y justamente hablando del idiota, este entró pateando la puerta y pegando brinquitos. Suspirando dejó los papeles en la mesa y lo miró con irritación.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Emmett?- masculló.

-¡Mira lo que ha llegado!- brincó hasta el escritorio y le aventó un gran sobre marrón.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó mirando el remitente, no le era conocido.

-¡Mira adentro, mira adentro!- chilló eufórico.

Edward arqueó una ceja y abrió el sobre, no sin antes darse cuenta que ya había sido abierto… no hacía falta saber quien lo había hecho. Metió la mano y sacó cuatro pulcras entradas…

-¿Son cuatro entradas para el parque de atracciones "Twiligth?- preguntó asombrado mientras leía.

-¡Sí!- chilló y le arrebató una-. He querido ir desde que lo inauguraron, pero no he tenido la oportunidad…

-Querrás decir que Rosalie no te deja.

-… y ahora que tenemos las entradas podré subirme a todos los juegos-. Ignoró completamente el comentario de su hermano.

-¿Seguro que es para nosotros?- miró la dirección, corroborando que no se habían equivocado-. A nosotros no nos mandan este tipo de invitaciones.

-¿Y eso que importa?- miró a su hermano- Vamos a ir ¿verdad, Edward? ¿Si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si?

Edward miró a su hermano que comenzó a batir las pestañas rápidamente y su labio inferior sobresaltada temblando. Para cualquier mujer ese hubiera sido el mejor chantaje para hacerlo aceptar, pero como su hermano no era una mujer, le producía arcadas y ganas de golpearlo.

-Ya basta, Emmett. Das miedo- se reacomodó en su silla-. Si tantos deseos tienes de ir, úsalas. A mí no me interesa.

-¡Oh, vamos Edward…!- comenzó a protestar hasta que Edward le levantó la mano para acallarlo-. Pero…. Pero…

-Como tú eres uno de los jefes de este edifico, estoy seguro, de que sabes la cantidad de trabajo que hay- cambió de tema por uno al que su hermano detestaba-. Y si no quieres que….- sonrió gustoso cuando escuchó el portazo de la puerta. Emmett había huido y él estaba tranquilo de nuevo.

Emmett caminaba por el pasillo intentando pensar en cómo llevar a Edward a ese parque de atracciones. Su hermano era demasiado amargado y no sabía aprovechar las oportunidades que la vida le daba.

-Buenos días, Señor Cullen- le saludó una voz sensual, pero para nada parecida a la de su esposa.

-Buenos días, Heidi- saludo sin mirarla, aun concentrado en sus planes.

En cuanto pasó el escritorio, se giró lentamente y miró el cuerpo esbelto y bien formado de la secretaria de Edward. El pequeño trajecito se pegaba a su cuerpo, la pequeña falda se había subido hasta casi el inicio de los muslos carnosos y cremosos. Fue en ese momento que su cabeza hizo "clic"

-Hey, Heidi- se apoyó en el escritorio de modo casual.

-¿Si, Señor Cullen?- ronroneó mientras se recargaba en la mesada, juntando, a propósito, los pechos, que daba la impresión de saltar en cualquier momento.

-Por favor- sacudió la mano con disgusto-. Aquí el único señor es mi hermano- apuntó con el dedo gordo la oficina de este-. A mi solamente debes decirme Emmett.

-Claro, Emmett- arqueó una ceja y se meneo en la silla- ¿puedo servirle en algo?

-Seguro- se inclinó más cerca de ella y metió dos entradas en el escote de la mujer.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó perpleja mirando los papeles.

-Necesito que lleves a mi hermano contigo- le sonrió ampliamente a la cara confundida de Heidi.

-Pero…- frunció el ceño-. Sabes cómo es, a él no le gusta asistir a este tipo de lugares- sacudió las entradas.

-Por eso confió en que tú serás capaz de hacerlo- se acercó nuevamente a ella y le susurró al oído-. Todos sabemos, en especial tu, como le gustan a mi hermanos las piernas largas y seductoras-. Besó la mejilla de la chica-. Sé que sabes cómo usarlas.

Luego de eso, se dio media vuelta, metió las manos en su bolsillo y salió silbando hacia su oficina. Él tenía la misma capacidad que su hermano, seducir a las mujeres, hacerlas caer a sus pies y usarlas como quisiera. Pero él había encontrado a una mujer a la cual amar, algo que nunca se esperó de él.

Suspiró preocupado al saber la reprimenda que Rosalie le daría por andar coqueteando ¿Por cuánto tiempo le dejaría sin sexo? Otro suspiró escapo de sus labios

Mientras tanto Alice trazaba meticulosamente el plan en su cabeza. Analizando los pros y los contras. Obviamente había más pros, el único contra era el que estaba por hacer antes de ir al almuerzo. No le había dicho nada a Bella por temor a que ella se enojara y saliera de nuevo con la sarta de tonterías que venía repitiendo los últimos cuatro meses. Pero con el súper plan que tenía en mente y que de seguro ya había sido efectuado en otro lado, sabía que las cosas se arreglarían.

Sonrió ampliamente al igual que el musculoso y enorme hombre con el que se había topado en la mañana. A pesar de ser mayor que ella, tenía una mirada infantil y había accedido alegremente en ayudarla con su plan. En ese preciso instante supo que ese hombre y ella serían muy buenos amigos en el futuro.

Saltó de la silla en cuanto el timbre sonó, corrió a toda velocidad por el pasillo y se instaló en la puerta del salón de Literatura. Aun los alumnos no habían salido, ese profesor siempre los mantenía unos minutos más. Miró su reloj con cierta ansiedad, sabiendo que Bella la estaba esperando para almorzar. La puerta se abrió y comenzaron a salir los alumnos.

Sonrió de satisfacción y anticipación al ver un grupo de jóvenes empujándose y riendo, pero solo uno era su víctima, un muchacho de cabello rubio, peinado en punta con abundante gel, unos ojos celestes que hacían temblar las piernas de cualquier chica, excepto ella. Se acercó al joven, ignorando a los demás.

-Hola, Mike- saludó con tono meloso.

-Hola, Alice- alzó una ceja, ciertamente desconcertado, pero sonrió al instante- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Veras…-tuvo que reprimir el impulso de rodar los ojos, ante las palabras de Mike-. Quería darte esto- le tendió unos boletos.

-¡¿Entradas para el parque de tu padre?- exclamó sorprendido.

-Sí. Quería que invitaras a una amiga- se encogió de hombros-. No se ha encontrado muy bien últimamente, y sé que le agradas mucho- sonrió con complicidad.

-¿Una amiga? ¿Bella?- la voz y ojos del chico destilaban esperanza.

Alice asintió y él solo podía imaginarse a Bella en ropa interior de encaje negra, como había visto en una revista. Poco le faltaba para babear.

-Serías un gran chico si la invitaras- insinuó jugando con el dobladillo del sueter de Mike.

-¿Segura que aceptará?- preguntó con duda.

-Ya verás que si- le guiñó un ojo-. Ya te dije que le agradabas.

-Bien, entonces se lo pediré ahora….

-¡No!-gritó deteniéndolo. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido-. Pídeselo en la salida, ahora quedará demasiado obvio que yo te mande.

-Y no quieres que ella lo sepa- afirmo.

-Eres inteligente- pestañeó.

-Bien- se acercó y besó la mejilla de Alice-. Tú también eres inteligente en pedirme a mí que acompañara a Bella.

Sin esperar a decir nada el chico se volvió con los amigos, perdiéndose en los pasillos. Una vez que no estuvo a la vista, se limpió la mejilla donde había sido besaba y se fue pisando fuerte. Tenía que pensar que había aguantado aquello por Bella, por su amiga, para que ella volviera a estar feliz.

Respiró hondo y entró sonriente, como de costumbre, al comedor. Buscó con la mirada a Bella, la encontró sentada en su mesa de siempre, sola y jugando con la comida. Suspirando y negando con la cabeza se acercó a ella.

-¡Ey, Bella!- saltó a su lado.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- le preguntó con aire ausente.

-Estaba preguntando sobre unas dudas para el examen- se encogió de hombros-. Oye, tengo un chisme.

-Sabes que no me interesan- dijo con voz cansina.

-¿Y más si se trata de Mike Newton?- picó con un dedo el costado de Bella, haciendo que soltara una risita.

-Ni siquiera de ese- le pegó en la mano para que parara las cosquillas.

-Pues…he escuchado que va a invitarte a salir- movió las cejas de manera sugestivas.

-¿Qué parte del no me interesa no se entiende?

-¡Vamos, Bella!- rogó-. No puedes seguir así, pensando en ese tipo al que tú misma dices que no vas a volver a ver- le señaló con un dedo y bajó su tono de voz a uno amenazador-. Vas a salir con ese chico que se muere por ti y vas a dejar de pensar en Edward Cullen.

Bella abrió los ojos y se encogió en su asiento, limitándose a asentir a las órdenes de Alice. Esta sonrió feliz y comenzó a hablar de lo que Bella usaría para la cita. Cada vez que Bella abría la boca para opinar Alice la fulminaba con la mirada y seguía con el monólogo.

Antes de marcharse a sus últimas clases, Alice la miró con la clara advertencia "acepta esa invitación o veras". Suspirando se pasó a sus clases, en las que compartía con Mike. Este la miraba y sonreía cuando se encontraba con su mirada, el chico la estaba acosando y las amenazas de Alice le hacían imposibles poder declinar la invitación, que ya era clara.

Ella no quería salir con nadie, mucho menos con un adolescente que anteriormente le había expresado lo "ardiente" que estaba en las revistas. Desde el momento en que había abierto la boca y dicho esa vulgaridad, Mike Newton había caído del pedestal en el que Bella lo tenía. Pues de lejos era un chico guapo, simpático y amable. Se había demostrado pasional y dulce cuando la había besado en el primer año del instituto.

Pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba y se daba cuenta del poder que tenía en las mujeres, Mike había cambiado, pero con ella siempre había sido el mismo. Habían mantenido la distancia, pues Bella no se atrevía a aceptarlo como novio y Charlie Swan le volaría la cabeza al estar saliendo con su niña, en aquel tiempo.

Pero esa distancia había terminado de cambiar a Mike, y la palabra "ardiente" y miradas significativas a su cuerpo, había hecho perder al chico que anteriormente era.

Sin embargo Alice tenía razón en una cosa. No podía seguir pendiente de Edward, de estar llorando cuando estaba sola y recordando una y otra vez las horas que habían compartido juntos. Él no se había molestado en volver a buscarla, eso significaba que a él no le interesaba y no estaba al pendiente como ella.

Tanía que dejar a Edward atrás y seguir con su vida…

-¡Bella!- alguien la llamó mientras corría hacia ella-. Te he estado llamando desde hace rato- le reprochó con diversión.

-Lo siento, Mike. Tenía la mente en otro lado- se giró hacia él.

-Tiempo sin hablar- inició la conversación mientras caminaba con ella hacia la salida del instituto.

-Cierto- _eso es porque eres un idiota,_ pensó- ¿Cómo has estado?

-De maravilla- le guiñó un ojo-. Oye, quería preguntarte algo.

-Dime-_ aquí viene._

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo el sábado?- soltó sin ningún ápice de vergüenza o timidez.

-¿Salir?- dijo ella fingiendo sorpresa.

-Ya sabes, juntarnos, ir a algún lado solos- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Como una cita?- aventuró.

-Como una cita- asintió. Pudo ver como Bella dudaba-. Vamos, Bella- la tomó de la mano y la arrinconó contra los casilleros-. Será divertido, será como en los viejos tiempos- le acarició la mejilla con dulzura.

Bella podía ver al Mike que anteriormente conocía, el chico dulce. Pero también veía al Mike que quería poseerla como si fuera un animal. Sus pensamientos se distorsionaron cuando los labios del chico se apoderaron de los suyos, besándola con suma delicadeza. Respondió al beso, pero no sintió absolutamente nada, nada como con Edward.

Mike se separó y la miró a los ojos.

-Supongo que eso es un sí.

-Lo es- le sonrió, él volvió a besarla y se alejó.

-Entonces nos vemos el sábado- se metió las manos al bolsillo y salió caminando, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, dejándola sola.

Había quedado apoyada contra el casillero, analizando sus propias palabras, había aceptado y ya no había vuelta atrás. Se puso firme y caminó hacia el estacionamiento donde Alice la esperaba…

Lo que nadie se había dado cuenta, era que alguien había observado todo el espectáculo y la ira recorría todo su cuerpo. Apretó los puños y se prometió a sí misma y a Isabella Swan una venganza que se acordaría de ella para el resto de su vida

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**¡Hola! Cof cof* ¿Cómo andan? Cof cof, si yo estoy enferma u.u. Odio estar enferma, lo detesto, y más si no tengo una Notbook xD, tengo que estar sentada y me quiero acostar y taparme hasta la cabeza. Pero aca estoy, actualizando y escribiendo, por que si no ustedes me pegan u.u. Mentira xD.**_

_**Bueno, aca dejé la actualización como cada 5 días que vengo haciendo. Si no fuera por que lo tengo anotada en un cuaderno no me acordaba que hoy actualizaba. **_

_**Vimos que Jake mira a Bella con otros ojos y hasta ya tiene planes en su mente con ella en el futuro, pobre iluso. También vimos que rápido que se pasa el tiempo y nuestra pareja no se ha visto. Y por que estoy enferma y tengo muy buena onda xD. Les dejo un pequeño adelanto de lo que se viene en el próximo cap, para que no digan que soy mala xD**_

_**Adelanto:**_

_Sacudió la cabeza, se limpió las lágrimas y levantó la cabeza. Ella no le daría una nueva dificultad a Alice y Jacob, que tan amables la habían sacado de un pozo. No les haría pasar por lo mismo otra vez_

_Logró divisar la salida, apretó el paso ya estaba cerca de salir cuando una mano la tomó por el antebrazo y la obligó a retroceder. Sorprendida y asustada se giró hacia la persona que la retenía. Y ciertamente, no esperaba encontrarse con él._

_-¿Qué haces?- dijo molesta._

_-Aún no puedes irte- le contestó con voz agitada. _

_-Dije que no me siento bien- bufó intentando soltarse._

_-Te llevaré a un lugar que te hará sentir mejor- la tomó de la mano y la llevó a rastras de nuevo hacia los juegos._

_-No quiero- dijo llorando, no podía detener ahora las lágrimas, no cuando él la había ido a buscar._

_-No me importa- se encogió de hombros y apretó con dulzura la mano._

_**¿Muy chiquito? Bueno, tendrán que aguantar hasta el martes que viene, ya van a ver que rápido se pasa xD.**_

_**Ahora contesto los reviews anónimos =)**_

_**Marficia:**__** Me alegra que te haya gustado ^^. Gracias por leer y comentar.**_

_**Mauxii Cullen O´shea:**__** Sos joven, y ya se te va a ocurrir algo para que puedas iniciar una historia =). Mientras tanto ve barajando ideas, las que creas que pueden ser una historia, luego tendrás el principio y el final. Solo queda que te pongas a escribir, si tienes imaginación te va a resultar fácil =). Avísame cuando tengas una así la leo y opino ^^**_

_**Madonna**__**: Jajajaja….yo se me estresar igual cuando leo otras historias jajajaja. Pero todo a su tiempo, pacientes. Gracias por pasarte a leer y comentar. Bienvenida al fic ^^.**_

_**Quiero agradecerles a todas por comentar, leer hasta acá y que espero que les haya gustado el cap. Gracias por los 17 rr, cada vez camos aumentado ¡me encanta! Gracias por sus favoritos, por sus alertas, por todo.**_

_**Besitos, cuídense, no se enfermen como yo u.u. Nos vemos.**_

_**Melo.**_

_**¿Me dejas un reviews?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

-Aceptaste- le habló a la puerta cerrada del baño de Bella.

-Claro- la voz salía opacada.

-Pero dijiste que era un plan tramado por Alice- reprochó conteniendo las ganas de buscar a Alice y romperle el cuello.

-Lo sé- se abrió la puerta, mostrando a Bella completamente arreglada-. Pero no está mal salir de vez en cuando.

Jacob hacía un gran esfuerzo en mantener su mandíbula cerrada y la baba en su lugar. Bella llevaba un ajustado jean, parecía una segunda piel del modo en que se adhería a sus piernas, a la altura de las caderas. Una remera roja igual de ajustada con un escote que no dejaba mucho ver. Su cabello estaba revuelto, como de costumbre. Se sentó junto a él en la cama para poner sus zapatillas.

-No deberías de ir si no quieres- logró decir luego de varios segundos de deslumbramiento.

-Cierto- asintió mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia su tocador, para mirarse al espejo-. Pero no puedo cancelar la cita ahora.

-¿Quién dice?- espetó con la mandíbula tensa.

-Jacob- volvió a sentarse junto a él y tomó una de sus manos-. No seas tan celoso- se rió-. Además no es como si fuera a acostarme con él- de solo imaginarlo se estremeció de asco.

-Lo mataría si te pone un dedo encima-gruñó y le mostró el puño.

Bella soltó una carcajada y lo abrazó fuertemente. Jacob aprovechó y la estrechó contra él. Le dolía saber que ella se marchaba a una cita con un tipo que a ella no le agradaba. Él quería que se quedara, que hicieran tonteras juntos como siempre hacían cada fin de semana.

Bella nunca sabía aceptar invitaciones a citas con otros muchachos, por lo que él no tenía que preocuparse nunca por ello. Tampoco sentirse ansioso a que aquellas salidas se repitieran y Bella terminara con novio. Pero él tenía la esperanza de que ella no lo tendría, o al menos tendría uno solo, y ese sería él.

-¿De qué te ríes?- le preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-De nada- la soltó y rodeó con un brazo su los delicados hombros de la chica- ¿A qué hora pasará por ti?

-Quedamos en que nos encontraríamos allí- murmuró sin mirarlo.

-¿Por qué? Eso es poco caballeroso- en realidad estaba feliz de no ver al chico.

-llegamos por separado, nos vamos por separado- tomó su celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo trasero-. No quiero que después de la cita entre a mi casa.

-No lo dejaría- masculló en voz baja, pero Bella lo escuchó.

-Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras- le sonrió y tomó las llaves de su casa-. Sabes que esta es tu casa.

-No tienes que recordármelo- rodó los ojos-. Además tengo la mía propia.

-Ok- asintió y salió de su apartamento junto con Jacob-. Nos vemos- se acercó a besarle la mejilla.

-Cuídate y llámame por si necesitas algo- la apuntó con un dedo, completamente serio.

-Sí, si- negó con la cabeza mientras se reía.

Tomó un taxi y le dio la dirección al conductor. Mientras viajaba pensaba si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, si la decisión de haber aceptado la salida de Mike había sido una buena idea después de todo. Salir con alguien de su edad le haría olvidar a Edward, un hombre mayor y maduro para ella, alguien que estaba todo el tiempo ocupado.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando que los pensamientos se dispersaran. No importaba que cosa estuviera haciendo, Edward siempre se colaba en su cabeza y pensaba en él con demasiada frecuencia. Y eso le estaba comenzando a cansar. Ella estaba yendo a una cita, con un chico, que no era Edward, ella no podía estar pensando en él. Tenía que estar pensando en los juegos donde subiría, lo romántico y emocionante que sería compartir un par de horas con su chico deseado.

Pero había un problema, Mike no era su chico deseado, ella no podía esperar nada romántico de un adolescente con las hormonas al salto. Suspiró y recargó su cabeza en la ventanilla. Pronto pudo divisar el parque de atracciones. Pagó la tarifa y salió del auto, a la atestada entrada.

Había muchísima gente en aquel lugar, niños, jóvenes, adultos, ancianos. Los niños gritaban, saltaban y corrían alrededor de los payasos con globos y demás chucherías para ellos. Las boleterías estaban atestadas de adultos comprando. Los gritos y las voces la aturdían de sobremanera, nunca le había gustado los lugares donde había demasiada gente, eso provocaba que ella se pusiera nerviosa y tropezara con el mismo aire.

Una mano se posó en su hombro haciendo que saltara del susto.

-Tranquila, soy yo- le sonrió, Mike.

Bella suspiró aliviada y le devolvió la sonrisa, lo más creíble posible. Al parecer el chico que se la creyó. No pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada a su cita. Se veía bien, enfundado en unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta blanca, que se pegaba al trabajado pecho del chico, al igual que sus brazos. Debía de admitir que Mike era guapo.

-¿Llevas mucho esperando?- le preguntó una vez que terminó de aprobarlo.

-No, hace poco que llegué, pero no lograba verte con tanta gente- miró con una mueca el atestado lugar- ¿Vamos?- preguntó tendiéndole la mano.

Bella asintió y la tomó. Al instante Mike entrelazó sus manos y la condujo hacia el interior del parque.

.

Se habían subido a todos los juegos de acción y adrenalina. Bella había obviado olímpicamente los juegos románticos o los de miedo. No quería saber nada con quedarse con Mike dentro de una cabina por más de dos segundos. Algo le decía que el chico se le tiraría encima apenas se quedaran solos. Habían compartido algunos besos, y cada vez se volvían más fogosos.

Por lo tanto había convencido a Mike de subir a todos los juego riesgosos, para mantenerlo alejado y distraído con la adrenalina, a pesar de que a ella no le agradara para nada aquellos juegos. Algunos eran divertidos y le ponían los pelos de punta, pero los disfrutaba. Otros eran sumamente miedosos y excesivos, terminaba gritando de terror y bajaba con los nervios de punta. Todo fuera para mantener las manos de Mike alejadas de ella.

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando se habían bajado de la última montaña rusa. Bella sentía el estomago en el cerebro y agradecía no haber parado para comer nada, si no todavía estaría vomitando hasta su primer comida. Su garganta estaba seca de tanto gritar y tenía un extraño sabor en la boca. Quizás había tragado un par de insectos.

-¿Podemos sentarnos a tomar algo?- prácticamente lo rogo.

-Seguro- asintió el chico-. Vamos allí- señaló un pequeño puestillo.

Bella no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, pues su cita la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hacia el local. El pequeño lugar estaba lleno de personas, entrando y saliendo. Mike la colocó frente a él, pegando su pecho contra la espalda de ella, pasando sus brazos por su cintura y apoyando su mentón en el hombro. Un contacto demasiado intimo e incomodo para ella. Intentó alejarse sutilmente, pero el chico la tenía fuertemente agarrada.

-Mike, estoy un poco cansada, me iré a sentar ahí- señaló unos bancos detrás de ellos.

-De acuerdo- aceptó suspirando, luego besó sonoramente su mejilla.

Bella reprimió el impulso de restregarse la mejilla y gritar como si hubiera sido infectada con un grave virus. Se sentó de los brazos de Mike y prácticamente corrió hacia los banquillos. Pero lamentablemente la torpeza hizo acto de presencia y terminó tropezando con una piedrilla, chocando con la espalda de alguien. Se aferró a la ropa del desconocido para evitar terminar en el suelo.

-¿Qué demonios…?- exclamó el hombre, quien había tirado sus bebidas a causa del impacto.

-Lo siento- balbuceó soltándose completamente sonrojada.

El tipo se dio vuelta y encaró a la joven que había echado a perder sus bebidas. De inmediato se paralizo al reconocerla.

-Bella…-suspiró el nombre, estirando su mano para levantar aquel exquisito rostro.

-¿Edward?- abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

Su corazón había comenzado a latir fuertemente y las emociones se disparaban por todo su cuerpo. Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos por un tiempo largo, completamente metidos en su propia burbuja.

-Yo… lo siento- se volvió a disculpar, mirando la gaseosa esparcida por el suelo.

-Parece que cada vez que nos encontremos serán gracias a tus tropezones- le bromeó sonriendo.

-Parece- se rió avergonzada y completamente roja- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó al reconocer en el entorno en el que estaban.

Edward dejó de sonreír y desvió la vista. Bella busco con su mirada lo que Edward estaba viendo, mala idea. Su autoestima cayó en picada al toparse con una rubia despampanante, vestía una mini falda luciendo sus largas y pálidas piernas, una blusa escotada, mostrando sus perfectos pechos. Apartó la vista rápidamente cuando la mujer encontró la mirada de Edward y lo saludaba efusivamente.

-Estas en una cita- pronunció las palabras con la mandíbula tensa.

-Bueno…- de repente quiso explicarle que no era lo que parecía. Lo sucio que se sentía por haber aceptado salir con su secretaria solo por que esta le abrió las piernas…

-Somos dos- le interrumpió levantando la cabeza. Ella había decidido olvidarse de él, para eso estaba en aquel ruidoso y molesto parque.

Si él podía salir con otras mujeres, significaba que no pensaba en ella, o que la había superado, o que nunca sintió nada. Cuadró los hombros y le dedicó su mejor mirada fría. Se sentía estúpida, ella que tanto lo había recordado, la cantidad de veces que se regañaba en el día por pensarlo. Mientras que él salía con quien quería, con mujeres aun más hermosa que ella. Mujeres maduras y con experiencia, no como ella, una niña ilusa.

-Yo también estoy en una cita- explicó ante la mirada confusa de Edward.

-Oh- fue lo único que salió de sus labios, y eso molestó a Bella.

Su estomago se revolvió y su ánimo bajo notoriamente, no quería quedarse más en ese lugar, no sabiendo que Edward estaba en el mismo lugar, con otra mujer.

-¿Bella?- la voz de Mike le dio fuerzas para no romper a llorar como la nula que era.

-Aquí- levantó su mano ante la desorientada mirada del chico, este la miró y sonrió ampliamente.

Se acercó a ella y le tendió su bebida, la tomó y se percató de que su cita notaba a Edward.

-¿Tú quien eres?-preguntó desdeñosamente, apoderándose de la cintura de Bella.

-Él es Edward, un amigo- contestó Bella intentando soltarse del agarre de Mike-. Edward, él es Mike Newton, un compañero del instituto.

Ambos chicos asintieron con el ceño fruncido. Se quedaron mirándose por varios segundos, retándose con la mirada. Pero claramente Mike ganaba con tener a Bella esa misma tarde. Ella los miraba con miedo, pues podía sentir la tención entre ellos. Cansada del concurso de ceños se alejó bruscamente de su cita.

-Lo siento, Mike- se disculpó cuando el chico la miró-. Pero me tengo que ir, no me siento muy bien- dijo la verdad a medias.

-Te acompaño…-se apresuró a contestar, pero Bella lo detuvo.

-No es necesario, de todos modos gracias- se puso de puntillas y besó la comisura de los labios-. Nos vemos en el instituto- giró la cabeza hacia Edward, pero ni siquiera lo miró-. Fue agradable volver a verte. Adiós- masculló y salió disparada hacia la salida del parque.

No esperó a que ninguno le dijera nada, simplemente se dedicó a caminar rápidamente, sin despegar la vista de sus pies, pues a la velocidad a la que iba si no prestaba atención terminaría en el suelo. Poco a poco sus ojos se nublaron, quería llorar, a gritos si fuera posible. Pero no podía, no delante de tanta gente y no cuando se dijo a si misma que no lloraría por él.

¡Qué tonta había sido! Pensar que Edward podría fijarse en ella, en una niña. No cuando a él lo rodeaban mujeres hermosas, maduras, con experiencia. Albergó falsas esperanzas y eso le había terminado de romper el corazón. Con lo duro que le había costado a Alice hacerla sentir bien nuevamente.

Sacudió la cabeza, se limpió las lágrimas y levantó la cabeza. Ella no le daría una nueva dificultad a Alice y Jacob, que tan amables la habían sacado de un pozo. No les haría pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

Logró divisar la salida, apretó el paso ya estaba cerca de salir cuando una mano la tomó por el antebrazo y la obligó a retroceder. Sorprendida y asustada se giró hacia la persona que la retenía. Y ciertamente, no esperaba encontrarse con él.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo molesta.

-Aún no puedes irte- le contestó con voz agitada.

-Dije que no me siento bien- bufó intentando soltarse.

-Te llevaré a un lugar que te hará sentir mejor- la tomó de la mano y la llevó a rastras de nuevo hacia los juegos.

-No quiero- dijo llorando, no podía detener ahora las lágrimas, no cuando él la había ido a buscar.

-No me importa- se encogió de hombros y apretó con dulzura la mano.

Odiaba verla llorar, y más sabiendo que de seguro era por su culpa. Él mismo se había prometido no hacerla llorar, y ahí estaba, tomándola de la mano y haciéndola llorar. Aun no sabía en que estaba penando cuando salió corriendo detrás de ella, solo era consciente de los susurros que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza "ve tras ella, no la dejes ir".

Bella por otra parte, se había dejado arrastrar por él, ella siempre se dejaría ir hacia donde Edward la empujara, y estaba segura de que no le importaría si él le ordenara que se arrojara de un acantilado. Eso la hizo sentirse estúpida, ciega y enamorada. No quería sentirse dominada por alguien que no correspondía a sus sentimientos…

-Ya llegamos- le anunció, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Estaba tan ensimismada que no se había dado cuenta de que ya no caminaban. Levantó la cabeza y miró el enorme juego que se levantaba sobre ella.

-¿La rueda de la fortuna?- frunció el ceño- ¿Qué te hace pensar que esto me hará bien?- le preguntó con amargura.

-Algo me dice que si- apretó aun más su mano cuando sintió que Bella intentaría soltarse.

Le tendió los boletos a la encargada, luego metió a Bella dentro de la cabina, casi empujándola. Se estaba molestando por la resistencia de la chica, pero se rehusaba a dejarla marchar. No ahora que la había vuelto a encontrar. Sabía que se lamentaría por esto, pero de ello se ocuparía más adelante. Se acomodó en el sillón que estaba en frente de Bella.

-¿Dónde está tu cita?- preguntó con brusquedad, mirando por la ventanilla, cualquier cosa menos los ojos de Edward.

-Se ha quedado lloriqueando por ahí- dijo sin darle mucha importancia. La verdad era que había discutido con Heidi, ella se había puesto un tanto posesiva cuando lo encontró hablando con otra chica, y eso a él no le cabía, él no era de nadie… o al menos eso creía él.

-¿La dejaste por…?- dejó la pregunta incompleta, totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Por ir tras de ti?- terminó él arqueando una ceja. Bella solo se limitó a asentir-. Si, vales y eres más interesante que ella.

-¿De verdad?-la pregunta salió en un suspiro y las emociones revolotearon en su pecho-. Pero ella es tan hermosa y…

-Y una zorra- contestó de manera brusca-. No tienes idea de lo que hizo para que la trajera aquí.

-Ni tampoco quiero saberla- se cruzo de brazos y volvió a prestar atención al paisaje-. De todos modos, no es de un caballero abandonar a una dama….-aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, se sentía halagada en que Edward la hubiera preferido a ella.

La cabina estaba en lo alto, podía apreciar toda la ciudad de Seattle. A pesar de ser de noche, la imagen era asombrosa. De pronto sintió una mano posarse en la suya, apartó la vista del paisaje y se fijó en los ojos esmeraldas, de inmediato se perdió en ellos y no le importó saber que debía de tener una mirada de tonta en la cara.

-Tiempo sin verte-murmuró él, mirándole intensamente.

-Cierto- coincidió ella, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Este tiempo con él debía de aprovecharlo, por lo que dejó todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos atrás- ¿Cómo te ha ido?- preguntó tontamente.

-Bien- rió- ¿Y a ti? ¿Con cuántos autos de has tropezado?-bromeó

-Con ninguno- rodo los ojos-. He estado un poco atareada…con el estudio- aclaró rápidamente.

-¿Cuántos te queda?- preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado y tomaba ambas manos.

-Dos meses-suspiró cansada.

-¿Y qué harás luego? ¿Seguirás con el modelaje?

-Estudiaré en la universidad, Literatura. Seguiré con el trabajo hasta que consiga lo que quiero- le sonrió y miró sus manos.

-Cierto, me dijiste que te gustaba- recordó que se lo había comentado cuando habían cenado juntos.

Los siguientes segundos se quedaron callados, apreciando el momento entre ellos. Tomados de las manos y sonriéndose dulcemente. Hasta que Bella lo miró a los ojos y él no le correspondió, solo siguió mirando sus manos entrelazadas. Su corazón se aceleró al notar que quedaba poco para que llegaran a suelo, y entonces supo que tendrían que volver a despedirse.

-¿Este es otro adiós?- preguntó ella con voz estrangulada.

-Lo estoy pensando- murmuró él apretando las manos.

-No lo hagas- susurró y sin pensarlo tomó el rostro de Edward entre sus manos y estampó su boca con la de Edward.

Edward quedó un poco atónico por el repentino acto, pero solo le duró un segundo, antes de cerrar sus ojos y devolverle el beso. Imitó el gesto de Bella, tomar su rostro, y la acercó aun más a él. Saboreando su boca, su pequeña cavidad, su sabor. Un sabor único y embriagador, uno al cual, de ser la segunda vez que probaba, se estaba volviendo adicto, y hasta podía asegurar que no podría pasar un solo día sin tenerlo en su boca.

Bella pasó sus brazos por su cuello y pegó su pecho al de él, sintiendo la firmeza y dureza. Se preguntaba cómo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin besarlo, sin tenerlo entre sus brazos. Sintió que sus pulmones le gritaban por aire, por lo que rompió el beso para respirar.

-Me dificultas alejarme- murmuró Edward sonriendo como tonto.

-No quiero que lo hagas- le contestó abriendo los ojos.

-Yo tampoco…- se sinceró.

-Entonces no lo hagas- pidió y se alejó por completo de él. Sus mejillas estaban hirviendo, pues ella no era una arrastrada, sin embargo decía y hacía cosas con Edward que nunca le diría a nadie.

-¿Por qué estas tan dispuesta a estar conmigo?- cuestionó sin comprender la desesperación de ella-. No me conoces, no sabes quién soy y que puedo hacer.

-No me importa- contestó rápidamente.

-¿No te importa?- se rió amargadamente, se paró y caminó por la pequeña cabina, sopesando la idea de tirarse del juego- ¿Acaso tus padres no te enseñaron a no confiar en un desconocido?- dejó de caminar al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Se maldijo y comenzó a insultarse al ver a Bella nuevamente llorar, estaba rompiendo su propia promesa. Se acercó a ella, quien simplemente miró otro lado, llorando en silencio. Él no sabía la cusa de la muerte de los padres de Bella, pero no necesitaba saberlo, ellos no estaban con ella y él había dicho algo en ofender sus nombres.

-Lo lamento- se apresuró a decir-. De verdad, lo lamento- intentó tomar sus manos, pero ella las retiró de manera brusca.

-Lamento ser tan niña- murmuró con voz temblorosa-. Es natural que no quieras estar con una niña huérfana- la última palabra la dijo entre dientes.

-No, no. Lo estas malinterpretando- se apresuró a remediar su error-. Yo soy un insensible al decirte eso, pero… me cuesta creer que quieras estar a mi lado de tan buena manera, sin importarte quien soy.

-Tienes razón- aceptó sin mirarlo.

-No me des la razón como los locos- gruñó molesto.

La cabina se detuvo y ella se levantó de un salto, la encargada abrió la puerta y ella salió disparada hacia la salida del lugar. Ya no soportaba ni un minuto más en ese lugar. Un día que había comenzado bien, había terminado en lágrimas y el corazón hecho trizas.

-¡Bella!- le gritó Edward, pero ella ni siquiera se giró a mirarlo.

Ella siguió caminando hasta llegar a la calle, donde los autos pasaban. Buscó un taxi desocupado, pero todos eran tomados por gente que estaba esperando de antes. La tomaron por los hombros y la obligaron a girarse.

-Ya te pedí disculpas ¿Qué más puedo hacer?- la miró con suplica.

-Acepto tus disculpas- asintió-. No me puedo estar enojando y llorando por todos aquellos que ofendan a mis padres, yo se que hicieron y que no- dijo en modo tangente-. Ahora déjame en paz.

Las palabras sonaron duras y frías, eso partió a Edward, se sentía terrible por cómo se comportó con ella, por lastimarla con cada palabra y acto suyo. Sin embargo se negaba a escucharse a si mismo diciendo que le hiciera caso, que se alejara de ella, antes de que los dos terminaran lastimados. Pero le era imposible, no quería separarse de ella.

-No quiero- hizo eco a sus pensamientos-. No quiero dejarte, no ahora, ni nunca- cerró los ojos y dejó que su corazón se apoderara de él-. Estuvo mal lo que te dije, pero también quiero que me comprendas- se sentía como un adolescente, confesándose al frente de la chica que le gustaba-. No puedo… acercarme emocionalmente a alguien.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó como autómata.

-No te lo puedo decir- murmuró soltándola y mirando a la gente pasar.

-Entonces déjame…

-¡No!- exclamó y la abrazó fuertemente, hundiendo su cara en el cabello de Bella-. Por favor- rogó y la apretó contra él-. Realmente quiero que seamos algo, quiero tenerte conmigo pero… no puedo.

-¿Podemos hablar en otro lado?- preguntó ella con voz suave. Edward levantó su cabeza y miró a la gente que los miraba sin vergüenza.

-Seguro- la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia el aparcamiento, donde estaba su auto- ¿A dónde?-preguntó mientras caminaban.

-A mi casa.

-¿Segura? Podemos ir a otro lado, no quiero incomodarte.

-No es problema- se encogió de hombros-. Ahí estaremos tranquilos.

-Bien- aceptó y se inclinó a besarla.

Bella le respondió de buena manera si iba a tener pocos minutos con Edward, los aprovecharía al máximo. Aunque otra cosa se había grabado en su mente, una nueva decisión, tratar de retenerlo.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**¡Hola! Ya estoy mejorada, renovada y con la nariz tapada u.u. Pero ahora si puedo estar en la pc. Gracias por los comentarios, por los favoritos, por los alertas, por el apoyo y sus buenas ganas de que me curara ^^**_

_**Bue, ellos ya se ha vuelto a juntar y no tienen deseos de separarse de nuevo y eso es bueno ¿no? En especial porque habrá más de ellos juntos xD.**_

_**Contesto los rr anónimos =)**_

_**Marfizia: Gracias, ya me siento mucho mejor. Respondo a tu pregunta. Si fue ella, primera parte de su plan xD. Gracias por leer y comentar ^^**_

_**Nikki: Gracias por comentar, y por leer =). Me alegra de que te guste y te sientas enganchada al fic. Y definitivamente los planes de Alice son locos, como ella, aunque no quiera admitirlo xD. Y el amor es complicado, no a todas nos sale el amor bien fácil, antes tenemos que sufrir un poquito para ser felices =P.**_

_**Ok, como sigo de buena, y estoy feliz y lo tengo xD. Les dejo un pequeño adelanto de lo que se viene en el próximo cap.**_

_**Adelanto:**_

_-¿Por qué dejaste sola a Heidi?- preguntó sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla._

_-Me aburrí- contestó con simpleza._

_-Claro- dijo con sarcasmo, apagó la televisión y se giró a él-. Y fuiste detrás de la mocosa._

_-Bella- le corrigió-. Se llama Bella._

_-Y a mí no me importa._

_-Entonces no se qué haces en mi casa ahora- tomó el control y prendió la tele._

_-Pensé que ya la habías dejado- le frunció el ceño._

_-No pensé en encontrarla- se encogió de hombros-. Las cosas se dieron solas…_

_-Entonces vuelve a dejarla- le cortó con voz firme._

_-No- la miró con determinación-. No lo voy a hacer._

_-¡Edward!- exclamó Rosalie escandalizada._

_-¿Qué es lo que te molesta, Rosalie?- preguntó enojado- ¿Acaso no me vienes repitiendo desde que nos conocimos que quieres que sea feliz? Pues te dijo algo, mi felicidad es Bella, y no pienso dejarla._

_**=0 =0 =0…. ¿demasiado chiquito el adelanto? Lo lamento no me podía decidir xD. **_

_**Gracias por leer hasta acá. Espero que les haya gustado el cap. **_

_**Nos vemos dentro de 5 días. Besitos, se cuidan.**_

_**Melo.**_

_**¿Review?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Bella le indicó el camino a Edward hacia su edificio. Estaba emocionada, no podía negarlo, ella estaba sentada nuevamente en el auto de Edward, en camino hacia su casa, para tratar de aclarar un poco los tantos entre ellos, pues sabía que él también quería algo con ella. La gran mano entrelazada con la de ella, le decía que no estaba tan desviada de sus pensamientos.

Edward por otro lado se sentía confundido, no sabía muy bien qué hacer. No quería avanzar en ninguna relación, pero tampoco quería alejarse de Bella, no cuando la tenía con él de nuevo. Se sentía tan desesperado por tomar una decisión, una donde Bella no terminara lastimada, pero él tampoco quería salir lastimado, no de nuevo.

Una parte de su cabeza le reprochaba lo idiota que había sido al salir corriendo tras ella, pero la otra parte, la que tenía más fuerza, le decía que estaba bien, que se dieran una oportunidad, que se arriesgara, que no perdía nada en hacerlo. Pero él sabía que si se arriesgaba a perder, se arriesgaba a perder a Bella, a su cariño, a la confianza que ella le tenía. No podía negar el miedo que tenía, era un hombre mayor, al que le tenía miedo al amor.

Escuchaba atentamente las indicaciones de Bella, la chica vivía en una zona bastante respetable y conocida, al menos no tenía que preocuparse de que le pasara algo por vivir sola.

-Aquí es- señaló un enorme edificio que se alzaba ante ellos. Bien iluminado y de buen aspecto-. El estacionamiento es solo para los que viven aquí- dijo cuando había detenido el auto-. Tendrás que dejarlo afuera, lo siento- se disculpó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-No hay problema- le sonrió y bajó del auto.

Le abrió la puerta y dejó que ella lo condujera hacia el interior del complejo. Inconscientemente había tomado la mano de Bella, necesitaba sentirla cerca, a su lado. Podía ver como ella se mordía constantemente el labio inferior, parecía nerviosa, y ese pequeño e insignificante gesto le hacía parecer sensual. En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se cerraban detrás de ellos no pudo contenerse a arrinconarla contra una de las paredes y estampar sus labios contra los de ella.

Bella gimió ante el acto que la tomó desprevenida, pero de inmediato le correspondió abrazándolo por el cuello y jugando con sus cabellos. Sus bocas se movían despacio, lento, suaves y delicadas, saboreándose. Un beso de esos que te hacían dar vueltas la cabeza y que el corazón se acelerara. Edward sabia que eso estaba mal, que no podía hacer esas cosas, pero necesitaba enormemente de aquellos labios rosados, necesitaba sentirlos contra los suyos, necesitaba sentir su sabor y suavidad, tenía que aprovechar todo lo que pudiera con ella.

La campanilla de ascensor sonó, avisándoles que ya habían llegado a destino. A regañadientes se soltaron, respirando entrecortadamente. Edward le sonrió y depositó un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz. El corazón de Bella saltó ante lo íntimo de ese acto, le tomó la mano y lo sacó del aparato, guiándolo hacia su departamento.

Iba demasiado feliz, flotando en el pasillo que se sorprendió y asustó, terriblemente, al sentir la voz profunda y ronca de su amigo.

-Parece un poco mayor para ir a la secundaria- a pesar de no estarle viendo, podía notar por su voz lo enojado que estaba.

-Él no es Mike, Jake- murmuró encarándolo, se encogió aun más cuando vio la pose en la que estaba.

Su enorme pecho firme, con los brazos cruzados sobre él, podía ver la fuerza que hacía pues todos los músculos se marcaban fuertemente. La cara no era la mejor, los oscuros ojos de su amigo destilaban el odio e ira que sentía dentro. Estaban fijos en los ojos de Edward. Quien estaba parado firmemente, parecía inmune a la mirada acecina de Jacob.

Poco a poco Jacob comprendía quien era el tipo que estaba al lado de Bella.

-No que era…-comenzó aturdido sin entender nada de lo que veía y escuchaba…

-Sí, lo sé- se apresuró a decir-. Otro día te explicaré con más detalles, ahora no puedo.

Sin esperar a que Jacob dijera algo, metió a Edward a su departamento, y cerró con llave, recargando la frente en la puerta. Se había olvidado de su amigo, de que estaría esperándola, seguramente para saber cómo le había ido y si lo había pasado mal me esperaría una terrible paliza al chico. Pero afortunadamente, para ella, se había encontrado con Edward, la cita había sido cambiada y había terminado más que bien… ¿pero cómo le hacía entender a su protector amigo que ella la estaba pasando de maravilla?

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Edward a sus espaldas, se notaba molesto.

-Es mi vecino, Jacob- suspiró, encarándolo-. Es como mi hermano mayor. Siempre ha estado conmigo, al menos desde que llegue- le sonrió

-Realmente eres una inocente- sacudió la cabeza-. Pero no diré absolutamente nada, haré como si no hubiera visto nada.

Bella arqueó una ceja sin entender nada. Edward solo sacudió su cabeza y le removió los cabellos de manera infantil. Bella le miro con mala cara, dándole entender que no le gustaba aquello. Él le sonrió de manera seductora y le beso tiernamente la mejilla. No tuvo más que suspirar y dejar que sus piernas se derritieran, logró tomarlo de la mano y lo condujo hasta los sillones.

Su casa no era ni la mitad de grande como la de Edward, pero era bastante cómoda, al menos para ella. Tenía un cómodo sillón blanco con almohadones negros, era de tres cuerpos y entraban cómodamente ellos dos. Se sentaron enfrentados, mirándose, ambos sabía que estaban como en trance y lo tonto que debía de parecer mirándose sin decir nada. Pero ellos los disfrutaban.

-¿Vamos a ser amigos?- preguntó Bella de repente.

-¿Quieres que lo seamos?- preguntó sin entender muy bien a lo que iban a terminar siendo.

Anteriormente él le había dicho que quería que fueran algo, que fueran pareja, pero lo decía por él, no había considerado de los sentimientos y pensamientos de Bella. Quizás estaba yendo demasiado rápido.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- se apresuró a decir Bella-. Quiero conocerte.

-No creo que quieras saber más de mí- murmuró bajando la cabeza.

-Lo único que sé es que te llamas Edward Cullen- le bromeó-. Oh… y que eres un muy buen empresario- estiro su mano hasta alcanzar la mejilla de Edward.

La levantó y lo miró a los ojos, para que viera la sinceridad de sus palabras, además de entender el porqué del dolor de los ojos de Edward.

-Quiero conocerte, porque quiero que lleguemos a ser algo- habló con dulzura-. No me quiero lanzar sin conocerte y sin que me conozcas.

-Tienes razón- asintió tomando la mano de Bella-. Yo me apresuré a decir las cosas sin considerar las tuyas- le besó los nudillos.

-Realmente quiero…- se sonrojó por lo que estaba por decir-. Creo que me estoy enamorando… de un completo desconocido.

Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido por la declaración de la chica. Anteriormente las había recibido, de otras mujeres, pero él había notado que solo era puro interés por el dinero que poseía. En cambio en Bella notó que eran sinceras sus palabras, y que había tocado cerca de su corazón.

-Yo…

-No tienes que darme una respuesta- se apresuró a decir, ahora estaba más que colorada.

Las palabras habían salido sin poder detenerlas. Estar con Edward la hacía decir y hacer cosas que ella nunca se atrevería, pero se sentía tan cómoda, segura y protegida con él que no importaba lo que hiciera, ella se sentía bien.

-Sí que tengo que dártela- se acercó a ella, hasta acorralarla en la esquina del sillón.

Prácticamente se había acostado sobre ella. Se sentía tan bien su pequeño cuerpo debajo de él. Podía sentir las curvas de ella, su pecho subir y bajar apresuradamente por su cercanía, su aliento caliente chocar contra su rostro, el delicioso rubor que cubría sus mejillas. Bella realmente hermosa, y no había comparación con las mujeres con las que él se había acostado.

Tampoco había comparación con lo que él sentía cuando la tenía a ella cerca, o cuando pensaba en ella. Sus sentimientos se arremolinaban constantemente en su pecho y le gritaban lo que él hacía tiempo que había dejado de sentir o se había negado a sentirlo.

-Yo siento lo mismo-murmuró acariciando una mejilla-. Y tengo miedo.

Bella lo contempló con los ojos bien grandes ante la confesión, su corazón latió aun más deprisa y estaba segura de que Edward podía sentirlos. Pero aun más se sorprendió del dolor y el miedo que fluían de los ojos verdes, él realmente tenía miedo, miedo a amar.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó ella levantando una mano para acariciar el cabello de Edward, en modo de confort.

-No he tenido mucha suerte en ello- se encogió de hombros intentando aparentar indiferencia, pero no engañaba a ninguno.

-Alguien te lastimo- afirmó ella.

-Me quitó las ganas de amar- frunció el ceño y se sentó nuevamente en el sillón.

Bella lo observó, notando como él viajaba en el tiempo, a sus recuerdos. El dolor pintó su rostro y eso le desarmó. Ella lo había conocido como un tipo fuerte, que nada ni nadie le llevaba por delante, un tipo con un porte poderoso. Pero detrás de esa fachada había un hombre que había sido lastimado, y que aun no podía superarlo.

-¿Qué te pasó, Edward?- preguntó suavemente.

-Me enamoré y me rompieron el corazón- dijo sin mirarla a los ojos. Sin embargo ella notó que le ocultaba algo.

-¿Por qué te lo rompió? ¿Acaso ella no te amaba?- de solo imaginar a una mujer que no pudiera amar a ese hombre, era realmente ciega o no estaba bien de la cabeza.

-Si me amaba, pero…- se detuvo abruptamente, sabiendo que estaba hablando de más. Miró a Bella, quien esperaba ansiosa su respuesta-. Dijo que no era suficiente para ella- mintió, y se sintió mal por ello.

-¿Qué no eras suficiente?- ella arrugó su ceño sin comprender absolutamente nada-. Ella no lo debió de ser para ti- contestó escandalizada.

-La verdad, es que yo no me siento bueno para nadie- se sinceró y se regañó por volver a hablar de más.

-Edward…- ella lo llamó molesta, estaba a punto de rebatir sus comentarios, pero de pronto le cayó encima las palabras de él-. No quieres que…- dejo la frase incompleta, pues le dolía de solo pensarla.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido, pero entendió a lo que ella iba-. No, no, no- se apresuró a negar y tomar las manos de ella-. Estás malinterpretando- se aclaró la garganta para no reír por el puchero que Bella había formado-. Olvidemos de lo que me pasó ¿Si?- ella iba a contestar pero levantó su mano para detenerla-. Yo sé lo que siento ahora, y es conocerte y llegar a algo.

-Yo también quiero conocerte- asintió deslumbrada por sus palabras-. Y quiero que sepas que nunca te haría daño.

-Eso lo sé- tomó el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y clavó sus ojos en los de ella-. Eras una mujer increíble, Bella. Sé que si terminado en algo, tu no me dañarías- le sonrió dulcemente cuando los ojos achocolatados se cristalizaron-. A pesar de que ahora no seamos nada, yo tampoco te dañaré, ni ahora ni nunca.

Esas palabras se calaron hondo en su pecho, ella sabía que él no le haría daño.

-No soy una mujer- dijo apenada, apartando la vista-. Apenas tengo diecisiete años.

-Eres una mujer, Bella- se rió-. No importa la edad.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó dándose cuenta de que no lo sabía.

-Veinticuatro.

-Son siete años- contó en su mente- ¿No te harán problemas por ello?

-Créeme que no- negó con la cabeza.

Se acercó a ella, cortando la distancia para posar sus labios en los de ella. Pudo sentir como ella se derritió en sus brazos, y eso le encantó, sentirla completamente a su merced, saber que él provocaba aquella reacción en ella, le hacía sentirse poderoso. Se aventuró a empujarla hasta recostarla en el sillón, pasando sus manos por los costados de ella. Su ego creció al sentirla estremecer.

Bella levantó sus brazos enredándolos en su cuello, pasando sus manos por su suave cabello, retorciéndolos y apretándolos, solo para atraerlo aun más hacia su boca. El aire comenzó a faltar y en contra de su voluntad de separó jadeando. Edward se recostó sobre su cuerpo, absorbiendo todo el calor y aroma de Bella, lo más que pudiera. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo como las pequeñas manos de Bella le acariciaban dulcemente.

-Debo irme- soltó las palabras con reticencia, pues no tenía deseos de irse, mucho menos de levantarse.

Bella estuvo tentada a tirarse al suelo de rodillas y rogar a que se quedara con ella, pero eso demostraría la niña que era, además tenía que darle su espacio a Edward y ella necesitaba el propio. Casi lloriqueó cuando el cuerpo de Edward se levantó del suyo, automáticamente extrañó su calor y peso.

-Bien- aceptó ella.

Edward se rió y se inclinó para besar el sobresaliente labio de Bella, pues le era adorable verla en ese estado, le agradaba saber que ella no quería que él se fuera.

-¿Quieres que mañana nos encontremos?-le preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-¿Mañana?

-Sí, pasar el día juntos- le guiñó el ojo- ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece buena idea- asintió efusivamente.

Luego de eso acompañó a Edward hacia la puerta y antes de despedirse intercambiaron números de teléfono. Al principio Bella se sorprendió de que él no hubiera guardado su número cuando se había quedado con su teléfono. Se le quedo mirando mientras él se marchaba, no podía apartar la mirada de él, y no podía creer que ahora ellos se verían seguido para que se relación subiera un peldaño más.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se serraron, frente a ella se posó una enorme pared de músculos enfundados en una camiseta negra.

-No tengo paciencia para esperar a otro día- gruñó-. Supongo que tienen planes para mañana.

-¿Nos estuviste espiando?- inquirió indignada.

-Me lo acabas de confirmar- sonrió con suficiencia-. Ahora cuéntame que paso.

A Bella no le quedó otra alternativa que enfrentarse a su vecino-amigo-hermano mayor. Por lo que dejó que él pasara a su casa y le indicó que se sentara en su sillón para luego contarle lo sucedido ese día. Y los anteriores, explicando su estado de ánimo.

-¿Pero no es mayor para ti?-preguntó molesto. Intentaba disimular el odio que sentía al saber que Bella estaba enamorado de otra persona que no fuera él.

-Tiene tu misma edad- le recordó.

-A mi me conoces desde hace dos años- puntualizó con los dedos-. A él de solo días ¿Qué pasa si es un asesino?

-Ves demasiadas películas, Jake- se rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No, tu eres demasiado ingenua- bufó y se paró para caminar por la sala como un león enjaulado.

-No sé porque armas tanto revuelo- dijo ella siguiéndolo con los ojos-. Él no es lo que estas pensando.

-No puedes estar segura, no lo conoces- la miró a los ojos y pudo notar la tristeza de ella.

Notó que a ella en realidad le gustaba ese tipo, que ella no le miraba como si fuera su hermano mayor, no como ella lo veía a él. Eso le enfureció mucho más, estaba enojado con ella, con aquel que había aparecido y sobre todo con el mismo, que había sido demasiado lento. Sin embargo no perdía las esperanzas, tenía fe en que las cosas no salieran bien con ellos. Que quizás ella se diera cuenta de que ese hombre no era para ella, y lo mirara a él.

_Eso,_ se dijo a sí mismo, _solo tiempo, y todo volverá como era antes._ Luego de ese pensamiento su ánimo volvió a ser el mismo, se acercó a Bella y siguieron hablando hasta que ella se había dormido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Edward había entrado en su departamento. Completamente feliz de lo bien que había terminado el día y lo maravilloso que sería el día de mañana. Y solo por la presencia de Bella. Una mujer que se aventuraba a estar con él sin saber absolutamente nada de su pasado.

Mientras caminaba hacia su sala notó que las luces estaban encendidas, al igual que su cocina. Mientras se acercaba a su sala notó la cabellera rubia de su cuñada, suspirando se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. La rubia ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada, simplemente seguía observando la televisión.

-¿Por qué dejaste sola a Heidi?- preguntó sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

-Me aburrí- contestó con simpleza.

-Claro- dijo con sarcasmo, apagó la televisión y se giró a él-. Y fuiste detrás de la mocosa.

-Bella- le corrigió-. Se llama Bella.

-Y a mi no me importa.

-Entonces no se qué haces en mi casa ahora- tomó el control y prendió la tele.

-Pensé que ya la habías dejado- le frunció el ceño.

-No pensé en encontrarla- se encogió de hombros-. Las cosas se dieron solas…

-Entonces vuelve a dejarla- le cortó con voz firme.

-No- la miró con determinación-. No lo voy a hacer.

-¡Edward!- exclamó Rosalie escandalizada.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta, Rosalie?- preguntó enojada- ¿Acaso no me vienes repitiendo desde que nos conocimos que quieres que sea feliz? Pues te dijo algo, mi felicidad es Bella, y no pienso dejarla.

-No la conoces y ella no conoce nada de ti- le levantó del sillón elevando la voz-. No sabes cómo reaccionará cuando le cuentes la verdad, porque ella querrá saber tu pasado.

-Sencillo- dijo con suficiencia, parándose frente a ella-. No le diré nada y punto.

-Pero…- Rosalie estaba atemorizada por el tono de voz y los ojos de Edward.

-Puedo empezar una relación sin que esos días salgan a la luz- sonrió angelicalmente-. Por eso tú y nadie de mi familia le dirá lo que pasó aquel día.

Rosalie retrocedió un poco ante aquellas palabras y el extraño comportamiento de Edward. Ella podía ver que él realmente quería a esa chica, pero lo veía también como algo enfermizo. Edward le estaba ocultando algo sumamente importante y de gran peso a aquella chica.

-Aclaremos otra cosa, Rose- dijo él volviendo a sillón-. No te metas en mi relación con ella. No te atrevas a decirle nada, porque soy capaz de repetir lo que hice, pero ahora lo haría de manera consciente.

-Me estas amenazando- gruñó ella.

-Entonces no te metas donde no te llaman- se encogió de hombros.

-Solo estoy tratando de cuidarte.

-Lo aprecio, pero no tienes que hacerlo- sonrió sinceramente-. Bella no es como piensas.

-Esperemos- recogió recogiendo se bolso y su abrigo-. Ella tendrá que demostrarlo- se inclinó para depositar un beso en la mejilla de su cuñado-. Sabes que te quiero y deseo verte feliz- susurró en su oído.

-Gracias, Rose- la rodeó con sus brazos, conmovido por la sinceridad y cariño de ella-. Aunque no quito la amenaza.

-Acabas de admitir que lo hiciste- se rió ella alejándose-. No te preocupes, pero yo cumpliré tus palabras si ella te lastima.

-Ya, vete- se rió y observó la pantalla, escuchando como la puerta de su casa se serraba.

Suspiró y se restregó la cara con sus manos. Aquella discusión le había dejado mal, en realidad lo había hecho sus propias palabras ¿Cómo pudo haberle dicho a Rosalie aquellas cosas? Eso era completamente desquiciado, loco, ella bien podría salir corriendo hacia la casa de sus padres y contarles, en cuestión de minutos todos volverían y lo llevarían hacia el loquero….o la prisión.

En ese momento su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Con una maldición se levantó de su sillón y fue hacia el teléfono de su habitación.

-Hola- saludó mientras se tiraba a su cama.

-_Buenas noches, cariño_- saludó la voz alegre de su madre.

-Hola, mamá- saludó cálidamente. Su cuerpo se llenaba de extrema ternura y adoración cuando su madre le llamaba- ¿Cómo estás?

-_Muy bien, gracias por preguntar_- respondió ella riendo-. _Iré directamente al grano_- su voz ahora había adquirido seriedad.

Los pensamientos de Edward reprodujeron rápidamente la conversación con Rosalie, la amenaza….ahora se imaginaba a él en un loquero, detrás de una sucia habitación con barrotes…

_-¿Edward?-_ le llamó su madre, sacándolo de sus peores pesadillas.

-¿Decías?

-_Te decía que ¿Cómo es eso de que estas con alguien y no me lo has contado?-_ le regañó dulcemente.

Edward suspiró aliviado y sonrió como tonto al recordar a cierta jovencita con ojos y cabello chocolates, pero pronto su sonrisa de desvaneció al pensar en la persona que había abierto su boca y contarle aquello a su madre…

_-¡Edward!-_ gritó Esme desde el otro lado.

-Te escuché, mamá- llevó su mano hacia el puente de su nariz pensando en que le diría a su madre.

-_Te escucho_.

-Pensé que llamabas para saber cómo estaba tu adorado hijo-bromeó intentando desviar a su madre de aquel tema.

-_Edward_- le regañó seriamente y notó que Esme ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-De acuerdo-gruñó mientras se reacomodaba en su cama-. Aun no hemos formalizado nada… nos estamos conociendo- soltó en un murmullo apenado.

_-¡Oh cariño!-_ exclamó la mujer emocionada_-. Te escuchas tan…tan enamorado_.

-Mamá… tampoco estoy enamorado- mintió tontamente.

-_Ni tú te la creíste_- se burló su madre- _¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Cómo es? ¿Cuándo nos la vas a presentar formalmente? ¿Cómo son sus padres? _

Edward comenzó a reírse a carcajadas por las atropelladas preguntas de su madre. Ella había dejado de hablar para escuchar la natural y fluida carcajada de su hijo.

-_Hace tiempo que no te escuchaba reír así_- murmuró tristemente-. _Ella realmente te hace bien._

-Es encantadora- suspiró él.

_-¡Vamos, Edward! Contesta mis preguntas_- pidió ella efusivamente, podía imaginarla brincando en el sillón de su casa.

-Me siento como una chica- suspiró molesto, la risa de su madre no ayudó mucho-. Se llama Bella, tiene diecisiete años, es hermosa, aun no nos hemos puesto formales nosotros como para presentarla…

-_Es una niña, Edward_- dijo Esme sorprendida_- ¡Solo tiene diecisiete años!_

-Es muy madura para su edad- se puso a la defensiva. Ahora temía que su madre se negara a ello, pero eso era imposible, él era mayor y podía hacer lo que quisiera-. Y me gusta.

-_Lo sé, puedo notar cuan metido estas con ella_- le dio la razón-. _Y si te hace feliz pues… ¡Formalicen y tráela a casa!_

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo- se rió.

_-¿Edward?-_ le llamó con timidez. Él supo de inmediato a lo que iba.

-Ahórratelo mamá- se puso rígido- ¿Qué pasa que ahora todas vienen a recordarme aquello?- se preguntó a si mismo-. No voy a contarle aquella parte.

_-¿Se lo vas a ocultar?_- preguntó Esme preocupada.

-Sabes lo que pasará si le cuento- dijo con obviedad.

-_Entiendo, sabes que lo hago. Pero a veces es mejor decir la verdad. Además tú no tuviste la culpa, te defendiste…._

-No lo haré y punto- le cortó.

-_Bien_- asintió su madre suspirando derrotada-. _Te deseo lo mejor, cariño. No quiero verte lastimado._

-Lo sé.

-_De acuerdo_- suspiró y recobró su ánimo-. _Fue agradable hablar contigo, aunque no me llames._

-Sabes que trabajo- se excusó.

-_No es excusa_- se rió-. _Adiós, cariño. Que descanses. Te quiero_.

-Adiós, madre. Yo también te quiero- se despidió y cortó el teléfono.

Rodó en su cama quedando boca abajo. Hoy había sido un día largo, con demasiadas emociones y revelaciones. Estaba cansado y necesitaba descansar. A su mente vinieron acontecimientos pasados y del presente, aquello era por estar hablando de ello, su mente siempre retrocedía en el pasado cuando lo hacían recordar. Su madre había tenido razón, él no sabía lo que estaba haciendo en aquel entonces, había sido completamente para defenderse. Pero lo que le había dicho a Rosalie lo había dicho de forma consciente.

Pero él no se había podido controlar, de solo pensar que Rosalie o alguien de su familia se metiera en su casi-relación con Bella, que le contaran lo que él había sufrido, lo que lo había llevado a hacer aquello. Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente. Bella lo odiaría, lo detestaría, lo miraría con pánico, miedo, querría salir corriendo de su lado gritando aquella palabra que le hacía temblar de solo pensarla.

No, definitivamente él, ni nadie que lo conocía podía decirle lo que él había hecho, el por qué lo había tenido que hacer. Isabella Swan no podía enterarse nunca de aquello.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**¡Hola! Acá estoy para actualizar como prometo. Y si, se que las otras historias no lo estoy haciendo, pero pronto lo aré, es que eso pasa cuando te inspiras demasiado y te olvidas de todo lo otro, pero OJO Y LEAN BIEN **__**NO VOY A ABANDONAR NINGUNA HISTORIA**__**. Lo aclaro por las dudas xD**_

_**Bueno, paso a contestar rr**_

_**LUCY: Jaja, ya va a salir a la luz su secreto, hay que tener paciencia jajaja. Me alegra que te guste, eso me hace feliz ^^**_

_**Marfizia:, Di, ya estoy mucho mejor, por suerte. Ese era el plan de Alice, reunirlos en el parque, en algún momento se iban a cruzar. Gracias por leer y comentar.**_

_**Mauxii Cullen O´shea: Cariño no me sale tu mail en el rr. Agrégame vos a mi, el mio esta en mi perfil. Y a mi me hace mas feliz que ustedes lean mis fics y que les guste. Gracias ^^**_

_**Ke: Gracias me alegro que te guste =). Espero que este cap también te haya gustado ^^**_

_**Bueno aca vimos la decisión de Edward, y van a haber consecuencias por ello. En fin, muchas me preguntaron que era el pasado de Edward, una me pregunto si tenia que ver con la muerte de los papas de Bells, desde ya NO, el no tiene nada que ver con ello. Bella ya lo va a aclarar mas adelante. **_

_**El problemita de Ed viene desde que el tiene 15 años. Y eso es todo lo que dire xD**_

_**Me alegra muchísimo que les guste la historia. Que comenten, que me agregen a favoritos, a alertas. Es muy lindo y me da ánimos a continuar, solo para ustedes ^^**_

_**Nos vemos, Besitos.**_

_**Melo**_

_**¿Review?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

El domingo llegó, la espera había sido una eternidad y mucha expectativa, tanta como para sacarle el sueño a la pareja. Bella solo había podido dormir un par de horas, solo cuando Jacob se había quedado, luego a medianoche se había despertado para así no poder conciliar el sueño. Había rodado en su cama un sinfín de veces de solo pensar en lo que haría el día de hoy.

Había deseado dormir solo para quitarse la ansiedad, pero está demasiado grande que no le había permitido al sueño invadir su cuerpo. Las horas se le había pasado demasiado lento, se había tratado imaginar que era lo que hoy pasaría cuando llegara a la casa de Edward. De que hablarían, que pasaría luego de ello, como terminaría todo. Por alguna razón se sentía optimista, sentía que todo saldría bien ente ellos, que serían muy felices.

Pero por otro lado se sentía extraña al sentir todos esos sentimientos nuevos, la felicidad, el amor, las ganas de estar con una persona que no sabía absolutamente nada de él, y él de ella, sin embargo por más que los cuestionara y tratara de reprimirlos, estos se volvían contra ella y la doblegaban, ello también tenía que ver con la presencia de Edward, de que él también le correspondiera a aquellos sentimientos.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al pensar por todo lo que tendrían que pasar para estar juntos, aunque claramente ya lo estaban, compartían deliciosos besos, aunque no tuvieran un título de novios, ella sabía que lo eran. Suspirando miró su reloj de la mesita de noche, eran las nueve de la mañana, el tiempo no se pasaba más. De todos modos no tenía idea de a qué hora tendría que ir, no quería parecer desesperada en aparecer ahora mismo.

-Quizás deba ir después del almuerzo- pensó en voz alta, meditando los horarios a los que sería correcto su visita.

Si fuera por ella ahora mismo estaría viajando para ir a verlo, pero era demasiado temprano y sería muy desesperado por su parte ir, no quería parecer una chica fácil. Pero no se creía capaz de aguantar tanto tiempo hasta el almuerzo para verlo de nuevo. Su celular comenzó sonar, sacándola de sus pensamientos, miró el identificador y saltó de la cama aterrizando sobre su trasero.

-Hola- contestó con voz entrecortada.

_-¿Estás bien?-_ preguntó Edward preocupado.

-Sí, solo que me acabo de caer de la cama- contestó riéndose.

_-¿Todas las mañanas son así?-_ cuestionó divertido y preocupado a la vez.

-La mayoría- admitió avergonzada.

_-¿Qué hacías?-_ preguntó luego de una breve pausa.

-No mucho, me acabo de levantar- mintió, no era necesario decirle que no había podido pegar ojos en casi toda la noche.

_-¿Te desperté?-_ preguntó y Bella pudo escuchar el sonido de las sabanas.

-¿Estas acostado?- respondió con otra pregunta.

-_También me acabo de levantar_- pudo sentir la sonrisa en su voz.

En ese momento Bella se lo imagino recostado en la cabecera de la cama, con un brazo bajo su cabeza el cabello rebelde más desordenado de lo normal, las sabanas hasta el inicio de sus caderas, con el torso desnudo mostrando sus tonificados músculos…

_-¿Bella?-_ la voz de Edward la trajo a la realidad-

-¿Si?- balbuceó con voz ronca, se la aclaró completamente sonrojada ante el atrevimiento de sus pensamientos.

-_No me estabas escuchando_- le regaño divertido- _¿En qué pensabas?_

-No te gustaría saber- murmuró avergonzada, encogiéndose en su cama.

-_Créeme que si me gustaría…_

-¿Qué me estabas diciendo?- cambió de tema antes de seguir avergonzándose más.

-_Te decía que si querías que te pasara a buscar y desayunáramos y almorzáramos juntos_- comentó desinteresado, aunque en realidad moría porque Bella se contestara que sí.

-Sí, me gustaría- sintió sus mejillas calientes y el corazón galopar fuertemente.

-_Perfecto_- sonrió ampliamente-. _Te paso a buscar en una hora_.

Bella le asintió al teléfono, luego colgó y se metió a la ducha para bañarse. Tenía tiempo suficiente para alistarse. Abrió el agua caliente, luego se metió dejando que sus músculos se relajaran luego de una noche movida. Secó su cuerpo, su cabello, intentando peinarlo sin mucho éxito, cepilló sus dientes y buscó en su armario algo para ponerse. Quería verse bien, ni muy elegante ni muy descuidada, por lo que terminó de tomar un jean ajustado, una camisa negra con costuras blancas y unas convers negras. Intentó arreglar su cabello mojado, pero no podía hacer mucho.

Una vez que se vio decente ante el espejo comprobó la hora y su pulso se aceleró al notar que solo quedaban unos minutos para la llegada de Edward. Tomó su celular, un abrigo y las llaves de su casa antes de salir. Abrió la puerta y se chocó con un pecho duro y firme, se tambaleó hasta que unos brazos la rodearon y la estabilizaron. Pronto el peculiar aroma de Edward le invadió los sentidos.

-Creo que no me tengo que sorprender por esto- bromeo Edward suspirando.

Bella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Edward y le abrazó por la cintura, sintiéndose de pronto completa, protegida y tranquila. Edward le correspondió al instante hundiendo su cara en el cabello húmedo de Bella, aspirando el infantil y femenino aroma a fresas. Las estrechó en sus brazos y se preguntó cómo pudo aguantar tantas horas sin ellas.

-Hola- murmuró Bella apretando su abrazo.

-Hola- devolvió el saludo levantando la cabeza de Bella para luego inclinar la suya y depositar un suave beso en los labios rosados.

Bella se sintió desfallecer por las pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que le hormigueaban los labios hasta la punta de los dedos de sus manos. Sintió la húmeda lengua de Edward acariciar su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar a su boca. Inmediatamente le correspondió subiendo sus brazos hasta enredarlos en su cuello y atraerlo más hacia ella. Sentía su pulso martillar en sus oídos y sus pulmones apretarse por la falta de aire, sin embargo eso a ella no le importaba, solo quería seguir sintiendo la lengua de Edward enrollarse con la suya en una pelea donde no había ganador.

Edward cortó el beso, pues sentía que perdería el control si ella lo seguía besando. El pequeño cuerpo de Bella se pegaba al suyo, encajando a la perfección, las manos de ella acariciando su cabello y su lengua lamer en interior de su boca, le hacía querer tomarla de otra manera. A pesar de querer conocerla y trabar una relación con ella, su parte masculina pedía tomarla y marcarla como suya, para que cualquier hombre que pasara por el lado de Bella supiera que ella ya tenía dueño.

-¿Cómo entraste?- preguntó Bella agitada.

-Una señora salía del edificio cuando yo estaba por tocar, le dije que iba a buscarte y me permitió la entrada- se encogió de hombros- ¿Estas lista?

-Sí, estaba saliendo cuando te choqué- sus mejillas se tiñeron ante lo torpe que era frente a Edward.

-Bien, vámonos- tomó la mano de Bella y la llevó hacia su auto que esperaba aparcado frente al edificio.

Como en otras ocasiones, Edward le abrió la puerta para ella, lo hacía por simple educación pues así lo había educado su madre, lo que no sabía era que Bella se sonrojaba ante ese simple acto. Él subió a su auto y lo puso en marcha hacia el comercio de la ciudad donde estaban las cafeterías y restaurantes.

-¿Dónde te gustaría ir a comer?- preguntó mirándola de reojo.

-¿Podemos comprar la comida y desayunar en tu casa?- preguntó ella apenada.

-Claro- le sonrió para darle ánimos a que no se avergonzara- ¿Dónde compramos?

Bella se rió y le indicó el camino hacia el supermercado más cercano. Edward aparcó en el estacionamiento y ambos se dirigieron hacia el interior con las manos entrelazadas. Edward tomó una canastilla y fueron comprando lo que desayunaría y comerían a la hora del almuerzo. Café, jugo, galletas, panecillos, huevos, tocino, un pollo y patatas fueron los comestibles que metieron en la canastilla. Fue todo un conflicto cuando llegó la hora de pegar, ya que Bella propuso pagar la mitad del total.

-No- dijo con total convicción mientras sacaba su billetera.

-Yo también voy a comer, es justo que pague mi parte- terció molesta.

-No me importa- se encogió de hombros y le pagó a la cajera, quien se mordía el labio para no reírse de la joven pareja.

Sin poder evitarle soltó una pequeña risita, llamando la atención de Bella quien bufó y se cruzó de brazos, estaba molesta por haber montado una escena delante de una desconocía quien tenía el descaro de reírse en su cara, estaba molesta por sentirse inútil y dependiente de Edward. Desde hacía dos años que ella se pagaba sus propios gastos y no le gustaba que otro le pagara lo suyo, la hacía sentir vulnerable y aprovechadora.

Edward llevó las bolsas y la contempló mientras caminaban hacia el auto. Quería reírse de Bella, por la enfadarse por tan poca cosa. Verla de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido aparentando estar molesta la hacía parecer más adorable de lo que ya era. Antes de abrirle la puerta del auto la presionó contra este y le susurró al oído.

-Puedes pagarme cocinando o…- se inclinó hacia adelante y le robó un beso-. Tienes muchas formas de pagarme- le guiñó un ojo y dejó la comida en los asientos de atrás.

Soltó una carcajada fluida al percatarse de las rojas mejillas de Bella. Le encantaba la facilidad con la que ella se sonrojaba, por cualquier cosa. Por sus besos, por sus abrazos, por un leve tropezón, por un comentario, cuando se enojaba, cuando lloraba _¿se sonrojaría cuando…?_ La pregunta fluyó por su mente al tiempo que su imaginación le hacía ver imágenes en su cabeza de Bella teniendo sexo con él, debajo de él… con algunos cabellos pegados en su frente empapada en sudor y sus mejillas teñidas de ese adorable rubor…

-¿Edward?- la voz de Bella lo trajo a la realidad- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Muy bien- le besó la frente antes de ir hacia su asiento.

Condujo hacia su departamento en un silencio cómodo, con la mano de Bella entre las suyas. Sentía que todo lo que estaba pasando era un sueño, no sabía lo bien que se sentía estar con la persona que querías, compartir tiempo y gustos. No era que no quisiera a su familia, pues la amaba, pero el apreciaba más cada momento que pasaba con Bella, las cosas que hacían juntos, lo mucho que la extrañaba cuando no la tenía cerca y lo bien que se sentía cuando estaba con ella.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, bajaron y cargaron las bolsas hacia la cocina de su casa. Sacó los huevos y la sartén para hacer los huevos revueltos.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Bella.

-Huevos revueltos- dijo con obviedad-. No soy muy buen cocinero pero me defiendo con unos huevos- se encogió de hombros.

-Dijiste que te pagaría con cocinarte- le recordó.

-También tenías otras opciones- movió sus cejas sugestivamente, haciendo que Bella se riera negando con la cabeza.

-Tú te irás a la sala y esperarás a que termine- lo empujó lejos de la cocina.

-De acuerdo, pero el almuerzo lo aremos juntos- se rió mientras sentía las pequeñas manos de Bella en su espalda.

-No- demandó cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Se rió entre dientes y se fue hacia la sala, había aprendido a que no podía discutir con Bella, cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza era duro intentar hacerle la contra. Y solo la conocía de días y sabía cómo lidiar con ella, como persuadirla para hacerla cambiar de parecer. Pero en este caso él quería que ella le cocinara, quería probar su comida y algo le decía que debía de saber delicioso, como ella.

Tampoco podía discutir mucho con ella en ese rubro, él no tenía ni idea de la cocina. Siempre le cocinaba Rosalie o su madre, otras veces pedía comida o comía en un restaurant, por lo que nunca tocaba la cocina que no fuera para preparar café y solo echo en la cafetera.

Por un momento se visualizó a si mismo dentro de unos años, con sus hijos a su lado mientras su esposa preparaba el desayuno para todos. Curiosamente, esa mujer a la que él llamaría esposa, era Bella, unos pocos años mayor, igual de hermosa y radiante. Claramente cuando eso sucediera ella no trabajaría más de modelo.

Ahora que no eran nada, le estaba dando un poco de rabia, y por qué no admitir, celos, que ella trabajara de eso. No le estaba gustando saber que ella estaría posando delante de cámaras frente a desconocidos, en fotos prometedoras donde luego saldrían en revistas donde hombres la verían, y de seguro, desearían.

No, definitivamente no. Tenía que hacer que Bella renunciara a ese trabajo. Eso o moriría por tantos celos reprimidos.

-El desayuno está listo- le avisó Bella secando sus manos con una servilleta.

-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó asombrado, solo había pasado quince minutos.

-¿Tan poco me tarde?- contestó con otra pregunta, no se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que cocinaba.

Edward negó con la cabeza sonriendo y se levantó para ir hacia su cocina. Al entrar se quedó impresionado por la mesa repleta de comida y bebida. Había huevos revueltos, cocidos, tortillas, tocino, tostadas, hot caque, jugo, café y también leche. Realmente estaba sorprendido por todo lo que Bella había hecho en cuestión de minutos.

-Eres increíble- le admiró mientras se sentaba.

-No es para tanto- se sonrojó suavemente.

Edward le sirvió lo que ella pidió y se dispusieron a comer. Al hacer el primer bocado Edward la alabó por sus artes culinarios y se sonrió a sí mismo al saber lo buena que estaría la comida. Mientras comían se dispusieron a hacerse preguntas.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?- comenzó Edward.

-El quince de septiembre.

-Falta poco- dijo y su cabeza comenzó a maquinar algo para regalarle-. Ya serás mayor.

-Solo me emociona saber que terminaré el colegio- se encogió de hombros-. No que se me agreguen años.

-Solo tienes dieciocho, Bella- rodó los ojos-. No exageres.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo cumples años?

-El veinte de junio.

-Uuuuuh…. Veinticinco- se burló.

-La diferencia entre el hombre y la mujer es que no nos ponemos histéricos por la edad- se defendió.

-No me puse histérica- se tensó en la silla, dejando de comer.

-Te acabas de poner a la defensiva- se burló y rió cuando ella le sacó la lengua.

Dejaron el tema de la edad de lado. Edward notaba que era un tema sensible para Bella y que si quería seguir conservando su pequeña relación era mejor no tocar el tema. Siguieron desayunando entre comentarios banales, con respecto a libros, películas, música, situaciones vergonzosas, otro tema que no era bueno tocar con alguien que se tropezaba con todo lo que tuviera a mano, incluyendo al aire.

Limpiaron la cocina y Edward la llevó hacia su sala, para seguir charlando. Además de seguir conociéndose, le encantaba ver a Bella hablar, gesticular con las manos, hacer muecas cuando algo le desagradaba, pero por sobre todo las respuestas que ella le daba. Supo de inmediato que Bella miraba el mundo de otra manera, de una manera que la hacía especial, de una manera en que pocas personas lo hacían.

-Cuéntame sobre tu familia- pidió mientras acariciaba los broncíneos y suaves cabellos de Edward.

-Bueno… mi padre es doctor y tiene su propio hospital en la cuidad. Mi madre es diseñadora de interiores y Emmett, mi hermano mayor, trabaja conmigo en la empresa que pusimos para mamá y su esposa- contestó relajado.

-Una familia asombrosa- alagó sorprendida.

-Sí, se lo puede decir así- se encogió de hombros, para él era normal todo lo que su familia hacia. Abrió sus ojos para ver a Bella-. Tú no tienes hermanos ¿verdad?

-No, aunque me hubiera gustado uno.

-¿Mayor o menor?

-Mayor- sonrió.

-Te regalo el mío- contestó de inmediato con total seriedad y un poco de esperanza.

Bella comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, en ese momento él supo que ese era su sonido favorito. Poco a poco notas musicales se coordinaron en su cabeza, creando una pequeña canción, una a la cual tenía mucho que agregar y trabajar. Inconscientemente su vista viajo hacia su descuidado piano, el cual estaba en la esquina de su amplia sala.

Hacía casi diez años que no lo tocaba, que ni siquiera limpiaba. Él no quería llevarlo a su nueva casa cuando se mudo, pero le era imposible despegarse del instrumento que el tanto amaba, que había dedicado años aprendiendo a tocarlo y a componer melodías. Sin embargo le quitaron las ganas de tocar, de ser un músico profesional como era su sueño de joven. Ahora ni se atrevía a mirarlo, si lo hacía las imágenes del pasado volaban por su cabeza y lo atormentaban nuevamente.

Se sentó derecho, extrañando la comodidad de las piernas de Bella.

-Discúlpame, debo ir al baño- se excusó y salió de la sala, necesitaba unos minutos para recobrar la compostura.

Si quería ocultarle a Bella su pasado, tenía que evitar que ella lo viera de esa manera, desamparado, débil, atormentado. Para ello debía de esconderse unos minutos…

Bella contempló la sala detenidamente. Solo había estad una vez allí hacía cuatro meses y el lugar no había cambiado mucho, técnicamente estaba igual. El mismo sillón enorme redondo que se encontraba en una esquina redonda en un sobre piso, El mismo suelo de madera oscura, el mismo equipo de entretenimiento bien completo, los mismos estantes con algunas fotografías y rellenos de libros, el mismo ventanal que ocupaba casi toda la pared y el piano cubierto con una capa de polvo, era el único que parecía cambiado, solo parecía tener más polvo.

Se levantó de su sitio y camino hacia el instrumento preguntándose por que estaba en aquel estado. Toda la casa parecía pulcra, reluciente, imperturbable, excepto por aquel piano de cola negro. Se lo podía imaginar limpio, elegante, brillante, majestuoso, igual que Edward. El piano era igual que Edward, sin duda él debía de tocar el piano, sin embargo ¿Cómo era posible que lo tuviera tan descuidado si era su instrumento favorito?

Acercó su mano para tocarlo, quería saber que se sentía, era estúpido aquel sentimiento pero se sentía hipnotizada por él.

-Edward ¿Por qué no contestas mi llamada?- la voz de una mujer llamó su atención y se alejó del instrumento como si este tuviera peste.

Escondió sus manos detrás de su espalda, como si acabara de meter el dedo en la crema del pastel y la estuvieran por regañar, mientras escuchaba las pisadas de unos tacones por el pasillo de la entrada. Se quedó sin aliento cuando una rubia despampanante apareció en la puerta. Esta también se le quedó mirando sorprendida, pero solo unos segundos, luego su mirada se volvió fría e indiferente

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó con voz suave y dura.

-Bella Swan- dijo con voz insegura, acercándose para estrechar la mano de la Bella mujer.

-Rosalie Hale- apretó la mano de Bella, sin dejar de inspeccionarla con la mirada-. Así que tu eres la famosa modelo que sale con el soltero, y más codiciado, empresario Cullen- arqueó una de sus perfectas cejas.

-Solo trabajo por el dinero, es algo temporal- se alejó un poco-. Y solo estoy conociendo a Edward…- se detuvo abruptamente, no era necesario estarle dando explicaciones a una desconocida.

-Claro, trabajo temporal- se golpeó teatralmente la frente con su mano-. Cuando logra atrapar a Edward no será necesario trabajar ya que el dinero de él pasará a ser tuyo.

-No busco a Edward para eso- respondió con dientes apretados-. No me conoces y me estas agrediendo…

-Solo digo la verdad- se encogió de hombros con suficiencia.

-Estás hablando sin conocerme- sus manos picaban, quería golpear algo- ¿No será que eres tú la que quiere lograr eso?- provocó y tembló al notar la ira centellar en los ojos de la rubia.

-Como te atreves niña…

-¿Rose?

Ambas mujeres se giraron para ver a un muy sorprendido y confundido Edward, quien miraba a las mujeres alternadamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó a la defensiva. La coloración en las mejillas de Bella y sus puños apretados le daba a saber que ellas no se estaban haciendo buenas amigas.

-Te he estado llamando toda la mañana- se encogió un poco ante la mirada de Edward.

-Ya había dejado en claro que no iba a estar disponible- dijo entre dientes apretados.

Miró a Bella quien se tensó al ver a Rosalie avanzar hacia él. Esta depositó un beso en la mejilla de Edward, y él sabía que lo hacía solo para molestar a Bella, pues no le caía bien.

-Bella, ella es Rosalie la esposa de Emmett- aclaró con cierto miedo, temía que ella se hiciera de ideas equivocadas.

Ella no le contestó solo asintió y desvió la mirada.

-¿Pasó algo?- le preguntó a Rosalie.

-Hoy hay cena en casa de Esme, pensé que no lo sabías y vine a buscarte- le dio una pequeña mirada a Bella-. Pero veo que cambiaste de planes.

-Mi madre ya sabía que hoy no asistiría.

-Sí, pero ni Emmy ni yo lo sabíamos, él esta yendo hacia su casa y yo pasé a buscarte en caso de que estuvieras dormido, por no contestar mis llamadas.

-Ya ves que no- buscó a Bella con la mirada, para encontrarla en el balcón-. No quiero ser descortés, pero debes de marcharte, no voy a ir a la casa de mi madre.

-¿Ahora también ignorarás a tu madre por ella?- escupió la última palabra antes de volver a mirar a Bella.

-Rosalie, ahora no- respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse.

-De acuerdo- levantó las manos en modo de rendición-. Solo recuerda lo que te dije.

-Tú también recuerda lo que hablamos- la tomó de un brazo y lo apretó ligeramente, solo para enfatizar sus palabras-. No te metas en esto.

-Lo sé- tiró de su brazo y salió del apartamento sin despedirse.

Edward suspiró y se preparó para encarar a Bella, algo le decía que iba a costarle un poco tratar de hacerle entender que entre él y Rosalie no había nada, solo una relación de buenos amigos y solo porque era el hermano menos de su esposo, únicamente por eso se preocupaba por él.

Camino con deliberada lentitud hacia el balcón, de repente tenía miedo, mucho. No quería discutir con Bella, demasiado habían discutido en los primeros días de conocerse y ayer mismo, no quería volver a discutir con ella, no por algo que ella estaba malinterpretando. Pero era necesario explicar las cosas.

Caminó hasta quedar detrás de ella, se dio cuenta de que ella sabía que él estaba detrás de ella. Se sentía orgulloso y poderoso al notarla respirar con dificultad, le agradaba saber que él provocaba eso en ella, sin embargo ahora no era tiempo de sentirse todo un macho alfa, era momento de hablar y aclararle los tantos.

-Lamento la… descortesía de Rosalie- se disculpó por su cuñada, solo era una pantalla, la primera frase para romper el hielo.

-Tú no deberías de disculparte por ella- se giró a encararlo-. Ella fue muy grosera, me trató como si fuera una cualquiera.

-Bueno…- se rascó la cabeza, mientras maquinaba una forma de hacer sufrir a Rosalie-. Desde ya debo advertirte que no escuches ni prestes atención a nada de lo que ella te diga…

-¿Qué no escuche?- le pregunto incrédula.

-Se que dijo cosas que no eran- posó sus manos en los hombros de Bella, se le estaba yendo de las manos la discusión-. Ella es demasiado sobre protectora conmigo, por eso se pone a la defensiva…

-Yo tengo una teoría mejor- se cruzó de brazos. Edward no pudo evitar soltar una enorme carcajada ante ello.

Luego la risa lo consumió logrando que Bella se enfadara más con él y con toda la situación.

-No, no, Bella- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-. Ella ama mucho a mi hermano, son tal para cual, ella no me ama, créeme- se mordió el labio tratando de contener la risa.

-No lo creeré hasta que lo vea, mientras tanto seguiré con mi teoría- le dio la espalda y se fue hacia la sala, sentándose en el sillón con los brazos cruzados.

Edward respiró profundamente y contó hasta diez. Bella definitivamente era cabezota, era de esas personas que no creían hasta que lo veían o sentían ¿pero cómo le haría entender que las cosas no eran como ella pensaba? ¿Cómo la haría reaccionar y hacer que volviera a pensar como antes?

Salió de su balcón, serrando la puerta ventana detrás de él, sin despegar la vista de Bella, quien hacía su mejor intento de ignorarle con el televisor, al menos tenía que estar agradecido de que ella no se hubiera marchado de su casa. Se acercó a ella y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, atrayéndola hacia él.

-¿Qué debo hacer para que no pienses en eso?- le susurró al oído.

-Decirme la verdad- masculló ella.

-Ya te la dije- suspiró tirando la cabeza hacia atrás-. Entre ella y yo no pasa nada, ella ama a Emmett.

-¿Entonces por qué me trató de esa manera?- le preguntó con ojos dolido, toda ira o rabia que ella sintiera por Rosalie ya no estaba.

-Porque es demasiado protectora conmigo- le acarició la mejilla-. Ella es tan prepotente e bocona, por eso mismo no le debes de hacer caso a nada de lo que ella te diga.

Bella frunció el ceño y desvió su mirada de la de Edward, ella quería creer lo que Edward le decía, pero ella había visto a Rosalie como una mama leona protegiendo a su cachorro de otro depredador. La mujer la atacó verbalmente sin si quiera conocerla y ella estaba casi segura de que Rosalie sentía algo por Edward, algo más que un cariño hacia su cuñado. Quizás Rosalie se había casado con Emmett para estar cerca de Edward, de ese modo ella podría verlo cuando quisiera con la excusa de que es su cuñado. Sin embargo había algo que no le cerraba ¿Para qué haría tanto lio y no iba tras Edward? Ella era tan hermosa que estaba segura de que ningún hombre pensaría dos veces antes de tirársela ¿Porqué Edward no lo haría? Él había estado con esa tal Heidi, una mujer tan hermosa como Rosalie…

-No se que esté pasando por tu cabeza- le susurró nuevamente Edward-. Pero de seguro es un sin sentido.

-No lo creo- se estremeció cuando los labios de Edward le acariciaron la mejilla.

-Sí, lo es- la miró un segundo con gran intensidad antes de inclinarse y apoderarse de sus indefensos labios.

Edward ahuecó la cara de Bella con sus manos, atrayéndola más hacia él. Con cada beso que él le daba se hacía más adicto al sabor y suavidad de Bella. Sin pedirle permiso enterró su lengua en la pequeña cavidad de Bella.

Ella soltó un gemido ante la repentina intrusión, sin embargo le devolvió el beso, enrollando su lengua con la de él, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward, atrayéndolo más hacia ella. Podía sentir el fuego correr por sus venas, calentando su cuerpo, lo más asombroso era que los labios de Edward eran los que causaban ese calor.

Sin romper el beso se las ingenió para pasar una pierna por las de Edward, obligándolo a reclinar su espalda e el respaldo del sillón, mientras ella hincaba sus rodillas a cada lado de las caderas de Edward, logrando sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

Las manos de Edward fueron directamente a su cintura donde la acarició y apretujó, luego las bajo hasta sus caderas en una lenta caricia para terminar en los mulso de Bella. El beso se le estaba saliendo de control, cada vez se hacía más fogoso e insistente, despertando una parte de su anatomía. Se recostó aun más es el sillón buscando comodidad, pero involuntariamente frotó su media creciente erección con la intimidad de Bella.

Ambos soltaron un sonoro gemido soltando sus bocas. Los dos respiraban con dificultad. Se miraron a los ojos, ambos podían notar el deseo del otro y Edward también pudo notar la inseguridad de Bella.

-Debemos parar- se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta. Cerró sus ojos e intentó calmar su miembro. Pero no contó con que Bella se volvería a restregar contra él. Soltó un gemido y sus manos apretaron la cadera de ella, deteniéndola-. No me tientes, Bella.

Ella hizo caso omiso y siguió frotándose, tenía miedo y sabía que no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo le era sumamente atractivo y sensual ver a Edward retorcerse y soltar pequeños quejidos.

-No hagas esto si no estás segura de querer continuar- murmuró Edward restregándose él ahora.

-Tu tampoco si no quieres que mienta sobre mi inseguridad- recriminó con una sonrisa.

Edward la tomó en brazos y los cambió de posición, recostándola a ella en el sillón mientras él la tapaba con su cuerpo. Pero no hizo nada, solamente se quedó acariciando la mejilla de Bella, de vez en cuando depositaba un beso en los hinchados labios. Simplemente la contemplaba y se preguntaba que había hecho para merecerla, cuando en realidad el no debía de merecerse nada ni nadie.

-Eres virgen ¿verdad?- preguntó con voz calmada. Aunque por dentro rezaba que ella dijera que sí, si no pobre del que le había tocado un pelo.

-Si- murmuró ella desviando la vista. Por lo que no se percató de la cara de alivio de Edward.

-¿Y te avergüenzas de ello?- sonrió cuando las mejillas de Bella se tiñeron de un poderoso rojo.

-Es un tema algo privado- se encogió ella. Luego le devolvió la mirada-. En cambio tú pareces muy experimentado.

-Tengo veinticuatro ¿recuerdas?- la molestó-. De todos modos…- se inclinó para besar su cuello-… me acabas de demostrar lo bien informada que estas con respecto a la intimidad- le bromeó y se carcajeó cuando ella le golpeó la espalda.

-No es nada comparado con tu amplia sabiduría- se mofó ella.

-Y es una ventaja para ti.

-¿Una ventaja?- lo miró sin comprender.

Él le besó la frente y se compadeció de su inocencia.

-¿Qué prefieres que un hombre experimentado te desflore o que un niño sin idea de nada te termine lastimando en su arranque de hormonas?- preguntó.

-Totalmente la primera- se estremeció ella-. Pero creo que sería más romántico que ambos sean vírgenes, compartir la aventura de explorarse ellos mismos…juntos- terminó sonrojada.

-Lamento que no vayamos a compartir eso nosotros- le sonrió dulcemente antes de besarle tierna y dulcemente-. Pero fingiré ser virgen para ti.

Bella se rió y lo abrazó manteniéndolo cerca de ella, más de lo que ya estaba. Edward la envolvió en sus brazos y agradeció al cielo tenerla con él en estos momentos y rezaba para que siempre la tuviera con él. Los minutos se les escapaban y él se rehusaba a dejarla ir.

-¿Te quedarás a dormir?- la pregunta escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerla. Pudo sentir el cuerpo de Bella tensarse debajo de él

-Y-yo…- tartamudeó sin saber que contestar, ella no se sentía lista aun para pasar al siguiente nivel.

-Solo a dormir, no te obligaré a nada que no quieras incluyendo que te quedes hoy- la tranquilizó.

-Mañana tengo instituto- recordó ella de pronto.

-Puedo llevarte- ofreció.

-Pero no tengo mi uniforme, ni mis cosas…- lo miró interrogante.

-Podemos ir a buscarlas o….- rozó sus labios con la lengua-… pedirle a Alice que las traiga.

Bella no lo pensó mucho, atrapó la lengua de Edward entre sus labios y la succiono al tiempo que sus dedos se enredaban el cabello cobrizo de él.

-Después llamaré a Alice- concordó con él.

Edward sonrió y se abalanzó a los rozados labios de su Bella.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Si aca también volví… y esta historia tan linda y llena de intrigas, bueno para ustedes xD.**_

_**No puedo creer que ya hayamos llegado a los 100 rr, bueno103. Estoy emocionada, con solo 7 capitulos me han regalado tanto! T_T… me emociono… me encanta, gracias chicas, de verdad, sin ustedes no se que haría o a donde irían a parar estas locuras mias.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Los próximos que tengo adelantados son un poco largos, me he copado mucho escribiendo xD. **_

_**Diganme que les pareció el cap, prometo contestar los rr en el próximo cap. Besitos, se cuidan.**_

_**Nos vemos en cinco días.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

_-¡¿Estas en donde?-_ gritó la vocecita de Alice al otro lado de la línea.

-En la casa de Edward- susurró mirando por sobre su hombro, Edward estaba pidiendo comida por teléfono.

Luego de pasar parte del medio día en el sillón entre besos y caricias juguetonas, luego de ello habían salido a caminar un poco, habían desayunado tarde por lo que a la hora del almuerzo no tenían ganas de comer. Edward la había llevado a uno de los parques que había cerca de donde vivía, habían pasado la tarde caminando y charlando.

El tiempo pasaba relativamente deprisa cuando estaban juntos, para cuando se dieron cuenta la tarde había caído y sus estómagos estaban rugiendo por algo de comer. Edward los llevó nuevamente hacia su casa, estuvieron discutiendo por quien cocinaría, pero esta vez Edward había ganado y como él no sabía cocinar terminó llamando a un repartidor.

_-¿Desde cuándo?-_ inquirió Alice molesta.

-Desde la mañana- susurró aun más bajo.

Alejó el teléfono de su oreja justo al tiempo que su amiga comenzaba a maldecirla y propinarle improperios a todo pulmón. Hasta Edward la había escuchado ya que le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

-Cálmate- pidió cuando los gritos disminuyeron.

_-Eres muy mala amiga, Bella_- lloriqueó-. _Yo que me tomo la molestia en volver a juntarlos-_ ahora su voz sonaba dura y completamente ofendida- ¿_Sabes por lo que tuve que pasar?_- Bella iba a contestar pero Alice se auto contestó-. _No, no lo sabes._

-Alice…

-_Tú no tuviste que ponerte toda melosa con Mike Newton, tampoco tuviste que soportar que llenara tu cara de gérmenes Newtonianos_.

-¿Newtonianos?- se rió.

-_Tampoco tuviste que robarles esas entradas a tu padre_- siguió ignorando a Bella_-. Solo tuviste que poner tu presencia…_

-Obligadamente-bufó-. Tú no eres la única que lo pasó mal. Al menos no tienes dentro de tu sistema la saliva de Mike- a ese comentario Edward se giró a mirarla enfadado. Ella le sacudió la mano restándole importancia, mientras le daba la espalda.

_-Bien, estamos a mano_- se rindió suspirando- _¿A qué se debe tu honorable llamado?_

-Necesito…- bajo la voz-… que vayas a mi casa y traigas mi uniforme, mi mochila y mi neceser.

Se produjo un largo silencio, solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de ambas, pero la de Alice se hacía cada vez más agitada. Bella se la podía imaginar temblando de la emoción como un volcán a punto de estallar.

_-¿Dormirás allí?-_ preguntó con calma aunque su voz temblando por la emoción la delataba.

-Sí.

_-¿Están saliendo?-_ volvió a preguntar con esa calma.

-Aun no, pero no estamos muy lejos- admitió sintiendo la calidez expandirse por su pecho

Unos brazos le rodearon la cintura mientras la empujaban a un duro y musculoso pecho. El mentón de Edward se recargó en su hombro mientras pegaba su oído en el teléfono para escuchar que era lo que hablaban las chicas.

_-¡Estoy tan feliz por ti, Bella!-_ chilló Alice desde el otro lado_-. Mi plan funcionó, claro que también gracias a la ayuda de Emmett…_

-¿Emmett?- preguntaron ambos interrumpiéndola

_-¡Oh! ¿Está Edward escuchando?_

-No- contestó él con una sonrisa.

-_Menos mal, así no sabría lo mucho que me desagrada cuando escuchan conversaciones privadas_- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Créeme que lo sabe, por eso no interrumpe- le siguió tomando el pelo.

_-Como sea-_ se rió-. _Estaré ahí con tus cosas, Bella._

Alice colgó el teléfono antes de que Bella pudiera despedirse o siquiera decirle algo. Se miraron a los ojos confundidos mientras armaban el rompecabezas en sus cabezas. Alice había sido la que estaba detrás de todo ello. He ahí la invitación de Mike a Bella y la insistencia de Heidi con Edward, también se explicaba por qué el hermano de Edward le había casi llorado para que aceptara las entradas al parque.

Chasqueando la lengua se apartó de Bella, ahora entendía todo. Emmett le había dicho a Heidi que le abriera sus piernas solo para tener una tonta cita en el parque, pero ella no recibiría nada a cambio de ello, solo una salida con él y un polvo. Alice le había convencido al niñato ése a que invitara a Bella en la cita. El único propósito para todo ello era juntarlos, en algún momento ellos se iban a topar en aquel parque…

-Bastante ingeniosa tu amiga- admitió muy a su pesar.

-No conozco ningún plan que le haya salido mal- ase rió entre dientes, en cierto modo se sentía agradecida, porque gracias a ese plan ella estaba ahora en la casa de Edward y estaban intentando tener una relación.

-Parece apostar todo por el todo- se sentó en su sillón.

-Según ella dice que puede ver el futuro, por eso se apuesta con los ojos cerrados- se encogió de hombros, ya no dudaría más de su amiga.

-¿Hace cuanto conoces a Alice?- preguntó curioso de su amistad con la niña.

-Desde que íbamos a la secundaria- contestó sentándose a su lado-. Era mi primer día en el instituto nuevo, luego de mudarnos de Phoenix- sonrió con melancolía-. Todos me miraban y cuchicheaban cuando pasaban por mi lado, en la clase de lengua me senté al final solo para así tratar de evitar las miradas, al menos que quisieran ganarse un regaño del profesor- Edward tomó su mano y le dio un suave apretón-. Fue ahí cuando la conocí, comenzó a hablarme y a seguirme a todas partes y no paraba de hablar- se rió-. Desde ese día no nos hemos separado- dijo orgullosa.

-Parece buena chica- asintió.

-Lo es- bajó su miraba a la mano de Edward, se puso a jugar con sus dedos antes de hablar, no quería mirarlo a los ojos-. Ella estuvo conmigo desde que mis padres murieron. Al igual que Jacob.

Edward abrió su boca para preguntarle lo que había ocurrido con sus padres, cuando el celular de Bella comenzó a sonar. Ella se levantó de un salto.

-Es Alice- dijo al ver el identificador de llamada-. Iré abajo a recibir las cosas- se inclinó para depositar un pequeño beso antes de salir disparada por la puerta.

Corrió hacia el ascensor y presionó el botón repetidas veces. Su teléfono había dejado de sonar, y eso la ponía aun más ansiosa. Se debatía si bajar por las escaleras y por el ascensor. Sabía de primera mano que Alice detestaba esperar, pero tendría que hacerlo porque no tenía intenciones de arriesgar su vida en las escaleras. Para su suerte el ascensor bajó rápidamente, quizás porque se encontraba en el cuarto piso.

Apenas las puertas se abrieron ella salió disparada hacia la entrada donde el portero le abrió la puerta con una agradable sonrisa. Casi tropieza en el último escalón donde el Porsche estaba estacionado y Alice recargada en la puerta.

-¿Por qué tardabas tanto?- preguntó arqueando una ceja- ¿Acaso Edward no te soltaba?

-Muy graciosa- dijo con sarcasmo antes de abrazarla fuertemente-. Gracias- murmuró apretujándola más.

-Sabes que haré todo por ti- le devolvió el abrazo-. Todo para ver a mi amiga feliz.

-Eres la mejor, Alice- dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Lo sé- se encogió de hombros mientras le besaba la mejilla-. Ahora, tienes que contarme todo- sus ojos azules brillaron con intensidad.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- preguntó tontamente.

-No puedo creer que estén tan avanzados- dijo dando saltitos.

-Solo nos estamos conociendo- dijo por decima vez rodando los ojos.

-Ese "Solo nos estamos conociendo" no trata de dormir juntos- le picó con un dedo dándole una mirada pícara.

-Solo dormiremos, Alice- se sonrojó violentamente.

-Seguro- rodó los ojos-. Solo esperen a estar en la misma cama y con poca ropa- movió sus cejas de forma subjetiva.

-En fin- cortó Bella, no quería meterse en ese terreno con Alice- ¿Trajiste mis cosas?

-Para eso me llamaste- puso los ojos en blanco y fue hacia la puerta donde anteriormente se había apoyado, la abrió y sacó dos bolsos del asiento.

Se lo tendió a Bella, quien corroboró si estaban todas sus cosas. Su uniforme, sus libros y el neceser para el baño.

-Supongo que no te vendré a buscar- dijo Alice con un pronunciado puchero.

-No, Edward me llevará- se rió Bella, pero así como apareció se esfumó cuando recordó un detalle- ¿Tuviste problemas?

-Bueno… en realidad, no- le dijo no muy segura.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó con miedo.

-Me preguntó por ti- suspiró-. Le dije que venías a mi casa a dormir ya que tenía un trabajo que presentar mañana.

-¿Te creyó?

-Si- suspiró negando con la cabeza-. Pero se le veía no muy convencido, él piensa que estas aquí, lo cual no está para nada errado, pero le convencí de que te estabas bañando en mi casa…

-Dios- pasó una mano por sus cabellos temblando de solo imaginar lo que Jacob haría si se enterara de que le estaba mintiendo-. El de seguro esta sospechando.

A veces su amigo era demasiado sobre protector, se tomaba el papel de hermano mayor demasiado enserio, en algunos momentos le agradaba pero en otros realmente la exasperaban, ciertamente como todo un hermano mayor.

-Sí, lo hace- le respondió encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero cuando me preguntó por qué tú supuestamente me contaste se cortó a si mismo diciendo que no quería saberlo, no realmente.

-Qué raro- dijo en un murmullo sin entender la actitud de su amigo.

-Solo a ti te parece raro cuando es más que obvio- masculló Edward detrás de ella.

La voz en su oído la asustó de tal manera que pegó un salto. Estaba a punto de escupir su corazón el cual martilleaba a toda velocidad vertiginosa. Con una mano en su pecho se giró para encontrar a Edward parado detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados y el seño sombrío.

-Se te da bien escuchar las conversaciones privadas- bromeó Alice mirando de arriba abajo a Edward.

-Un placer conocerte personalmente, Alice- le sonrió Edward de manera encantadora mientras estiraba su mano hacia la duende

-Igualmente, Edward- le devolvió la sonrisa y el apretón de manos, luego se giró hacia Bella-. Aprobado, definitivamente- dijo guiñándole el ojo, a lo que Bella se rió nerviosamente.

-¿Te quedaras a cenar?- preguntó Edward tomando las pertenencias de Bella.

-¿Realmente quieres que me quede o solo le haces para quedar bien con ella?- arqueó una ceja señalando a Bella.

-Eres su mejor amiga- le bromeó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vaya, que sincero- halagó sarcásticamente-. Pero debo declinar, no quiero ser un mal tercio.

-Oh, bueno… es una lástima- dijo con fingida pena.

-Ya basta- se rió Bella golpeando juguetonamente el brazo de Edward-. Gracias, Alice- agradeció nuevamente.

-Estoy para esto y más- le guiñó el ojo y caminó hacia el asiento del conductor-. Por cierto- se detuvo y miró a Edward-. Recuerda usar protección, te aconsejo que los saques del baño antes de ir a dormir.

-No es necesario- pasó un brazo por la cintura de Bella-. Están en la mesita de noche, he perdido varias erecciones de ir y venir del baño- sonrió ampliamente cuando Alice subió a su auto riendo a sonoras carcajadas.

Las ruedas de Alice rechinaron en el asfalto y se marchó a gran velocidad del lugar. Bella no podía cerrar su boca ante lo que había escuchado, en pocas palabras a ella no le sorprendía eso de Alice, ella siempre hacía comentarios de ese tipo, por lo que al pasar el tiempo ella se había terminado acostumbrando. Pero lo que no podía creer era lo que Edward había dicho. Se giró lentamente hacia él, quien la contemplaba con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con falsa inocencia-. Solo digo la verdad.

-¿Has perdido varias?- cuestionó de brazos cruzados.

-Realmente no lo quieres saber- le advirtió antes de atraerla hacia sus brazos y besarla profundamente.

Obviamente era para distraerla de aquellas preguntas que estaba formulando en contra su voluntad. Y ella estaba agradecida de que él la besara para distraerla, no quería entrar en el terreno de las mujeres de Edward, ella ya tenía una idea bastante clara de la cantidad y la calidad de ellas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó entre besos-. Iba a venir por mis cosas y luego subiría.

-Lo sé- se separó de ella-. Pero nuestra cena estar por llegar y bajé a esperarla, además de que moría por conocer a Alice.

Bella se rió y se refugió en los brazos de Edward quien la apretó fuertemente mientras esperaban a que el repartidor llegara. Este no tardó mucho, llego cinco minutos después de Alice se marchara. Le entregó la entrega a Bella mientras Edward pagaba, luego subieron ambos nuevamente al departamento.

Dejaron la comida en la cocina y Edward la condujo hacia su habitación donde le enseñó el baño interno y donde podría poner sus cosas. La dejó unos minutos sola para que inspeccionara y se acomodara, mientras el preparaba la mesa para que cenaran.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Bella suspiró soñadoramente mientras miraba la enorme habitación. Las paredes de un color manteca y los pisos alfombrados por una alfombra negra, la cual hacía juego con la colcha y sábanas de la cama, al igual que los muebles y las puertas del armario. Una enorme ventana a su izquierda iluminaba la habitación si a esta se le apagaban las luces. Había algunos cuadros, estantes con libros y algunas fotografías.

Inmediatamente se acercó a estas para ver a Edward en su mayoría con lo que parecía ser su familia. Los integrantes de estas le robaron el alientos todos eran igual e incluso más guapo que Edward. Un hombre rubio, alto, apuesto abrazando cariñosamente a una mujer de cabello oscuro, esbelta y hermosa muy parecida a Edward, ambos se veían amables sonriendo dulcemente a la cámara, de inmediato supo que esos eran los padres de Edward., Al lado de ellos estaba Edward quien tenía el cuello enrollado por un musculoso brazo de un hombre de enorme tamaño, una mirada risueña y pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Sonriendo supo que ese era el mayor, Emmett.

Miró otras fotografías donde salía Edward en festividades pasadas, siempre con su familia y don nuevos rostros, la chica que había aparecido durante la mañana y un muchacho igual a ella. Como Edward le había mencionado ella era la esposa de Emmett, pues había una foto donde salía la pareja recién cazada, Rosalie en los brazos de Emmett con el ramo en lo alto, con Edward y el, de seguro, hermano de Rosalie a cada lado de la pareja sonriendo.

Dejó el estante de las fotos y miró donde estaban los libros, pasó los dedos por los lomos sonriendo, a ella le encantaban los libros y siempre encontraba una cierta paz cuando los tocaba, leía todos los títulos, desde la medicina pasando por contabilidad, hasta algunas de las más románticas novelas, soltó una risita cuando leyó el titulo "Twiligth" de uno de los libros, así como el nombre de las secuelas. Edward había olvidado mencionarle anteriormente que le gustaban las historias románticas y triángulos amorosos entre los hombres lobos, vampiros y humanos.

Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la biblia de pasta negra y letras doradas. Sin poder contenerse tomó el libro entre sus manos y lo abrió donde estaba señalado. No leyó ninguna pagina pues su atención fue tomada por la fotografía que estaba entre medio de ellas. Reconoció a Edward, era uno mucho más joven, uno de más o menos su edad, quizás unos años menos, sonriendo amplia y felizmente hacia la cámara sosteniendo un pequeño trofeo. A su lado había un hombre de más o menos la edad de treinta años, cabello rubio largo atado en una cola de caballo, alto, atractivo y unos potentes ojos azules, de facciones duras, pero suavizadas con una sonrisa sincera mientras sostenía un certificado.

Bella entrecerró sus ojos para leer lo que el papel decía, pero no podía, las letras eran demasiado pequeñas, pero alcanzó a leer '_piano'_ entre el titulo remarcado. Pregunta comenzaron a formularse en su cabeza y querían respuestas, ella quería ir y preguntarle a Edward quien era, pero sería demasiado inapropiado, ella estaba husmeando en la privacidad de él. Colocó la foto nuevamente en el libro y lo dejó en su lugar.

Mientras las preguntas revoloteaban por su cabeza se dirigió hacia el armario de Edward donde lo abrió e inspeccionó la ropa, sus camisas, camisetas, pantalones, sacos, poleras y demás. El amplio lugar tenía el olor de Edward, su perfume, tan masculino y seductor. Inconscientemente acercó una camisa a su nariz para olerla, aspirando el embriagador aroma. Recobró la compostura sintiéndose una acosadora, sonrojada salió del armario y fue hacia la cama donde estaban sus cosas.

Llevó el neceser al baño y luego se fue a la cocina donde Edward estaba sirviendo la comida en una mesa decorada con un mantel rojo vino y una rosa en un pequeño florero transparente. Algunas velas adornaban la cocina y la mesa.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó asombrada por todo el preparado.

-Pensé que te habías dormido- le bromeó dedicándole una cálida sonrisa-. Es nuestra cena.

-Pero… las velas, las flores- señaló cada cosa.

-Para darle un ambiente más romántico- se encogió de hombros mientras le corrían una silla para que ella se sentara.

-Gracias- le besó la mejilla y se sentó en su lugar.

Edward fue hacia la mesada donde estaban los platos, tomó los dos y los sirvió en la mesa. Bella arqueó una ceja al ver la comida, mientras mordía su labio para no reír. Edward intentó no reírse tampoco pero era un poco irónico el ambiente romántico con un pollo frito y papas fritas. Al momento de servir la bebida Bella soltó una carcajada cuando Edward destapó una cerveza.

-Esto es tan romántico- suspiró Bella.

-Los detalles salieron a último momento- dijo él fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Y me encanta- se inclinó en la mesa y le robó un beso.

Comieron en silencio, Edward disfrutaba del silencio, y más la compañía de Bella, quien le daba miradas por sobre sus pestañas mientras comía. Por otra parte Bella se sentía un poco curiosa por lo que había visto en el cuarto de Edward, a foto de aquel hombre con el que ambos alzaban unos premios, relacionados con el piano, que casualmente este estaba en la gran sala tapado de polvo.

Miraba de vez en cuando a Edward, quien le sonreía cada que lo hacía. Ella quería saber, pero no se atrevía a decirle, que pensaría él cuando le dijera que había estado husmeando en sus cosas. Dejó de comer y se recostó en la silla frotando su estomago.

-¿Satisfecha?- le preguntó Edward alejando su plato ya vacío.

-Mucho.

-Menos mal que no hay postre.

-De haberlo tendrías que haberme dicho antes.

Bella clavó sus ojos en los de Edward y antes de que se pudiera detener o pensar, las palabras fluyendo de sus labios.

-¿Tocas el piano?

Edward se tensó inmediatamente ante esa pregunta, pudo ver como delante de sus ojos caía un manto negro, sus facciones se endurecieron y su voz se volvió oscura y penetrante.

-No- contestó de modo cortante.

-Pero…

-Es solo un adorno- le cortó desviando la mirada-. Mi madre insistió en que quedaría bien en la sala.

La curiosidad de Bella picó aun más, por alguna razón la actitud y las palabras de Edward no la convencieron mucho. Sabía que se estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso, sin embargo no pude detenerse, nuevamente.

-¿Por qué esta tan sucio?

-No lo limpio- gruñó y se levantó de su silla-. Disculpa debo ir al baño.

Bella le observó marcharse y pudo escuchar a Edward susurrar un '_los odio'_ antes de salir por la puerta. Se quedó perpleja por la actitud de Edward, no entendía que era lo que le había pasado, porque había reaccionado de esa manera ante sus preguntas. Se había puesto demasiado a la defensiva. Nuevamente la imagen de la foto bailó por su mente.

¿Acaso ese hombre que salía a su lado tenía algo que ver con que Edward odiara los pianos? Esa sola era una de las miles de preguntas que tenía, y estas aumentaron aun más ante la reacción de Edward. Suspirando se levantó de la silla y juntó los platos, luego se dispuso a lavarlos mientras esperaba a que Edward volviera. Pero los minutos pasaban y él no volvía.

Una vez que la cocina quedó limpia se secó las manos y fue a la sala, donde esperaría a Edward, para su sorpresa él ya estaba ahí sentado. Se acercó a paso vacilante, apenas entró al ambiente el aroma al cigarrillo golpeó su nariz. Se sentó a su lado y lo contempló, la imagen le devastaba por la tristeza de Edward en sus ojos.

Él estaba recostado en el sillón mirando el techo, ella se dio cuenta que hacía tiempo que estaba ahí y se preguntó si él realmente había ido al baño, pues el cigarrillo que descansaba en sus dedos estaba hasta la mitad consumido, pero no por había sido aspirado, más bien había sido prendido y nada más.

Ella se quedó ahí mirando con los nervios tirantes, se sentía que había cometido error al hablar con Edward de ese tema.

-Yo…

-Lamento haberte tratado de eso modo- se disculpó interrumpiendo las disculpas de ella.

-No entiendo- confesó estirando su mano para tocar el brazo de él, temiendo que él la rechazara.

-Tampoco quiero que lo hagas- movió su cabeza para encontrar sus ojos.

Bella se quedó sin aliento cuando vio el dolor en estos. Estiró sus brazos y lo acunó contra su pecho. Edward tiró el cigarrillo y la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Tenía deseos de llorar, pero no iba a hacerlo, no delante de ella.

-No quiero verte así- susurró ella acariciando el sedoso cabello- ¿Qué sucedió para que odies los pianos?

Edward apretó los dientes y la estrechó aún más a ella. No quería decírselo, no quería contarle algo de su pasado, algo que a él le causaba tanto dolor recordar. Él se había prometido y le había hecho prometer a su familia, que no le dirían nada a Bella con respecto a ello. Pero ahí se encontraba en brazos de ella abriendo y cerrando su boca sin saber si hablar o no.

-Si no quieres decirlo…

-Tenía quince años cuando mi maestro murió- dijo él con voz entrecortada-. Yo… le admiraba muchísimo, y por él quería ser el mejor pianista, pero…- tomó aire para soltar las palabras-…murió.

-Lo siento mucho- lo abrazó aun más fuerte y besó repetidamente su cabeza.

-No lo hagas- se retiró de su lugar y la miró con reproche-. No sientas la muerte de él, no le conocías…

-Lo siento por que puedo verlo en tus ojos- le acarició las mejillas-. Me duele verte sufrir a ti.

-No lo hagas- tomó su rostro entre sus grandes manos y clavó su vista-. No debes sentir ni mi dolor ni condolencias por aquel hombre…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó completamente confundida.

-Por qué no las merecemos.

Sus palabras quemaron al igual que sus ojos, él realmente no quería que ella sintiera pena y solidaridad hacia ellos, y ella no entendía porque. Podía notar el tono de censura en sus palabras, en sus ojos, en todo. Quería seguir preguntando, quería saber cómo había muerto, pero sabía que no debía de preguntar más. El pasado de Edward era como un campo minado y ella debía ser cuidadosa con lo que preguntaba. Acababa de pisar una bomba y no era necesario pisar otra de nuevo, no si Edward iba a mirarla con aquellos ojos llenos de dolor y tristeza.

-Olvídate de esto ¿sí?- le preguntó él apoyando su frente con la de ella.

Bella asintió solo para complacerlo, pero estaba lejos de querer olvidar algo que le era tan intrigante y que Edward se esforzaba para que ella no le presionara.

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando los labios de Edward se posaron sobre los suyos. Cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por él, dejando que él tomara el control del beso, el cual se ponía cada vez más fogoso. Se encontró recostándose a sí misma en el sillón y atrayendo a Edward con ella, abrió sus piernas para que él se acomodara entre ella. Soltó un gemido cuando las manos de él se abrieron paso bajo su camisa, rozando la piel con la de ella, quemando donde tocaba.

-Detenme, Bella- pidió él mordisqueando su lóbulo-.. Si no lo haces no podré detenerme.

Ella quiso decirle que se detuviera, pero aquella voz ronca suspirando en su oído la hacía encenderse aun más. Arqueó su espalda cuando las manos de Edward llegaron al contorno de su sostén. Él había abordado a su cuello donde lo lamió y succiono a su antojo, arrancándole gemidos. Pronto se dio cuenta del balanceo que hacía con sus caderas, las cuales se encontraban con las de Edward en un golpe bastante sensual.

Su respiración quedó atrapada en su garganta cuando las manos de Edward se metieron debajo de su sostén y comenzaron a masajear sus pechos, pellizcando sus pezones. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas mientras le gritaba su conciencia que se detuviera, pero ella hacía oídos sordos. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas y el único que podía calmarlas y controlarlas era la persona que estaba besando su escote.

-Bella- escuchó que Edward le dijo, pero ella estaba demasiado concentrada en las sensaciones que él provocaba.

Su cuerpo reacciono cuando sintió una mano adentrarse en su pantalón. Automáticamente se sentó empujando a Edward. Su respiración era agitada y escuchaba la sangre zumbar en sus oídos. Acomodó su cabello y su ropa, podía sentir su sostén arriba de sus pechos. Mientras lo acomodaba escuchó la risita de Edward, y al poco tiempo ella se estaba riendo también, pero su risa rayaba a la histeria.

-Ya hemos tentado demasiado al deseo por un día- dijo él entre risas tendiendo una mano hacia Bella-. Vamos a dormir.

Ella asintió y tomó su mano, dejándose jalar hacia los brazos de él. Edward los llevó a su habitación en un silencio incomodo, por lo menos por parte de ella. Notaba a Edward demasiado calmado, sin un ápice de vergüenza o incomodidad. Estaba tranquilo, tanto que la asustaba, en cierto modo. Se detuvieron en medio del cuarto, mientras él desarmaba la cama para ellos.

-Umm… mis cosas están en el baño, iré a cambiarme- dijo incomoda.

-Todo tuyo- le señaló la puerta con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió y se metió al cuarto del baño lo más rápido que sus pies podían. Cerró la puerta tras ella y se recargó en la puerta sintiendo sus emociones marearla hasta el punto de no poder estar de pie. Era increíble de cómo la noche había comenzado con una cena romántica, pasando por un una discusión sobre el pasado de Edward, hasta terminar en casi los dos desnudos en el sillón de la sala teniendo sexo desenfrenado.

Juntó sus rodillas contra su pecho y escondió su cabeza entre ellas intentando detener el mareo que se hizo aun peor. No podía creer que no tuviera control sobre su cuerpo, que tampoco haya escuchado su mente cuando esta le advirtió que no continuase, o cuando Edward se lo dijo. Ella simplemente se sentía poseía por aquel fuego que prometía quemarla si no lo apaciguaba. Pero el único que podía hacerlo era Edward, él era el que la hacía arder y el que la haría calmar.

Se sentía avergonzada pero a la vez se sentía deseosa y atractiva. Anteriormente a ella le hubiese molestado que algún hombre pensara de ella de esa manera, que fuera para lo único que la quisiera, pero desde que había conocido a Edward ella quería compartirse a él, sabía que si ella se entregaba a él, él no la abandonaría. Ella podía ver el cariño y ternura con la que Edward le miraba y eso le hacía entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma. Pero por otra parte ella se sentía completamente avergonzada ante lo primitiva que se volvía cuando él la tocaba o besaba.

Suspirando de alivio al notar que su mareo se había pasado y había recobrado el control de sus emociones, se puso de pie decidida a cambiarse de ropa. Se puso su pijama, cepilló su cabello que estaba sumamente despeinado y sus dientes. Tomó su neceser y se detuvo en la puerta con la perilla en las manos. El mareo había vuelto, y su estómago se alojó en sus pies.

-Dios- murmuró apoyando su cabeza en la puerta-. Voy a dormir con él- lloriqueó patéticamente.

Se separó de la puerta y comenzó a caminar por el pequeño baño.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte- se dijo a sí misma-. Solo dormirán, Edward lo prometió- respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta de un tirón.

Edward levantó la vista del papel que tenía en sus manos, había quedado absorto en sus recuerdos que le sobresaltó la salida de Bella. Guardó el papel en la mesita de noche y se giró para observar a una estática Bella en la puerta del baño. Sonriendo se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a ella, quien retrocedió un paso con una mirada de desconfianza. Parecía una gatita asustada y desconfiada de todo el mundo.

Él le estiró una mano cuando había alcanzado el umbral del baño y Bella se había metido adentro de nuevo.

-Vamos, Bella- dijo ya un poco irritado- ¿O quieres que te saque a la fuerza?

-No te atreverías- le entrecerró los ojos.

No hubo necesidad de contestarle, simplemente entró al cuarto de baño y la cargó a su desnudo hombro. Él sabía que ella actuaba de ese modo por la anterior escena que había compartido en su sillón, y se había sacado su camisa para dormir sin ella a propósito, aunque él en realidad dormía sin ropa de la cintura para arriba.

Bella pataleó y lucho contra él, pero no tenía tanta fuerza como él. La tiró a la cama, ahora ella se reía sin control. Edward la contempló unos segundos antes de colocarse sobre ella y besarla larga e intensamente, esta vez no había lujuria de por medio. Se separó de ella y repartió besos por todo su rostro haciendo que ella se riera.

-Vamos a dormir- le propuso y la metió dentro de las sabanas, acomodándola sobre su pecho.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio simplemente sintiendo el cuerpo del otro y el tranquilo silencio.

-¿Edward?- le llamó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Dime.

-Tu… me contaste algo doloroso de tu vida- dijo ella con ojos triste. Él se tensó nuevamente, no quería tocar ese tema con ella.

-Si- asintió.

-Bueno… estuve pensando que, sería justo que yo te contara el accidente de mis padres- confesó incorporándose un poco más en la cama.

-No es necesario, Bella- intentó detenerla, pero en su interior él sentía curiosidad con saber que le había pasado a sus padres.

-Ya te dije, es justo- le tomó una mano y entrelazó sus dedos, tomó aire y se dispuso a contar su historia-. Mis padres estaban pasando por la etapa de las peleas a causa de mi padre. Él pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando, solo llegaba a la casa para comer o dormir, luego no sabíamos de él durante todo el día.

-¿En que trabajaba?- le preguntó Edward.

-Era policía- contestó orgullosa de la profesión de su padre-. Él trabajaba tan duro para que le ascendieran, y lo logró, se convirtió en el jefe de policía de Seattle.

-Espera- le detuvo recordando de pronto algo- ¿Tu padre era Charlie Swan?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Sip- asintió ella.

-Y tu madre Reneé Swan, la pareja que llegó al hospital luego del accidente automovilístico- recordó que ese día su padre había vuelto a su casa con tristeza e impotencia por no haber podido salvar a la pareja que había sufrido un accidente.

-Así es- miró al techo intentando huir de la mirada de Edward-. Yo… le había aconsejado a mi padre que llevara de viaje a mi madre en modo de reconciliación ya que ella quería divorciarse y mi padre le pidió una segunda oportunidad. Él había venido una noche a pedirme consejos y yo… le ofrecí que la llevara a unas minis vacaciones al Caribe- sus ojos picaron a causa de las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos-. Ellos partieron una noche lluviosa hacia el aeropuerto y llegaban tarde a su vuelo…- sollozo involuntariamente.

Edward la atrajo hacia sus brazos y la meció acariciando sus cabellos y besando su cabeza. No era necesario que continuara hablando, él ya sabía lo que seguía. Al día siguiente del fatídico accidente, en todos los titulares de los diarios había salido la noticia del horrible accidente de tráfico del jefe de policía de Seattle y su esposa. Había viajado a gran velocidad y la intensa lluvia no les había dejado ver bien, ellos se habría podido salvar del camión si no hubiera estado lloviendo, las ruedas patinaron y ellos se estrellaron.

El padre de Edward había tenido que salir de urgencia dejando a la familia en medio de una cena para atenderlos, pero no pudo hacer nada, la pareja estaba en estado grave y no habían sobrevivido.

-Realmente no era necesario que me contaras esto- dijo él abrazándola más fuerte.

-Quería hacerlo, te lo debía- dijo con voz entrecortada.

-No me debes nada, Bella- le levantó el rostro con sus dedos y le obligó a mirarle. Sus ojos rojos y tristes le partieron el alma-. Te quiero- confesó antes de poder detenerse.

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida por la confesión. Edward también se había sorprendido por sus propias palabras, pero estas habían surgido luego de mirarla y de pasar el día con ella. Esos eran los sentimientos que él tenía en esos momentos y que a cada instante crecían aun más.

-Yo también te quiero- sollozó ella antes de besarle.

Edward sonrió contra sus labios y luego la acomodó nuevamente entre sus brazos. Al poco tiempo Bella se había quedado dormida y él le siguió luego de besarle la frente y prometerle nunca dejarla.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Si también actualizo por estos lados. ¡Hola! Que lindo es volver a actualizar. Mas bien es lindo tener inspiracin para escribir y mas lindo es cuando te levantas y abres el correo y te encuentras con comentarios… xD**_

_**Me he copado bastante con escribir, este es uno de los capítulos mas largos que he escrito hasta ahora. Y hemos visto que las cosas entre Edward y Bella se están calentando. Ella ya se siente sumamente atraída hacia el en todos los aspectos. Y Edward… bueno, es hombre y esta caliente con ella xD. Ya se han confesado, se han dicho que se quieren, ya compartieron una noche juntos =0. Y también hemos visto un poquito mas del pasado de Edward. Espero no haber despitado a nadie, ya que bastantes han acertado por así decirlo de lo que ha hecho Edward.**_

_**Paso a contestar Reviews.**_

_**Bella-rut-cullen: Me alegro de que te guste el cap ^^ y la historia. Gracias por comentar.**_

_**Mauxii Cullen O'shea: Si, se que me tarde mucho, y lo siento u.u. Cariño, yo también te he agregado o.o. No se si te habrá llegado. En fin, puedo ayudarte cuando quieras. Espero que nos veamos conectada a si te ayudo. Gracias por leer y comentar =)**_

_**kelly bello: Rose es la mama osa de Edward. Ella estuvo en muchas situaciones con él. Por eso le protege y no quiere verlo herido. Ahí que comprederla, ella es buena, no mala. Gracias por leer y comentar. **_

_**Lian: Estas medianamente acertada en el comportamiento de Bella cuando se entere. Rose es buena ella quiere que su cuñado sea feliz… xD Y como es ella no le importa pisar a nadie.**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Voy a estar actualizando el viernes por no haberlo echo ayer…**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y leer hasta aca.**_

_**Ne vemos, besitos. Melo.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana cuando el despertador comenzó a sonar, con el peculiar sonido chirriante que se colaba hasta lo más profundo de los sueños arrancándote de ellos sin piedad. Edward abrazó aun más fuerte el cuerpo de Bella, hundiendo su cara en la nuca de ella y gruñendo bajo. No tenía deseos de levantarse, no cuando hacía menos de dos horas que había conciliado el sueño.

Después de que Bella se durmiera él se había quedado mirándola y al poco tiempo ella había comenzado a hablar en sueños. Había sido realmente entretenido y adorable escucharla llamarlo en sueños y confesarle sus sentimientos. Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche observándola, cuando ella había dejado de hablar, en forma definitiva, el se durmió y eso había sido alrededor de las cinco de la mañana.

Levantó una mano y golpeo el ruidoso aparato tirándolo al suelo en un fuerte estruendo. Se acomodó bajo las sabanas y cerró unos minutos los ojos, absorbiendo el aroma y el calor de Bella, no quería levantarse, no quería romper la comodidad en la que estaba o despertarla a ella, que se veía sumamente pacífica. Pero lamentablemente hoy era el comienzo de la semana y ambos debían ir a cumplir sus tareas.

-Bella- la llamó acariciando la tersa mejilla de ella con su nariz-. Despierta- susurró contra su labio.

Ella se removió y giró en sus brazos. Abrió un somnoliento ojo y le miró con cierta irritación, luego volvió a cerrarlo y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Edward. Este se rió y la atrajo más a su cuerpo, le agradaba saber que ella no quería levantarse.

-Bella- volvió a llamarla.

-No quiero- gruñó ella entrelazando sus piernas.

-Debes ir al instituto y yo a trabajar- se rió.

-No me importa- rebatió de mala gana.

-Qué más quisiera yo que nos quedáramos como estamos- suspiró el besando el tope de su cabeza-. Pero tenemos responsabilidades- dijo con amargura.

Ahora fue el turno de ella para reírse.

-Ni que tuviéramos un hijo- se carcajeó y se sonrojó de inmediato al reparar sus palabras.

-Cierto, pero tenemos responsabilidades peores, el trabajo y la escuela- ambas profesiones salieron de su boca como si fueran malas palabras-. Al menos un hijo te prohíbe ir a trabajar.

-Buenos días- saludó ella besando ligeramente los labios de Edward.

-Muy buenos días- le devolvió el saludo.

Bella se desperezó en la cama sintiendo sus extremidades sonar por pasar tanto tiempo relajadas. Se sentó en la cama y observó la habitación, extrañamente se sentía familiarizada con ella, era como si siempre hubiera estado despertando en ese lugar.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- le preguntó Edward apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama, dejando su pecho al descubierto.

-De maravilla- contestó ella, pero no sabía si era hacia la pregunta de Edward o hacia la perfecta vista que tenía de él. Sacudiendo su cabeza le devolvió la pregunta- ¿Y tú?

-Mejor que nunca- en parte era verdad y en parte mentira, pero no era necesario decirle algo tan vergonzoso como "oh, no dormí, solo te observé a ti mientras hablabas en sueños y me decías lo mucho que me quieres". Era mejor mantenerse callado, tampoco quería que a ella le diera una combustión espontanea a causa de la sangre en su cabeza.

-¿Puedo usar tu baño?- pidió tímidamente haciendo que Edward pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-Sabes que sí- besó su mejilla-. Yo prepararé el desayuno.

-¿No era que no sabes cocinar?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Sera comestible, lo prometo- se rió y se bajó de la cama.

Bella le observó marcharse, sin perder de vista la bien formada espalda de Edward. Desde lo amplios hombros, recorriendo su columna hasta terminar en la espalda baja. Ese hombre era realmente sensual, despedía sexualidad y masculinidad por cada poro de su piel y prometía hacerte pasar una de las mejores noches de tu vida. Y ella casi lo comprobaba la noche anterior. Suspirando se levantó de la cama y la acomodó antes de tomar su bien merecido baño para despertar por completo.

Abrió la ducha y se metió debajo del chorro de agua suspirando aliviada del agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo. Le destensaba los músculos adormecidos y recuperaba su lívido. De pronto se percató de donde estaba, en la ducha de Edward, donde él tomaba sus baños. Cerrando sus ojos se pudo imaginar a Edward desnudo tomando un baño caliente. Se salpicó agua en su cara y se regañó a sí misma por estar imaginando aquellas cosas. No entendía que era lo que le estaba pasando, ella no era de ese tipo de chicas que lo único que tenían en mente era un hombre sexi que las complaciera en todo lo que sus fantasías prometían. Ella era más centrada, ella tenía mentas en su mente, sin embargo ahora ella no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera e cuerpo de Edward sobre el suyo, sus labios recorriendo su piel, sus manos…

-Basta- exclamó agitada, luego se giró para abrir el agua fría.

Conteniendo el aliento para no soltar un chillido, aguanto el frío de agua mientras cada gota sacaba el calor de su cuerpo y mente. Terminó de lavar su cuerpo y salió del baño, en la cama estaban sus ropas para el instituto, se vistió, se secó el cabello y luego salió de la habitación hacia la cocina. Pasando por la sala donde el sol entraba de lleno iluminando la estancia. Al entrar en la cocina se encontró a Edward dándole la espalda mientras él cocinaba concentrado. Caminó en puntillas hasta colocarse detrás de él, quería tomarle por sorpresa, pero el tiro le salió por la culata. Edward se giró a tiempo para sorprenderla a ella quien soltó un gritito asustada.

Edward la rodeó con sus brazos, manteniéndola cerca, enterrando su cabeza en el cabello medio húmedo de Bella. Aspiró hondamente sintiendo su cabeza girar al dulce olor a fresas tan frescas, luego le susurró al oído.

-Puedo olerte desde la sala- ronroneó depositando un ligero beso debajo de su oreja, sonriendo satisfecho a estremecimiento de ella.

-Edward- medio gimió y se aclaró la garganta-. Los huevos- le advirtió.

Edward se separó de ella de inmediato recordando la comida que aun tenía en el fuego.

-¿Te ayudo en algo?- le preguntó Bella.

-No, solo siéntate- pidió dedicándole una sonrisa.

Ella asintió y se sentó en la mesa observando que Edward ya se había vestido. Tenía puesto una camisa blanca con una corbata azul, unos pantalones de color petróleo y en la silla de él, había un saco del mismo color. Se veía demasiado guapo y aparentaba tener más edad, pero el cabello desordenado le daba ese aire juvenil que lo caracterizaba. No se podía imaginar a Edward de otro modo, sin ese cabello no sería él.

Edward les sirvió el desayuno y se sentó en la mesa a comer y ver el periódico. Como todas.

-¿Qué harás hoy?- preguntó Bella curiosa.

-Bueno…- dejó de lado el periódico mientras pensaba-. Hoy va a ser un día demasiado agitado. Tengo unos asuntos que atender en el trabajo.

-Ya veo…- suspiró ella picoteando su comida.

Edward la contempló entre divertido y enternecido, ella quería pasar tiempo con él, como lo deseaba también, pero ahora tenía cosas que hacer, trabajo que terminar. Había llevado trabajo atrasado a su casa para adelantarlo durante el fin de semana, ya que nunca se había imaginado que se encontraría de nuevo con ella. Sus papeles habían terminado en el estudio que estaba al lado de su habitación y ahí quedaron durante los últimos dos días. También debía de contratar a una secretaria nueva, ya que no podía seguir con Heidi en un mismo ambiente, la mujer lo volvería loco y acosaría por abandonarla en el parque. Se sorprendía que no le hubiera estado llamando a su celular. Aunque eso no lo podía saber, no había tocado su teléfono durante su estadía con Bella.

-Si quieres, nos podemos juntar para almorzar- sugirió queriendo animar a Bella.

-No podemos salir del instituto- le sonrió en modo de disculpas- Además, ahora que lo pienso, tengo deberes que terminar y pedir apuntes para los finales de exámenes.

-Entonces… te paso a buscar.

-Tampoco creo que pueda- se encogió en su asiento-. Alice tiene pensado secuestrarme para que le cuente todo y tengo que volver para encargarme de Jacob.

Al escuchar el nombre de aquel moreno frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué debes de darle explicaciones a él?- inquirió con voz profunda y molesta.

-Ya te dije- se mordió el labio para no reír-. Él es como mi hermano, y suele hacerme los mismos escándalos que uno real, ya me escapé de él anoche, otro día más y es capaz de llamar al FBI para que me busquen.

Edward bufó y picó, con más fuerza de la necesaria, la comida antes de metérsela a la boca. Bella juraría haber escuchado los dietes de él morder el tenedor. Intentó no reírse para no molestarlo aun más de lo que estaba. Era obvio que él estaba celoso, pero no tenía de que, Jacob era como su hermano, él no quería nada con ella, no en ese plano sentimental. Terminaron de comer y él seguía con cara sombría, antes de que se levantara de su asiento, ella se sentó en sus piernas y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

-No tienes por qué sentirte celoso- murmuró.

-No es lo único que me preocupa- suspiró abrazándola-. Jacob no me preocupa mucho porque sé que me elijarás a mi- dijo de manera posesiva y superior haciendo que Bella riera-. Me importa que no pueda verte hasta quizás mañana.

Ella se separó un poco antes de inclinarse y besarle dulcemente, se había vuelto adicta a esos labios y definitivamente lo extrañaría durante todo el día. Edward le lamió las labios pidiéndole que los abriera, obedeciendo ella lo hizo y gimió ante el contacto de sus lenguas enrollándose. Edward la besaba con tanta posesividad y pasión que le quitaba el aliento, haciendo que su cabeza diera vueltas. Le devolvió el beso lo más pasional que pudo, pero le era imposible tratar de estar a la altura de él, quien parecía querer comérsela.

Sus dedos estaban presionados sobre los cabellos broncíneos de Edward, atrayéndolo hacia ella, queriendo fundirse con él. Aquel sentimiento tan irracional, que la atacó anteriormente, la poseyó de nuevo. Quería arrancar esa camisa, tirarla por sobre su hombro y sacias esa hambre del cuerpo de él.

Pero demasiado pronto, para su gusto, Edward se separó, poniendo un alto entre ellos. Uniendo sus frentes trataron de regularizar sus respiraciones el ritmo de su corazón.

-Me siento como un adolescente hormonal- se quejó Edward.

-Eso fue ofensivo- le regañó ella poniéndose en pie-. Ya tenemos que irnos.

-A sus órdenes- le hizo un saludo militar y limpió los platos mientras Bella buscaba sus pertenencias.

Tomó su mochila y su neceser, caminó por la habitación y sintió opresión en su pecho al saber que se tenía que marchar. Se sentía estúpida, pues no era la última vez que vendría, pero el problema era que no quería marcharse, no quería volver a su casa, quería volver a esta. Quería compartir con Edward este lugar.

Sintiéndose más tonta que antes, salió del cuarto, encontrando a Edward en la entrada de su casa con un maletín y saco en mano.

-¿Lista?

-Lista- asintió.

Él la tomó de la mano y la guió hacia donde estaba su auto. En el camino hacia el instituto ellos no dijeron nada, solo mantuvieron entrelazadas sus manos. Edward aparcó en la entrada del instituto y se giró para encararla. Ella miraba por la ventanilla, podía ver como varios estudiantes miraban intrigados el auto e intentaban con disimulo ver dentro de este, pero al tener los vidrios pintados les era imposible ¿Qué pensarían ellos al verla bajar a ella de aquel auto? Nuevamente sería como el primer día, habría susurros y murmullos por todos lados cuando ella caminara. Se crearían rumores estúpidos y la molestarían hasta el cansancio.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó Edward.

-Nada- mintió y él lo supo-. Solo que no quiero irme- no era del todo mentira, pero no era necesario preocuparlo a él por cosas internas.

-Encontraré un momento para que nos veamos. Aunque sean unos minutos.- le prometió besando el dorso de su mano.

-Esperaré hasta entonces- sonrió ella inclinándose para besarle.

Él acunó su rostro en sus manos antes de besarla lenta y abrasadoramente. Con reticencia se separó de ella, si la besaba un segundo más le sería imposible dejarla marchar. Se sentía tan débil, frágil, y todo por las emociones que lo dominaban hasta doblegarlo.

-Que tengas un buen día- dijo ella tomando sus cosas y abriendo la puerta del auto.

-Igual para ti- le sonrió.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, los alumnos se quedaron quietos y se giraron a mirarla, muchos abrieron sus bocas asombrados de verla a ella bajar para lego girarse y comenzar a cotillear. Ya podía imaginarse de los rumores "La modelo huerfana de la escuela encontró a un súper empresario para mantenerla"

-Buenos días, Bella- la voz de su amiga fue un alivio para ella.

-Buenos días, Alice- le saludó de vuelta.

Bella se giró para darse cuenta de que Edward ya se había marchado. Suspirando emprendió camino hacia el edificio, sabiendo que Alice le pisaba los talones. Las miradas se hicieron más intensas y molestas. La miraban sin vergüenza y la apuntaban sin ser discretos. Abrió su casillero de un tirón y guardó su neceser golpeándolo.

-¿Por qué tan enojada?- preguntó Alice arqueando una ceja. Luego su mirada se volvía maliciosa- ¿Acaso Edward no te atendió como promete? ¿U olvido los preservativos en el baño?

Bella le tapó la boca cuando su amiga comenzó a reír a carcajadas limpias atrayendo la atención de varios alumnos que caminaban por el pasillo. Colorada le hizo señas de que dejara de reírse, Alice se rió un poco más antes de controlarse y calmarse.

-Ya.

-El problema no es Edward- aclaró y se apresuró a contestar cuando Alice abrió su boca-. El problema son ellos- miró a su alrededor-. Otra vez comienzan los rumores- suspiró abatida mientras se recostaba contra los casilleros.

-Bella, a estas alturas deberías de no preocuparte por ellos- le palmeó el hombro-. Mientras que tú sepas la verdad, los demás pueden creer lo que quieran.

-Lo sé- dijo con voz cansina-. Es solo que es tan molesto.

-Sip. Pero ahora tienes una deuda que saldar conmigo- entrelazó su brazo con el de su amiga y caminaron por el pasillo.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Absolutamente todo.

Antes de que pudiera comenzar a hablar, al doblar una esquina, se chocaron con un grupo de estudiantes, todos hombres. De no ser porque iba con Alice hubiera caído al suelo.

-Bella- ella reconoció la voz de inmediato, el miedo y la culpa la embargaron pues no estaba preparada para encontrarse con esa persona.

-Mike- susurró con pánico.

-Hey ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó con preocupación-. El otro día te marchaste en tal mal estado que me quedé preocupado.

-Yo…- balbuceo y buscó la mirada a su amiga, ella se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir.

¡Increíble! Alice Brandon no sabía que decir. Eso era sumamente extraño y alarmante, se maldijo a si misma de no tener una cámara para grabarla.

-Lamento mucho eso- se disculpó escondiendo su cara.

-Me importa que te encuentres bien- dijo él con voz conciliadora extrañando a las dos muchachas.

-Gracias por preocuparte- le sonrió-. Prometo que te recompensaré.

-Se que lo harás- sus ojos brillaron con malicia por solo un segundo antes de volver a esa mirada picara y preocupada-. Nos vemos luego, chicas.

Sin esperar a que ella dijera algo, él se unió a su grupo de amigos y se marcharon a sus respectivas aulas, riendo y bromeando entre ellos, dejándolas completamente atónicas y con sus bocas por el suelo

-Ok, eso fue extraño- dijo Alice saliendo de su aturdimiento.

-Realmente no esperaba esto- dijo sorprendida.

-¿Qué esperabas?

-Que me ignorara o que me regañara- se rascó la cabeza-. No que se comportara así.

-Bueno… quizás el chico maduro en este fin de semana- se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, quizás tengas razón- pero ella no estaba del todo convencida. Ella había notado algo raro en la mirada de Mike al igual que esa preocupación hacia su persona.

-O a lo mejor no le interesabas tanto como aparentaba.

-Como sea- le restó importancia y dejó el tema de Mike de lado, no era algo que le preocupara, si el chico no aparentaba estar molesto entonces ella no tenía nada que ver con él.

.

Las manecillas del reloj parecían retroceder en vez de avanzar. El poco trabajo con el que había comenzado se duplicó en cuestión de minutos y sentía que estaba trabajando solo en aquel edificio ¿Cómo era posible que en unos días el trabajo se cuadruplicara? ¿Acaso los manager de modelos y los mobiliarios no tomaban descanso? Miró el reloj de la pared y suspiró cansadamente mientras tiraba los papeles sobre el escritorio mientras se recargaba sobre su silla.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó volar por unos minutos, se sentía cansado. El no haber dormido le estaba pasando factura, sentía su cuerpo pesado y débil, no tenía secretaria que le trajera café y tantos papeles no le ayudaban mucho. Su celular comenzó a sonar y vibrar dentro de su pantalón. Con un gruñido lo sacó y observó quien era. Si no eral alguien importante tendría que llamar en otro momento ya que no se encontraba de ánimos para más trabajo por teléfono. Pero su día se alegró al notar que era Bella el que lo llamaba. Apretó el botón de aceptar la llamada y se colocó el teléfono en el oído.

-Hola- saludó con más efusividad de la necesaria.

-Hola- la dulce y suave voz de Bella le devolvió la fuerza que había perdido durante la mañana- ¿Estas ocupado?

-Para ti, nunca.

-Genial- se rió-. Me alegra saber que acaparo tus horas de trabajo y soy importante.

-Acaparas todo mi tiempo y obviamente eres importante- dijo él sabiendo que ella se sonrojaría ante esas palabras- ¿Qué haces?

-Esperando a que Alice traiga mí almuerzo- podía escuchar el sonido de bullicio detrás de la voz de Bella-. Espero no estar interrumpiendo el tuyo.

-Para nada, no he parado ni para comer- dijo cansado.

-Te escuchas cansado- dijo Bella preocupada- ¿Has dormido bien anoche?

-Anoche fue la mejor de todas y claro que he dormido bien- mintió en lo último- Es solo el trabajo que me tiene abatido y… el no tenerte conmigo.

Escuchó a Bella reírse del otro lado de la línea, una risita de pena.

-Yo también te extraño- le respondió ella.

Con todas sus fuerzas deseo poder tenerla ahí para poder besarla. Realmente la extrañaba de tal modo que le dolía. Estaba a punto de decirle cuanto la quería cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió fuertemente asustándolo.

-¡Hermano!- gritó Emmett entrando por la puerta- ¡Vamos a comer!

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Bella

-Mi hermano- gruñó y tapó el teléfono de modo que Bella no escuchara- ¿Acaso no sabes tocar antes de entrar? Estoy al teléfono.

-Cuanto lo siento- dijo sarcásticamente- ¿Quién es? ¿Bella? ¡Hola, Bella!- gritó en su oído.

-¡Emmett!- gritó alejando a su hermano, quien quería arrebatarle el teléfono de las manos.

Ambos comenzaron a pelear como niños por el móvil que volaba de mano en mano, junto con golpes e insultos hacia sus personas. En un momento el teléfono voló por sobre el escritorio aterrizando sobre el alfombrado suelo. Ambos adultos se miraron y se tiraron al suelo comenzando otra pelea, pero claramente la gano Emmett, quien era más fuerte que Edward.

-¿Hola?- saludó infantilmente, luego frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Edward arrebatando su móvil.

-Se está riendo- dijo el grandulón sin entender nada.

Edward atrajo el aparato hacia su oído y escuchó la alegre carcajada de Bella, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y disfrutó del sonido, era tan fluido, tan cantarina y alegre, que le hacía sentirse en paz, como si su alma flotara tranquilamente luego de escucharla. No fue consciente de su hermano, solamente se dejo embobar por Bella.

-Dios- dijo ella entre risas-. Ustedes dos son geniales- la escuchó tomar aire intentando calmar el ataque de risa.

-Me gusta su risa- le confesó completamente serio.

-Gracias- susurró ella apenada.

Siguieron charlando durante el resto del almuerzo de ella, bromeando y diciéndose cursilerías a las que ambos no se cansarían nunca de decir. Tanto Emmett como Alice bufaban ante el tonto romanticismo de la pareja, y de vez en cuando, les molestaban por ello. Por lo que Bella había salido al patio de la escuela para poder hablar más tranquila. Pero solo duró unos minutos la conversación ya que el timbre de fin de almuerzo había sonado.

-Lo siento, debo volver a clases- suspiró desganada.

-Ok, entonces hablamos más tarde- le contestó también abatido-. Te quiero.

-Yo más- contestó feliz antes de cortar la llamada.

Apretó el teléfono contra su pecho, sonriendo tontamente, mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia su próxima clase. Se sentía flotar, todo, repentinamente, era color de rosa. El amor era maravilloso, se dijo a sí misma. En uno de los pasillos se encontró con Mike, quien venía en sentido contrario al de ella. Le sonrió educadamente y siguió su camino.

Bella estaba realmente sorprendida por la actitud tranquila del muchacho, conociéndolo, el no se estaba comportando como una adolescente de su edad. Se comportaba demasiado maduro, como si no le importase la cita. Se encogió de hombro y siguió brincando hacia su aula, pensando únicamente en Edward.

.

Mike Newton caminaba con la sangre hirviendo hacia la sala de música. Allí lo estaban esperando para trazar el plan que marcaba a Isabella Swan por el resto de su vida. Aquella joven lo había dejado plantado, ¡a él! ¿Acaso eso era normal?

_¡No!,_ grito en su mente, _¡A mí nadie me deja plantado!_ Apretando los puños, prácticamente, pateo la puerta del salón, asustando a las mujeres que estaban dentro.

-Parece que alguien esta de mal humor- le sonrió socarronamente Lauren, quien balanceaba sus piernas sobre el piano.

-Cállate- le espetó entre dientes, al tiempo que cerraba las puertas detrás de él.

Jessica se levantó de un salto del banco y saltó a los brazos de Mike antes de estampar su boca en la de él, para un beso hambriento. Él sonrió ante la efusividad de la chica y le respondió al beso apretándola contra él.

-Consíganse un cuarto- bufó Jane, luego soltó una arcada cuando Jessica se montó a Mike delante de sus ojos-. Esto es asqueroso.

-Ya lo conseguimos- le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

Jessica gimió fuertemente cuando Mike la penetró de una sola estocada. Tanto Lauren como Jane, asqueadas por la situación, se levantaron de sus puestos y se dirigieron hacia la puerta para marcharse. Pero antes de que Jane saliera, Mike la detuvo.

-¿Cómo van las cosas?- preguntó él mirando por sobre el hombro de Jessica.

-Ya está todo arreglado- dijo Jane sin mirarlo-. Ahora solo falta darles el día y ellos vendrán.

-Perfecto- susurró cuando la chica se hubo marchado.

Podría cobrar venganza por semejante humillación que había pasado el sábado por la tarde. Él realmente se había preocupado por Isabella, la había visto mal y quería acompañarla, pero aquella mujer, Heidi, le había dicho que ella no se sentía mal, que ella se estaba desasiendo de él, para ir con _ese_ otro.

Mike no le había creído, pero Heidi le mostro que ella no estaba mintiendo. Al final le había mostrado como Bella caminaba de la mano con el otro tipo, el jefe de Heidi. Tanto el cómo Heidi se sentían humillados, se les habían reído en la cara. Heidi fue una tonta, se había dejado consolar con Mike, le había llevado a su apartamento y la había tomado, como toda puta se conformaba con lo que tenía al lado. Pero Mike estaba lejos de estar conformado, él quería ver a Isabella sufrir, humillada, destruida, vulnerable, deshonrada.

Esa era la única manera en la que él se sentiría mejor. Así recuperaría su reputación.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Que cochino el Mike ese y la Jessica ¬¬… Bueno, vamos por el cap 10 y digo que las cosas se van a ir poniendo medias complicadas, por ahora para Bella, las tres perras y el dogo xD, están detrás de la chica…asi que veamos que se viene.**_

_**Mujeres, aca también pido disculpas por no contestar los rr, Pero estoy cansada, quiero ir a la cama y escribir hasta que me quede dormida. En otro fic dije que estoy por conseguir trabajo y tengo que hacer un curso de capacitación… estoy muerta… estoy todo el dia fuera de casa y aunque no lo crean, estar sentada tres horas…te hace desaparecer el culo y es cansador. Asi que me retiro**_

_**Nos vemos el mierdoles, si dios quiere. Voy a tratar de contestar los rr a medida que me llegan, asi no se me van acumulando y les contesto a todas. Gracias por sus comentarios, me encantaron todos.**_

_**Besitos, las quiero, se cuidan. Melo.**_

_**Faltan unos 20 rr para llegar a los 150 ¿me hacen llegar hasta ahí? xD**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Los días habían transcurrido con lentitud y aburrimiento. La universidad, los estudios, los trabajos y el no ver a Bella le alteraba y molestaba muchísimo a Jacob. En lo que iba del mes solo había logrado cruzársela en dos ocasiones y ninguna había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para poder sentarse y hablar tranquilamente. Ella también se encontraba ocupada, sus estudios, los últimos preparativos para el final del instituto. El trabajo de ella, y ahora nuevo novio.

Aunque no había hablado con ella, si la había visto, y en varias ocasiones la había visto subirse a un volvo plateado. Este se estacionaba todos los días en la entrada del edificio, la buscaba o la dejaba. Cada vez que lo veía tenía deseos de saltar por la ventana y reventarle la cabeza a ese estirado que ella había conocido.

Se arrepentía de no poder terminar sus estudios antes de que ese la encontrara y la reclamara. Por eso mismo se mantenía escondido en su apartamento, para poder estudiar, terminar su carrera y poder confesarse a Bella. Se animaba día tras día diciendo que pronto llegaría el día. Que cuando él le confesara sus sentimientos, ella se daría cuenta de que son el uno para el otro y dejaría al chico actual.

Sí, eso le animaba enormemente… pero estaba la espinilla al costado de que mientras él estuviera concentrado en sus estudios, ese estaría con Bella… Enojado consigo mismo subió pisando fuerte los últimos escalones…

-¡Jake!- le llamó esa voz que él tanto adoraba.

Emocionado giró por sobre sus talones, y se arrepintió al instante. Allí, a unos cuantos escalones más abajo, se encontraba Bella con la mano unida a ese hombre que ella le había comentado anteriormente.

-¿Qué?- gruñó sin despegar la vista del tipo.

El tipo le frunció el ceño y apretó la mano de Bella. De inmediato él la miro y se golpeó mentalmente por las facciones de la chica.

-Bella, lo siento…

-Estas molesto- dijo ella soltando la mano de Edward mientras subía un peldaño.

-Cansado- mintió tratando de aligerar el semblante de Bella-. Tiempo sin verte- le reprochó.

-Lamento eso, Jake. Lo que paso…

-Realmente estoy muy cansado- le interrumpió desordenándole el cabello, mientras obligaba a sus labios estirarse en una sonrisa amistosa-. Tengo trabajos por hacer, ya sabes, cosas de la facultad.

Sin darle tiempo a que ella le dijera algo, terminó de subir las escaleras y se perdió de la vista de la pareja. Ahora mismo iba más mentalizado en recuperarla.

.

Bella había quedado petrificada en los escalones al ver la huída de su vecino y mejor amigo. Él estaba molesto y ella estaba segura del porque. Más bien sabía que la culpable era ella. Lo había abandonado. Ya casi ni pasaba tiempo en su casa.

Desde que Edward había aparecido en su vida, ella se había olvidado por completo de los demás. En su mente no cabía otra persona que no fuera Edward. Él siempre estaba en sus pensamientos y no tenía deseos de sacarlo.

-¿Bella?- preguntó la voz aterciopelada de su, no aun, novio.

Ella cerró los ojos saboreando el sonido de aquella hermosa voz y lo bien que sonaba su nombre de esos labios. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al tiempo que la mano de Edward se posaba en su espalda baja.

-¿Todo bien?- le susurró al oído.

Con él a su lado, tocándola y hablándola de aquella manera no había forma de que algo estuviera mal. Con solo la presencia de Edward ella se sentía mucho mejor.

-Él está muy molesto conmigo- dijo cuando recordó el roce con Jacob.

-Se le pasará- le animó besando el tope de su cabeza.

Bella sonrió radiante y se colgó del cuello de Edward. Él entendió de inmediato lo que ella quería. Sin hacerla esperar unió sus labios y la besó larga y tiernamente, del modo que sabía que la había derretirse en sus brazos. Él casi se rió a carcajadas cuando el cuerpo de Bella se aflojó en sus brazos y soltaba un pequeño gemido. A ella realmente le gustaba que la besaba. Y él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo todas las veces necesarias, él no pondría resistencia. Ya que él también amaba besarla.

Disminuyendo la velocidad de sus labios se apartó de ella dándole un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz. Bella se rió y tomó la mano de Edward tirándolo hacia su apartamento. Al pasar por la puerta del vecino, no pudo evitar recordar la actitud de su amigo. Suspirando abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a Edward.

-Permiso, voy al baño- dijo Edward besándole la mejilla.

Bella asintió y fue hacia la sala, donde se recostó en su sillón. Ella había obrado mal en este último tiempo. Había estado tan concentrada en Edward que se había olvidado de casi todo lo demás. Los pocos minutos que tenía libre los pasaba con Edward y cuando encontraba un día libre no pensaba en otra persona con quien pasarlo.

La escuela se estaba volviendo tediosa, los exámenes era los últimos y los profesores no tenían piedad de ellos. El trabajo se estaba haciendo demandante. Ahora que se acercaba la época del verano tenía muchas propuestas de trabajo. Diferentes marcas de trajes de baño la estaban llamando para pedir que fuera su modelo, la cual sabía que le pagarían bien. Gracias a todos esos contratiempos no tenía ni siquiera un segundo para ella misma. Dedicaba ese segundo a Edward.

Y gracias a ello había descuidado a su mejor amigo. Y este ahora la odiaba.

-Mierda- masculló recostándose en su sillón.

-Si te preocupas tanto, deberías de ir y hablar con él- dijo Edward muy cerca de su oído.

Pegando un pequeño salto se giró para contemplar a Edward rodear el sillón y sentarse a su lado. Él se sentó y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, atrayéndola hacia él.

-Tú lo viste, estaba enojado- dijo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Edward-. Además de estar ocupado con los estudios…

-Yo creo que si realmente te quiere, se hará un tiempo en su agenda para atenderte- la consoló acariciándole hombro.

-Yo le quiero… y no me hice un tiempo para atenderlo- replicó ella viéndole a los ojos-. Todo mi tiempo está dedicado a ti- murmuró sonrojándose.

-Igual que el mío- le sonrió Edward abrazándola fuertemente-. Pero insisto, deberías de ir ahora y hablar.

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo ella insegura-. Además, debo de ayudarte a preparar la cena…

-No pongas excusas, Isabella- la regañó y se levantó del sillón, levantándola con él-. Ahora ve mientras yo quemo tu cocina.

No le dio tiempo para rebatir nada, cuando intentó hacerlo la sacó fuera del apartamento y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Sin poder evitarlo soltó una risita ante el comportamiento de Edward. Tan amable y tierno con ella. Se preocupaba y la ayudaba con sus problemas. Lo que ella tenía que hacer era ir y hablar con su amigo para demostrar agradecimiento hacia los sentimientos de Edward.

Tomando aire camino los pocos metros que separaban una puerta de otra y se detuvo frente a la de su compañero. No podía escuchar nada adentro, por lo que se cuestiono si había alguien…quizás así podría volver luego, cuando juntara más coraje.

Negó con la cabeza alejando esa idea tentadora, tenía que aclarar los tantos con su amigo, era ahora. Tenía que aprovechar que la valentía la sostenía débilmente.

Levantó una mano y golpeó suavemente la puerta. Pudo escuchar una maldición amortiguada por la puerta, varias cosas caer al suelo y luego los pasos apresurados del inquilino acercándose a la puerta. Esta se abrió de un tirón, asustándola momentáneamente.

-Bella…- suspiró Jacob cuando su vista se clavó en los asustados ojos marrones de ella.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo ella empujándolo y entrando en el apartamento.

-Por supuesto que no estoy ocupado, ¿Quieres pasar?- preguntó con sarcasmo cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

-Déjate de bromas, Jacob- bramó ella mientras entraba en la sala.

Para su sorpresa él realmente estaba estudiando. Había libros y hojas esparcidas por toda la mesa, al igual que en el suelo y el sillón. Parecía que el chico había estado estudiando por varios días. Y fuertemente.

-Lamento interrumpirte- dijo ya más clamada-. Lamento haberte ignorado todo este tiempo…

-Bella, suficiente- le detuvo él acercándose a ella-. Realmente tengo que estudiar- señalo los papeles esparcidos-. Estoy teniendo algunas complicaciones con mis clases. Pero podemos hablar en otro momento, prometo ir a buscarte cuando yo este descopado.

-Prometo que no tomara mucho- rogó ella acercándose a él y tomando una de sus manos-. Perdóname, Jake.

-Te perdono- dijo secamente. Aunque le estaba costando trabajo no rendirse a la mirada suplicante de Bella.

-¡Mientes!- Exclamó pateando el suelo.

-Por favor, Bella- suspiró él atrayéndola a sus brazos-. Hablemos otro día.

Ella simplemente asintió dentro del pétreo abrazo, lo envolvió con sus brazos y salió del apartamento tan rápido como pudo. En realidad no quería que Jacob la viera llorar, tampoco quería que Edward la viera en aquel estado. Por lo que entró a su apartamento con sigilo y se dejó derrumbar en el suelo.

Lloró en silencio y se maldijo por ser tan mala amiga. Pero realmente no podía evitarlo, ella quería tanto a Edward que no existía otra persona que no fuera él. Tampoco lo culpaba, se culpaba a si misma por no saber dividir su corazón con las personas que quería.

Era tan débil, tan llorona. Ella siempre estaba en apuros y siempre la rescataban de sus más oscuros agujeros. Y jamás había devuelto el favor como debía.

-¿Bella?- la llamó la voz de Edward desde su cocina.

Sintiéndose con miedo y vergüenza, se encogió en su lugar y tapó sus oídos tratando de serle indiferente a la voz de Edward. Tratando de calmar esa ansia de correr a sus brazos cuando lo escuchaba o veía. Tenía que encontrar una manera de despegarse un poco de él…

-¡Bella!- gritó ahora entre sorprendido y asustado.

El pequeño cuerpo de Bella temblaba por los sollozos y podía escuchar pequeños quejidos que se escapaban de su apretada garganta. Ella quería gritar de frustración y dolor. De inmediato se acercó a ella y la sostuvo en sus brazos.

En cuanto él la toco, ella deslizó sus brazos con ansiedad y desesperación por el cuello de Edward, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras rompía a llorar desconsoladamente.

Era un hecho, se dijo Edward, lo iba a matar. Descuartizaría a ese tal Jacob por haberla lastimado de esa manera. Le despellejaría vivo y disfrutaría de verlo sufrir. Pero lo haría cuando Bella se calmara, cuando ella estuviera más tranquila y sonriendo para él.

-No voy a preguntar nada. Puedo imaginarlo- dijo él acariciando el largo y suave cabello de Bella.

-Jacob me odia- dijo con voz quebrada y ronca.

-El no te odia, cariño- suspiró pesadamente.

-No puedes opinar si no le has visto- dijo ella entre hipidos.

-Si lo he visto y sé que él jamás podrá odiarte- gruñó sabiendo perfectamente los sentimientos de aquel tipo.

Con solo verlo una vez había notado lo enamorado que estaba de Bella. Aquel papel de hermano mayor que hacía solo era una fachada para estar cerca de su Bella. Y ella que era tan ingenua y buena jamás le había visto de otro modo. Pero él sí. Sus ojos habían mostrado el desprecio e ira que sentía al saber que Bella era de él.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?- preguntó ella levantando la vista.

-Solo lo sé- se encogió de hombros mientras sus manos apartaban el cabello pegado a sus mejillas por las lagrimas y sus dedos limpiaban las mejillas.

-¿Crees que me perdonará?- preguntó como niña pequeña buscando consolación.

-Por supuesto que lo hará- le sonrió tranquilizándola mientras besaba la punta de su nariz haciendo que ella sonriera tristemente-. Y si no lo hace… él se pierde tu amistad.

-Jake es como un hermano para mí, no quiero perderlo…- frunció el ceño.

-Y no vas a hacerlo, cariño- suspiró cansadamente-. Mejor vamos a cenar ¿sí?

-De acuerdo- aceptó levantándose del suelo.

Le tendió una mano a Edward para levantarlo del suelo, él la aceptó con una sonrisa torcida. Cuando estuvo de pié tiró de su mano para apretarla en un fuerte abrazo. Inclino su cabeza hacia adelante para apoderarse de los labios de Bella. Ella soltó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa, pero rápidamente se acomodó al beso.

-Te quiero- dijo él pegando su frente en la de la menor.

-Igual yo- sonrió ella perdiéndose en esos ojos esmeraldas.

Edward sonrió ampliamente y le dio un rápido beso. Entrelazó sus dedos llevándola a la cocina, donde la mesa ya se encontraba preparada y la cena lista para ser servida. Como el caballero que era le corrió la silla para que se sentara. Sirvió la comida e intentó hacer la velada relajante y animada para Bella.

Él podía notar lo dolida y triste que ella se encontraba. Cada minuto que pasaba se controlaba más para no ir y partirle la cabeza a ese idiota de "mejor amigo de Bella". No importaba quien fuera, él no iba a permitir que el humor de su –no aun- novia se viera afectado por un pendejo que se encontraba enamorado de ella. De todos modos hablaría con el pendejo para aclarar las cosas. Tenía que hacerse notar y decir con palabras, o golpes, que Bella era suya y no se la daría a nadie. Pero eso sería cuando Bella cayera dormida…

Y no tuvo que esperar mucho para eso. En cuanto terminaron la cena ellos se dirigieron al living para ver una película. En menos de diez minutos la niña se quedó profundamente dormida en su regazo. Él sabía que no dudaría mucho después de haber estado llorando. Conocía a Bella, casi hasta la perfección. Sabía que cuando ella lloraba mucho caía rendida al sueño.

Intentando no despertarla la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación. Corrió las colchas y depositó a Bella en su cama. Se sentó y comenzó a quitar las convers de la chica, esta se removió un poco y abrió sus pesados ojos.

-¿Edward?- le llamó con voz pastosa.

-Aquí estoy, amor- dijo inclinándose para que ella le viera.

-No te vayas- pidió con voz somnolienta.

-Iré a guardar mi auto y vuelvo- le mintió besando su frente.

Ella simplemente asintió y volvió a caer en el sueño. Edward se rió y terminó de acomodarla. Comprobó que todo estuviera en orden y se marchó del apartamento con paso decidido hacia donde vivía Jacob.

Sin molestarse en ser sutil, comenzó a golpear la puerta fuertemente, en caso de que él muchacho estuviera durmiendo. Pudo escuchar gruñidos y gritos antes de que la puerta se abriera bruscamente. Sin pedir permiso entró empujando al inquilino.

-¿Qué demonios?- se sobresaltó mirando al intruso- ¿Quién eres y que mierda…? Oh…- la pregunta murió al ver el rostro inexpresivo de Edward- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó cerrando la puerta y cruzándose de brazos.

-Te lo advierto, pendejo- ahora sus facciones cambiaron drásticamente.

Los pelos de la nuca de Jacob, se erizaron al tener un mal presentimiento de lo que Edward podría hacer. Sintió que su piel se ponía de gallina cuando esos ojos verdes, fríos como el hielo se posaron en los suyos. Inmediatamente supo que Edward había hecho algo en el pasado para tener esa mirada tan perturbarte y amenazadora. Una mirada de un acecino. Eso lo espantó aun más. No por él. Para ser sinceros le importaba una mierda si a él le pasaba algo o no. Le importaba que un tipo tan peligroso como ese, estuviera con Bella.

-No, yo te lo advierto- dijo amenazadoramente-. Deberías de alejarte de Bella, no creo que a ella le agrade saber que esta con un acecino.

Para su sorpresa Edward comenzó a carcajearse de manera macabra. A cada segundo le daba más miedo que Bella permaneciera con él.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de lo que dices?- preguntó con suficiencia mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Solo hay que verte los ojos- señaló-. Brillan de manera sicótica. Al parecer te gusta la sangre, sanguijuela.

-Mucho- asintió y se rió cuando Jacob se estremeció violentamente-. Pero ten por algo seguro. A Bella no les gustan los chuchos- dijo con suficiencia.

-Eso no lo sabes- se puso a la defensiva.

-Sí lo sé- se acercó un paso-. Ella te ve como su hermano, nada más. Me quiere a mí.

-¡Solo porque no sabe lo que siento por ella!- gritó mientras se abalanzaba hacia Edward.

Este no hiso nada cuando Jacob lo tomó por la camisa y lo estampó contra una pared. Sintió el gusto de la sangre dentro de su boca, pues había mordido su mejilla para no soltar un improperio.

-Y si lo supiera no cambiaría las cosas. Ella me seguiría queriendo a mí- dijo tranquilamente.

-¡No!- rigió Jacob volviendo a golpearlo.

Le estaba cabreando que Edward no hiciera nada para defenderse y lo provocara con palabras. Entonces lo comprendió. Lo estampó una vez más contra la pared y se alejó antes de seguirle dañando.

-Si eres tan inteligente te darás cuenta de que ella no siente nada por ti, ni aunque le confieses tus sentimientos. Ella se espantará cuando lo escuche. Y creo que preferirás ser su amigo a no ser nada- le molestó Edward limpiando un poco de sangre de su boca.

-Si ella no va a ser mía, entonces tampoco va a ser tuya- sentenció intentando calmarse- ¿Tú crees que ella va a estar tan cómoda con un acecino a su lado?

Jacob notó como el miedo y el dolor bailando por los ojos de Edward en solo un segundo antes de que él desviara la mirada. Esa era una ventaja para Jacob. Ese secreto que había descubierto le daría el poder de hacer que Bella se apartara y corriera a sus brazos. Como siempre tuvo que ser.

-No, no lo va a estar- habló Edward interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Luego se giró para mirarlo-. Pero eso no me preocupa, porque ella jamás se va a enterar.

-¿Amenazándome sutilmente?- sonrió triunfante.

-Tómalo como quieras- se encogió de hombros-. Mientras no te metas en mi relación con Bella.

-Ella es mi amiga y la mujer que amo- frunció el ceño-. Ni sueñes que me quedaré de brazos cruzados viendo como se besa y acuesta con un acecino.

-Si la amas tanto no la harías llorar como lo hiciste hace un par de horas- gruñó.

Esta vez fue el turno de Jacob sentirse mal y desviar la mirada.

-¿Tienes una leve idea de lo destrozada y triste que se encontraba al pensar que la odias por no dedicarte tiempo?- le preguntó enojado al recordar a Bella llorando.

Jacob no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó en su sillón. Él si era consciente de lo que le había hecho. Él sabía que ella se había marchado con las lágrimas a punto de desbordar sus ojos. Quiso ir tras ella, pero se contuvo, sus estudios estaban primero para luego poder tener una relación tranquila con ella.

-Sabes de lo que soy capaz, Jacob- dijo con voz sombría-. Te lo advierto. Ella vuelve a llorar por tu culpa y te juro que no pensaré dos veces en mandarte al otro mundo.

-Y yo te juro que antes Bella se enterará de lo que eres- gruñó fieramente.

Edward no dijo nada, simplemente se dignó a salir de aquel departamento. No podía soportar estar otro minuto más cerca de ese chucho y contenerse. Realmente quería romperte la cara por lo que le había hecho pasar a Bella, incluyendo que supiera un secreto suyo. El más importante de todos. El que él había estado guardando con tanto recelo.

Estaba seguro que Jacob le diría a Bella la verdad. Y ella quizás no le creyera de ante mano, pero si comenzaría a dudar e intentaría averiguar si lo que decía era verdad. Y él no podría ocultarlo. No porque no quisiera, si no porque ya no podría.

En cuanto ese tema salía a la luz él se sentía acorralado y peor sería cuando ella lo interrogara. Él no podría fingir como si fuera mentira, terminaría diciendo la verdad y eso significaba perderla para siempre.

Aterrado ante la idea y tratando de alejarla de su mente, entró nuevamente en el departamento de Bella. El lugar estaba en silencio. Dejó las llaves en un pequeño tazón y apagó las luces. Caminó hacia la habitación de ella, sus suaves ronquidos flotaban por el lugar al igual que su esencia.

Caminó hacia ella, estaba pacíficamente dormida, no tenía idea de lo que él había ido a hacer. No tenía idea de su pasado. Del pecado que él había cometido hacía ya tanto tiempo. Se sentó en la cama y la observó por un largo rato. Acariciando su suave rostro, delineando sus facciones. Sus pómulos, nariz, labios, cejas…

-Edward…- susurró ella entre sueños.

Su pecho se oprimió. Él no quería perder esto. No quería perderla a ella. E iba a intentar no hacerlo. Si Jacob abría la boca él lo desmentiría, como el buen actor que podía llegar a ser.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

El despertador comenzó a sonar sacándola de su sueño. Nuevamente se encontraba soñando con Edward. Ambos en un hermoso prado, pasando una tranquila tarde. Mientras ellos estaban abrazados y acariciándose mutuamente. Susurrándose lindas palabras…

Ahora ella podía abrir los ojos a la realidad y sentirse igual de feliz que en su sueño. Ella tenía a Edward en la vida real. Ella podía abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle bellas palabras como en sus sueños.

De hecho podía ahora mismo sentís su calor, su peso, su aroma. Él se encontraba detrás de ella. Abrazándola posesivamente. Ella giró entre sus brazos, quedando frente a él. Edward tenía una expresión seria en su rostro, malhumorada, como si estuviera teniendo un mal sueño. Queriendo borrar esa mueca del hermoso rostro de Edward, se acercó y comenzó a besarle.

Lentamente, lamiendo sus labios para luego chuparlos suavemente. Soltó un gritito de sorpresa cuando las manos de Edward se metieron debajo de su camiseta y la giró para quedar sobre ella. Sin darle tiempo a nada capturó sus labios y la besó largamente. Abriendo sus labios con su lengua.

Bella atrapó su cara entre sus manos y lo apartó cuando sus pulmones reclamaban aire.

-Buenos días- saludó ella agitadamente.

-Muy buenos días- le devolvió el saludo.

Le abrió sus piernas y se acomodó entre ella, sintiendo ese pequeño calor en su parte intima. No lo hacía por sentirse lujurioso, simplemente por comodidad. Ella lo abrazó con sus piernas mientras sus manos acariciaban su cabello rebelde. Por las mañanas tanto su cabello como el de Edward era un niño de pájaros que competían por ver quién era el más despeinado.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- preguntó Edward jugando con un mechón de pelo.

-Bien ¿y tú?

-Bien- suspiró abrazándola fuertemente.

Bella no estaba muy convencida de que así fuera. Minutos antes ella le había visto como si tuviera una pesadilla.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó buscando su mirada.

-Seguro, amor- depositó un casto beso en su cuello.

En realidad no quería decirle que había estado teniendo pesadillas toda la noche. Había soñado en las mil y un formas en que Bella saldría corriendo a los brazos de Jacob cuando este le contara la verdad. Él había intentado decirle los motivos por lo que lo había hecho, pero ella le había gritado que era un acecino y que no quería verlo jamás. Cuando estaba a punto de amanecer él había logrado conciliar un sueño tranquilo. Sin embargo no dormía del todo. Fue consciente del momento en que Bella había despertado, cuando lo había besado y todo.

-Bella, hay algo que quiero preguntarte- se apartó un poco, para poder sentarse en la cama.

-Dime- le animó ella sentándose también.

Edward respiró profundamente y tomó sus manos. Luego la miró a los ojos, y pudo notar como ella se mordía el labio inferior por la ansiedad. Sabía que ella estaba pensando en cualquier cosa menos en lo que él le pediría.

-Llevamos ya un tiempo largo conociéndonos- comenzó torturándola. Ella asintió-. Creo que yo ya conozco todo de ti y tú de mí- apartó la mirada temiendo que estos nuevamente revelaran la verdad. Se sintió una basura.

Volvió a tomar aire antes de continuar hablando.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó suavemente.

Bella soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta. Ella abrió los ojos mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su cara.

-¡Sí!- chilló abalanzándose sobre Edward.

Este la atrapó entre sus brazos agradeciendo a los cielos por concederle una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz.

.

La mañana transcurrió tranquilamente, demasiado tranquila para su propio gusto. A pesar de que Edward le había pedido que fueran novios, y que ella aceptara. Sentía que algo estaba saliendo mal.

Desde que había entrado en el instituto había sentido que un nudo se formaba en su estomago. Como si hubiera comido piedras en el desayuno.

-Deberías de calmarte, Bella- le dijo Alice-. Tu vida está yendo de maravilla ¿Qué cosa mala podría pasar?

-No lo sé, Alice- suspiró mirando el aparcamiento-. Solo siento que algo no está yendo bien.

-Solo son imaginaciones tuyas- le palmeo el hombro-. Mira, tengo que marcharme. Llámame en cuanto salgas de la hora de Gimnasia.

-De acuerdo- asintió mientras venía a su amiga partir.

Intentó darse ánimos a si misma de que todo era cosa suya. Que nada estaba por salir mal. Caminó hacia los vestidores del gimnasio y se cambió de ropa. La clase transcurrió de manera normal. Lo único nuevo era que el profesor le pidió que guardara los balones de baloncesto en el depósito.

-Cuando termines, Swan. Le entregas la llave al rector ¿queda claro?- preguntó tendiéndole las llaves del gimnasio y el depósito.

-Seguro, Sr. Corey- asintió con una sonrisa-. No se preocupe, márchese antes de que su esposa le mate- se carcajeo cuando el hombre joven se sonrojó violetamente.

Se sentía tranquila de no ser la única que se sonrojaba como un tomate.

Su maestro asintió y salió corriendo. El hombre le había pedido el favor de que se encargara de cerrar todo el lugar y le diera la llave al rector. Su esposa estaba en trabajo de parto. Suspirando se puso en marcha de acomodar todo, cambiar y marcharse para encontrarse con Edward.

Podía notar como el sol cada vez bajaba más, dándole paso a la luna. Había demasiados balones y se encontraba ella sola acomodándolo todo. Una vez que hubo terminado caminó hacia los vestidores para cambiar sus sudorosas y húmedas ropas por su limpia y seca.

-¿Tan pronto te vas, Bella?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltándola.

Giró para enfrentar al intruso, tapando sus pechos con la camiseta.

-¿Mike?- preguntó con sorpresa- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Me enteré que el profesor se había marchado y te había dejado a cargo de la limpieza- dijo con una sonrisa descarada mientras se acercaba a ella-. Pensé que tal vez… podría ayudarte- con descaro recorrió con la mirada los brazos desnudos de Bella, hasta sus piernas.

-Ya he terminado, gracias de todos modos. Ya puedes marcharte- dijo intentando no sonar nerviosa.

-Vamos, Bells- se carcajeo-. Aun tienes que limpiar otra cosa. Además traje un poco de ayuda.

Su respiración quedó atrapada en su garganta cuando dos tipos mayores entraron en el vestuario. No podía definir sus rostros, pues estos llevaban unos gorras que impedían verles. El miedo le golpeó fuertemente, oprimiendo su pecho, sintiendo vértigo. Tenía una pequeña idea de lo que le harían.

-Mike… por favor…- rogó retrocediendo.

-Chicos sean suave, ella es virgen- les palmeó los hombros a los tipos, quienes se lamieron los labios.

-Vírgenes, mis favoritas- habló uno comenzando a desabrochar su cinturón.

-Violar, mi pasatiempo favorito- contesto otro saltando hacia Bella, quien estaba a punto de soltar un grito de horror.

-Sean rápidos- les ordenó Mike y desapareció del vestuario cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Si, por acá también estoy xD. También tengo adelantado unos 4 capítulos, y voy a estar actualizando constantemente. Creo que para un mes tengo para estirar xD…**

**Sep, pobre Bella. Tenía pensado escribir y describir la escena, pero en algunos fics he leído en comentarios de las autoras que habían estado borrando fics con este tipo escenas y las del dominante y esos fetiches xD. Asi que no la escribi, además creo que no seria muy agradable. En fin…**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap… gracias por sus rr, alertas, favoritos… son geniales!**

**Besitos y nos vemos prontito…**

**Melo.**

**Si le das al globito amarillo… me dejas un rr xD**

**¿Lo dejas? xD **


	12. Chapter 12

**POR FAVOR, LEER ABAJO!**

**Capitulo 12**

Se sentía intranquilo, como si algo malo estuviera pasando. Su estomago se había estado retorciendo todo él día, desde que había dejado a Bella en su instituto. Al principio pensó que se trataba por temor a lo que Jacob pudiera decirle, pero a medida que pasaban las horas se sentía cada vez más ansioso, preocupado por ella.

Y su preocupación y miedo aumentaba cuando ella no contestaba sus llamadas.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Jasper entrando en la oficina.

-No lo sé- contestó exasperado cuando el contestador de Bella lo atendió nuevamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó el rubio acercándose a él.

-Bella no contesta mis llamadas y ya es tarde para estar en el instituto- comentó con miedo, sentándose en su silla.

-Quizás esta haciendo algunas tareas- dijo intentando reconfortarlo.

Edward le contestó con un suspiro y volvió a marcar el número. Nuevamente el móvil sonó y sonó hasta que la que contestadora lo atendió.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó tirando el aparato.

-Edward, deberías de calmarte- le aconsejó su amigo.

-¡No puedo hacerlo!- gritó poniéndose de pie- ¡Ese maldito pendejo sabe lo que hice!- exclamó golpeando con un puño su escritorio.

-¿Cómo… sabe?- preguntó Jasper con la cara blanca.

-Lo adivino- rió amargamente-. Según él, mis ojos brillan sicóticamente.

-Y crees que le ha dicho a Bella- afirmó levantando el aparato del suelo.

-¿Por qué si no, no me atendería?- preguntó con ironía.

Jasper estuvo a punto de contestar, cuando el móvil de Edward comenzó a sonar. Edward saltó de su asiento y quitó el celular de las manos de Jasper. Sin mirar el identificador pensando que era Bella.

-¡Edward!- gritó una voz chillona al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Alice?- preguntó con incredulidad. La amiga de Bella no tenía su número.

-¡Oh, por dios!- gimió al otro lado de la línea. Se la escuchaba desesperada, llorando histéricamente- ¡Dios, es horrible!

-Alice, cálmate. Dime que pasa- pidió intentando sonar el calmado, pero estaba sintiendo lo peor.

-¡Edward, atacaron a Bella!

.

.

.

Las palabras de Alice resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez mientras conducía a toda velocidad hacia el departamento de Bella. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Quería romperlo todo, quería ver a Bella, querían encontrar esos mal nacidos y sacarles el corazón y comerlo…

-¡Mierda!- exclamó golpeando el volante cuando un semáforo se puso en rojo.

-Carlisle está yendo para allá- informó Jasper a su lado.

Edward no era consciente de nada a su alrededor. Ni siquiera lograba entender cómo podía conducir las calles sin haberse matado. Bueno, en realidad si lo sabía. _Bella_. Era por ella por lo que mantenía medianamente a cuerdo.

Cuando el semáforo dio verde, apretó el acelerador haciendo chirriar las ruedas en el pavimento.

En menos de lo esperado se encontraba saltado de su auto y corriendo hacia las escaleras. No tenía tiempo para esperar el condenado y lento ascensor, por lo que comenzó a subir las escaleras a toda prisa. No fue consciente de los gritos de su amigo. Solo estaba desesperado por ir hacia Bella.

En su loca carrera no se percato del enorme cuerpo musculosa con el que choco en la entrada del apartamento.

-¡Quítate!- urgió apartando el cuerpo de Jacob.

-¡No puedes entrar!- exclamó el moreno deteniéndolo.

-¡Déjame pasar!- se removió entre los brazos que lo sujetaban por los hombros-. Necesito verla-rogó sintiéndose de pronto muy exhausto.

Su cuerpo se aflojó y cayó al suelo mirando la puerta cerrada. Podía escuchar llantos amortiguados y algunos gritos.

-No deja que nadie entre- dijo Jacob dejándose caer al lado de Edward-. Se pus histérica cuando me vio- suspiró pesadamente enterrando su cara entre sus manos.

-¿Cómo esta?- preguntó Edward ansioso.

-No vi mucho- se encogió de … ¡Dios!

-¿Pero qué?- tenía miedo de lo que le contestaría

-La han golpeado- siseo entre dientes.

-¡Oh, mierda!- jadeo horrorizado. Sentía su sangre hervir, y necesitaba verla, necesitaba estar con ella.

-¿Edward?- llamó una voz familiar desde afuera del apartamento.

El aludido se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia donde su padre. En cuanto su progenitor lo vio corrió hacia él y entro al apartamento sin saludarlo-

-¿Dónde es?- preguntó mirando la estancia.

-Es allí- le señaló la habitación, su padre asintió y entró sin tocar.

Los gritos pronto se hicieron escuchar, junto con llantos. Edward tenía los nervios de punta y no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro. Terminó optando por sentarse en un sillón y tapar sus oídos. No podía entender como era que esto le estaba sucediendo a Bella. Una chica tan sencilla y humilde como ella tenía que pasar por cosas tan horribles como estas.

Sus pensamientos volaron cuando la puerta se abrió y salió Alice frotando sus sienes. Edward se acercó a ella, su garganta picaba por las preguntas que tenía, pero notó las marcas que tenía en el rostro… su mejilla izquierda estaba colorada y el labio inferior estaba cortado. Ella le miró y sin pensarlo se tiró a sus brazos, mientras lloraba en silencio.

-Alice- la llamó acariciando su cabello.

-No se quienes eran, Edward- lloriqueo desde su pecho-. Yo me había preocupado cuando no contestaba mis llamados… cuando llegue al instituto me dijeron que se encontraba en el gimnasio…- su pequeño cuerpo tembló bajo sus brazos-. Había dos tipos y estaban sobre ella, la estaban golpeado por que ella se resistía a… a dejarse desnudar…

Edward apretó los puños ante la falta de irresponsabilidad del colegio. Se dio cuenta cuando Jasper y Jacob se acercaron a ellos para escuchar el relato.

-Al verlos me sorprendí y grite… ellos se levantaron y me empujaron cuando salieron escapando…- Alice se tensó y su voz salió llena de rencor cuando volvió a hablar-. Los profesores no querían que la escuela se llenara de rumores por lo que no llamaron a la policía, ni siquiera a una ambulancia…- levantó la mirada, sus ojos mostraban el enfado y dolor por todo lo que había sucedido-. Yo tuve que cargarla y traerla aquí… No me animé a llevarla a un hospital, entonces te llamé…

-Y lo hiciste bien, Alice. Gracias- le sonrió y besó la frente de la chica quien volvió a romper en lágrimas.

La puerta nuevamente se abrió dejando salir al padre de Edward.

-Sostenla- le pidió a su amigo pasando el pequeño cuerpo de Alice a los brazos de Jasper.

Este la sostuve gentilmente mientras ella lloraba desahogándose. Tanto Jacob como Edward fueron hacia el doctor, quien guardaba algunos utensilios en su maletín.

-¿Y bien?- preguntaron ambos desesperados.

-Solo tengo permitido hablar con familiares o su novio- dijo Carlisle. Su profesionalismo ante todo.

-Ella no tiene familiares directos, papá. Y yo soy su novio- dijo Edward exasperado.

En el tiempo que salía con Bella no les había presentado a sus padres, y ellos solo conocían de ella por boca de él. Sin más su padre no tenía idea de a quien trataba en minutos anteriores, por lo que se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando su hijo se expresó tan abiertamente.

-La he sedado para poder examinarla- suspiró rascando su nuca-. Lesiones graves no tiene, su cuerpo está intacto. Solo algunos hematomas leves que desaparecerán con los días. No hay signos de violación, pero obviamente su mente no está limpia- frunció el ceño.

Tanto Jacob como Edward suspiraron aliviados de que Bella se encontrara bien, al menos físicamente. Su cuerpo no había sido profanado, estaba ileso, pero presentaba lesiones graves como contusiones o golpes fuertes. De todos modos a Edward le importaba la gravedad de las heridas, le importaba que se metieran con ella y la lastimaran psicológicamente. La mente era la peor de las heridas, esas tardaban mucho en curar, en otros casos aquellas heridas nunca se cicatrizaban.

-¿Podemos verla?- preguntó Jacob desesperado.

-Seguro- asintió el doctor. El chico entro corriendo y cerró la puerta tras él-. Edward…

-¿Ella va a estar bien?- preguntó con miedo, necesitaba que otro le dijera que ella iba a estar bien.

-Bueno… los golpes desaparecerán. Puedo recetarles partillas para aliviar el dolor que seguirá por un par de días- dijo Carlisle mirándolo con seriedad-. Pero ya como quede su mente… eso no está en mis manos. Si ella no logra recuperarse, lo mejor será derivarla con un profesional.

-¿Segura que los conocías, Alice?- preguntó él volviendo la cabeza hacia la chica, quien aun se encontraba enterrada en los brazos de su amigo-. Quizás eran compañeros del instituto…

-No- negó con la cabeza-. Esos tipos eran mayores, no eran del instituto.

-Voy a necesitar que averigües todo lo que puedas- pidió mirándola seriamente.

-Eso tenlo por seguro- asintió ella devolviéndole la mirada de igual forma.

-Antes de tomar decisiones apresuradas… tenemos que llamar a la policía y dar parte a lo sucedido- intervino Carlisle teniendo una idea de lo que los jóvenes hablaban.

-La que tiene que testiguar es Bella, y no creo que esté en condiciones para hacerlo- dijo Edward entre dientes apretados-. Ella en ese estado no será de ayuda para los policías.

-Además…- agregó Alice-, ella fue atacada dentro del instituto, por lo que es obvio que el responsable esta dentro.

-No deberían hacer conjeturas apresuradas- opinó Jasper-. Creo que sería mejor que llamemos a la policía, ellos sabrán encargarse de esto. Bella podrá hablar cuando se sienta lista.

-Bien- aceptó la chica caminando hacia el pasillo con su móvil en la oreja. Jasper la siguió, desapareciendo del cuarto.

A Edward no se le escapó la forma en que Alice miraba a su amigo. Y como este había salido disparado detrás de ella en ese momento.

-Me dijiste que ella no tiene familiares directos- habló su padre interrumpiendo sus pensamiento.

-Si- asintió-. Sus padres murieron hace poco tiempo, tú los atendiste… Eran los Swan- aclaró cuando su padre frunció el seño.

-¡Oh!- cayó en la cuenta-. Demonios- siseo pasando con desesperación su mano por el rubio pelo-. Tengo que hacer algo entonces…- dejo la frase en el aire y se alejó de Edward para hablar por teléfono.

Sabía que Carlisle se sentía culpable por las muertes de aquella pareja, y ahora se notaba responsable de Bella… Su mente voló hacia donde ella se encontraba, Jacob aun no había salido y no tenía intenciones de ser descortés e interrumpir su momento con su novia, pero su necesidad movía sus piernas y era tarde para arrepentirse cuando abrió la puerta.

Intentó dar media vuelta y huir. No quería verla en aquel estado, pero no podía alejarse, no ahora viéndola dormida, con expresión intranquila en su rostro lastimado. La comisuras de su boca estaban rojas, evidentemente le había tapado la boca con una tela para que no gritara. Uno de sus ojos esta hinchado y su cuello tenía fuertes marcas rojas de dedos que la había apresado.

Se acerco a la cama y se arrodilló en el suelo, quedando a la altura de su rostro. No le importaba que Jacob lo estuviera mirando o que estuviera sentado en la cama de Bella. Él solo era consciente de ella y lo mal que la veía. Levantó su mano y corrió algunos mechones de su rostro, al instante el semblante de Bella se relajó solo un poco.

-Los mataré- escuchó gruñir a Jacob a su lado.

Se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto a toda velocidad, a los segundos escuchó un fuerte portazo y nuevamente el silencio. Se levantó del suelo y se acomodó en la cama. Metiéndose entre las sábanas para quedar al lado de Bella. La tomó en brazos y la acunó contra su pecho mientras tarareaba aquella melodía que se había formado en su cabeza para Bella.

-Edward- escuchó que alguien le llamaba. Abrió sus ojos y se topo con los ojos azules de su padre, quien o miraba con reproche-. No deberías estar metido ahí- le regañó.

-Ella es mi novia- dijo él sin sentirse avergonzado.

-Como sea, hijo- le restó importancia soltando un suspiro-. La policía ya llegó y no creo que les agrade verte así con ella- señaló a Bella.

Sin decir más salió del cuarto. Edward suspiró y apartó con cuidado el cuerpo de Bella, esta se removió intranquila y le llamó con miedo en su voz. Eso le partió el corazón y se pregunto cuantas veces ella le había llamado en ese momento. Apartando aquellos pensamientos que lo volvían loco de ira, se levantó de la cama. Pero antes de marcharse se inclinó hacia Bella.

-Volveré enseguida, amor- le susurró al oído y besó su frente. Eso pareció calmarla, solo un poco.

La miró por última vez y salió de la habitación entrando en la concurrida sala. Su padre se encontraba en una esquina alejada charlando con otros hombres, que parecían ser médicos. En los sillones se encontraban Alice y Jasper, la primera estaba declarando lo que había visto mientras su amigo le acariciaba lentamente su brazo, diciéndole en silencio que él estaba allí para sostenerla.

En cuanto Edward entró en la sala, todos los ojos se enfocaron en él. Se sintió cohibido y nervioso. Todo aquel ajetreo le recordaba unos años atrás donde él se encontraba sentado en un sillón con policías y doctores por todos lados, entrando y saliendo, tomando una y otra vez su declaración de los hechos. Tanto su madre como su padre estaban a su lado apoyándolo en ese momento.

-Edward…- le llamó su padre sacándolo de los recuerdos del pasado-. Ellos son colegas míos y… tienen pensado hacerle unos estudios a Bella- hablo suavemente, su padre intuía lo que él estaba pensando.

-¿Estudios para qué?- preguntó volviéndose hacia los tres hombres de batas blancas.

-Es para asegurarnos que la señorita Swan está bien- le aclaró un medico sonriéndole amablemente-. Y para poder hacerlo debemos tener su consentimiento.

-Ella ahora está dormida…- titubeó.

-No, Edward- intervino su padre-. El de ella no, el tuyo- le aclaró su padre. Edward le miró extrañado, sin comprender-. Bella no tiene padres, ni tutores. Tú eres su novio, por lo tanto eres como su tutor- trato de explicar.

-Pero no es mi cuerpo, es ella quien debe aceptar- terció.

-Debemos hacerlo, es solo para asegurarnos…

-Edward, Bella fue golpeada con brutalidad, puede tener contusiones severas, será mejor tratarla cuanto antes- dijo Carlisle con desesperación, interrumpiendo al médico.

El aire se atascó en sus pulmones a la vez que la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas. Se agarró de uno de los sillones mientras las nauseas lo golpeaban fuertemente.

-Bien- fue lo único que dijo antes de dejarse caer en el sillón y rezar para que Bella se encontrara bien.

Los minutos pasaron volando, convirtiéndose en horas y en algún momento de la noche su madre había llegado al apartamento al igual que la madre de Alice. A pesar de que Bella se encontraba viva parecía que fuese un funeral. La policía se marchó antes del amanecer y les prometió a las mujeres que encontrarían a los responsables y ese mismo día comenzaría los interrogatorios en el instituto.

-Cariño, deberías ir a casa y descansar un poco- dijo Esme acariciando los cabellos de Edward. Quien se encontraba recostado en su regazo.

-No voy a irme, mamá- sentenció sentándose-. Debo cuidar a Bella.

-Para eso he venido- le sonrió dulcemente-. Yo creo que mientras nosotras estemos aquí ella se sentirá cómoda…

-Pero…- comenzó a rebatir pero su madre tapó su boca.

-Ha sido una experiencia traumatizante para ella, cariño- dijo pacientemente-. Es mejor para ella estar con mujeres, además no sabemos cómo reaccionará cuando despierte.

Edward sabía que su madre tenía razón. Pero él no quería apartarse del lado de Bella, él sentía que ella lo necesitaba, como él a ella. Pero no quería perturbarla, no con lo sucedido.

-Solo iré a darme una ducha y dormiré unas horas- aceptó resignado-. Voy a volver durante la noche o antes- dijo levantándose del sillón.

-Le diré a Bella que estuviste aquí- le prometió besando su mejilla.

-Por favor. Dile también si quiere que me llame.

Su madre asintió y lo despidió en la puerta. Con cada paso que daba le costaba más alejarse de aquel edificio. Tomó aire puro y se dijo que volvería cuando tuviera las energías renovadas para estar con Bella.

.

.

.

El cuerpo le dolía, en especial su cabeza. Ciertas partes de su cuerpo no dejaban de palpitar donde estaban los moretones. Ni siquiera en sueños había logrado escaparse de aquellas manos desagradables que tocaban su cuerpo. De esas asquerosas y ásperas bocas y lenguas que besaban y lamian su piel. Podía sentir los fantasmas de aquellos hombres tocándola, golpeándola sin piedad, lastimando su cuerpo sin escrúpulos. Se estremeció violentamente al recordar como la golpeaban cuando ella se resistía e intentaba gritar.

Una cálida mano se poso en su frente, para luego posarse en su mejilla y acariciarla gentilmente. Ella sabía que ese no era Edward, tampoco Jacob, era alguien nuevo, alguien que ella no conocía.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y los enfocó en unos ojos verdes que le recordaron mucho a los de Edward. Un rostro femenino se formó frente a ella. La miraba con ternura, cariño y preocupación.

-¿Cómo estas, linda?- preguntó la hermosa mujer.

-¿Quién eres?- su voz estaba ronca. Le había costado pronunciar las palabras ya que su garganta quemaba.

-Mi nombre es Esme y soy la mamá de Edward- aclaró sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Edward- pronunció ella y comenzó a buscarlo por su habitación.

-Él no se encuentra aquí, cariño- dijo Esme atrayendo nuevamente su atención-. Lo acabo de echar- se rió suavemente-. Ha estado aquí toda la noche, sin pegar ojo y muy preocupado por ti.

-Lo siento- se disculpó sintiéndose horrible por preocupar a Edward de esa manera.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte, Bella- respondió acariciando su cabello-. Todos estábamos muy preocupados, pero…- frunció el ceño-, para serte sincera lo mande a su casa a que descansara y te diera un tiempo para ti.

-¿Tiempo para mí?- preguntó sin comprender.

-¿No recuerdas…?- dejó la pregunta incompleta esperando a que Bella la captara.

-Sé lo que me pasó anoche- dijo ella tangente.

-No dejabas a ningún hombre entrar a tu cuarto. Mi marido, Carlisle, tuvo que sedarte para poder revisar que estuvieran bien- le explicó.

Bella se sorprendió de aquello, ella no recordaba mucho después de que aquellos hombres le hubieran golpeado hasta desmayarla. Era vagamente consciente de que Alice había ido por ella, pero luego de eso no tenía idea de cómo había llegado a su casa.

-Yo… ¿Yo le grite a Edward?- preguntó con voz temerosa.

-No- negó Esme-.Él entro cuando Carlisle te había sedado.

Bella no volvió a decir nada, se quedó sopesando la nueva información y tratando de forzar a su mente a que recordara algo. Pero esta estaba bloqueada, claramente había entrado en estado de shock después de haber sido atacada. Pero extrañamente ella no recordaba nada, ni antes ni después de esas horas de tortura.

No lograba recordar cómo era que ella había terminado en el vestuario. No recordaba nada después de la mañana donde Edward le había pedido que fueran novios. Era como si su mente lo hubiera borrado por completo y ella sabía que en esas horas había visto al culpable de aquello.

-Edward ha dicho que lo llames si quieres- dijo Esme-. Si no quieres él lo entenderá. De todos modos volverá más tarde.

-Gracias- le sonrió Bella a aquella mujer tan atenta.

-Bien, me retiro a prepararte algo para que comas- se inclinó y depositó un beso en su frente.

-Gracias de nuevo, Esme- agradeció nuevamente.

-¿Para qué estamos las nueras?- preguntó levantando la barbilla y riendo cálidamente.

Bella se sentó en la cama y observó su móvil. Tenía deseos de marcarle a Edward, pedirle que viniera y se quedara con ella, pero sabía que él había estado en vela por ella. Solo tenía que esperar unas horas para verlo…

-¡Bella!- grito una voz familiar- ¡Oh, Bella!- sollozó su amiga corriendo hacia la cama y tirándose a sus brazos.

El pequeño cuerpo de su amiga temblaba por el llanto. Ella intentó contenerse, pero no pudo. Enterró su cara en el hombro de Alice desahogándose. Llorando por la frustración, el dolor y la ira que sentía. Alice la abrazó fuertemente y acarició su espalda, tratando de reconfortarla. Estuvieron mucho tiempo abrazadas y llorando. Hasta que ambas se calmaron y se soltaron.

-He mojado toda tu camisa- dijo Bella secando sus lagrimas.

-Y yo la tuya con maquillaje- se rió Alice contagiando a Bella- ¿Cómo estás?

-Supongo que bien- se encogió de hombros.

-Hoy… fue la policía a la escuela e interrogó a todo el alumnado- le comentó Alice limpiando su cara-. No han encontrado nada- escupió la última palabra entre dientes.

-Ya veo- simplemente dijo eso, mientras jugaba con sus manos.

Ahora tendría que volver al instituto y soportar nuevamente miradas de pena, lastima y cotilleos por todas partes. Volvería a ser la pobre alumna huérfana, y ahora golpeada por dos extraños. Era sin duda la peor manera de terminar la secundaria.

-No recuerdas nada… ¿Verdad?- preguntó Alice llamando su atención.

-Lo que quiero recordar no puedo, y lo que quiero olvidar lo recuerdo con perfecta nitidez- cerró los ojos, evitando que las lágrimas volverán a salir.

-No te preocupes, con Edward estamos buscando a los responsables.

-¿Tú y Edward?- inquirió sorprendida.

-No lo has visto, pero estaba como loco, Bella- suspiró mirando el techo-. Tenía una mirada que daba miedo, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a matar a alguien.

Alice dijo aquello con seriedad, y supo que debía tener miedo de aquello. Pero ella se sintió halagada y protegida. Sin esperar nada, tomó su móvil y marcó su número, ya no soportaba esperar un segundo más.

_-¡Bella!-_ gritó del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola- saludó ella sintiéndose apenada.

_-¿Cómo estás? ¿Paso algo? Olvídalo ¡Voy para allá!-_ dijo atropelladamente y cortó la llamada.

Bella se quedó mirando el móvil atónica sin comprender muy bien que acababa de pasar.

-No mentía ni exageraba cuando te dije que estaba como loco- se rió Alice.

-Te ama mucho- dijo Esme desde el umbral de la puerta-. El almuerzo está listo.

Se acercó a la cama y depositó la bandeja sobre las piernas de Bella. La mujer se sentó en una mecedora que estaba en la esquina de la habitación y habló animadamente con Alice mientras Bella almorzaba y se perdía en sus pensamientos.

En menos de diez minutos escuchó un fuerte estruendo y un muy desarreglado, despeinado y agitado Edward, entró por la puerta. Sin medir ni notar nada corrió hacia Bella y la atrapó en un fuerte abrazo. Ella le correspondió al instante y nuevamente se desmorono en los brazos de Edward. Este la estrechó aun más y le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído mientras Bella lloraba desconsoladamente.

Vio a su madre y Alice salir por la puerta y cerrarla, dándoles privacidad. Él terminó de subir a la cama y sentó a Bella en su regazo, acomodándola para que ella descargara todo lo que tenía a dentro.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó él levantando el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-Tenía tanto miedo- sollozó ella con voz quebrada-. Te llamé tantas veces sabiendo que nunca ibas a poner encontrarme.

-Cuanto lo siento, Bella- su propia voz se quebró y se encontró llorando a su lado.

Ella negó con la cabeza y enterró su rostro en el pecho de su novio. Absorbió cuando pudo su fragancia, tomó todo el calor que pudo y el cariño que él profesaba por ella. De esa manera lograría calmarse y superar esta situación. Solo lo haría si él la abrazaba, consolaba de aquella manera y se quedaba con ella.

-Te amo- le susurró él al oído-. Y te juro que voy a matar a quien te haya puesto el dedo encima- prometió apartándose para que ella le viera la seriedad y sinceridad de sus palabras-. ¿Me escuchaste? Los voy a matar.

Ella asintió hipnotizada por aquellos ojos frío, decididos y sin miedo a nada. Ella pensó que Edward exageraba con lo que estaba diciendo, pero una parte de ella sabía que él hablaba en serio. Que él sería capaz de hacer aquello solo por ella…

-Yo también te amo- respondió acariciando su mejilla.

-Eres mi vida- le sonrió tristemente y la volvió a abrazar.

Bella se alegró con esas palabras, cerró los ojos y pudo dormir tranquila, sin pesadillas.

_**¡Hola! Dios, cuanto tiempo… aunque bueno, ya tenía este cap escrito desde hace mucho, pero les hice caso y lo cambie solo un poco. Osea, nada de violaciones, pero si de golpes… es decir, realmente a mi me hubiera gustado dejar como había sido la idea original. Pero cuando me pidieron que no lo hiciera y hablara con unas amigas, me dije… bueno, si debo de cambiarlo, la pobre de Bella ya esta masque sufrida… así que fue un cambio favorable para ustedes y para mi… por suerte eso no cambia el curso de la historias.**_

_**Quiero decir algo, y espero que realmente me entiendan, si no lo hacen… entonces yo no puedo hacer nada….**_

_**Yo **__**NO VOY A ABANDONAR MIS HISTORIAS**__**… quiero que quede bien en claro, que hayan quedado en pausa no significa que no me enfoque en ellas, si no lo hago es por que no me vienen ideas para ellas… es decir, no quiero arruinar lo que ya vengo haciendo y no me voy a poner a escribir y arruinar solo por complacer a algunas lectoras que actualice cada dos segundos….**_

_**Esto de FF no es una obligación, no es un trabajo, yo lo que hago lo hago por que me encanta, tanto leer como escribir. Yo también me pongo histérica cuando leo historias incompletas y la escritora no aparece, pero no ando mandando mensajes diciendo que me hicieron perder tiempo y entusiasmo, o que no debería enfocarme en otras historias…**_

_**OJO! No meto a todas dentro de la misma bolsa, por que no son todas, pero la que lo lea se va a dar cuenta de a quien me dirijo… **_

_**Realmente me cayó, así a lo guaso, como una patada en los huevos dos comentarios hirientes que recibí… realmente me han puesto mal. Y a mi me duele mucho que haya gente que piense o se ponga así solo por que no escribo y actualizo cada semana… No se, pensaran que yo estoy al pedo, rascándome el culo y comiendo mocos… no, para nada, tengo vida y es un poco agitada…**_

_**Gracias a dios se vienen las vacaciones, y si dios quiere y las musas me acompañan voy a estar más seguido…**_

_**Bueno… me voy yendo por que quiero seguir escribiendo ahora que me he iluminado…**_

_**Gracias a todas, de verdad, a todas por sus comentarios, sus alertas, sus favoritos y sobre todo su paciencia… es muy lindo, y me siento realizada cuando abro mi casilla a cualquier hora y veo todos mensajes de FF n_n…**_

_**Las invito a todas a pasar por mi perfil para las que quieran entrar en mi blog y seguirme… también están mi facebook y Twitter…**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer hasta aca…**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, y espero sus comentarios =P**_

_**Besos a todas y nos vemos pronto. **__**5 Dias**_

_**Melo**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Su promesa no era cualquier cosa. Estaba decidido y esta vez no tendría miedo. No dudaría en matarlos, ni siquiera sentiría compasión. Él iba a arrancarles la piel, los haría sufrir y luego cortaría sus cuerpos en microscópicos pedacitos así nadie los reconocería jamás.

Estaba siendo morboso y no le importaba. Entre más sangre, mejor para él. Pero iba a cumplir con lo que le había prometido a ella. Edward Cullen no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados y esperar a que la policía tardara en encontrarlos y arrestarlos para luego condenarlos por pocos años en la cárcel y luego liberarlos como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si pocos años dentro de una jaula hiciera justicia por lastimar a su novia de aquella manera.

No, él estaba muy lejos de sentirse satisfecho con esa mínima condena. Por lo tanto él tendría que hacer justicia, con mano propia. Y él no se preocupaba por lo que le dijeran a él. Ya había pasado por una situación parecida antes. Podría fingir estar en estado violento, los sentimientos lo controlaron hasta no dejar una huella de sensatez.

Y todo por Bella, por _su_ Bella. El amor de su vida que ahora dormía en sus brazos, aferrado a su cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Una pequeña niña que había sufrido dolores tan grandes en tiempo record. La admiraba, porque ella se levantaba y caminaba a trompicones hasta sostenerse y caminar nuevamente bien. No importaba cuantas veces la tiraban, ella se levantaba.

-¿Edward?- llamó una voz grave desde la puerta.

Él levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada azulada de su hermano.

-Emmett- saludó él-. Pasa.

-Hola- saludó entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta- ¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó señalando el cuerpo de Bella.

-Se la ve bien- contestó mirando el magullado rostro de su novia-. Se ha despertado bien, y no ha intentado correrme de la habitación.

-Lamento no haber venido anoche, hermano- se disculpó sentándose en la mecedora.

-Pero estas aquí ahora- le sonrió. Pero Emmett pudo notar que esa alegría no llegaba a los ojos-. Gracias por haber venido ¿Cómo esta, Rose?

-Ella está bien, un poco alterada. Quería venir a verla- señaló nuevamente a Bella- ¿Así… que es ella la bella chica de la portada?- preguntó tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Si- sonrió, ahora, de manera sincera.

-Es mas menuda y pequeña de lo que se ve en las revistas- le bromeó mientras se paraba para escrudiñar el rostro de su nueva cuñada.

Le apartó el pelo y sintió como si le hubieran golpeado en el estómago al ver aquellas pequeñas facciones lastimadas.

-Esos hijos de puta- bramó en voz baja.

Edward bajó la mirada y contuvo sus deseos de lastimar a alguien. Sus manos picaban por golpear algo. Lo deseaba enormemente.

-Oh, no, Edward- gimió su hermano-. Por favor dime que no estás pensando lo que creo que estas pensando.

-No sé de que hablas, Emmett- se concentró en acariciar el ojo hinchado de Bella.

-No jodas conmigo, Edward- exclamó sobresaltándolo por su tono duro-. Conozco esa mirada y sé muy bien que estas pensando.

-Entonces si sabes no preguntes- volvió a su estado frío.

Su hermano mayor pocas veces se enojaba. Y cuando lo hacía le hacía dar miedo. Emmett era mucho más intimidante que él cuando se lo proponía.

-¡Pueden meterte en la cárcel!- gritó no muy fuerte.

-Me importa una mierda- lo ignoró completamente terco.

-Edward, esto no es lo mismo que la otra vez- dijo Emmett un poco más calmado-. Esto lo estás haciendo ya de manera consciente. No se tragaran que actuaste en modo de defensa por defender a tu novia- intentó razonar con él-. Tú los estas buscando para…

-Matarlos- terminó mirando a su hermano-. Estas viendo lo que ellos han hecho y yo no pienso quedarme a ver como entran y sale de la cárcel como si nada.

-Hay otras maneras…

-¡No las hay!- exclamó encolerizado-. El sufrimiento de Bella se pega con sangre ¡y yo quiero la sangre de esos!

-¡Por dios!- exclamó Emmett pasando una mano por su cabello.

Él conocía a Edward a la perfección y sabía que una vez que a su hermano se le metía algo en la cabeza era difícil hacerlo retractar. Pero el que estuviera buscando a los tipos para hacerlos partir al otro mundo solo por venganza, hacía que Emmett no pudiera razonar con él.

-¿Edward?- susurró una suave voz adormilada.

-Lo siento, te despertamos- murmuró apenado.

Emmett pudo ver como en cuestión de segundos la mirada fría y dura de Edward cambiaba a una suave y llena de amor por Bella. Eso realmente le sorprendió ya que nunca había visto esa mirada en su hermano.

-¿Despertamos?- preguntó la chica confundida.

-Sí, bueno… te presento a mi hermano- dijo apenado levantándola y dejándola frente a Emmett.

-¡Enana!- gritó el mayor tomándola en brazos y apretándola fuertemente.

Pudo sentir como el cuerpo de la chica se tensaba, por lo que la apoyó en el suelo y aflojó un poco su exprimidor abrazo, pero sin soltarla. Cuando sintió que la tensión se había ido, la apartó un poco y tomó el lastimado rostro de la chica entre sus grandes manos. La chica se sonrojó violentamente y apartó la mirada. Haciendo que él se carcajeaba.

-No mentías cuando decías que se sonrojada de la nada- bromeó Emmett mirando a Edward.

-Sabes que yo no miento.

-Por fin tengo el gusto de conocerte- sonrió Emmett-. Eddie ha hablado mucho de ti pero no nos dio el privilegio de conocerte.

-Lamento que sean en estas condiciones- murmuró ella intentando alejarse de Emmett.

Lo que en realidad quería era que no la mirara. No cuando sentía tanta vergüenza y se sentía tan débil.

-Pequeña- la llamó levantando su rostro-. Ahora eres parte de mi familia y quiero que sepas que yo voy a estar para lo que necesites, al igual que mi esposa y el resto de mi familia.

Tanto Edward como Bella quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras tan sinceras y llenas de cariño por parte del grandulón. Edward sonrió orgulloso de su hermano mientras que Bella se contenía para no llorar.

-Gracias- pronunció con voz quebrada.

-¡Emmett! ¿Qué mierda le hiciste?- gritó una voz desde la puerta.

-Pero, bebe… yo no ¡Ouch!- se sobó la cabeza donde su esposa le había golpeado- ¡Pero yo no he hecho nada!

-Sí, claro ¿Entonces por que llora?- le cuestionó apartando a la incrédula Bella de los enormes brazos de su marido para atraparla en un protector abrazo.

-Es que soy tan guapo que la emociona- se mofó sonriendo ampliamente. Rose y Edward rodaron los ojos y Bella se rió suavemente.

-Como sea. Váyanse- les ordenó.

Edward se tensó de inmediato y estaba a punto de replicar cuando Rosalie le interrumpió.

-Bella necesita tomarse un baño- dijo mirando a Edward, tratándole de transmitir sus intenciones. Que eran buenas.

-Bien. Vamos, hermanito- Emmett lo tomó del brazo y lo empujó hacia la salida-. Tenemos que seguir hablando- le susurró sombríamente- ¡No vemos luego, cuñada!- gritó sonriente antes de cerrar la puerta.

Bella comenzó a tener miedo de estar a solas con Rosalie, la fría y malhumorada cuñada de Edward. Solo había tenido una oportunidad de conocerla y ella le había tratado como si fuera una cualquiera. Aquel día termino con malas acusaciones por parte de ambas. Y ella ahora no tenía deseos de encararla.

-Bella, yo… - comenzó la rubia sin soltarla-. Te debo una disculpa por mi último comportamiento- la alejó un poco para poder verle la cara-. Me comporté como una idiota y lo lamento.

-Rosalie…

-Déjame hablar- pidió amablemente mientras se sentaba en la cama de Bella-. Yo aprecio a Edward, demasiado, y no por las razones que te imaginas- soltó una risita-. Él es mi familia y… ha pasado por algo perturbador- las palabras murieron en su boca al recordar la amenaza de Edward.

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Bella interesada.

-No es algo que deba contarte yo, Bella- se excusó rápidamente-. Es un tema de él y no mío. La cuestión en todo esto es que… desde aquello, me he vuelto muy sobre protectora con él…

-Lo entiendo. Ahora- se sonrojó-. Aquella vez pensé que estabas enamorada de Edward, pero él no te había aceptado… terminé formando toda una novela en mi mente- admitió apenada-. Edward se rió mucho por aquello.

-Bueno, yo un tiempo me sentí atraída por él- le contó sonriendo y no pudo evitar reírse cuando el rostro de Bella se puso pálido-. Yo tenía dieciocho y él quince. Era demasiado joven para mí, pero era muy atractivo- le guiñó un ojo-. Pero a los pocos segundos vi a Emmett y me enamoré perdidamente de él. Desde ese entonces no nos hemos vuelto a separar.

-Vaya- sonrió ante la mirada soñadora de Rosalie. No había rastros de la bruja que conoció.

-Bueno, ya basta de hablar de mí y mi Emmett- agitó la mano-. Debes tomarte un baño y que sea rápido. Aun falta familia por conocer.

-Gracias, Rose- dijo Bella antes de entrar al baño y ver como la despampanante rubia abría sus cajones y escogía ropa.

.

.

.

No tenía intenciones de dejar a Rosalie a solas con Bella. No sabiendo que podría escaparse algunas cuantas cosas de esa boca. Pero quedo satisfecho con la preocupación que demostraba su cuñada al abrazar a Bella. Sin embargo no estaba muy contento con Rosalie a su lado.

Toda su familia se encontraba en la sala de Bella, charlando y esperando a que Carlisle volviera del hospital con los resultados de los análisis. Desde que los doctores se habían marchado del apartamento con pequeños frasquitos con la sangre de Bella, había estado rezando para que todo diera negativo.

-¿Has vuelto a ver a Jacob?- le preguntó Alice.

-No, ayer se marchó y no lo he vuelto a ver- negó con la cabeza- ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco- negó-. He ido a su casa, pero nadie me atiende.

-¿Quién es Jacob?- preguntó Emmett con la boca llena de comida.

-Es un amigo de Bella- respondió Edward restándole importancia.

-Ha estado con ella desde que se mudó al edificio- especificó Alice-. Bella lo considera como un hermano mayor. Y él…

-Como si fuera un pedazo de carne- terminó Edward de mala gana.

-¡Uhh! Eddie esta celoso- canturreó Emmett picándole un costado, lo que se ganó un golpe en la cabeza.

De pronto se escuchó un grito proveniente de la habitación de Bella. Edward saltó los sillones y corrió hacia el cuarto. Abrió la puerta mientras los llantos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. En la habitación no había nadie, los llantos provenían del baño. Corrió hacia el lugar para encontrar a Bella y Rose arrodilladas en el suelo.

-Bella, por favor. Levántate del suelo- decía Rose intentando levantarla.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Edward entrando en el baño.

-¡No mires!- le gritó Bella- ¡Por favor no mires! ¡Vete!- gritó de manera histérica, mientras Rosalie tapaba el cuerpo desnudo con una toalla.

-Pero, Bella…

-¡Vete!- le interrumpió con otro grito.

-Edward, déjanos a nosotras- pidió su madre haciéndolo que saliera del baño.

Alice entró después de ella y cerró la puerta dejando a los hombres atónicos y preocupados. Ninguno entendía nada, excepto Edward, quien tenía una leve idea del porque del ataque de Bella.

.

.

.

Su cuerpo estaba completamente marcado. Manchas moradas y rojas decoraban su piel, o la arruinaba. Por todos lados. Su estómago, sus piernas, sus pechos, su cuello. Eran chupones y mordidas. Tenía cardenales en sus muñecas y en sus piernas. Ella se había rehusado a abrirlas, los tipos habían tenido que usar la fuerza para que ella lo hiciera. El interior de sus muslos también estaban marcados.

Tanto se esforzaba por no recordar nada y ahora tenía esas horribles marcar recordándole donde habían tocado esos malditos. Su mente la castigaba con imágenes de aquello. Cada chupetón, cada mordida le recordaba con exactitud como lo habían hecho y la fuerza que habían empleado.

No había visto su rostro en el espejo, había temido con encontrarlo demacrado y golpeado. Pero le fue inevitable observarse. Las marcas de la tela que habían raspado las esquinas de su boca aun estaban rojas, irritadas. Su ojo estaba morado casi negro. La habían golpeado fuertemente cuando ella gritó a todo pulmón en el momento que soltaron la mordaza. No le propinaron una simple cachetada, le golpearon con el puño fuertemente.

Y todo eso lo había visto Edward. La había visto marcada, su cuerpo destruido, hecho añicos. No había tenido intenciones de gritarle de aquel modo, pero sintió pánico cuando él entró y la miró. Tenía miedo de que él la rechazara. Que sintiera asco de su cuerpo al verlo así y se apartara de ella.

-Hola, Bella- saludó un hombre apuesto entrando a su cuarto.

Las mujeres la habían bañado y cambiado mientras ella lloraba en silencio, ni ella misma se quería ver. Las mujeres la dejaron sola para que se tranquilizara un poco. Podía sentir a Edward caminando de un lado a otro detrás de la puerta, pero no se atrevía a encararlo. No aun.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó ella encogiéndose en su lugar.

-No me tengas miedo. Soy Doctor- Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, el papá de Edward- le sonrió ampliamente antes de acercarse a ella.

-Oh- murmuró apenada sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse rápidamente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó sentándose en la cama.

-Creo… que bien- se encogió de hombros.

-Me contaron el percance de hace un rato- la miró con preocupación.

-Yo… no sabía que mi cuerpo… ya sabe- se sonrojó y bajó la vista.

-No tienes que avergonzarte- le tomó una mano y la apretó suavemente-. Nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte a superar todo esto.

-Lo sé- asintió agradecida de contar con tan buenas personas-. Hmm… ¿Edward…él está molesto?

-¿Por qué debería estarlo?- contestó con otra pregunta.

-Yo…- sintió sus mejillas arder y ocultó su rostro-, le grité y hmm… debe estar enfadado.

-Acabo de darme cuenta de que mi hijo jamás se podría molestaría contigo- se carcajeo el doctor-. He visto como te mira y te cuida. Y he de agregar que jamás lo he visto tan enamorado… bueno, jamás se ha enamorado.

Si antes se sentía mal, ahora se sentía peor. La familia de Edward lo apreciaba mucho y ella lo había echado a patadas en un ataque de histeria y miedo. Él que la había estado cuidando desde ayer y ella le devolvía el favor gritándole como si fuera un perro.

-Hay algo que debo decirte- habló Carlisle llamando su atención-. Anoche tome unas muestras de sangre. Lo hice con unos colegas para asegurarnos de que tu organismo estuviera limpio de enfermedades o… un embarazo.

La sangre huyó de su rostro y su corazón dejó de latir literalmente. Ella se había desmayado por lo que no estaba segura si le habían llegado a hacer algo ¿Alice no había llegado a tiempo? Y si había llegado tarde… ¿Qué pasaría si aquellos tipos le hubieran contagiado alguna enfermedad? O peor ¿La hubieran dejado embarazada?

-Bella, respira- dijo Carlisle preocupado-. Los resultados dieron negativos, estas limpia.- se apresuró a decir cuando la vio muy pálida a punto de desmayarse.

Poco a poco el color fue regresando y el corazón volvió a latir lentamente.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Sí, gracias a dios no tienes nada- la tranquilizó palmeando su mano-. Alice llegó en un momento justo, por lo que no lograron hacerte nada grave…

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró lentamente aliviada. Sería un enorme problema que ella estuviera enferma o embarazada. Pero lo mejor es que seguía siendo virgen, gracias a Alice ella seguía intacta…

-Me gustaría pedirte algo- siguió hablando Carlisle. Ella abrió sus ojos y volvió a prestarle atención-. Yo… fui quien atendió a tus padres antes de… después del accidente.

-Sí, Edward me había comentado sobre eso- asintió ella triste de no tener a sus padres con ella.

Pero agradecida de que no tuvieran que sufrir lo que ella. Podía imaginar a Charlie recorriendo las calles sin descanso y a Reneé histérica y preocupada. Sonrió con nostalgia al recordaros. Definitivamente ella no quería que ellos hubieran pasado por aquello.

-Bueno, me siento responsable por ellos y quiero que me dejes ser tu tutor- habló Carlisle suavemente.

-¿Mi tutor?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí, y quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo y Esme- le ofreció con los ojos brillantes-. Allí estarías cómoda y no sola. Te podríamos tratar las heridas…

-¿Eso significa abandonar mi casa?- pregunto mirando su habitación.

-Solo si tú quieres, Bella- dijo Carlisle dándole la opción a elegir-. Solo tú casa, aunque puedes conservarla y alquilarla.

-Yo… no lo sé- dijo incómoda.

Ella realmente no sabía si irse o no con los padres de Edward, pero si aceptaba sería como tener nuevos padres y pasaría a ser como la hermanastra de Edward. Eso sería muy extraño. Por otra parte estaba que no quería abandonar aquel apartamento que le había costado conseguir. Su trabajo… Jacob…

-Piénsalo el tiempo que quieras. No te sientas presionada- le sonrió y besó su frente-. Esme está preparando la cena, espero que no te moleste que todos estemos usurpando tu apartamento.

-No, por supuesto que no- negó frenéticamente-. Estoy muy agradecida con todos ustedes, de verdad.

-No tienes porque, cariño- le sonrió cálidamente y salió por la puerta.

Nuevamente se quedó sola en su habitación. Pero no se sentía cómoda, estaba muy desolada y fría. Podía escuchar las conversaciones y risas del otro lado de la puerta. La estruendosa carcajada de Emmett resonaba, la suave voz de Esme hablando, las pequeñas bromas de Alice.

Hacía dos años que ella vivía sola. Dos años que se había acostumbrado al silencio y la soledad, a pesar de que Alice y Jacob la visitaban a menudo, solo se quedaban un rato, luego se retiraban a sus respectivas casas, con sus familias. Ella no tenía a nadie a quien saludar cuando volvía del colegio. Nadie que la despertara con el desayuno ya preparado, o le avisara que la cena estaba lista. O la despidiera cuando se marchaba a dormir.

No había murmullos ni risas en su casa y ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba eso. De lo mucho que necesitaba de una nueva familia. Y Carlisle se lo había propuesto, vivir en una nueva casa, con una mamá y papá nuevos. O al menos eso pensaba ella. Pero ya era tarde para comenzar de nuevo, ella ya estaba por terminar la secundaria y estaría pronta a comenzar la universidad. Ella ya se había independizado hacía ya tiempo…

Pero por otro lado ella no quería seguir viviendo sola, no cuando toda esa familia cálida y amable le estaba abriendo los brazos para que comenzara de nuevo. Para que se levantara del gran tropezón que había tenido. Corrió las colchas y bajó los pies a la cama, pisando el alfombrado piso. Ella tenía que ser fuerte, al menos por sus padres quienes estaban mirándola desde el otro mundo, estaba segura de que ellos no querían verla de aquel modo.

Caminó hacia la puerta y escuchó con más atención las conversaciones. Las risas la atraían y quería saber que era lo que hablaban. Eran charlas alegres, no deprimentes y llenas de pena por lo que le sucedió a ella. Tomó aire y abrió la puerta lentamente. Las voces se callaron y tuvo miedo de mirar hacia adelante, tenía miedo de encontrar miradas de compasión. Para su sorpresa una blanca y bien conocida mano se extendió hacia ella.

Con miedo levantó los ojos para toparse con ese pozo verde lleno de amor y ternura. No había pena ni tristeza, solo esperanza y cariño.

-La cena esta lista ¿quieres un poco?- le preguntó con esa voz aterciopelada que le hacía imposible negarle algo.

-Tengo mucha hambre- dijo, aunque en realidad no tenía apetito.

-Perfecto- le tomó la mano y la llevó hacia la sala, donde se encontraban todos sonriéndole alegremente.

Esme le sirvió un plato de comida y se lo tendió. Ella lo tomó sonriendo de vuelta y comenzó a picar con un tenedor la comida mientras escuchaba las conversaciones. Edward se había sentado a su lado, pasando un brazo detrás de su espalda mientras sus dedos acariciaban su cabello, masajeando el cuero cabelludo.

Notó a Alice charlando muy animada con un hombre rubio parecido a Rosalie. Frunció el ceño al no conocerlo.

-Su nombre es Jasper. Es amigo mío y hermano de Rosalie- le susurró Edward al oído-. ¿Me creerías si te digo que no se han separado desde que se vieron?

-Te creo- asintió riendo-. Pocas veces he tenido la oportunidad de verla enamorada…

-Igual con Jasper- se rió acariciado el cuello de Bella con su nariz.

La piel de Bella se erizó y sintió la sangre calentarse y correr rápidamente por sus venas, como siempre pasaba que él la tocaba.

-Si ya terminaste, me gustaría decirte algo- dijo un poco más alto. Todos en la sala se callaron y le prestaron atención-. A solas- aclaró rodando los ojos.

-Sí, ya he terminado- asintió ella dejando el plato en su mesita.

-Bien, vamos.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó nuevamente a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta y la llevó con él hasta la mecedora, donde la sentó en su regazo y los meció suavemente.

-Carlisle… me ofreció ir a vivir con él y Esme- comentó ella contra el cuello de Edward.

-Sí, estuve al tanto de eso- suspiró-. Esme expresó aquello desde el momento en que te vio.

-Son muy amables- halagó ella.

-¿Pero…?- le animó a seguir.

-No creo querer irme de mi casa y comenzar de nuevo con otra familia ajena- se enderezó y le miró a los ojos-. Me gusta esto- señaló la sala-. Es muy re confortable escuchar risas y charlas alegres. Las extrañaba.

-Está bien, si esa es tu decisión ellos van a aceptarla.- aceptó acariciando su mejilla-. Eso sí, los tendrás muy a menudo por aquí.

Bella se rió negando con la cabeza.

-Entonces estaré más que feliz- aceptó con una radiante sonrisa- ¿Qué querías decirme?- preguntó recordando que él la había llevado a hablar en privado.

-Eso te ofreció mi padre- se enderezo en la silla, mirándola con seriedad-. ¿Y si yo te lo propongo?

Bella se quedó petrificada en su lugar, tratando de asimilar lo que Edward le estaba ofreciendo…

-¿Si te pido que vengas a vivir conmigo? ¿Formar una nueva familia solos tú y yo? ¿Qué dirías?

-Yo…- su voz se trabó por la emoción.

Las dos proposiciones eran iguales y diferentes a la vez. Pero no era lo mismo iniciar con una nueva familia a que iniciar una propia con la persona que amas. Ella no estaba lista para vivir con una familia hecha y derecha, ya formada. Ella terminaría siendo la huérfana lastimada que llega al final…

Pero formar una familia con Edward aparte, _ su _familia. Eso era diferente, reconfortante, esperanzador y ella lo quería. Quería una vida nueva con Edward a su lado.

-No es necesario que contestes ahora- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Si quiero- acepto e voz baja.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó él sin creerlo.

Lo había escuchado, pero quería oírlo de nuevo.

-Si quiero- dijo un poco más alto.

-Dilo de nuevo- pidió sintiendo como la alegría le embargaba de a poco.

-Si quiero, Edward- sollozó abrazándolo-. Quiero ir a vivir contigo, donde tú quieras, cuando tú quieras.

-Entonces puedes ir empacando tus cosas porque nos vamos ahora mismo- le sonrió besándola fuertemente.

El primer beso después de tanta tragedia.

_**No se... pero me encanta escribir sobre Bella y Edward en situaciones romanticas... tristes... eroticas... bueno, todo xD**_

_**La verdad es que he perdido un poco el hilo de esta historia, asi que me estoy poniendo en campaña de releer lo que ya he subido a FF. **_

_**En fin... gracias por sus rr, avoritos y alertas... me encantan *O***_

_**Lamento mucho la demora, estoy tratando de no colgarme tanto y escribir siempre **_

_**Bueno, nos vemos Besos. Melo**_

_**¿Review?**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

—Listo— murmuró cuando terminó de guardar el último libro.

Cerró la caja, tomó la cinta adhesiva y terminó de embalarla. El ruido chirriante del pegamento hiso eco en las cuatro paredes de su habitación, o ex habitación. Levantó la vista de la caja y miró el cuarto vacío, no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia.

Había pasado dos semanas desde que aceptó la propuesta de Edward y para ser sincera ella hubiera tomado todas sus cosas y se habría mudado en ese mismo instante que se lo pidió, pero no pudo primero tuvo que asegurarse de alquilar su apartamento y contarle la verdad a Jacob. Suspirando se pasó una mano por el pelo y se levantó del suelo. No quería recordar nada de lo sucedido de ese día, sin embargo no podía olvidar la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Jacob.

Unos brazos se enroscaron alrededor de su cintura atrayéndola hacia un fuerte y amplio pecho. Sonrió al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el ancho hombro.

— ¿Terminaste?— preguntó esa voz aterciopelada en su oído. Un suave murmullo que consiguió hacerla estremecer levemente.

—Si— asintió girándose entre los brazos de Edward.

—Genial, ya guardé tus bolsos en el auto— se inclinó hacia delante y presionó con delicadeza sus labios contra los de Bella.

Suspiró cuando se apartó y depositó un dulce beso en su ojo lastimado. Los golpes no habían desaparecido por completo, aún estaba allí cambiando de color haciendo que lucieran más espeluznante que antes. Su ojo era el que más impresión le daba, había pasado de estar rojo a un violeta oscuro, casi negro y aun estaba un poco hinchado, cada vez que se miraba al espejo farfullaba molesta por el aspecto horrible que le daba a su cara.

Carlisle le había hecho un certificado médico para que pudiera presentar en el trabajo y escuela justificando su inasistencia.

Estaba frustrada consigo misma porque no podía recordar cómo y quién había sido su agresor, era como si su mente se bloqueara cada vez que intentaba hacer memoria. Carlisle y Jasper le habían dicho que no se preocupara y se tomara las cosas con calma, atribuían el bloqueo como un mecanismo de defensa de su cerebro para así no volver a revivir lo que había pasado. Ella misma, inconscientemente se estaba protegiendo.

— ¿Todo bien?— preguntó Edward acariciando su mejilla.

—Todo bien— dijo suavemente— ¿Nos vamos?

Edward le sonrió de costado y se inclinó para levantar la caja con los libros, luego se encaminó fuera de la habitación. Bella lo siguió y cerró la puerta de su cuarto, pasaron por la sala y la cocina, ambas con sus respectivos muebles pero vacíos de sus pertenencias. Llegaron a la puerta y antes de cerrarla miró su apartamento, aquel que se había convertido en su hogar los últimos dos años. Con una sonrisa triste de despidió del lugar y cerró la puerta con llave. Se giró y encaró a Edward quién la miraba con un poco de preocupación, de inmediato su tristeza desapareció y le sonrió radiante.

Iría a vivir con Edward para así comenzar una nueva vida juntos, como una familia. Quizá para ojos ajenos él estaba siendo un pedófilo, Bella aun no tenía la mayoría de edad pero eso era algo que a ellos no le importaba, de todas maneras podría mentir con la edad o bien esperar unas semanas para su cumpleaños y el problema habría terminado. Como si fuera posible su sonrisa se hiso aun mayor.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?— le preguntó Edward con una sonrisa tan grande como la suya.

—El que sonría no significa que me ría de algo— dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Sonrío porque estoy feliz.

Antes de que Edward le contestara se escuchó un fuerte golpe a pocos metros de distancia. Miró en dirección al sonido y con tristeza observó que se trataba de la puerta del apartamento de Jacob. Entonces a su mente vino el día en que le dijo que se mudaría.

Nunca había visto a Jacob tan enojado y dolido con ella, cuando le dio la noticia de que se mudaría con Edward al principio él se puso como loco y comenzó a decir barbaridades en contra de Edward, luego se calmó repentinamente y le rogó que no se marchara, le había tomado las manos y las había apretado contra su pecho mientras sus ojos y su voz destilaban pura tristeza. Ni siquiera la había dejado contestar, se marchó cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Luego de eso no lo había vuelto a ver, y cada vez que se animaba a ir a verlo terminaba retrocediendo con el puño en el aire.

—Te espero abajo— le dijo Edward sonriéndole, dándole ánimos.

Ella lo vio marcharse por el ascensor dejándola sola para enfrentarse a Jacob. Caminó unos pasos hasta quedar frente a la puerta, esta vez no podía huir debía hablar con él y despedirse, tampoco era como si no fuera a verlo de nuevo, solo no sería vecinos… Tomando un hondo respiro levantó su mano para golpear la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla está se abrió y un agitado Jacob casi la atropella.

—Oh, dios— jadeó su amigo antes de enroscarla en sus brazos y apretarla contra su cuerpo—. Lo siento tanto— murmuró contra su cabello—. Siento haberme comportado como un tonto… por favor, perdóname— le pidió mientras se apartaba y tomaba el pequeño rostro de Bella entre sus grandes manos—.Es solo que… no quiero que te marches— admitió derrotado, bajando la cabeza avergonzado.

Bella enroscó los brazos en la cintura de Jacob y se apretó contra su pecho, sintiendo como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas empapando la camiseta de Jacob. Nunca había discutido con su amigo durante tanto tiempo, siempre eran tontas peleas que duraban minutos hasta que cualquiera de los dos se diera por vencido y pidiera perdón.

Sin embargo esta discusión no era como las anteriores, eso pudo verlo por la forma de reaccionar de Jacob, lo que no sabía era a qué se debía.

—Lo siento— volvió a disculparse apretándola contra él—. No llores, Bella— pidió acariciándole el cabello.

Bella negó con la cabeza y se alejó secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Está bien— dijo con voz entrecortada—. Aunque no entiendo muy bien— lo miró viendo como él apartaba la mirada.

—Ya te lo dije y siempre lo diré— la miró esta vez con furia contenida—, ese tipo no me gusta nada, pero…— alzó la voz cuando ella iba a protestar—si eres feliz con él entonces yo no puedo hacer nada— tomó sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos y apretándolos con dulzura—. Voy a extrañar entrar a tu apartamento cada vez que se me dé la gana— Bella se rió negando con la cabeza—. También extrañaré nuestros fines de semana de película. Llevarte a la cama cada vez que te quedes dormida en el sofá. Comer juntos. Contarnos lo que hicimos en el día… pero sobre todo voy a extrañar verte todos los días.

—Jake— gimió llorando nuevamente—. Vamos a seguir en contacto, podemos vernos los días y las veces que quieras, tampoco me mudaré de estado…

—Lo sé, pero…— su voz se apagó abruptamente y su mandíbula se tensó.

Bella notó en sus ojos la lucha interna de Jacob, estaba debatiéndose en decirle algo. Ella iba a preguntarle cuando vio la resignación de su amigo. Lo vio cerrar los ojos y negar con la cabeza.

—Cuídate— finalmente dijo abatido y volvió a abrazarla—. Cuídate mucho Bella, por favor— su voz era suplicante y su agarre se volvió más fuerte, desconcertando aún más a Bella—Será mejor que te vayas o subirá a buscarte— suspiró pesadamente y se apartó un poco, solo rodeándola con un brazo.

Juntos caminaron hacia el ascensor y esperaron a que este llegara al piso, cuando las puertas se abrieron se colocaron en medio de ella, evitando que así se cerraran.

—Ya sabes dónde encontrarme si tienes algún problema— le sonrió con un poco más de ánimos—. Tienes mi número y puedes llamarme a la hora que sea para patearle el culo a cualquiera, sobre todo a…

—Lo sé, Jake— se rió negando con la cabeza—. Te tengo en marcado rápido.

—Bien— le tomó el rostro entre sus grandes manos y la acercó hasta que sus labios le tocaron la frente, en un beso cálido y lleno de sentimientos—. Te quiero.

—También te quiero, Jake— susurró al borde del llanto nuevamente.

Ambos dieron un paso atrás, dejando que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran. Bella sintió como una parte de su corazón se quedaba en aquel piso, junto a Jacob. Ella sin duda también extrañaría todo aquello que él había mencionado, estaba segura de que podrían verse los días que quisieran pero aunque se negara a admitirlo ellos no volverían a ser tan cercanos, y no se refería a la distancia de sus departamentos. Ella había cometido el error de olvidarse de él cuando apenas estaba saliendo con Edward, ahora que vivirían juntos estaba segura de que ni siquiera se acordaría de él.

Estaba actuando y pensando como una egoísta, pero ¿acaso podían culparla? ¿Era pecado estar enamorada y solo pensar en estar con esa persona las veinticuatro horas del día? Por supuesto que no, nadie podía culparla porque todos en algún momento se olvidan del mundo exterior.

La campanilla del ascensor sonó diciéndole que ya había llegado a destino. Con prisa se secó el camino de las lágrimas con las mangas de su suéter rápidamente, tomo varias respiraciones tratando de calmarse, para así no demostrarle a Edward que había estado llorando. Una vez que tocó su rostro, comprobando que las lágrimas habían desaparecido y notar que su voz no sonaba ronca, salió del ascensor hacia la puerta de salida, al abrirla sintió su respiración cortarse y su corazón saltarse un par de latidos.

Se encontraba apoyado contra su auto, de brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, los músculos de los antebrazos estaban inflados por la presión. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia atrás, sus ojos enfocaban el cielo parecían tener una mirada nostálgica. La suave brisa mecía el cabello bronce y el sol hacía que las hebras cobrizas brillasen. En su completa magnificencia Edward la estaba esperando. Era increíble lo guapo que ese hombre podía ser, lo cautivada que la tenía, con solo mirarla ella sentía todos sus huesos esponjosos y débiles, con una ladeada sonrisa los músculos de su estómago se contraían y las mariposas revoloteaban como locas dentro de su vientre… aún no lograba entender qué era lo que él veía en ella, cómo una simple niña había logrado conquistarlo…

En ese momento Edward desvió la mirada del cielo y clavó sus bellos ojos verdes en ella, sonriéndole ampliamente. Respondiéndole la sonrisa bajó corriendo los escalones de la entrada y se tiró a los brazos de Edward. Rodeándole con sus brazos se apegó a su novio, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello y aspirando su masculino aroma.

― ¿Todo en orden?― le preguntó en un susurro. Bella asintió con la cabeza ― ¿Hablaste con Jacob?― volvió a asentir― ¿Te ha dicho algo… malo?― pudo sentir como entre sus brazos se tensaba.

De inmediato se apartó y negó con la cabeza de manera frenética.

― ¿Entonces por qué estuviste llorando?― señaló con la mandíbula tensa.

― ¿Cómo… te diste cuenta?― preguntó Bella con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

―Tus ojos están rojos e hinchados y tu nariz sonrosada― le dio un suave golpecito en la punta de su nariz enfatizando sus palabras.

Bella apartó la mirada avergonzada y se regañó mentalmente por ser tan tonta al pensar que podría engañar a Edward.

― Te ha dicho cosas hirientes ¿verdad?― la voz de Edward era baja y amenazante, un tono sombrío que la asustó― Yo le enseñaré a…

―No, Edward. Está todo bien― le detuvo cuando se impulsó hacia adelante, a punto de ir hacia su amigo―. Ha dicho cosas hermosas y bueno… me he emocionado— se encogió de hombros.

Edward se le quedó mirando por un rato largo inspeccionando sus facciones, parecía que estaba intentando leerle la mente. Finalmente suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Sí, te creo. Él no es tan tonto como para decírtelo— murmuró acariciándole la mejilla— ¿Lista para irnos?

—Listísima— se rió emocionada y rebotando con energía.

Edward se rió de su entusiasmo, luego se alejó del auto para abrirle la puerta de pasajero, una vez que ella se sentó en el asiento la emoción y felicidad se esfumaron rápidamente y los nervios la amenazaron con ahogarla. Mientras miraba cómo Edward rodeaba el auto y sentarse en su puesto notó la bilis subir y bajar por su estómago y garganta.

Una vez en marcha el auto su mente comenzó a trabajar más de lo normal. Desde hacía una semana pensaba que vivir con Edward era un sueño hecho realidad, se había imaginado a sí misma en diferentes escenarios junto a él, pero ahora que estaba a minutos de vivir aquellos escenarios la hacía ponerse enferma de nervios.

Si bien antes había compartidos días enteros con Edward, en su mayoría los fines de semana y durante la semana se veían un par de horas, ahora iba a ser completamente diferente, sus días se convertirían en veinticuatro por siete. Pero aquel nerviosismo que sentía no era por la convivencia. Ellos ya habían compartido cama pero las cosas nunca llegaron a más, sobre todo por su parte. Edward jamás la había presionado y mucho menos hablado del tema, pero estaba segura de que ahora que vivirían juntos en algún momento tendrían que hacerlo. Sabía que él quería algo más que fogosos besos y superficiales caricias…

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron de inmediato cuando vio el edificio de Edward pasar a gran velocidad por la ventanilla del auto. Miró con perplejidad antes de girarse y encarar a Edward, quien sonreía ampliamente.

—Emmmh… ¿A dónde vamos?— preguntó confundida.

—A casa— le respondió guiñándole un ojo—. Estás muy callada ¿pasa algo?— preguntó desviando el tema.

—No, nada— se sentó tensa en el asiento—. Solo estaba pensando— admitió, aunque eso sería todo lo que diría.

— ¿Puedo saber en qué?— le sonrió con diversión.

—Pensaba si tendrías estantes libres para mis libros… son muchos— mintió con voz temblorosa.

—Eres tan mala mentirosa— se carcajeó y se inclinó para besarla suavemente—. No te preocupes, hay espacio de sobra.

Luego de diez minutos, que le parecieron interminables para Bella, Edward aminoró la marcha y frenó frente a un gran edificio de color gris y ventanas pequeñas. Frunció el ceño cuando el auto volvió a moverse, está vez rodeando al edificio y entrando en el estacionamiento privado. Edward aparcó el auto y prácticamente corrió a abrirle la puerta, ayudándola a bajar.

—Edward ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?— preguntó mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor.

—Hay algo que quiero mostrarte— contestó tirando de ella.

Bella aun más confundida lo observó presionar el botón con el número doce. Estaba totalmente perdida, no tenía ni idea de a donde la estaba llevando y por qué Edward tenía semejante sonrisa en su rostro. Suspirando con impaciencia miró los número iluminarse a medida que subían.

—Hey, tranquila— le dijo pasando un brazo por su cintura, atrayéndola a su costado—. Relájate.

Ella iba a exigirle que le explicara la situación cuando la campanilla sonó y apenas se abrieron las puertas Edward la medio arrastró-cargó por el largo pasillo hasta la última puerta. Esta vez ella no pudo evitar reírse por el entusiasmo de Edward. Él la dejó en el suelo y de sus bolsillos sacó un manojo de llaves, escogió una y abrió la puerta.

Antes de que Bella pudiera mirar al interior unas manos le taparon los ojos.

— ¡Edward!— exclamó entre sorprendida y frustrada.

—Anda, camina— le ordenó con diversión, empujándola para que caminara.

Entre pasos vacilantes y unos cuantos tropezones avanzaron de manera lenta.

— ¿Por qué tanto misterio?—preguntó dando un paso hacia delante.

—Ya lo verás— se rió y dejó de caminar— ¿Lista?

—Si— gruñó con impaciencia.

De a poco las manos de Edward se apartaron de sus ojos dejándole ver el interior del apartamento. Jadeó llevándose las manos a la boca mientras sus ojos lo observaban todo.

Frente a ella había una hermosa, espaciosa y elegante sala. Tres sillones de gamuza gris oscura rodeaban una pequeña mesa de madera, frente a un televisor plasma gigante pegado contra la pared. Las ventanas eran pequeñas y estaba tapadas por cortinas que colgaban desde el techo y llegaban hasta el suelo y se estiraban de pared a pared, dando la sensación de ser unos enormes ventanales. Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha hasta que sus ojos se toparon con un piano de cola negro, brillante y hermoso…entonces lo comprendió todo.

— ¿Qué hiciste?— le preguntó en un susurro, sin poder despegar los ojos del lugar— ¿Qué es esto?

Edward se paró frente a ella y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, mirándola con intensidad. Por un momento Bella se sintió perder en aquel brilloso mar verde.

—Esta es _nuestra_ casa— dijo con lentitud.

Podía sentir las palabras golpearse contra las paredes de su cerebro, haciendo eco, tratando de entrar en su razonamiento. Sin embargo ella se negaba a creer que Edward hubiera dicho eso. Pero no, él realmente había dicho _nuestra casa_, él realmente había comprado un apartamento… ese pensamiento hiso que recuperara la compostura y que el shock desapareciera dando paso a una ira que jamás en su vida había sentido.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?— gritó mirándolo furiosa.

—Por favor, Bella… déjame explicarte pri-

— ¿Qué vas a explicarme?— inquirió furiosa, interrumpiéndole— ¿Qué compraste un departamento sin decírmelo antes? ¿Qué ni siquiera consultaste si yo quería esto? Edward, me dijiste que viviríamos en tu casa…

—No te dije que viviríamos en mi casa— se defendió frunciendo el ceño y se arrepintió de inmediato cuando comenzó a respirar de manera pesada—Mira, lo que pasó es que me di cuenta de que mi apartamento era pequeño— explicó antes de que su novia comenzara a gritar—. Todo sucedió cuando me encontraba acomodado mi armario y a pesar que saqué ropa que ya no usaba, no quedaba absolutamente nada de espacio suficiente para tu ropa. Entonces inspeccioné el resto de la casa y me percaté de que solo había espacio para mis cosas y… bueno, decidí ir a ver apartamentos. Juro que iba a decirte, pero entonces vine solo y me gustó este, pensé que sería un lindo regalo…donde comenzar algo los dos juntos, yo… Bella…

Cerró la boca cuando Bella se apartó y siguió mirando el lugar. A su izquierda había una pared anaranjada oscura que separaba el pasillo de la cocina. Esta era, moderna, iluminada y cómoda, los muebles blancos contrastaban perfectamente con los muebles blancos. Había un mesón de piedra negra con cuatro taburetes a juego, más atrás estaba la mesa de color blanco, y sillas negras. Miró por el pasillo era largo y había cuatro puertas.

—Debiste habérmelo dicho— le reprochó, volviéndolo a mirar.

Se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla, reprimiendo una mueca al ver el rostro triste de Edward. Se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan mal agradecida y grosera, él había estado tan entusiasmado y feliz con la sorpresa hasta que ella le gritó y terminó haciéndolo sentir una mierda. Suspirando trató de dejar de lado su enfado y se acercó a él, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello y tirando de él hacia abajo.

—Es hermoso— dijo con sinceridad, porque a pesar de estar enfadada eso no le impedía darse cuenta de la belleza del lugar—. Es perfecta, es solo que…

—Sí, sé que odias las sorpresas, regalos, el que según tu gaste dinero innecesario— la interrumpió pasando sus manos por su cintura—. Pero pensé que ya que empezaríamos a vivir juntos sería mejor hacerlo en un lugar nuevo, más allá de que mi antiguo departamento fuera pequeño.

—No era tan pequeño— negó recordando el departamento, para ella era enorme, era mucho más grande que el suyo—. A mí me gustaba.

—A mi también, fue mi hogar durante muchos años, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes— la abrazó con fuerza y unió sus frentes, mirándola con intensidad—. Este es un nuevo comienzo para los dos y quiero que todo sea nuevo, que experimentemos juntos.

Bella acortó el espacio y juntó sus bocas besándolo con todo lo que tenía. No podía seguir enojada con él cuando decía cosas que hacían que su pecho se oprimiera y estallara en un cálido sentimiento que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo. Él tenía razón en muchas cosas, ella realmente odiaba las sorpresas, odiaba el hecho de que gastara dinero para comprar semejante departamento, pero también tenía razón en lo de comenzar juntos. Compartir experiencias juntos.

—Está bien— murmuró rozando sus labios contra los de Edward—, acepto este regalo.

Soltó un gritito cuando Edward la levantó y comenzó a girar con ella, mientras ambos reían divertidos.

Después de unas cuantas vueltas, y un mareo, Edward la dejó en el suelo y le dijo que se familiarizara con la casa mientras él buscaba las cosas. Luego de marcharse Bella quedó sola en aquel gran apartamento. Tomó una amplia respiración y caminó por el pasillo que daba a unas cuatro puertas.

La primera era el estudio de Edward, o mejor dicho de ambos, había dos escritorios, uno estaba repleto de cajas con las pertenencias de Edward, mientras que el otro permanecía vacío. Se acercó y pasó los dedos sobre la madera de color blanco, detrás había un cómodo sillón de cuero negro. Las estanterías de madera caoba llegaban hasta el techo y abarcaban de pared a pared, al igual que las cortinas que estaban en la sala, estas aun no estaban ocupadas.

Salió del estudio y abrió la segunda puerta, era el baño para invitados, fue hacia la siguiente puerta, era una habitación, supuso que sería la habitación de invitados ya que el lugar estaba vacío, salvo por los muebles pequeños y la cama desmontada. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la última habitación, la que estaba al final del pasillo, lo primero que le impresionó fue la blanca cama que estaba en el centro del dormitorio, mirando hacia ella. A la derecha estaba el armario de puertas negras y corredizas, al lado había una perta donde sospechó que sería el baño. Sus ojos volvieron a la enorme e inmaculada cama blanca, podía imaginarse allí descansando con Edward, despertando con él… besándose impetuosamente, desnudos, enredados entre las sabanas mientras sus cuerpos se hacían uno…

Gritó fuertemente cuando le tocaron el hombro. Asustada se giró para encontrarse con Edward quien la miraba con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Estás bien? Hace rato que he estado llamándote.

Bella sintió su cara arder por la vergüenza de ser atrapada perdida en unos pensamientos no aptos para menores de edad.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien. Solo estaba distraída— se aclaró la garganta— ¿Has traído todo?

—Está todo en la sala— apuntó con un dedo, aun con la mirada fija en la cara sonrojada de Bella— ¿Segura de que estas bien?

Bella asintió de manera frenética y lo empujó para salir del lugar, esperó que con alejarse también lo hiciera su imaginación. Edward se ofreció a acomodar el estudio mientras ella acomodaba su ropa, lo que significaba volver a su nueva habitación. Mientras ella acomodaba su ropa en su cabeza las imagines se reproducían sin descanso. A pesar de que ella no había visto a Edward desnudo podía imaginarlo a la perfección. Podía imaginarlo sobre ella, debajo de ella, su cuerpo sudado moviéndose contra ella… sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y siguió con su tarea de ordenar su ropa.

Edward irrumpió en la habitación diciéndole que había comprado un par de pizzas y que el despacho estaba listo. Cuando Bella terminó, un trabajo que le tomó más tiempo del pensado y era gracias a su pervertida cabeza, salió de la habitación justo a tiempo para la comida. Se sentaron en los taburetes del mesón y comieron entre charlas sobre lo que harían el resto del día.

Una vez que terminaron levantaron los platos sucios y siguieron acomodando el departamento. Cuando quiso darse cuenta era la tarde, casi noche y Edward le propuso salir a dar un paseo, sin auto, para así conocer los alrededores.

Afuera hacía frío y las nubes comían de a poco el cielo, sin embargo eso no los detuvo a caminar unas cuantas cuadras. La noche finalmente cayó y Edward la llevó a un pequeño restaurant que quedaba a dos cuadras del apartamento. A pesar de que se negó alegando que él ya había gastado demasiado dinero Edward la arrastró y terminaron pasando una cena tranquila y divertida.

.

.

.

—Entonces lo sabías— murmuró con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

—_Él solo me pidió si sabía de departamentos en venta, más bien a mi padre_— le contestó Alice al otro lado de la línea—, _no pensé que lo terminaría comprando y mucho menos que tú no lo sabías._

—Sí, claro. No lo sabías— gruñó con sarcasmo—. Se supone que eres _mi _ amiga, tienes que ayudarme a _mí_— enfatizó apuntándose a sí misma a pesar de que Alice no la estuviera mirando.

— _¿Qué más da, Bella?_— se rió— _Fue muy tierno lo que hiso, deberías dejarlo pasar y disfrutar que vives en un hermoso departamento con tu novio_.

Bella bufó una vez más y dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá. Alice tenía razón y lo sabía, pero le enfada saber que era la última en enterarse.

— ¿Ya tiene Jasper todo listo para mañana?— preguntó interesada, tratando de desviar el tema junto con su enfado.

—_No me hables de eso_— gimió frustrada—_. El camión va a llegar a las nueve ¡nueve!_

— ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?— arqueó una ceja.

— _¡Bella! A esa hora estaremos en el instituto—_ dijo con demasiada obviedad_—. Yo quería ayudarlo con la mudanza. Pero el camión no tenía otro horario disponible._

—Creo que estas siendo exagerada— se rió negando con la cabeza.

—_Lo dice alguien que puso el grito en el cielo por un apartamento nuevo_— refunfuñó.

—No compares un apartamento nuevo con una mudanza a la cual no asistirás por estar en el instituto ¡Eso ni siquiera es comparable!— exclamó levantando la mano libre al cielo—. Si tanto te molesta falta al colegio.

— _¡Oh! Esa es una idea genial si no fuera porque nos tienen amenazados con los exámenes sorpresa—_ parloteó con sarcasmo—_ Como sea ¿estás lista para mañana?_

—En realidad no, pero igual que tu no puedo seguir faltando— suspirando llevó sus dedos al ojo, acariciándolo delicadamente, aún le dolía—. Hoy ha sido un día realmente largo, necesito dormir. Nos vemos mañana, Alice.

Alice la saludó y colgó la llamada. Se quedó mirando el teléfono durante unos minutos. En realidad no le apetecía en absoluto volver solo para estar bajo la mirada de todos los alumnos. Ya podía imaginar los pasillos llenos de cotilleos mientras ella caminaba con sus carpetas en brazos. Podía ver las miradas de asombro, incredulidad, horror que le dedicarían mientras la señalaban con los dedos… Ella no quería ser el centro de atención en ningún aspecto.

El resplandor del televisor llamó su atención, miró la pantalla para ver qué programación estaban dando, era esa serie famosa donde había dos vampiros hermanos disputándose por una humana… rodando los ojos tomó el control, apagó la televisión y lo tiró al otro extremo del sillón. Suspirando pesadamente se levantó y apagó las luces de la sala, la única luz prendida era de su habitación.

Caminando con lentitud y con la cabeza aun dando vueltas por lo que le esperaría mañana no se percató del cuerpo mojado frente a ella. Quedó petrificada en la entrada de la habitación con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas y la boca reseca. Edward estaba parado de espada a ella solo con una toalla atada en la cadera. Su fuerte y ancha espalda estaba perlada por pequeñas gotas que caían del cabello mojado, sus ojos se pegaron a una gotita que resbalaba por su piel blanca, ondeando entre los músculos que se flexionaban por el movimiento de sus brazos, siguió su camino hasta que se perdió dentro de la toalla.

La cabeza le palpitaba y los pulmones le ardían, al darse cuenta de que no estaba respirando aspiró con fuerza llamando la atención de Edward, quien se giró para mirarla.

— ¿Ya has terminado de hablar con Alice?— le preguntó con una sonrisa, volviéndose a girar mientras seguía buscando en el armario.

—Si…— murmuró aturdida—. Yo… ummh, dejaré que te vistas…

—No es necesario— volvió a girarse con una enorme sonrisa—.Iré al baño así puedes cambiarte tranquila.

Sin esperar a que ella le respondiera tomó su ropa de dormir, que consistía en su bóxer y el pantalón pijama, y volvió a meterse al baño cerrando la puerta suavemente. Bella sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar el deslumbramiento, corrió hacia su lado del armario y rápidamente se cambió de ropa. Una simple musculosa de tirantes color blanca y un pantalón corto color rosa pálido, un simple conjunto de pijama que la hacía verse y sentirse como una niña.

Se acercó a la puerta de baño y tocó tímidamente, esta se abrió develando a un Edward totalmente fresco, con su pantalón pijama, su pecho al descubierto, como siempre dormía, el cabello revuelto y el cepillo de dientes en la boca. Le dedicó una agradable sonrisa llena de espuma y le tendió su cepillo. No pudo evitar sonreír sintiendo una agradable sensación de alivio. Tomó el cepillo, le puso un poco de pasta y comenzó a limpiarse los dientes.

Era un acto tan normal, tan rutinario, algo que ellos habían compartido muchas veces. Se miró en el espejo y la imagen que este le devolvía le resultó rara y hermosa a la vez. Rara porque todavía sentía que estaba viviendo dentro de un sueño, que el hombre que estaba a su lado era un producto de su imaginación, todavía seguía a la espera de despertar y que todo desapareciera. En ese momento sus ojos se encontraron en el reflejo del espejo y las mariposas ya estaban aleteando dentro de su estómago, su corazón se aceleró como siempre, como si fuera taquicardia y su respiración se volvía superficial. Aquellas sensaciones abrumadoras eran las que le decía que no estaba viviendo dentro de un sueño, eso y todos aquellos dolorosos pellizcos que se propinaba a sí misma.

Terminaron de asearse, limpiaron los cepillos y se fueron a la cama. Apagaron las luces y se reunieron en el centro de la cama, cada uno de costado, enfrentándose con una boba sonrisa en la cara.

—No puedo creer que estemos realmente aquí— comenzó Bella—. Se siente extraño… pero correcto.

—Lo sé. Yo siento lo mismo— levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla—. Gracias por aceptar la oferta.

—Gracias por aparecer en mi vida— contestó acercándose un poco más.

—Esa es mi frase— bromeó.

La mano de Edward abandonó su mejilla y fue hacia la nuca tirando de ella hasta que sus bocas se encontraron. Se besaron de manera lenta, saboreándose en los labios del otro. Bella le capturó el labio inferior entre sus dientes, tironeando y luego chupándolo ávidamente, haciendo que Edward dejara escapar un gruñido gutural. Llevó la mano al hombro y suavemente la empujó hasta que su espalda quedó pegada al colchón, se subió sobre ella abriendo sus labios con la lengua.

Bella pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward atrayéndolo y devolviéndole el beso con hambre. La cálida y húmeda lengua de Edward se restregaba y frotaba contra la suya en un beso frenético. No era una lucha por quien dominaba, era un hambre primitiva que necesitaba saciar, un fuego que la estaba consumiendo, abrazándola, rogándole que la apaciguara con placer. Se encontró abriendo las piernas instintivamente cuando las manos masculinas la acariciaron, dejando que el cuerpo de Edward encajara a la perfección con el suyo. Inmediatamente sus caderas se encontraron en un duro golpe logrando que ambos jadearan y gimieran con fuerza.

Los labios hábiles de su novio no volvieron a su boca, sino que atacaron su mandíbula con besos húmedos y excitantes, hicieron un camino rápido, desesperado hasta el hueco debajo de su oído.

―Déjame tocarte, Bella― dijo con vos ronca, excitada―. Déjame probarte― pidió mordiendo el suave lóbulo.

Bella no supo si sus caderas se agitaron por la voz distorsionada o las carias que esa boca le propinaba, lo más seguro es que fuera la combinación de todo, en realidad no le importaba mucho ya que se encontraba a sí misma en una bruma de pura necesidad. En un rincón de su mente había una pequeña voz que le decía que debía parar toda esa locura, que no era el momento, sin embargo su cuerpo le gritaba otra cosa. La animaba a que siguiera, a que experimentara… a que sintiera. Ella también quería saber que había más allá… por lo que susurró un débil sí.

El cuerpo de Edward quedó rígido sobre el suyo, se levantó un poco y la miró con seriedad y deseo.

― ¿Estás segura?― le preguntó con un poco de ansiedad en la voz. Al parecer no era el único que estaba impresionado por la decisión.

―Si― afirmó agitada, se aclaró la garganta y continuó hablando—. Mi cuerpo ahora no es hermoso, por las marcas, pero yo…

La boca de Edward se estampó contra la suya de manera ruda, acallándola.

—Deja de decir tonterías— la regañó con el seño fruncido—. Las marcas se irán, de todas maneras tu cuerpo es hermoso esté como esté.

—Yo…— se atragantó patéticamente— quiero hacer esto, de verdad lo quiero pero… pero tengo miedo.

Apartó la mirada de inmediato, sintiendo la vergüenza llenarle el pecho y calentarle la cara. Eso había sonado tan estúpido, tan infantil… Tenía diecisiete años, próximos dieciocho, y no tenía la menor idea de lo que se trataba el sexo. No sabía qué era el placer sexual, un orgasmo- si, ni siquiera eso. Jamás había probado con tocarse a sí misma, no tenía un motivo para hacerlo. Cuando conoció a Edward y sus hormonas tomaron parte del control de su cuerpo había intentado estimularse, pero había fallado no sabía dónde tocar y cómo tocar. Se sentía extraña- ¡ni siquiera había visto el pene de un hombre!

Era patético, la mayoría de las chicas de su edad sabía que era el tan nombrado "punto G", algo que Bella no sabía y que no se animaba a preguntar. La mayoría de la población femenina de su instituto ya había estado con un hombre. Sabía que Edward se reiría por lo infantil y estúpida que era, es más quizá hasta comprendiera que era una joven insulsa con la cual no valía la pena perder el tiempo. Podía encontrar muchas mujeres más hermosas que ella y con muchísima más experiencia, alguien que pudiera complacerlo como ella no sabía…

— ¿Confías en mí?— la voz de Edward la sacó de sus tontos y exagerados pensamientos.

Rápidamente volteó la cabeza para verlo sonreírle, de manera divertida, pícara.

—Por supuesto que sí— afirmó sintiéndose ofendida por tan tonta pregunta.

—Veamos— comenzó mirándola fijamente—. Si te prometo que no llegaremos hasta el final y te pido que me dejes tu cuerpo a mi completa disposición…

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron por la sorpresa de sus palabras, el corazón comenzó a latirle, nuevamente, a gran velocidad bombeando sangre caliente a todo su sistema, despertando el lívido. Tuvo que reprimir un gemido mordiéndose el fuertemente el labio.

— ¿Confías en mí?— volvió a preguntar.

Ella sabía lo que Edward estaba haciendo. Le estaba dando su espacio, respetando su tiempo, dándole una oportunidad más para que pensara en lo que iban a hacer, en si quería retractarse y frenar todo aquello e ir a dormir. Exactamente no entendía que era eso de "no llegar hasta el final", pero ella no quería dar marcha atrás. Él estaba allí, sobre ella, calentándola con su cuerpo y su verde mirada. ..

—Si— murmuró aturdida.

La sonrisa de Edward se ensanchó hasta lo imposible y sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros, destilando lujuria, deseo… pasión.

—Cierra los ojos— murmuró roncamente, inclinándose sobre ella—. Relájate— ronroneó acariciándole los labios con la lengua—, y solo limítate a sentir.

Esta vez su boca se presionó con suavidad contra la suya, en el beso no había ese desenfreno y desesperación, sin embargo se seguía sintiendo la lujuria y el deseo. El beso la fue relajando de a poco, su cuerpo se destensó y su boca se volvió más demandante.

Sintió las manos de Edward acariciarle con suavidad los brazos, bajando lentamente hasta su vientre, tomó el dobladillo de la pequeña musculosa y tiró hacia arriba. Rompieron el beso para quitar la prenda y tirarla lejos de la cama. En ese momento recordó que no se había puesto sostén, pero antes de que pudiera taparse Edward tomó sus manos y las alejó, extendiéndolas a los costados. Volvió a besarla, acariciando con sus dedos las palmas de la mano, luego los arrastró hacia arriba hasta que estuvieron en sus hombros, bajaron palmeando sus clavículas, su pecho hasta llegar al inicio de sus montes.

Bella jadeó por la sorpresa y la sensación de las manos calientes, su pecho se levantó y las manos quedaron justo sobre sus senos. Edward ejerció un poco más de presión logrando que ella gimiera y arqueara aún más la espalda.

—Tan suave— murmuró repartiendo besos por su mentón hasta llegar al inicio de su cuello—. Tan cálida, tan malditamente perfecta— sacó su lengua y barrió a lo largo de su cuello hasta llegar en medio de los dos pechos.

Se fue hacia el seno izquierdo y dejó un pequeño beso sobre el pezón, Bella soltó un gritito y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás. Edward besó una, dos, tres veces hasta que finalmente se lo llevó a la boca, chupándolo con fuerza mientras su mano iba hacia el pecho desatendido y apretaba el pezón entre sus dedos. Las manos de Bella volaron hacia la cabeza de Edward, sus dedos se enterraron en su cuero cabelludo acercándolo más a su pecho. Sintió la sonrisa contra su piel y luego unos dientes aprisionar su pezón suavemente. Una mezcla entre un gemido y un lloriqueo escapó de sus labios al tiempo que sus caderas se movieron y se restregó contra algo duro, comprendió de inmediato que era la masculinidad de Edward.

Ese acto provocó que él apretara con un poco más de fuerza los dientes y tironeara de su pezón endurecido. Una ola de placer arrasó desde su montículo hacia abajo, justo dentro de su centro, donde sus paredes se apretaron dolorosamente. Nuevamente sus caderas se movieron y sintió que ese dolor se aminoraba y la necesidad aumentar.

—Edward…— gimió marcando un ritmo rápido y constante con sus caderas.

—Espera— pidió con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero Bella no escuchó siguió moviéndose contra él—Oh, mierda...— gimió dejando caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella y volviendo a chuparlo, mientras sus caderas se movían junto con las de ella.

Bella sentía que iba a volverse loca, entre las caricias de la boca de Edward sobre su pecho y la sensación que provocaba la fricción de sus cuerpos. Sentía una gran burbuja crecer en su bajo vientre, llevó las manos hacia los hombros de Edward, sosteniéndose y tomando impulso para frotarse con mayor rapidez, sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, casi gritando….

—No— se apartó bruscamente, deteniendo los movimientos de Bella con las manos—. Así no…— dijo agitado—debes parar.

Por un momento se sintió rechazada por la manera en que Edward la había apartado, pero ese sentimiento fue rápidamente ofuscado por la frustración que sentía. Su sistema era todo un caos, se sentía insatisfecha, anhelante hacia algo que le había impedido. Se sentía al borde de una caía libre que necesitaba si o si y que Edward le había impedido. Un nuevo sentimiento salió a flote, la rabia, y no era muy buena combinación junto con la frustración… se sentía encolerizada con Edward, tenía deseos de gritarle, exigirle que la dejara descargarse, quería arañarlo, golpearlo… pero antes de que pudiera siquiera mirarlo sus pantalones cortos fueron arrancados con ferocidad de sus piernas, junto con su ropa interior.

Sus ojos volaron hacia Edward, quien ya no se encontraba sobre ella, si no que estaba entremedio de sus piernas, su cabeza a pocos centímetros de su intimidad.

—Tu primer orgasmo va a ser mío— murmuró y su cálido aliento chocó contra su entrepierna, erizándole la piel y haciéndola estremecer—, por lo tanto voy a recibirlo como se debe.

Como en cámara lenta Bella vio como la lengua salía y barría sus pliegues de abajo hacia arriba. La sorpresa junto con el placer la golpearon de tal forma que la dejaron sin aliento. Estaba mareada, todo había ocurrido en unos cinco segundos, primero se estaba frotando contra él, luego quería matarlo por dejarla necesitada, y ahora estaba entre sus pierna… besándola justo allí abajo.

Sus manos se cerraron en puños en la sábana, tirándola mientras su cabeza caía hacia atrás y su espalda se arqueaba. Siseaba incoherencia sintiendo esa húmeda y cálida lengua acariciarla lentamente… ella no quería lentitud, quería que se apurara, que la dejara liberarse de aquel placer que la estaba volviendo loca.

En ese momento los dedos de Edward abrieron sus labios y su lengua ahora acarició completamente su entrepierna, desde su estrecha y virgen cavidad hasta el sensitivo botón llamado clítoris, el cual le hiso soltar un grito agudo cuando Edward lo chupó levemente, luego lo rodeó con la lengua en círculos lentos.

Levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con unos verdes oscuros, centellaban de deseo y adoración. Él le estaba sonriendo con mofa mientras su lengua subía y bajaba por su sexo, brillante por la humedad. Por más que quisiera no podía apartar la mirada de aquella erótica imagen. Se apoyó en sus codos quedando media sentada, observando a Edward levantar una mano y acercar dos de sus largos dedos hacia su boca, ella entendió de inmediato, abrió la boca permitiendo que entraran y los chupó con vehemencia.

Edward se levantó y se acercó a ella, quitó sus dedos y devoró su boca con fogosidad. Con un brazo le rodeó la pequeña cintura y la sentó por completo, con la mano libre llevó los dedos mojados hacia la entrada de su sexo y lentamente los introdujo. Bella lo empujó por el pecho, cerrando las piernas aún con la mano de Edward entre sus piernas, la presión mandó una nueva ráfaga de placer. Sin embargo él no dejó de mover los dedos, siguió metiéndolos hasta que la mitad de ellos estuvo adentro, luego los sacó con la misma lentitud… y así repitió la acción hasta establecer un ritmo suave, lento, constante.

La boca de Bella se abrió y sus ojos cayeron hacia donde la estaba acariciando, no podía ver nada sus piernas estaban cerradas. Las abrió de a poco y lloriqueó cuando Edward aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos. Al tiempo que sus piernas terminaron de abrirse él volvió a bajar hacia su entrepierna y sin perder tiempo se llevó su sensible botón a los labios tironeándolo. Bella gritó con fuerza y se inclinó hacia delante, abrazando la cabeza de Edward mientras esa burbuja se había más grande…

—Edward…Edward…— gimoteó sintiendo el interior de su sexo tensarse.

Los dedos y la lengua de Edward se movieron con mayor rapidez, llevándola hacia un precipicio y empujándola bruscamente dentro de un espiral de placer. Su cuerpo se convulsionó mientras las oleadas de placer la golpeaban sin parar, aún podía sentir a Edward trabajando en ella, prolongando el orgasmo hasta que su cuerpo perdió fuerza y cayó nuevamente al colchón completamente débil, sensible y malditamente satisfecha.

Soltó pequeñas risitas entre dientes cuando Edward se arrastró sobre su cuerpo, vejando un camino de besos delicados, castos, hasta finalmente quedar tendido sobre ella, como una manta.

— ¿Y bien?— le preguntó con una sonrisa petulante, él sabía lo que le había hecho y lo bien que ella lo había recibido.

—Eres tan arrogante— su voz sonaba ronca, áspera—. Ya sabes la respuesta.

—Sí, tu cuerpo habla muy bien por sí solo, de todas maneras quiero escucharlo de tus labios— se burló besándola rápidamente.

—Creo que mis gemidos, que salieron de mis labios, también pueden contestar tu pregunta— se rió, las palabras sobraban.

Edward se apoyó en sus codos y le arqueó una ceja, mirándola fijamente. Claramente presionándola a hablar. Ella soltó un suspiro y meditó durante unos segundos qué decirle, la verdad es que no encontraba la palabra adecuada para describirle lo que le había hecho sentir.

—Eso…fue increíble, asombroso, mágico, estupendo… y muchos sinónimos positivos más— confirmó con una sonrisa apenada—. No hay mucho para decir… no soy una experta en esto y mucho menos tengo de donde comparar, pero… estoy segura de que nadie jamás será capaz de hacerme sentir como lo has hecho tu.

La sonrisa de Edward dejó de ser vanidosa y pasó a ser sincera, sus ojos ahora la veían con amor, cariño y no esa lujuria y hambre de minutos antes. Se acercó a sus labios y la besó con devoción.

—No dejaré que nadie te toque, tú eres mía y solo yo puedo darte el placer que necesitas, y más— declaró solemne.

Esta vez fue Bella quien inició el beso, demostrándole su amor por él. Luego de unos pequeños besos y declaraciones de amor, Edward se acostó en la cama y la atrajo hacia su pecho, abrazándola firmemente.

— ¿En qué piensas?— le preguntó Bella trazando figuras en su pecho.

—Estoy reconsiderando mi sonido favorito— frunció el ceño mientras miraba el techo, como si allí se encontrara la respuesta.

— ¿Sonido favorito?— cuestionó la castaña con curiosidad.

—Ya sabes, al principio era tu risa, es musical, armoniosa, tersa y contagiosa. Pero ahora estoy entre los excitantes gemidos que hacías mientras te comía y el sonido de tu voz gritando mi nombre cuando llegaste al orgasmo— se carcajeó cuando una pequeña mano le golpeó el pecho—. Creo que esta noche no podré dormir debatiéndome.

—Eres un engreído.

.

.

.

El auto de Edward se detuvo justo en frente de la puerta del instituto, como era de esperar estaba lleno, con los alumnos entrando y saliendo. Bella esperaba poder entrar tarde, pero eso significaría entrar al aula llena y todos los ojos si o si se fijarían en ella, quizá si se mezclaba bien pasaría desapercibida… ¡Oh, demonios! ¿A quién quería engañar? Todo el mundo iba a percatarse de su presencia.

Unos insistentes golpes en la ventana la hicieron saltar del asiento.

— ¿Qué tanto haces allí metida? ¡Anda, baja!— la voz de Alice sonaba amortiguada con el vidrio.

— ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó Edward tomando su mano.

—Sí, estoy bien— respondió más para sí misma que para él.

Su puerta se abrió con brusquedad y una pequeña mano la tomó por el brazo y la sacó con rudeza del auto. Alice era tan pequeña y tan menuda que se preguntaba de dónde sacaba tanta fuerza.

— ¡Dios, Alice! Más despacio— se quejó frotándose el brazo.

—No seas tan nena— le bufó la pelinegra al tiempo que enroscaba un brazo con el suyo y la arrastraba hacia el interior del instituto—. Hoy no estoy de mi mejor humor y más les vale a los maestro tomar un examen de lo contrario tiraré abajo esta mierda.

Bella reprimió una carcajada, conocía a su amiga enfadada y sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse callada.

—Típico de un enano, ser gruñón— oyó la burla de Edward y ocultó su risa detrás de un falso ataque de tos—. Y es completamente entendible, en sus pequeños cuerpos no entran más de una emoción a la vez.

Alice siguió caminando junto con Bella, aparentando ignorancia ante los comentarios de Edward, pero Bella sabía que tan hondo le estaban calando las bromas. Le estaba exprimiendo el brazo.

—Ah, claro, ya entiendo— siguió Edward—. Estás molesta porque no podrás ayudar a Jasper… pero me pregunto ¿querías ayudarlo con la mudanza o bautizar el ex departamento de Bella?

— ¡Edward eso es asqueroso!— se giró para gritarle.

La sonrisa de Edward se estiró hacia un costado, sus ojos fueron hacia Bella unos dos segundos y volvieron hacia Alice.

—Te lo digo por experiencia propia— se acercó hasta la altura de las chicas y se agachó para susurrar—. No hay nada mejor que bautizar tu hogar.

Tanto la mandíbula de Alice como la de Bella cayeron pero por sorpresas diferentes.

— ¡Oh dios mío, oh dios mío!— empezó a gritar Alice mientras una sonrisa de felicidad se extendía por su rostro— ¡Lo hicieron, lo hicieron!— aplaudió efusivamente mientras rebotaba en su lugar— ¡Tú maldita perra no tenías pensado decírmelo! Eres una muy mala amiga, Isabella Swan…

Los reclamos de Alice pasaron a segundo plano cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio un destello dorado. Giró su cabeza hacia lo que había llamado la atención y en cuanto lo reconoció su mente se despejó, sus recuerdos emergieron como si hubieran estado hundidos en el fondo del mar.

Lo recordó todo, incluyendo los detalles y sensaciones. Ese día que parecía haberse borrado de su memoria, había vuelto con un fuerte golpe, quitándole el aire y llenándola de pánico. Mike estaba apoyado en una de las paredes con Jessica entre sus brazos, reían y bromeaban con sus compañeros… pero Bella lo recordaba con esa mirada burlona, victoriosa y sobre todo rencorosa. Recordó cuando entró en el vestuario para luego darle paso a otros dos desconocidos para que la violaran. La manera en que les había dado el permiso para atacarla, no le importó que le suplicara que no lo hiciera, él no le hiso caso se giró y se marchó.

Después de eso vino el manoseo, cómo uno la sujetó mientras el otro la tocaba, ella se negó pataleando y gritando lo que provocó el golpe que ahora manchaba su cara. Luego se turnaron para tocarla y golpearla. Recordaba el asco que sintió en todo el momento, como mentalmente rezaba a dios para que alguien viniera a ayudarla, que la rescatara. Cada recuerdo desagradable se disparaba en su mente llenándola de miedo…

Unos gritos dispersaron las imágenes del pasado, enfocó su vista al frente donde se había juntado una gran cantidad de alumnos alrededor de algo. De pronto una cabeza morena se interpuso en su campo visual y unas manos se apoyaron en sus hombros, zarandeándola con fuerza.

— ¡Bella, Bella!— le gritaba Alice— ¡Es Edward, debes detenerlo!

Apartando a su pequeña amiga se abrió paso entre el círculo de estudiantes, empujándolos con los codos y su cuerpo, hasta que llegó al centro y quedó petrificada con lo que vio.

Edward estaba sobre Mike, golpeándolo con sus puños violentamente… pero eso no era lo que más le asustaba, fue la mirada de Edward la que le congeló la sangre.

Era fría, hostil… asesina.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Hola a todas por este lado. La verdad es que me he tardado mucho con este fic, pero acá está el nuevo cap. No tienen idea de lo que me ha costado escribirlo. No sé qué me está pasando, ando desanimada, tengo un montón de ideas para un montón de cosas pero nada me gusta. Ash... no se que me está pasando, llegué a un punto de preguntarme si era el fin de mis dias como escritora... mmm que dramatica xD. **_

_**Bueno, igual, me forcé a escribir y esto fue lo que salió, espero que les haya gustado. A pesar de que sacó unas cuantas canas me gustó cómo quedó. Lo bueno es que ya tengo planeado el capítulo siguiente. **_

_**Como pudieron ver las cosas se están calentando, en todos los sentidos xD. Bella va a experimentar sobre el sexo, van a pasarla bien xD. Y también se va adentrar en el pasado de Edward.**_

_**En mi Facebook (2) están imagenes del apartamento de la parejita, gracias Elena, Naobi y Maca por ayudarme a votar y escoger el departamento.**_

_**Bueno mis queridas, me retiro a seguir escribiendo. Besitos, gracias por leerme, por los rr's, alertas, favoritos...**_

_**Nos vemos. Melo**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

La ira lo tenía consumido por completo, como un manto rojo que lo abrasaba fuertemente negándose a soltarlo,… aunque él tampoco quería que le soltase. Solo había bastado para ver la cara de Bella y lo que ella miraba para que lo comprendiera todo, solo le tomó un par de segundo acercarse al chico y tirarlo al suelo.

El pendejo estaba anonadado por el repentino ataque, lo que le vino de maravilla, se colocó sobre él y su puño se estrelló contra la cara de nena en repetidas ocasiones. No podía detenerse, no quería detenerse… no iba a detenerse hasta que lo matara.

La sangre salía a borbotones de la nariz, la boca y cejas partidas de Mike, sin embargo Edward no se conmovió o paró, era como si la sangre lo animara a golpearlo con mayor fuerza, quería que saliera aun más sangre.

— ¿Fue divertido?— le preguntó propinándole otro golpe— ¿Te gustó verla mientras la golpeaban?— gruñó golpeándolo con mayor fuerza— ¿Qué esperabas, que ellos terminaran y así follarla a tu antojo?

La imagen de Bella lastimada en el suelo, con la ropa rasgada y siendo violada por el pequeño bastardo que tenía debajo de él, hizo que una nueva oleada de ira le lamiera todo el cuerpo, cegándolo completamente. Cerró las manos en el cuello de la camisa de Mike y sin piedad lo levantó del suelo apenas unos centímetros para luego estamparlo contra el mismo violentamente.

Sintió una enorme satisfacción al oír el sonido hueco-seco de la cabeza azotando el cemento. Sin embargo la felicidad le duró poco, varias manos lo agarraron y lo obligaron a soltar al inconsciente adolescente. Forcejeó contra las personas que lo había levantado, estaban tirando de sus brazos hacia atrás hasta que sintió el frío metal rodearle las muñecas, se paralizó al instante y miró a su alrededor.

Los alumnos del instituto se había reunido alrededor de él, lo miraban horrorizado y con miedo, con desespero buscó entre los uniformes iguales a aquella morena que tenía su corazón. Su aliento se atascó en la garganta cuando sus ojos se toparon con aquellos de color chocolate… Bella lo observaba con miedo, con desconfianza, como si él fuera un desconocido. Dio un paso adelante y retrocedió dos, los policías lo tomaron con firmeza y lo arrastraron hacia el coche patrulla.

—Bella— la llamó sin dejar de mirarla, pero ella había retrocedido y negaba con la cabeza.

Uno de los policías agarró su cabeza y lo obligó a agacharse para entrar en el auto. Apretando la mandíbula se sentó en el asiento y trató de no pensar en la mirada de Bella. Sentía vergüenza, humillación y mucha más furia que antes. Había perdido los estribos, reconocía que no debió de ser impulsivo, pero se sentía complacido de haberle dado semejante paliza al pendejo de Mike. Ese regocijo no iba a quitárselo nadie, ni aunque lo condenaran de por vida en una cárcel, él siempre se sentiría feliz.

Sin embargo aquella mirada chocolate llena de recelo no la podría olvidar jamás en su vida.

.

.

.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo— gruñó Edward cruzándose de brazos y recostándose en la incómoda silla de metal.

Frente a él se encontraba un policía que lo miraba con aburrimiento, detrás de él había otro agente jugando con su teléfono móvil.

— ¿Por qué dice eso, señor Cullen?— cuestionó el policía—. Usted atacó a un joven en el instituto, lo golpeó hasta dejarlo inconsciente— las esquinas de la boca de Edward se estiraron en una sonrisa involuntaria—. Yo pienso que esto no es una pérdida de tiempo. Está pagando por lo que hiso.

La sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro y miró con rabia al policía. Se inclinó hacia delante, sin quitar la vista del hombre mayor.

— ¿Tengo que recordarle que ese pendejo contrató a dos violadores que golpearon sin cansancio a una joven?— inquirió entre dientes apretados— ¿De verdad usted quiere encerrarme a mí? Debería de agradecerme por haberle dado esa golpiza… es más debería darme su arma así podría matarlo y acabar con esa pequeña escoria humana…

—Señor Cullen, por favor tranquilícese— pidió el policía que había estado jugando con su teléfono, lo guardó en su bolsillo y se acercó a la mesa.

— ¡Están interrogando a la persona equivocada!— gritó, ya había perdido su paciencia.

Ambos policías se miraron durante unos segundos, luego lo miraron y le sonrieron con gratitud.

—Cuando dije que estaba pagando por lo que hiso, me refería al joven Newton— esclareció el hombre mayor—. Nosotros conocemos a Bella, ella es la hija de nuestro ex compañero Charlie Swan— sus ojos se volvieron tristes—. Lo que hiciste estuvo mal, casi matas al chico, pero estamos agradecidos de que lo hayas hecho.

—Sip— el otro policía se inclinó sobre la mesa y palmeó el hombro de Edward—. Nosotros no habríamos podido tocarle un pelo, es más debemos de ampararlo porque lo atacaste… el muy bastardo está completamente protegido.

Edward los miró sin comprender nada, estaba confundido por lo que le estaban diciendo. Hacía una hora que estaba metido dentro de un cuarto de cuatro por cuatro, sentado frente a dos policías que no hacían más que ignorarlo y rellenar unos papales, luego un interrogatorio incoherente y ahora esto… agradecimientos por partirle la cara a Mike. Pero obviamente todo cobró sentido al reconocer el nombre de Charlie Swan, el padre de Bella.

—Puede que sus padres quieran iniciar una demanda por el ataque, pero una vez que la declaración de Bella esté lista estarás limpio.

— ¿Ella está declarando?— preguntó interesado — ¿Está aquí ahora?

—A unas pocas habitaciones— señaló el más joven-. Por cierto… ella es menor de edad, tú podrías ser acusado de pedófilo…

—Ahora mismo eso no está dentro de mis preocupaciones— se encogió de hombros— ¿Puedo retirarme ya?— preguntó ansioso, ya no soportaba otro minuto más dentro de aquella habitación. Tenía que ir con Bella.

—Por supuesto— dijo el policía mayor, se levantó de su asiento, junto a Edward y los tres caminaron hacia la puerta.

Edward salió primero y se encontró con Emmett, Alice y Jasper. Los tres se acercaron rápidamente con rostros preocupados.

— ¿Qué mierda, hermano? ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?— demandó Emmett furioso.

—Todo está bien, su reacción es completamente entendible— contestó el policía mayor—. El señor Cullen queda libre— le guiñó un ojo y los dos policías desaparecieron por el largo pasillo.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?— preguntó Jasper desconcertado mirando a los policías.

—Contesta a lo que te pregunté— le ordenó Emmett.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres que hiciera? ¡Demonios, Emmett! Ese pendejo fue el responsable de lo que le pasó a Bella — estalló—. Tú viste cómo la dejó, sabías que lo haría si me enteraba de quién había sido.

Emmett bufó y se pasó una mano por el pelo, completamente exasperado, un gesto que compartían todos los hombres Cullen. Su hermano mayor miró a Alice quien observaba la escena con atención, luego lo tomó por el antebrazo y lo arrastró unos cuantos metros para que nadie pudiera escucharlos.

—Newton está en el hospital con un traumatismo craneoencefálico leve— dijo entre dientes apretados y voz baja, sonando como un amenazador siseo— ¿Sabes qué significa eso? No, no lo sabes— bramó cuando Edward abría la boca para contestar—. Pueden meterte en la cárcel si el maldito chico no sale de ese hospital sin ninguna secuela. Agradece que no le partieras la cabeza.

—No lo agradezco, es más me arrepiento, tendría que haberlo azotado con más fuerza— lo desafió chasqueando la lengua—. Además no podrán hacerme nada, él tiene todas las de perder. Con el testimonio de Bella apenas le den el alta irá directo tras las rejas.

— ¿Te estás escuchando?— preguntó con enfado e incredulidad—. Edward ya eres lo bastante grandecito para darte cuenta de tus actos y las consecuencias que vienen con ellos— se acercó un paso más, tratando de intimidarlo con su tamaño, pero Edward se mantuvo firme en su lugar, echado la cabeza atrás unos centímetros para mirarlo—. Ya no tienes quince años, esto no fue un accidente… casi matas al chico y….

—Disculpen que interrumpa— murmuró una suave y tímida voz.

Tanto Emmett como Edward giraron sus cabezas para mirar a la pequeña Alice. Tenía las manos unidas a la altura del pecho, sus dedos jugaban con nerviosismo, los miraba a ambos con un poco de miedo y curiosidad. Jasper estaba detrás de ella, mirando a los hermanos con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero quería hablar con Edward antes de que Bella salga del interrogatorio— dijo mirando al aludido—. Quiero llevarme a mi amiga por el resto del día, preferiría que se quedara a dormir en casa esta noche pero esa ya es decisión de ella…

Ahora fue el turno de Edward fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ella estaba bastante afectada luego de que te llevaran— intervino Jasper—. Lo mejor para ella es distraerse un rato antes de volver contigo…

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que vuelva conmigo?— cuestionó apretando los puños y sintiendo el enojo apoderarse de él nuevamente.

—Ahora mismo no estás en condiciones de estar con nadie— Jasper se acercó, posando una mano en el hombro—. Este corto período de tiempo le harán bien tanto a Bella como a ti— aconsejó como amigo y profesional—. Tú debes pasar un tiempo solo, tranquilizarte para recibir a Bella con la mente despejada— finalizó con un fuerte apretón en el hombro.

El tacto, las palabras y las emociones que emanó su amigo lograron tranquilizarlo solo un poco. Efectivamente Jasper tenía razón, al igual que su hermano, él no estaba actuando con raciocinio claramente tenía las emociones desequilibradas, debía tranquilizarse y no asustar más a Bella de lo que ya estaba.

Miró a su hermano y le asintió con la cabeza, sin decir una palabra caminó por el largo pasillo lleno de oficinas hasta llegar al salón principal. Sin mirar atrás, sin esperar que nadie le dijera nada ni lo detuviera abrió la puerta principal y salió a la calle. El sol de medio día le pegó de lleno en la cara. Con una mueca se cubrió los ojos con una mano y bajó despacio los pocos escalones.

Metió una mano dentro de su bolsillo hasta dar con las llaves, desactivó la alarma y rápidamente se metió dentro del coche. Cerró de un portazo la puerta y se recostó contra el asiento… pasaron segundos, quizá minutos no tenía bien definido cuanto tiempo había estado mirando el volante fijamente antes de comenzar a golpearlo en un ataque de furia.

Sus puños golpeaban fuertemente el volante mientras imaginaba que este era la cara de Newton. No estaba arrepentido de haberle partido la cara, y casi cráneo, del pendejo, de eso nunca… lo que sí lamentaba era no haberlo matado como quería. Lamentaba haber perdido los estribos, lamentaba que Bella estuviera metida en una de esas claustrofóbicas habitaciones siendo interrogada y no poder acompañarla por su comportamiento.

De repente dejó de golpear y cerró los ojos tratando calmarse, estaba fuera de sí. Tomó varias respiraciones profundas hasta que sintió la ira desaparecer de su cuerpo de a poco, una vez limpio de aquel sentimiento corrosivo miró por la ventanilla una última vez la estación de policía antes de arrancar el auto y marcharse a toda velocidad.

.

.

.

Con un suspiro de frustración cerró la laptop y se frotó los ojos cansados. No había ido a trabajar, no estaba de ánimos y mucho menos tenía deseos de estar rodeado de gente preguntándole sobre sus tareas laborales, por eso decidió quedarse en su casa, trabajar allí solo… Pero fue inútil, no podía concentrarse, no tenía cabeza para ponerse a sacar cálculos, mirar nuevos contratos, revisar y contestar correos. Su mente estaba en otro lado, en cualquier lado en donde estuviera Bella ahora mismo.

Soltando nuevamente otro suspiro se recostó en su sillón de cuero y miró el techo. La habitación estaba a oscuras, afuera ya era de noche y no había recibido siquiera una sola llamada de Bella. Él tampoco se había comunicado, no porque no quisiera, en cientos de ocasiones tuvo que controlar el impulso de tomar su teléfono y llamarle, pero recordaba las palabras de Jasper y terminaba desistiendo colgando a último momento.

Él sabía que la vida daba vueltas inesperadas que a veces eran tan bruscas que te terminaban tirando al suelo, él lo sabía por experiencia propia ya que tenía muchas huellas de esas vueltas. Ahora mismo se estaba sobando una de esas caídas.

Había pasado un fin de semana excelente. Empezaron empacando las cosas de Bella, luego tomándolas y llevándolas a su auto, conduciendo hacia su nuevo apartamento… sonrió y negó con la cabeza recordando el berrinche de Bella por el nuevo departamento. Era verdad cuando le dijo que no tenía espacio en su antiguo hogar. Sus palabras eran de corazón cuando le dijo que el nuevo departamento venía perfecto para su comienzo juntos.

La noche que compartieron juntos, la primera en todo los sentidos. Primera noche en nuevo hogar, primera vez que Bella se dejaba tocar más allá de la ropa y primera vez que él tenía el privilegio de saborearla. De solo recordar aquel exquisito olor, su dulce sabor, la suave voz de su novia gimiendo, había que se pusiera duro. Tuvo que esperar a que Bella se durmiera para poder ir al baño y bajar su problema. Lo bueno era que Bella se durmió casi al instante de apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, lo malo es que le parecieron horas a Edward.

Estaba duro, completamente excitado, Bella enroscada a su cuerpo desnuda y el olor a sexo rebotando en las cuatro paredes, eso no lo ayudó en nada más bien lo complicaba todo. Pero en cuanto el cuerpo de Bella se relajó y su respiración se hiso más pausada, saltó al bañó en busca de un poco de alivio.

Sin duda había sido un fin de semana maravilloso pero todos esos sentimientos y buenos recuerdos fueron tirados a la mierda. Solo fueron unos segundos en que todo se fue a la mierda. Y todo por un patético pendejo que no pudo superar un estúpido rechazo.

Edward recordaba perfectamente el día en que se topó con Bella en el parque de diversiones, el siguiente encuentro después de despedirse en aquel parque a la noche, luego de que ella le contara que sus padres habían muerto, la primera vez que la había besado…. Recordaba la tristeza y desilusión en los ojos de Bella al verlo con Heidi, cuando salió corriendo y dejó al chico solo, tuvo un segundo para verle la cara Mike y saber que estaba enfadado, pero Edward no le dio importancia había salido corriendo detrás de Bella. Pensó que lo más seguro era que el chico la ignorara o la mirara con enojo, que al final lo superaría… jamás imaginó que el muchacho pensaría en hacerle semejante daño…

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, volviendo al mismo punto en el que había estado dando vueltas todo el día. Volvía a sentir la ira avanzar por sus venas como lava hirviendo, quemando todo su cuerpo y gritándole que se vengara, que golpeara….que matara.

De pronto sintió una presencia conocida, giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Bella parada en la puerta del estudio. Ella lo miraba fijamente con timidez y un poco de miedo. Tenía las manos unidas a la altura de la cintura y sus dedos se apretaban con nerviosismo, silenciosamente le estaba pidiendo permiso para entrar al estudio. Edward no dijo nada y mucho menos se levantó de su asiento, simplemente extendió los brazos invitándola a que entrara y se uniera a él. Bella captó la señal de inmediato y prácticamente se tiró a sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Edward le correspondió el gesto, levantándola y acomodándola en su regazo. Hundió el rostro en el suave y espeso cabello aspirando el delicioso aroma a fresas. Ahora se sentía tranquilo, calmado, aliviado y sobre todo completo. Jasper se había equivocado, él no necesitaba estar solo para poder serenarse, él necesitaba estar con Bella. Pero ella si había necesitado estar alejada de él, sobre todo por el espectáculo que había montado frente a sus ojos. No quería que ella conociera esa parte de él, mucho menos que la presenciara. La había asustado, la había obligado a que lo mirara de la manera que él más temía.

Tenía mucha preguntas que hacerle, quería saber dónde había pasado el día y qué había hecho, pero sobre todo quería saber sobre el interrogatorio, qué le habían preguntado, qué había contestado, pero eso sería hacerle recordar el maldito día una vez más y estaba seguro que ella no quería acordarse, preferiría borrarlo.

— ¿Has ido a casa de Alice?— comenzó con la pregunta más fácil.

—Sip— asintió desde su escondite, que era en el cuello de Edward.

— ¿Qué hicieron?— preguntó mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones.

El cuerpo de Bella se tensó de inmediato entre sus brazos.

—Nada importante— respondió evasiva.

Edward se apartó un poco, intentando alejarla para que lo mirara, peor ella se aferró a él aun más tensa.

—Pensé que te quedarías a esperarme— cambió de tema, justo al que él quería evitar—. Cuando salí de la sala esperaba verte afuera, pero me dijeron que era mejor que estuviéramos separados por un rato— se levantó y lo miró con tristeza—. Yo no tenía deseos de estar con nadie que no fueras tú, pero Jasper insistió en que era lo mejor hasta que los dos estuviéramos más relajados— miró hacia abajo y se puso a jugar con uno de los botones de la camisa de Edward—. Tampoco me dejaron llamarte, esperé a que me llamaras…

—Dios, Bella— le tomó una mano y la obligó a mirarlo—. Quise quedarme, quería estar contigo, quería llamarte, pero a mí también me dijeron lo mismo.

No sabía exactamente como sentirse. Se sentía aliviado, ya que no era el único que sintió la necesidad de estar con el otro, ella lo había estado esperando a pesar de haberlo visto en su peor estado. Pero también sentía enojo de que los obligaran a estar separados.

En la estación las palabras de Jasper habían tenido sentido, pero conociendo los dos lados de la historia era claro que ellos necesitaban estar juntos para superar aquel tropezón. Quizá él había perdido un poco el control de la situación y quería romper cualquier cosa que tuviera a mano, preferentemente el cuello del chico en vez de su preciado auto, pero sabía que se calmaría tan pronto estuviera con Bella y le habían quitado ese privilegio, haciéndolo pasar el día completamente solo y alterado.

—Siento que vieras eso— se disculpó acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar—No quería asustarte, pero no pude controlarme— suspiró cansado—. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados y esperar a que la policía lo atrapara y no le hicieran nada. Yo tenía que hacerle pagar por lo que te hiso, marcarlo de alguna manera para que se arrepienta toda la vida de haberte tocado.

Dejó de hablar ya que su voz comenzó a sonar amenazante y la cólera volvía a correr por su cuerpo con lentitud. No quería asustarla de nuevo y que volviera a apartarse de él con aquella mirada que hacía que su pesadilla se volviera realidad. Una pequeña y cálida mano se posó en su mejilla.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más— pidió suavemente—. No vale la pena que te ensucies las manos…

—No me importa ensuciarme si es por ti— declaró interrumpiéndola—. Me importa una mierda ir a la cárcel, nadie toca a mi chica y sale ileso.

—Pero…

—Tú vales la pena, Bella— le cortó tomándole el rostro entre sus manos y acercándola—. Lo eres todo para mí— juntó sus frentes y la miró con intensidad—. Te amo

—Yo también te amo— le respondió con una sonrisa radiante.

Fue Bella quien terminó de acortar las distancias y unir sus bocas. Fue ella quien tomó el mando del beso y eso a Edward le gustó. Se recostó en el asiento para estar más cómodo sintiendo los suaves y delicados labios de Bella acariciar los suyos.

Las manos de ella descendieron hacia su camisa, sus dedos buscaron el primer botón y hábilmente lo desabrocharon. Uno a uno fue desabotonando la camisa hasta llegar a la cinturilla del pantalón, con fuertes tirones la sacó y desabrochó los últimos botones que quedaban. Bella rompió el beso y se levantó para sentarse a horcajadas, de inmediato se abalanzó hacia la boca de Edward empujando su suave y húmeda lengua contra sus labios, entrando a la cavidad de su novio.

Sus manos volvieron a bajar y esta vez tocaron la piel de su pecho, hicieron un camino de arriba abajo en lentas caricias mientras sus bocas se devoraban. Las caderas de Bella comenzaron un balanceo justo sobre su entrepierna avivando el fuego del deseo. Las manos de Edward fueron directo a las caderas de Bella, agarrándolas y acelerando el movimiento.

Pronto sintió su miembro endurecerse, los pantalones le apretaban pero a él no le importaba, solo quería seguir sintiendo el placer corriéndole en la sangre. La boca de Bella abandonó la suya, lo miró a los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa. Ese gesto lo hiso sisear algo inentendible y la observó inclinarse hacia él, pensó que iba a besarlo de nuevo pero el objetivo era otro, su cuello. En su cabeza querían formarse preguntas de qué era lo que Bella estaba pretendiendo o haciendo, pero la lujuria apenas le permitía pensar, le ordenaba sentir las inexpertas pero deliciosas caricias de Bella

Ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado dándole mejor acceso a su cuello. Una mezcla entre gemido y gruñido escapó de su boca cuando los tersos labios de Bella besaron la piel del cuello. Sus caderas embistieron contra las de su novia. Sintió la sonrisa contra su piel y pronto la lengua lamiendo desde inicio de su mandíbula hasta la unión de su cuello y hombro. Un escalofrío lo hiso estremecer violentamente, esta vez Bella se rió.

—Pequeña diablilla— murmuró entre dientes.

Bella se entretuvo unos minutos besando, lamiendo y dejando un gran chupón en su cuello. Edward jamás había disfrutado tanto un beso en el cuello, jamás pensó que ese era una zona erógena para él. Se había acostado con muchas mujeres y estas habían besado su cuello pero él las apartaba por temor a una marca-como la que Bella le había dejado-, porque no sentía absolutamente nada allí o estaba tan excitado que no tenía tiempo para juegos previos. Pero claro, con Bella para todo había una primera vez, absolutamente en todo.

Una suave presión en su pectoral izquierdo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, miró hacia abajo donde Bella había depositado un cálido y tierno beso donde estaba su corazón. Le sonrió con ternura y la atrajo hacia él para besarla pasionalmente. Esta vez sintió las manos de Bella en la cinturilla de su pantalón. Extrañado se apartó y la miró interrogante, ella apartó su mirada con rapidez y escondió la cara en su pecho, depositando pequeños besos que fueron descendiendo…. Entonces comprendió lo que ella estaba haciendo.

—Bella— la llamó pero ella seguía bajando—. Cariño…—dijo con dificultad, ella ya había llegado a su estómago y su lengua había salido a degustar su piel.

La cabeza de Edward cayó hacia atrás, sus manos fueron a la cabeza de Bella, sus dedos se enterraron en el cabello y la empujó levemente hacia abajo. Su sangre quemaba por dentro pero de una manera deliciosa. El deseo le estaba nublando la mente, no le dejaba pensar con claridad…

Sintió unos pequeños dedos tironear de su pantalón, su cabeza se levantó de golpe y observó a Bella. Ella estaba de rodilla entre sus pierna besando arriba de la tela del pantalón mientras sus dedos abrían el botón y bajaban el cierre dejando expuesto su evidente erección dentro de sus bóxer.

—Espera— la detuvo esta vez agarrándola de los hombros y apartándola—. No tienes que haces esto, Bella. No es necesario— le sonrió con sinceridad.

Aunque realmente él sí quería que ella lo acariciara allí, había pasado mucho tiempo esperándola y ahora que estaba a punto de conseguirlo él la detenía. Pero lo hacía por el bien de ella, no quería que se sintiera obligada a darle una mamada solo porque eran pareja, o por lo que él había hecho la noche anterior.

—Quiero hacerlo—dijo ella con voz suave pero decidida—. Quiero…

—No te atrevas a decir que quieres devolverme el favor porque no pienso aceptarlo— la interrumpió frunciéndole el ceño.

—Anoche no hice nada para satisfacerte— refutó.

—Me dejaste saborearte, me dejaste acariciarte. Para mí si fue satisfactorio…

—También quiero saborearte— murmuró.

Esas inocentes palabras por poco le hicieron gemir y venirse dentro de su ropa interior. Había sonado tan ingenua, pequeña…tan excitante.

—Bella…no…—su voz sonó ronca y su determinación se fue por el caño.

Bella lo notó ya que sonrió con triunfo y reanudó su trabajo. Enganchó sus dedos en el elástico del bóxer y tiró hacia abajo, siempre mirando a Edward a los ojos. Él apretó los labios y se tragó un gemido de alivio, por fin estaba libre de aquella apretada prenda, pero aún se sentía nervioso…

Bella estaba a segundos de mirar su miembro, no es que se sintiera avergonzado por su tamaño, el era grande, grueso y atractivo para las mujeres. No estaba para nada acomplejado por ello, pero si temía por la reacción de Bella, él estaba seguro de que esta era su primera vez cara a cara con un pene y no sabía como ella lo tomaría.

Lo más seguro es que ella se asustara, perdiera la valentía y desistiera de lo que había planeado. Eso sería algo que a él lo decepcionaría, desilusionaría y le dejaría con un serio problema de bolas azules. Edward realmente deseaba esto desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero no la presionaría, la comprendería y seguiría esperándola.

El hilo de sus pensamientos se cortó cuando Bella desvió su atención hacia abajo. Su respiración se aceleró al igual que el latido de su corazón, el nerviosismo se había instalado en medio de sus pulmones impidiéndole respirar. En realidad era la mirada que Bella le estaba dando a su miembro lo que hacía que él se sintiera ahogado.

Ella miraba con intensidad su hombría, sus ojos lo recorrían de arriba abajo con lentitud, escudriñándolo como si de un espécimen extraño se tratase. Pero a pesar de su nerviosismo por la anticipación y la penetrante mirada de Bella, se sentía sumamente excitado.

Su pene hiso un pequeño movimiento y los ojos de Bella se abrieron sorprendidos. Ok, eso había sido vergonzoso, él a punto de reventar y su pene moviéndose en la cara de su novia, como diciéndole _¿qué esperas para complacerme?_ Edward debía de parar todo esto, debía de alejar a Bella, subirse los pantalones y hacer de cuenta de que nada había pasado, pero estaba inmóvil en su asiento, su mente le había bloqueado la capacidad de moverse y hablar y había activado al máximo la sensibilidad de su piel, en especial de aquella parte.

Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad Bella hizo un movimiento, tomó aire por su nariz y se inclinó hacia delante, sus rosados y suaves labios se presionaron sobre el glande. Las caderas de Edward dieron una sacudida mientras que de su boca salía un gruñido, los dedos se cerraron en los posa brazos de la silla, clavando sus uñas en el cuero.

Solo fue un pequeño y tímido beso en la punta de su pene que duró un pestañeo, pero para él fue la mejor de las caricias y su reacción pareció animar a Bella. Ella volvió a inclinarse y esta vez chupó el glande.

Edward jadeó ásperamente mientras miraba esa pequeña boca que con caricias inocentes le estaban haciendo experimentar el mejor de los placeres

—Oh, mierda…— gruñó con el cuerpo tenso cuando sintió y vio la húmeda lengua de Bella.

Esta rodeó con un poco de vacilación la cabeza. Edward estaba a punto de perder el control, iba a correrse en cualquier momento, sus bolas estaban completamente tensas a punto de explotar. Se sentía como un jodido pendejo de quince años que con solo una pequeña caricia ya se corría… un eyaculador precoz…

Cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse un poco, quería seguir disfrutando de las caricias de Bella, quería concentrarse y ser capaz de apartarla cuando el semen saliera, sería sumamente bochornoso que estallara en su cara, o peor aún, que lo hiciera dentro de su boca obligándola a tragar aquello.

Él sabía que el semen no sabía bien, lo había probado en un arranque de estúpida curiosidad hacía ya muchos años, y no quería que Bella lo probara.

Esta vez la boca de Bella bajó un poco más de la corona y succionó con fuerza tirando hacia arriba, hasta sacarlo de su boca. Edward abrió los ojos y la miró, ella estaba observando el líquido pre seminal. Era apenas unas pocas gotas que brotaban y se resbalaban por el glande. Ella levantó una mano y con un dedo recogió una de las gotas, luego se llevó el dedo a la boca y lo degustó.

La acción lo sorprendió y asustó a la vez, ella estaba probándolo y ahora venía cuando ella haría una mueca de asco… pero lo que vino a continuación lo tomó desprevenido y terminó quebrando su control. Bella se reclinó y con su lengua barrió el resto del líquido y gimió de placer.

Edward la agarró por los hombros y la levantó junto con él. Le levantó la pollera del uniforme y le arrancó las bragas.

—Abre un poco las piernas— le ordenó con voz agitada.

Bella lo obedeció de inmediato, sin vacilar ni preguntar. Edward colocó su miembro entre medio de los pliegues ya húmedos y le dijo que cerrara las piernas. El calor lo rodeó junto con la humedad, quizá aún no podía estar dentro de ella, pero esto era lo más parecido. Sus manos se aferraron al trasero de Bella y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse.

Los gemidos y jadeos no se hicieron esperar, pronto la habitación se llenó de ellos. Las manos de Bella subieron hacia los hombros de Edward y se agarró de ahí mientras sus caderas chocaban. Edward sabía que ella lo estaba disfrutando, su pene acariciaba dentro de los pliegues pero sin entrar en su cavidad y el tronco constantemente rozaba el clítoris haciéndola gemir de esa manera deliciosa que a él tanto le gustaba.

La sostuvo contra si mientras sus caderas aumentaban la velocidad de las embestidas y el placer de ambos. Edward estaba cerca, demasiado cerca, quería apartarse y terminar de correrse solo, no quería ensuciarla, pero la sensación era maravillosa y deliciosa, no podía alejarse.

Las manos de Bella tiraron de su cabeza hacia abajo y su boca se estampó contra la suya, besándolo con pasión y desespero… ella también estaba cerca. Edward metió una mano entre sus cuerpos y pellizcó con fuerza el sensitivo botón. Bella rompió el beso para soltar un grito, su cuerpo se tensó y pudo sentir como su miembro se lubricaba.

Edward aprovechó la tensión, ya que las piernas se habían apretado aún más y embistió con ferocidad hasta que finalmente sintió su propia liberación. Sus piernas se debilitaron y cayó sobre su silla de cuero, con Bella sobre él, ambos con las respiraciones agitadas y el cuerpo pegajoso por el sudor.

—Se supone que yo debía de complacerte— murmuró Bella con voz suave.

—Lo acabas de hacer— se rió Edward mientras le apartaba el cabello mojado de la cara.

—Me refería oralmente— dijo con un leve puchero.

—Eso también lo hiciste— se inclinó y besó su frente.

—Apenas fueron unos pocos segundos.

—Qué extraño, a mi me pareció una eternidad— se burló.

—La próxima vez no me apartarás hasta que no acabe contigo— dijo Bella con intensidad y determinación.

Era una futura promesa que él esperaría con ansiedad y deseos, esperaba que se cumpliera pronto.

.

.

.

Se despertó sobresaltado, el corazón parecía que iba a salirse de su pecho por la velocidad y lo fuerte que latía. Se había despertado con la sensación de caer y aterrizar con violencia en el colchón.

Miró hacia abajo donde Bella dormía plácidamente, parecía que el respingo no le había perturbado el sueño. Con cuidado la depositó en la cama y se sentó. Suspirando pasó ambas manos por su rostro notando el sudor en su frente y sienes.

No recordaba haber tenido un mal sueño, una pesadilla o algo así… sin embargo sentía un malestar en el centro del pecho y el estómago. Cerró los ojos y trató de recordar que era lo que soñaba pero su mente estaba en blando. Negando con la cabeza salió de la cama y fue hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua.

El pasillo estaba oscuro al igual que la sala y la cocina, intentó encender las luces pero estas no respondieron, de pronto la cocina se iluminó por un segundo y al siguiente se escuchó un fuerte estruendo seguido de las gotas de lluvia golpeaando las paredes del edificio. Entendió porqué las luces no andaban.

Se sirvió un vaso con agua y la tomó de un solo trago, sin embargo la sensación de inquietud no se iba. Dejó el vaso en la mesada y decidió volver a la habitación, intentar dormir y esperar a que mañana esa pesadumbre hubiera desaparecido.

Salió de la cocina y un nuevo relámpago iluminó la sala, haciendo que un único objeto llamara su atención… el piano.

Se sintió atraído por el instrumento, como si estuviera tocando una canción que solo él escuchaba. Con vacilación y cautela se acercó al piano, este brillaba en la oscuridad como si tuviera luz propia. En una época había sido la luz de Edward, pero ahora solo era una sombra de malos y dolorosos recuerdos.

Su mano se deslizó por la tapa de las teclas, el tacto era familiar y nostálgico. A pesar de su odio hacia aquel instrumento no podía negar que extrañaba pasar sus dedos por las blancas teclas y tocar aquellas melodías que dominaba con maestría. Cerrando los ojos alejó la mano y le dio la espalda al piano.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el pasado se estaba abriendo paso atreves de su mente a gran velocidad. Intentó ignorarlo, intentó volverlo dentro de la caja de donde se había escapado y tirarlo al fondo de su mente donde pertenecía. Pero las imágenes ya estaban comenzando a tomar nitidez detrás de los parpados y antes de que siquiera pudiera negarlo los recuerdos lo enviaron al pasado…

Hacía diez años atrás también estaba lloviendo de la misma manera, copiosa, fría y molesta. Pero a él no le importaba, solo tenía una sola cosa en mente, mostrarle a su maestro su primera composición.

Había estado yendo a la academia durante cinco años y por fin había logrado componer su primera canción. Había llamado a la academia para saber si su maestro estaba allí, la secretaría le respondió que sí, como todos los días. Edward no perdió el tiempo y antes de colgar ya tenía su cuaderno con la canción bajo el brazo. Salió de su casa disparado sin importarle que estuviera lloviendo. Metió el cuaderno entre sus ropas y lo abrazó protegiéndolo del agua.

La academia no quedaba muy lejos de su casa por lo que le tomó pocos minutos llegar. Trató de secar sus empapadas zapatillas en la alfombra de la entrada, pero era un caso perdido y tampoco tenía tiempo para ello. Subió corriendo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y se metió en el aula treinta y dos, su aula.

—He llegado— dijo emocionado, se sentó en su taburete, sacó el cuaderno y lo colocó en el pequeño atril. Levantó la tapa y puso sus dedos en posición—. Es para mi madre, su cumpleaños es pronto y quiero dárselo como regalo. Pero quiero que esté perfecto, tienes que decirme si algo está mal y corregírmelo de inmediato.

No escuchó a su maestro decir nada, pero sabía que estaba allí, detrás de él mirando por la ventana, lo había visto por el rabillo del ojo. Comenzó a tocar con fluidez las notas que él mismo había enlazado para formar una suave y dulce melodía. Mientras tocaba sus oídos estaban atentos a cualquier comentario que su maestro pudiera darle. Lo escuchar caminar hacia él, desde atrás y luego sintió algo duro estrellarse contra el costado de su cabeza.

El golpe lo tiró al piso, su vista se nublaba de a intervalos y algo caliente comenzó a mojarle el costado golpeado. Se sentía aturdido, confundido, perdido, mareado y la cabeza le latía dolorosamente.

Alguien lo tomó por el cuello de su campera y lo tiró hacia atrás, poniéndolo de espaladas, luego lo sintió subirse sobre él.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que te odio— dijo una voz distorsionada.

Su cabeza daba vueltas sin parar, veía todo borroso y se sentía sin aire. No reconocía a su agresor.

— ¿Me escuchas?— preguntó el desconocido, lo sintió inclinarse sobre él hasta quedar en frente de sus ojos—. Te odio.

La imagen se aclaró y no esperaba encontrarse con lo que vio. El rostro familiar de su maestro a escasos centímetros del suyo, con ojos irritados, desenfocados y su aliento apestaba a alcohol. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de un sueño, que realmente su maestro no le estaba diciendo eso, que no había sido él quien le había golpeado la cabeza.

— Tener que enseñarle a un jodido niño mimado me repugna— le escupió con resentimiento.

Edward aún estaba atontado por el golpe y confundido por la situación que no vio venir el puño hasta que lo sintió en su mejilla izquierda…

Gritó por el dolor pero lo silenció con otro puño en medio de la boca.

Los golpes llovían por su rostro, sentía la sangre salir a borbotones de su nariz y su boca…. Los golpes en algún momento cedieron y un par de manos se cerraron en torno a su cuello.

El oxígeno comenzó a faltarle, los pulmones le ardían, la cara y la cabeza le dolían… Movía sus brazos y piernas en un inútil intento de zafarse de su agresor, pero lo único que conseguía agotar el poco aire que le quedaba y que su maestro apretara con mayor fuerza su cuello.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio algo brillar, no sabía que era pero cualquier cosa en ese momento le serviría de ayuda. Estiró su mano hasta que lo alcanzó y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban golpeó a su maestro.

La sangre salpicó su cara y un grito agudo rompió sus tímpanos….un grito de mujer.

Había agarrado una botella rota y la había clavado en la cara de Bella.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Mmmm medio morboso la última parte, pero espero que se haya entendido que es un sueño (el que haya apuñalado a Bella, lo demás no) No sé si les habrá pasado de los falsos despertares. Cuando crees estar despierta pero en realidad es un sueño, eso es lo que le pasó a Edward, soñar que se despierta pero estar dentro del sueño…**_

_**Ahora vimos qué fue lo que pasó en su pasado, a quién mató… pero no sabemos los detalles, el por qué su maestro lo hizo, y ahora queda el que Bella lo descubra y ver cómo reacciona, tanto ella como Edward.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Nos estamos acercando a la zona roja xD **_

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios ah… hablando de ellos. Sé cuanta gente visita mis historias, cuanta gente le da a favoritos y alerta y no es la misma cantidad de los rr que recibo. Veamos, esto no es un regaño de "¿Por qué no me dejas un comentario?" yo creo que nadie está obligado a hacerlo, pero hay que tener en cuenta de que si se toman tiempo para leer y para poner alerta y favorito, también debería de tomarse unos segundos para dejar un rr aunque sea con un "me gustó, te sigo…" Para mí los rr no son para aumentar el contador o para que cuando una lectora nueva quiera leer mi historia se fije en la cantidad de rr para entrar. Para mi los comentarios son una guía, es como que ustedes me dice "vas bien, continúalo" Para mi son ayuda, y estoy segura de que también lo son para otras autoras o traductoras. Tengan en cuenta que nosotras también nos tomamos nuestro tiempo en pesan y en escribir. Tenemos que ser justas.**_

_**No tomen esta nota con agresividad, muchas veces se malinterpretan las palabras escritas. Es solo una nota que quiero que tengan en cuenta.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer hasta acá, muchas gracias desde ya por sus comentarios y toooooodo lo demás (FB, Twitter, comentarios) **_

_**Las adoro, y nos vemos en el próximo cap, otras historias o redes sociales :D**_

_**Besos. Melo**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Se encontraba acostada en medio de un prado que sólo aparecía en sus sueños. La brisa era suave y cálida, el olor de las flores silvestres era dulce y natural, y el suelo era como una enorme nueve, mullido y esponjoso.

Se sentía tranquila, relajada, pacífica…feliz.

Una mano acarició su rostro apartando aquellos cabellos rebeldes que hacían cosquillas en sus mejillas, no era necesario abrir los ojos para saber quién era. El cuerpo de Bella era capaz de reconocerlo con solo tocarlo, con sentir su aroma, su alma lo percibía. Sonrió con satisfacción y abrió los ojos para verlo inclinarse hacia ella, con ojos verdes penetrantes y amables.

Estaba a punto de besarla cuando un grito de angustia rompió la tranquilidad del prado, haciendo eco entre los árboles del bosque y helándole la sangre. Solo le tomo un segundo estar despierta, con el corazón martilleando fuertemente en su pecho por el miedo y la sorpresa.

Con la respiración agitada buscó a Edward a su lado, no estaba acostado… se encontraba sentado con ambas manos en su cabeza, agarrándola con fuerza mientras murmuraba algo en voz baja.

— ¿Edward?— lo llamó, acercándose a él despacio.

Él no le respondió siguió murmurando para sí mismo. Ella posó una mano en su espalda curvada y volvió a llamarlo pero siguió sin obtener respuesta. Se sentó en frente y lo observó con curiosidad, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y la mirada perdida, destilando miedo, pánico.

— ¿Edward qué tienes?— preguntó asustada y preocupada.

Llevó una mano a su mejilla sorprendiéndose de encontrarla fría y húmeda, volvió a llamarlo mientras su pulgar secaba el surco de las lágrimas. Su tacto pareció hacerlo reaccionar, había dejado de murmurar y sus ojos verdes ahora la miraban con reconocimiento, aunque aún tristes y turbados.

Edward extendió una mano y con dedos temblorosos acarició su rostro luego tomó su mano y la atrajo hacia su pecho, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña y fina cintura en un abrazo apretado, enterrando su rostro en su cabello. Un abrazo que trasmitía alivio.

— ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó Bella depositando un beso en la mandíbula.

—Una pesadilla— respondió con voz ronca.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?— levantó su cabeza para mirarlo.

—No, prefiero olvidarlo— le sonrió con pesar.

Bella quería insistir, quería saber que era lo que había soñado para alterarlo de aquella manera. Sin embargo desistió de indagar y se preguntó qué podía hacer para hacerle sentir mejor, hacerle olvidar el mal sueño, quitarle aquella mirada abatida.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

La expresión de Edward se suavizó, dejando atrás la tristeza para mirarla con ternura y amor. La soltó unos momentos para girarse y acomodar las almohadas contra el cabecero de la cama, luego la tomó en brazos y la depositó sobre ellas para finalmente acostarse sobre ella, acomodó su cabeza en su pecho y la rodeó con los brazos.

—Necesito que me abraces fuerte— pidió—. No me sueltes esta noche.

La garganta de Bella se cerró en un apretado nudo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Parpadeó repetidas veces para alejarlas e hizo lo que Edward le pidió, rodeó sus hombros con fuerza e inclinó su cabeza contra la de él, depositando un pequeño beso entre las hebras cobrizas.

—Ni esta noche, ni nunca— prometió solemne.

Su voz apenas fue un susurro, pero ella supo que la había escuchado, él suspiró con satisfacción y el cuerpo se relajó notablemente entre sus brazos, la respiración se volvió más pausada haciéndole saber que se había quedado dormido. Ella permaneció despierta acariciando el indomable cabello, pensando en lo vulnerable y desvalido que se había visto Edward´.

Cerró sus ojos y pensó en qué era lo que Edward había soñado para verse así, qué lo había afectado de tal manera. Con ese último pensamiento se quedó dormida.

.

.

.

Pequeñas, dulces y tiernas caricias eran repartidas en su cuello, era una sensación agradable, excitante. Estaba despierta pero aún así no quería abrir sus ojos. Inclinó su cabeza hacia un costado permitiéndole un mejor acceso, sintió una sonrisa contra su piel.

—Has despertado— su cálido aliento chocó contra su húmeda piel haciendo que se estremeciera—. Buenos días, preciosa.

—Muy buenos días— respondió en un ronroneo.

Edward se rió entre dientes, con cortos y rápidos besos ascendió por el largo de su cuello hasta su boca. La besó lentamente, saboreando los suaves labios. Bella se derritió ante las caricias y gimió como una gatita respondiendo al beso.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?— le preguntó mirándolo con atención.

—De maravilla— le sonrió ampliamente—. Gracias por quedarte conmigo, tus brazos, tu aroma, tu calidez, toda tú ahuyentaron los malos sueños.

No le dio tiempo si quiera a poder responder o preguntar qué era lo que había soñado, cuando su boca se estampó contra la de ella en un nuevo beso, un poco más demandante que el anterior.

Lo que comenzó como una caricia suave y casta terminó convirtiéndose en un choque apasionado y desesperado. Sus bocas se movían con desenfreno devorándose y trasmitiéndose lo mucho que se necesitaban. Las manos de ambos estaban por todos lados, acariciando, tocando, agarrando.

La habitación se había vuelto sofocante, pero del calor del bueno, de ese que te recorre la sangre en busca de una sola cosa, algo que ellos no podían consumar esa mañana.

—Debemos parar— murmuró en los labios de Bella, agitado y excitado—. Tenemos que…levantarnos.

Bella se rehusaba a soltarlo, su boca se negaba a dejar de besarlo.

—Amor, si no te detienes ahora no te dejaré salir de esta cama lo que resta del día… o varios días.

Por más que la advertencia le pareciera tentadora sabía que él tenía razón, ellos debían cumplir con sus responsabilidades diarias.

—De acuerdo— aceptó a regañadientes.

Edward se rió de ella, depositó un casto y rápido beso en los labios antes de levantarse.

—Vamos a preparar el desayuno— tendió una mano y esperó a que ella la tomara.

Tiró de ella y con un ágil movimiento la cargó sobre su hombro. Bella se aferró a sus hombros y entre gritos y risas le exigió que la bajara, pero lo único que conseguía era una buena nalgada. Todo era risas y bromas hasta que repentinamente Edward se detuvo al final del pasillo.

— ¿Edward?—lo llamó sintiéndolo rígido como una piedra.

—Lo siento— dijo en un susurró depositándola en el suelo.

Sin mirarla se dirigió a la cocina rápidamente. Bella lo observó confundida, sin comprender qué había pasado, luego miró hacia el frente donde Edward había estado mirando al fin de encontrar una respuesta. Pero solo vio su piano, imponente, brillante y hasta intimidante. Luego de que Edward le confesara el motivo de su aversión hacia el instrumento ella había comenzado a tenerle miedo, era estúpido y no tenía sentido. Pero ella presentía que aquel objeto tenía secretos ocultos, secretos que ella quería saber pero a la vez no.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y dejando los pensamientos extraños a un lado entró en la cocina, se sentó en un taburete y observó a Edward preparar el desayuno. Ella podía bajar de su asiento y ayudarlo pero eso le impediría admirarlo moverse con soltura y naturalidad en la cocina. Ella amaba verlo de espalda, amaba ver su espalda, los músculos contraerse y relajarse con cada movimiento.

— ¿Ves algo que te guste?— preguntó Edward con una sonrisa burlona.

Las mejillas de Bella se colorearon al ser descubierta babeando y fantaseando. Se sentó derecha y miró su plato con huevos revueltos y tostadas francesas.

—Engreído—le sacó la lengua de manera muy madura— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Ya lo estás haciendo— se rió cuando ella rodó los ojos.

— ¿Qué soñaste anoche?— preguntó llevándose un bocado de comida—. Me asustaste, te pregunté pero no quisiste hablarlo…

—No lo recuerdo— la interrumpió—. Solo sé que era algo horrible— dijo picando con su tenedor la comida—. Tampoco quiero recordarlo, aún tengo una sensación desagradable en el estómago.

Bella lo observó para nada convencida de sus palabras, él tenía los hombros tensos y sus movimientos eran robóticos. Él le estaba mintiendo, sí recordaba la pesadilla pero no quería decírselo. De todas maneras no lo presionaría, si para él había sido un mal sueño y quería tratar de olvidarlo entonces ella no preguntaría.

Pero eso no quitaba que no sintiera curiosidad

.

.

.

Edward aparcó el coche frente al instituto. Todo parecía normal, los alumnos entrando y saliendo como todos los días, pero eso se acabaría cuando vieran a Bella bajar del auto y ahí las miradas y los cuchicheos comenzarían, poniéndola nerviosa y torpe.

— ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe?— preguntó Edward tomando su mano.

—Estaré bien— le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

—Sabes que no es molestia para mí…

—Edward, voy a estar bien— le aseguró apretando su mano ligeramente.

Él suspiró resignado y se inclinó hacia ella para besarla. Una rápida despedida y se bajó de auto, sin mirar a nadie aún sabiendo, y sintiendo todas las miradas sobre ella. Al llegar a la puerta del edificio se giró para ver a Edward saludarla una última vez y marcharse.

―Buenos días― la saludó una sonriente y feliz Alice

―Buenos días― le respondió con otra sonrisa, sintiéndose aliviada de que su amiga la encontrara antes de entrar al colegio.

Alice comenzó a hablar sobre su noche con Jasper, algo compartir una cena en su apartamento, ver una película y acurrucarse en el sillón. Bella estaba concentrada en las miradas que le dirigían. Intentó no le afectaran, intentó ignorarlas, pretendió parecer que prestaba atención a lo que Alice le parloteaba a su lado, contestándole con escuetos monosílabos. Llegó a su casillero y comenzó a sacar sus libros del día…

—No puedo creer que te hayas dignado a volver al instituto— dijo una voz nasal.

Bella y Alice se giraron para encontrar a Jessica y su séquito mirándolas con enojo.

— ¿Cómo puedes dar la cara después de la masacre de ayer?— preguntó llevando una mano a su pecho, intentando aparentar indignación.

—No molestes, Stanley. No estamos de humor para aguantar tus melodramas— le gruñó Alice enganchando su brazo con el de Bella y tirándola para que caminara, pero ella nunca se movió.

—Ayer el psicópata de tu novio casi lo mata— alzó la voz para que todos los alumnos del pasillo se detuvieran para mirar el espectáculo— ¿Sabías que está aún inconsciente? ¿Qué tiene la cara desfigurada? ¿Qué tiene una contusión? Estamos esperando a que despierte para ver que tan graves son los daños— la voz se le quebró patéticamente e intentó sonar llorosa—. Los padres de Mike están desconsolados y muy preocupados— sollozó falsamente llevándose las manos a la cara.

—Vamos, Bella— la instó Alice cuando los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse por debajo de los falsos llantos de Jessica.

Sin embargo Bella permanecía de pie, quieta observando a su compañera de clases.

—Lamento mucho que aún siga inconsciente— habló por primera vez, llamando la atención de todos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— le urgió Alice en un susurro, tironeando de su brazo.

—Anoche antes de dormir me tomé unos minutos para hablar con Dios y pedirle que Mike despertara pronto, de esa manera la policía podría arrestarlo y encerrarlo como el criminal que es.

Jessica se quitó las manos del rostro y la penetró con una mirada encolerizada, mientras algunos estudiantes jadeaban por la sorpresa.

—Él no se merece compasión o lástima, no la tuvo conmigo. Permanece dormido porque no quiere enfrentarse a la realidad— sus puños se apretaron y no pudo evitar soltar todo lo que tenía adentro—. Es un maldito bastardo quien contrató a dos criminales para que me violaran porque lo había dejado plantado. Un completo enfermo. Si empieza así hoy conmigo no quiero imaginar cómo terminará mañana con otra— su voz se alzó fuerte y clara—. Te aconsejo Jessica que tú y tu sequito de perras sarnosas aprovechen el tiempo que le quedan antes de que Mike despierte, porque en cuanto la policía lo interrogue el muy canalla y cobarde las venderá como sus cómplices.

Las tres rubias artificiales se miraron horrorizadas y luego se marcharon a trompicones murmurando entre ellas. Una vez que desaparecieron del pasillo Bella soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo, por un momento pensó que las pirañas se abalanzarían sobre ella, comiéndola viva con hambre de rabia. Pero había logrado espantarlas y alejarlas.

Su idea de volver al instituto no era esta, quería volver a ser una chica del montón, aquella que pasaba desapercibida, a la que ni siquiera se molestaban mirar. Pero las cosas no salieron como ella quería, el trío de brujas terminó acechándola y molestándola, tratando de culparla por la desgracia de Mike, llamando a Edward psicópata… aquello había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso lo que provocó que terminara explotando.

— ¡Bella! ¡Eso ha sido increíble!— exclamó Alice abrazándola con fuerza—. Has puesto en su lugar a esas perras.

Bella se sonrojó violentamente, de inmediato bajó su cabeza tratando de esconderse de la mirada de todos.

—Basta, Alice. Camina— esta vez fue su turno de tironearla para que caminara, y el turno de Alice en pegarse al suelo.

—No tienes que avergonzarte— dijo con voz amable, llevando una de sus pequeñas manos al mentón de Bella y levantándolo para que la mirara—. Aquí todos te apoyan solo que no tienen el coraje de enfrentarse a ellas.

Bella miró a su alrededor con timidez encontrándose con las miradas de sus compañeros, eran surtidas en cuanto a lo que transmitían; ánimo, simpatía, disculpas y sobre todo respeto, un respeto del que ella no se sentía merecedora. Les sonrió de regreso y se volvió a su amiga.

—Vamos, ya he llamado la atención suficiente por lo que me queda de vida— murmuró caminando hacia la primera clase.

La mañana fue bastante peculiar, las clases seguían siendo como siempre; lentas, densas y aburridas, los profesores se habían mostrado emocionados con su presencia, las mujeres la abrazaban y besaban sus mejillas expresando sus condolencias por todo lo sucedido, mientras que los hombres simplemente palmeaban su cabeza u hombro. Unos momentos bastante incómodos y vergonzosos, sin embargo ella los había disfrutado y agradecido, sin mencionar que había extrañado el instituto. Con su certificado médico ella logró programar nuevas fechas con los profesores que habían tomado exámenes.

Para la hora del almuerzo Bella estaba hambrienta, había llenado su plato con todo lo que pudo, se disponía a pagar su comida cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar y vibrar el bolsillo de su pollera. Haciendo maniobras sacó dinero y se lo entregó a Alice, luego sacó su teléfono y miró el identificador.

Jacob.

—Tengo que atender— le dijo a su amiga y salió corriendo al patio trasero, para poder tener mayor privacidad— ¡Jake!― exclamó con felicidad.

— ¿Dónde demonios has estado, Isabella?— gritó su amigo al otro lado de la línea—. He intentado dar contigo pero no has contestado el condenado teléfono ¿Por qué no me llamaste después del incidente? ¿Tienes una jodida idea de lo preocupado que he estado por ti?

— ¿Cómo te enteraste?— preguntó temerosa.

—Alice— gruñó y Bella se golpeó mentalmente por haber hecho tan tonta pregunta, era demasiado obvio—. Ayer te llamé para saber cómo te había ido en el instituto, pero no contestaste, supuse que estaban estudiando— suspiró abatido—. Me topé con ella en el pasillo y me lo contó todo. Me desesperé y te llamé hasta altas horas de la noche pero jamás contestaste. Hubiera ido a buscarte a tu casa o el instituto pero tengo que estudiar…

—Estoy bien, Jake— le aseguró sentándose en uno de los bancos—. Cuando lo vi lo recordé todo. Recuerdo cuando entró en el vestidor y le dio la orden a los tipos, yo…— su voz se desvaneció mientras sus manos temblaban—. Edward lo reconoció, lo recuerda de aquella tarde en el parque. Él…lo golpeó duramente…

—Me hubiera encantado estar allí. Entre los dos lo hubiéramos matado, es lo que se merece— habló entre dientes apretado.

La palabra muerte la hizo estremecer y hacerle recordar la salvaje pelea de Edward, sus bellos ojos verdes sin vida, fríos… impasibles.

— ¿Qué hay de los otros?— la pregunta de Jacob la alejó de aquella imagen.

—Están esperando a que Mike despierte, él es el único que sabe sobre ellos., luego me llamarán a mí para hacer una prueba de reconocimiento.

—Mierda, Bella— gruñó desesperado, podía imaginarlo caminando como un león enjaulado en la sala de su apartamento— ¿Cuándo tenía pensado decirme todo esto?

—Yo… lo lamento, Jake. Iba a decírtelo…

— ¿Cuándo?— demandó interrumpiéndola— ¿Por qué me mantienes al margen? Siento que no estamos como antes, es como si ya no te importara— murmuró dolido.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!— gritó llamando la atención de varios estudiantes que se giraron a mirarla. Sonrojada y apenada bajó la voz—. Ni siquiera lo pienses porque no es verdad— le regañó.

—Entonces me dejarás acompañarte a la prueba de reconocimiento y al juicio— dijo con firmeza.

Bella se pasó una mano por el cabello y tiró de él con ansiedad. Jacob era una persona obstinada, tan o igual de terca que ella. Sabía que una vez que se le metía algo en la cabeza era casi imposible de sacárselo, y más cuando se trataba de Bella en problemas. Por lo que decidió no discutir con él y aceptar derrotada lo que él le pedía.

—No quiero causarte molestias— admitió.

—Bella, tú nunca serás una molestia para mí— dijo ahora con voz suave.

En ese momento sonó el timbre anunciando el final del almuerzo y el retorno a las clases.

—Lo siento, Bells. Te he jodido el almuerzo— se disculpó Jacob apenado.

—No te preocupes, tenía deseos de hablar contigo.

—Siempre siendo amable cuando no tienes que serlo— se rió—. Quiero que me llames y me informes de cualquier cosa que pase― dijo con seriedad.

―Sí, papá― se rió Bella.

Luego de una rápida despedida Bella se apresuró preocupada a volver a la cafetería dándose cuenta de que todos se habían marchado, a excepción de Alice, quien estaba sentada en su mensa de siempre mirando algo en su teléfono.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— le preguntó una vez que se acercó—. Tenemos que entrar a clases…

— El rector nos dijo que el profesor de física no vendría— le sonrió por encima de su teléfono—. Tenemos la hora libre para hacer lo que queramos, menos salir del establecimiento.

Bella suspiró aliviada mientras se sentaba en frente de su amiga, quien le empujó la bandeja de comida que antes había pagado.

—Les pedí a las cocineras que lo calentaran de nuevo— dijo sin despegar la vista de su teléfono.

El estómago de Bella rugió con ferocidad, reclamándole que lo alimentara, que dejara de ignorarlo. Ella no lo hiso esperar más y devoró su comida olvidando los modales en la mesa. Luego de unos minutos Alice suspiró y dejó su teléfono a un lado, colocó los codos sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos inclinándola levemente hacia un costado, dándole a Bella una mirada atenta, curiosa y ansiosa, sobre todo ansiosa. Bella reconocía esa mirada, siempre se la daba cuando quería saber algo

— ¿Y bien?— inquirió luego de unos minutos.

— ¿Y bien, qué?— le preguntó Bella arqueando una ceja.

— ¡Oh, vamos!— exclamó perdiendo la paciencia—. No te hagas la tonta, saber perfectamente a qué me refiero— le dedicó una mirada pícara y movió sus cejas de arriba abajo.

Entonces Bella entendió lo que Alice quería saber, de inmediato sus mejillas ardieron por la vergüenza, tiró el tenedor y tapó su rostro con las manos, escondiéndose de su amiga.

— ¡Lo hiciste!— gritó Alice— ¿Cómo el del video?

La mano de Bella voló hacia la boca de su amiga impidiéndole seguir hablando.

— ¿Puedes callarte?

—Pero si no hay nadie— logró murmurar Alice, haciendo un gesto con la mano a la cafetería vacía.

Era verdad, no había nadie que pudiera escuchar sobre sus intimidades, sin embargo Bella ya se sentía demasiado avergonzada sobre contarle como para que Alice estuviera a los gritos.

—No te contaré nada si te pones a gritar como una demente— la amenazó y esperó a que su amiga asintiera para quitarle la mano.

Alice se acomodó mejor en su asiento y la miró expectante, esperando a que hablara. Bella tomó un hondo respiro y antes de hablar barrió con la mirada la cafetería una vez más, asegurándose de que nadie estaba allí para escucharlas.

—Apenas y si lo tuve unos minutos en mi boca— admitió completamente sonrojada y apenada.

— ¿Se corrió rápido?— preguntó Alice entre sorprendida y decepcionada— ¿Acaso es un eyaculador precoz?

— ¡No!— gritó con indignación—. Yo… solo besé su, ya sabes…su…— tartamudeó nerviosamente.

—Pene, Bella, pene— interrumpió rodando los ojos.

—Sí, eso— suspiró y pasó una mano por su frente, secando las pocas gotas de sudor—. Lo besé solo unos minutos y salió el líquido…yo lo probé y Edward se puso como loco…

— ¿Loco de enojado o…?

— Excitado— murmuró—. Él nos levantó a los dos y…bueno, nos frotamos.

— ¿Se frotaron?— preguntó con incredulidad— ¿Con las manos?

Bella ya no podía continuar hablando, no podía decirle exactamente lo que habían hecho, ni siquiera ella estaba segura de qué habían hecho, ella solo lo había obedecido y se había dejado llevar por la lujuria, el deseo y la pasión. Lo que Edward le hacía sentir era algo que ella no podía decirlo con palabras, lo que él le hacía no podía ser expresado a una persona que no lo había experimentado.

Ella sabía que Alice aún no había pasado ninguna base con Jasper, más allá de besos castos o fogosos, ambos se estaban conservando para cuando ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad, así él no se sentiría como un pervertido, no como Edward que siempre bromeaba con eso cuando tenía oportunidad, llamándose a sí mismo un degenerado por corromperla con juegos sexuales.

Finalmente negó con la cabeza.

—Oh— dijo Alice y miró sus manos.

Ambas se sumergieron en un incómodo silencio, no hacía falta decir de qué manera se frotaron, Alice lo había entendido. Quizá su amiga no supiera lo que se sentía pero sí sabía a qué se refería.

La tarde que la obligaron a estar separada de Edward, Alice la llevó a su casa para pasar una tarde tranquila de chicas. Bella había esperado a una tarde en un centro comercial, caminando por horas, entrando y saliendo de las tiendas con los brazos repletos de pasadas bolsas, pero se sorprendió cuando ella le dijo que solo se quedarían en su rosada y enorme habitación, charlando sobre el interrogatorio, la mudanza a la nueva casa y la primera noche con Edward. Esa fue otra incómoda charla en la que trató de explicar entre tartamudeos lo que habían hecho, o mejor dicho lo que él le había hecho.

Alice le preguntó si ella lo había complacido, devolviéndole el favor, satisfacerlo. Avergonzada ella admitió que no, que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza y se sintió mal consigo misma por haber sido tan egoísta. Le preguntó a su amiga qué podría hacer para recompensarlo, fue entonces cuando Alice le mostró videos pornos. Videos sobre el sexo oral hacia un hombre, cómo hacerlo y complacerlo.

Al principio se sintió pudorosa viendo mujeres arrodilladas entre las piernas de un hombre, lamiendo y besando sus masculinidades- era vergonzoso saber que había visto primero el pene de unos diez hombres antes que el de su novio-, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba su curiosidad aumentó y se preguntó si ella podría hacer a Edward gemir de la misma manera que lo hacían esos hombres. Entonces se propuso una meta, aprender y satisfacer a su novio.

Iba completamente determinada a hacerlo, pero cuando entró en el estudio y lo vio recostado en su sillón de cuero, con el cuerpo tenso y expresión enojada en su rostro, la valentía había huido despavorida y ella iba a seguirla cuando Edward la vio y la invitó a que se acercara. Luego bastó un beso para encender el fuego de su interior junto su valor y retomar la determinación de querer complacerlo, no esperó recibir nada a cambio, ella solo iba a dar, pero Edward no lo pensó de esa manera.

Bella apartó el recuerdo de la noche anterior y terminó de comer su almuerzo, brevemente le contó a Alice sobre la llamada de Jacob y su reprendida. Luego retomaron sus clases.

Finalmente la escuela había terminado y como le había prometido, Edward estaba fuera del instituto esperándola, con una encantadora y sexy sonrisa en la cara. Bella le sonrió ampliamente y se lanzó sobre él, devorando su boca en un beso que claramente gritaba "te extrañé". Edward la sostuvo contra sí, devolviéndole el beso con la misma intensidad, demostrándole que él también la había extrañado.

— Deberían de hacer sus muestras de afecto en un lugar privado— les reprendió Alice.

—Cierto— estuvo de acuerdo Edward—. Mejor apresurémonos en volver a casa para demostrar cuanto afecto te tengo— digo con voz grave y ronca, logrando que Bella se estremeciera y Alice saliera corriendo tapándose los oídos mientras cantaba para sí misma—. Es tan infantil— se rió.

Soltó a Bella y le abrió la puerta del copiloto, luego se apresuro a entrar en el auto, arrancó y condujo hacia su casa. Tomó la mano de Bella y entrelazó sus dedos para luego llevarlo a sus labios y dejar un dulce beso.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?— preguntó mirándola con curiosidas.

—Normal— se encogió de hombros—. Ya programé con los profesores una nueva fecha para mis exámenes.

— ¿Te dijeron algo de ayer?— indagó, pero esta vez sin mirarla.

—No— mintió. En realidad solo una persona había tratado de molestarla con eso, pero ella había logrado defenderse y era mejor dejarlo atrás, de lo contrario Edward querría pegar media vuelta y buscar a la chica.

—Tu ceño fruncido no me dice eso— levantó las manos entrelazadas y con sus nudillos acarició su ceño—. Dime qué pasó.

Suspirando derrotada le contó lo que había pasado con Jessica. Edward no dijo nada, se limitó a conducir y asentir con la cabeza demostrándole que la estaba escuchando. Luego le contó sobre la llamada de Jacob y él se rió cuando le dijo que su amigo había estado deseoso de unirse a él para machacar a Mike.

—A mí también me han regañado hoy— la miró con una sonrisa ladeada—. Me llamó mi madre, Emmett le contó sobre lo de ayer— su sonrisa se borró y suspiró enojado—. Estaba furiosa, me dio el sermón más largo de mi vida.

Bella se sorprendió pues no se imaginaba a la tierna Esme enojada, ella era tan dulce y amorosa que parecía imposible que se enojara con alguien.

—Fue como volver a la infancia, cuando Emmett me acusaba con nuestra madre por alguna rebeldía y ella me sermoneaba duramente horas— se rió negado con la cabeza.

Bella trató de imaginarlo de niño haciendo travesuras, jugando con su hermano y siendo regañado por Esme, la única imagen que venía a su mente era la que encontró escondida en un libro. Un Edward de unos quince años parado al lado de un hombre rubio sosteniendo un premio, su maestro muerto…

—Esme quiere que el viernes cenemos en su casa— su voz suave y tranquila la sacó de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de que ya estaban en casa—. Le dije que hablaría contigo por si no tienes otros planes…

—No tengo nada para hacer, quiero ir— asintió emocionada.

Edward se acercó a ella y la besó con ternura, luego la ayudó a bajar del auto y subieron juntos a su departamento. Edward terminó llamando a su madre para confirmar que asistirían a la cena y se quedarían a dormir esa noche, Esme estaba más que emocionada y feliz de que irían a visitarla.

Es noche Edward volvió a pedirle que lo abrazara con fuerza. Y ella por supuesto no se negó.

.

.

.

La semana pasó lentamente y Bella no sabía si era porque estaba tan ansiosa de ir a la casa de los padres de Edward o porque realmente el tiempo no quería pasar. Pero para suerte de ella y de su ansiedad el día por fin había llegado. La noche anterior había preparado un bolso con lo que llevaría, se sentía incómoda por tener que ir con el uniforme del instituto, hubiera preferido volver a casa y cambiarse pero Edward le dijo que podía hacerlo en su casa.

―Así que irás a la casa de tus suegros― se rió Alice picándola con su codo―. Te ves súper nerviosa.

― ¿Cómo te pondrías tu si Jasper te llevara a conocer a sus padres?― la miró ceñuda mientras guardaba sus útiles en la mochila.

―Guardaría la calma, sería algo que con el tiempo tendría que ocurrir― se encogió de hombros, demostrando indiferencia.

―No te creo, estaría tan cagada como yo― le rodó los ojos y cargó su mochila al hombro―. Yo ya conozco a Esme y Carlisle, eso no es lo que me pone nerviosa― comenzó a decir mientras caminaban hacia afuera―. Voy a conocer la casa donde Edward vivió, donde pasó su niñez, adolescencia… una casa llena de recuerdos…

―Y fotos del culito rosado de Edward― se carcajeó Alice.

Bella no pudo evitar reírse al imaginarse las fotos de Edward bebé.

― ¿Qué es tan gracioso?― preguntó Edward detrás de ellas.

Bella dejó de reírse de inmediato y saltó a sus brazos repartiendo besos por todo su rostro.

―De tu culito de bebé― se burló Alice corriendo hacia su auto no dejándole tiempo a contestarle.

―Así que te reías de mi culo― se rió mientras ella seguía besándolo.

―Solo de tu culito de bebé― le picó depositando varios y seguidos besos en su boca― ¿Trajiste mi bolso?

―Tal y como me lo pediste― la dejó en el suelo―. Vamos que Esme nos está esperando.

El viaje duró unos treinta minutos, los padres de Edward vivían a las afuera de la gran ciudad, en un barrio tranquilo, casas elegantes y espaciadas las unas de las otras. Al poco tiempo Edward aminoró el paso se detuvo en frente de una enorme casa de ladrillos vistos rojos y grandes ventanales en frente.

―Puedes ir bajando mientras dejo el auto en el garaje― le indicó.

Bella asintió y tomó su bolso del asiento de atrás, abrió la puerta y se bajó, caminó por una senda de piedras que tenían bonitas y coloridas flores a sus costados. Subió los escalones de madera y antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta esta se abrió y un pequeño cuerpo colisionó con el suyo, mientras unos brazos la rodeaban.

― ¡Bienvenida a casa, Bella!― exclamó Esme apretándola―. Te he estado esperando.

Bella dejó caer su bolso y le devolvió el abrazo, demostrándole cuanto la había extrañado.

―Hola, Esme. Gracias por invitarme.

Esme la soltó y pesó sus dos mejillas.

―Tengo que hacerlo ya que mi hijo no es capaz de traerte― se rió tomando su mano e invitándola a que pasara.

Bella por un momento quedó deslumbrada por la belleza de la casa. La sala era espaciosa y bien amueblada, moderna y sofisticada. Una gran chimenea rodeada por un juego de sillones color crema. Un televisor plasma con todo su equipo tecnológico para disfrutar de una buena película.

― ¿Te gusta?― le preguntó Esme con una gran sonrisa.

―Es hermosa― asintió aún embelesada―. Tú la decoraste― dijo recordando el trabajo de Esme―. Tienes un gusto excelente.

―Gracias― se rió―. Edward te dará un recorrido por la casa mientras termino de darle los últimos toques a la comida.

Bella se giró para ver a Edward entrando a la casa con su bolso en la mano, se había olvidado por completo de él cuando lo dejó tirado en la entrada.

―Ven, sígueme― le guiñó un ojo y la guió hacia las escaleras.

Llegaron al primer piso, un pasillo largo con un alfombrado de color bordó con paredes de color crema y puertas marrones.

―En el primer piso está la habitación de Esme y Carlisle, y sus propios estudios― señaló mientras subían a la siguiente planta, un pasillo igual al anterior―. En la segunda planta está el cuarto de Emmett y la sala de juegos, tenemos varios juegos de arcade, instrumentos y una pequeña biblioteca, mi viejo piano está aquí arriba― Bella miró los anchos hombros tensarse ante la mención del piano.

Rápidamente la llevó hacia la tercera planta, un pasillo un poco más corto, con solo dos puertas, Edward tomó su mano llevándola hacia la última puerta de color blanco.

―Esta es mi habitación― dijo abriendo la puerta y encendiendo la luz.

La habitación era grande pintada de color azul oscuro con un enorme ventanal que daba al patio. Los muebles eran de color marfil y bien repartidos por el cuarto, la cama era grande a pesar de que allí durmió solo, tenía una estantería vacía al igual que el escritorio.

―Llevé prácticamente todas mis cosas cuando me mudé― explicó cerrando la puerta y dejando el bolso sobre la cama―. Lo único que dejé fueron los muebles y ropa que ya no usaba. No sé si Esme la habrá dado o seguirá allí adentro.

Se acercó a Bella y la rodeó con sus brazos, dándole una sonrisa ladeada, de esas que hacía que su corazón se acelerara, el aire le faltara y sus bragas se resbalaran por sus piernas.

—Tienes una casa hermosa— halagó mientras arrastraba sus manos hacia arriba, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Edward.

—Esta es casa de mis padres— le corrigió—, la mía es la que comparto contigo. Nuestra casa.

Bella se sintió conmovida por sus palabras, se paró de puntillas y unió sus labios a los de Edward. Lo besó suave y lentamente, degustando su boca con tranquilidad. Las manos de Edward bajaron por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, sus manos lo ahuecaron y con un fuerte tirón la subió haciéndola que enroscara sus piernas en su cintura.

La risa de Bella fue cortada por un jadeo cuando su espalda chochó contra la puerta de la habitación. Esta vez Edward inició el beso, delineando con su lengua los labios de Bella, incitándola a que abriera su boca para así poder entrar y profundizar el beso, ella se abrió de inmediato encontrando su lengua y luchado contra ella en un beso pasional.

Las manos de Edward acariciaron sus piernas, metiéndose debajo de su falda tableada…

—No tienes idea de lo jodidamente caliente me puse al verte entrar en la casa de mis padres con tu uniforme—murmuró con voz grave y necesitada—. Me sentí un pervertido, pero de buena manera.

Bella sabía que ese era un comentario para hacerla sentirse avergonzada, penosa por lo cómo debía de verse a los ojos de los demás, una niña que aún iba al instituto, saliendo y besándose con un hombre mayor, aunque no tan mayor. Luego ella entrando a la casa de sus padres con el uniforme y siendo amigable con sus suegro. Sin embargo la manera en que Edward la estaba besando, la forma que ambos estaban perfectamente empotrados contra la puerta y el sonido de su voz diciéndole lo excitado que estaba, hacían que ella no pensara en otra cosa que calmar el fuego que había en su interior, que principalmente se instalaba en sus partes intimas.

—Creo que entiendo a Lolita— gimió Bella dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando la puerta, mientras Edward lamía su cuello.

—_Bella _Lolita— se rió contra su piel—. Me gusta como suena.

Él estaba duro, podía sentirlo apretando en el punto exacto de su entrepierna, allí donde él la había besado y donde se habían frotado, en ambas ocasiones llevándola a un placentero y agotador orgasmo… y ella quería otro ahora.

Mientras Edward dejaba un rastro de besos desde su cuello hasta el inicio de sus pechos, ella comenzó a mover sus caderas en busca de un poco de fricción y satisfacción, suspiró contesta cuando Edward comenzó a moverse con ella, encontrando sus empujes y haciendo el placer más prolongado… pero su pasión se vio congelada cuando unos fuertes golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron.

— ¡Desde abajo se los escucha par de conejos!— gritó una voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta.

—Emmett— gruñó Edward dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Bella. Tomó una honda respiración tratando de calmarse y con un suspiro resignado la dejó en el suelo.

Bella se arregló su ropa con rapidez, alisando su pollera y abotonando su camisa, luego se sentó en la cama, mirando sus manos con vergüenza y su cara sonrojada, la viva imagen de la culpa.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres?— inquirió Edward abriendo la puerta.

—Lindo peinado, Bella— se rió Emmett logrando que ella se sonrojara aún más de ser posible.

Bella se hundió más en la cama sintiendo la mirada burlona de Emmett y contempló su pollera como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Sintiendo su rostro tomar mayor temperatura y lo más seguro un color exagerado e imposible de llegar tiñeron sus mejillas.

—Emmett…

—Esme dijo que me acompañaras a comprar unas cosillas que faltan para la cena— dijo recostándose en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Acaso no puedes ir tu solo?

—Ella sabía que no ibas a poder mantener tus manos para ti mismo— sonrió ampliamente, disfrutando de molestar a su hermano y su cuñada—. Así que mueve tu culo y acompáñame a buscar lo que mamá necesita.

Bella levantó la vista para ver a Edward pasarse una mano por el cabello, pareciendo exasperado y molesto, mientras Emmett parecía fresco y relajado contra el marco de la puerta.

—Bien— aceptó Edward a regañadientes—. Bella, puedes tomar un baño si deseas, las toallas están en mi armario, siéntete libre de hacer lo que desees— se acercó a ella y plantó un dulce beso en sus labios—. Te estaré esperando abajo.

—Te recomiendo que tomes una ducha bien fría, son las mejores para- ¡Ouch, Edward!— exclamó sobando su nuca.

—Camina— le ordenó empujándolo para que saliera de la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se giró para giñarle un ojo.

Bella permaneció en su lugar escuchando a los hermanos Cullen salir per el pasillo, jugando y molestándose entre ellos. Cuando las risas se desvanecieron soltó un fuerte y aliviado suspiro. Había estado cerca, demasiado cerca de hacer una escena no apta para menores de edad en la ex habitación de Edward. Era vergonzoso, Emmett los había descubierto y era preocupante pero no tanto como imaginar que Esme los hubiera interrumpido. Eso había sido una falta de respeto por parte de ella, comportarse de manera indecente bajo el techo de sus suegros.

Sintiendo la cara nuevamente enrojecer se levantó y fue hacia el armario de Edward para buscar un par de toallas. Abrió una puerta blanca y se quedó allí mirando el interior. Allí había olor a Edward, era un poco más fuerte que en el resto de la habitación, se sorprendió de que el lugar aún conservara su esencia a pesar de hacer años que no vivía allí. Dio un paso adentro y pasó sus dedos por la ropa que estaba pulcramente doblada, levantó una de las remeras con el nombre de la universidad a la que había asistido, se la llevó a la nariz y aspiró con fuerza el aroma de Edward.

Sonrió tontamente y negó por lo ridícula que estaba siendo, oliendo una vieja remera y abrazándola como si fuera Edward realmente, la dobló nuevamente para colocarla en su lugar cuando sin querer golpeó una pequeña pelota de beisbol que rodó debajo de uno de los estantes. Gruñendo y maldiciendo su torpeza se agachó para recoger la pelota, su mano se chocó contra una caja que estaba al fondo, frunciendo el ceño tiró de la caja para sacarla, era de color negro camuflada para que nadie la viera en un lugar así.

Sintió curiosidad de saber que era lo había adentro, sacó la tapa y se encontró con carpetas amarillas ordenadas por meses y años. Tomó la primera que había y la abrió sorprendiéndose de ver el nombre completo de Edward.

_Sesiones psiquiátrica de Edward Cullen. _

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Muy buenas noches, días, tardes, dependiendo de la hora que estén leyendo el cap. **_

_**¿Qué les pareció? Bella cada vez está más cerca de saber el pasado de Edward, y este muchachito no es capaz de decirle nada. La verdad es que este cap está bien largo, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir tanto, más bien soy un poco, o demasiado, "vamos al punto ya" será que no me gusta el relleno xD Los animes me han llenado de relleno xD**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, gracias por sus alertas, favoritos, por todo. Lamento si no estoy muy comunicativa pero son las 3:30 am y mi cerebro está más dormido que despierto…**_

_**Diganme que les pareció el cap, y bueno… nos vemos en el próximo, en algún otro fic o en las redes sociales.**_

_**Gracias por todo, las adoro.**_

_**Besos (buenas noches)**_

_**Melo.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos, alertas y sobre todo...gracias por leer. Disfruten de la lectura... :)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Por un momento pensó que había leído mal, pero cuando volvió a leer el título de la carpetilla y sintió el peso de la misma en sus manos se dio cuenta de que no había leído perfectamente. Con una mano temblorosa abrió la tapa y leyó la primera hoja. Eran los datos de Edward, nombre completo, edad, fecha de nacimiento, fecha del día de la sesión, hora y nombre del doctor que lo asistió.

Dio vuelta la siguiente hoja y apenas logró leer el primer renglón cuando tocaron la puerta del cuarto y una voz femenina la llamó. Con pánico guardó la carpeta nuevamente dentro de la caja y luego la escondió debajo del estante. Rápidamente se puso en pie, tomó una de las toallas del estante y salió del armario, justo a tiempo cuando Rosalie entraba a la habitación.

—Siento haber entrado sin esperar invitación— dijo la rubia cerrando la puerta detrás de ella—, pensé que te estabas bañando.

—No te preocupes— murmuró Bella pasando una mano por su frente, secando el sudor frio.

— ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó mirándola con sospecha.

Bella comenzó a sentirse enferma de los nervios y el miedo, por alguna razón no quería que nadie supiera lo que había descubierto en el armario, no quería decírselo a nadie y tampoco quería preguntar al respecto… tenía la sensación de que nadie le contestaría. La caja estaba escondida en un lugar en el que nadie lo encontraría salvo la persona que lo había puesto allí.

Decidió que era mejor mentir, aunque fuera mala en ello.

—Emmett— dijo bajando la mirada a sus manos—, él nos interrumpió en un momento umm, delicado con Edward.

No era una mentira, ella si se había sentido avergonzada hasta la mierda de que Emmett los hubiera interrumpido, pero ese sentimiento ya había pasado, ahora sentía tremenda curiosidad por el contenido de aquella caja negra escondida en el armario.

La musical risa de Rosalie la hizo levantar la cabeza y mirarla con atención, la rubia ya no la miraba con sospecha, ahora parecía divertida. Bien, había logrado distraerla.

—No parecía que hicieran nada delicado con los golpes que se escuchaban— dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

Esta vez Bella sí se avergonzó, tapó su cara y soltó un gemido angustioso.

—Se supone que estamos en el tercer piso— su voz salió amortiguada por sus manos.

—Las paredes son demasiado finas— se rió Rosalie cuando Bella volvió a gemir. La tomó de la mano y la sentó en la cama—. Cuéntame ¿ya lo hicieron?

Las mejillas de Bella tomaron temperatura y color, nuevamente le estaban preguntando sobre su vida privada, pero sus amigas no entendían ese concepto, ellas querían saber con lujos de detalles absolutamente todo.

—No exactamente—dijo en voz baja, jugando con la toalla en sus manos.

—Explícate— le exigió inclinándose hacia delante, completamente ansiosa.

—Bueno, no hemos tenido sexo-sexo pero si…uh, sexo oral.

Bella sentía que en cualquier momento sus mejillas explotarían por la acumulación de sangre.

—Eso está bien— dijo Rosalie cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo con la cabeza—. Edward está haciendo bien su trabajo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó confundida.

—Está preparando el terreno— le guiñó un ojo y se rió cuando Bella le frunció el ceño aún confundida—. Veras, él quiere hacer las cosas bien contigo, no quiere ser un completo bastardo al subirte la pollerita, correr tus bragas y follarte como un animal.

Otra vez el sonrojo y la vergüenza estallaron en su cara. Ella no entendía cómo era que Rosalie podía hablar tan libremente sin sentirse tímida o cohibida, la admiraba y esperaba que algún día ella pudiera hacer lo mismo.

—Antes de que él te conociera se comportaba como un completo idiota con las chicas— comenzó mientras su mirada se perdía en el pasado, en los recuerdos—. Todas las noches se veía con una mujer diferente, nada de compromisos ni sentimientos de por medio. Él solía decir que los sentimientos era una pendejada de los maricones, que él se dedicaba a vivir a vida y follar a cuanta mujer se le ofreciera.

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida, ella no se imaginaba a ese Edward, si bien al principio cuando lo conoció y la invitó a esa cena ella había detectado las segundas intenciones, pero luego él había cambiado en el transcurso de la noche, la había besado y abrazado con cariño, y luego en su reencuentro e inicios de su relación él se comportaba de manera dulce con ella… nada parecido a lo que Rosalie le estaba diciendo.

—A pesar de que en un principio no estuve de acuerdo con que él se involucrara contigo, ahora estoy feliz de que estén juntos— dijo con una sonrisa sincera—. Tú has cambiado a Edward…no, lo has traído de vuelta— se corrigió y estiró una mano tocando el ojo lastimado con la punta de los dedos—. Te puedo asegurar de que todos estamos más que agradecidos contigo.

—La que debe estar agradecida soy yo— dijo Bella tomando la mano de Rosalie entre las suyas—. Todos ustedes han sido muy buenos conmigo, me ayudaron cuando era una completa desconocida para ustedes…

—Eso es lo que hacen las familias, Bella— dijo dándole un leve apretón a sus manos—. En fin, nos estamos poniendo sentimentales y no era aquí donde exactamente quería llegar— se rió negando con la cabeza—. Lo que quería decirte en realidad es que Edward está respetando tu espacio y tu tiempo, él de verdad quiere hacer las cosas bien contigo por eso presumo que aún no lo han hecho.

—Puede que sí— asintió con la cabeza—. Últimamente siento que ya los besos no bastan…

—Eso significa que estás lista— le guiñó un ojo con picardía—. Bueno, creo que ya te he distraído demasiado— dijo mientras se levantaba—. Esme me pidió que viniera a ver si estabas cómoda o necesitabas algo.

—Estoy bien. Iba a tomar una ducha— dijo mostrando la toalla.

—Bien, entonces me voy— camina hacia la puerta y antes de cerrarla se gira y le sonríe—. Te esperamos abajo.

Bella le devuelve la sonrisa y observa a Rosalie cerrar la puerta, luego la escucha alejarse por el pasillo hasta que sus pasos no se oyen más. Salta de la cama y corre al armario, agachándose en el suelo y sacando la caja escondida, toma la carpetilla que había visto antes pero en vez de leerla la deja a un lado, cierra la caja y la devuelve a su lugar escondido.

Por un momento duda mientras la mira detenidamente, ella no podía leerla en aquella casa, no cuando cualquiera podía entrar y descubrirla husmeando entre las cosas de Edward, cosas que obviamente no quería que ella supiera. Su duda duró apenas unos segundos antes de agarrar nuevamente la carpetilla y salir del armario. Tomó su mochila y la guardó entre sus libros, camuflándola a simple vista.

Suspirando cerró la mochila y la dejó sobre el escritorio, luego tomó la toalla y se encerró en el baño. Se quitó el uniformé y se metió dentro de la ducha, todo el tiempo pensando en el contenido de aquella carpeta y la caja.

¿Qué le había pasado a Edward para haber ido al psicólogo? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿Acaso era algo de tan poca importancia para nombrarlo? ¿Por qué Rosalie había dicho que lo había traído de vuelta?

Su cabeza daba vueltas a miles de preguntas que no tenían respuesta, Bella sabía que la única manera de buscar respuestas era leyendo esa carpetilla, o más bien, todas las carpetas que estaban dentro de esa caja. Era consciente de que estaba haciendo mal, hurgando en la privacidad de Edward, robándose sus cosas solo para matar una curiosidad que la estaba carcomiendo. Ella no podía ir y preguntarle a Esme sobre esa caja que accidentalmente había descubierto, sobre las sesiones psiquiátricas de Edward, mucho menos podía preguntarle a él, si no le había comentado nada hasta ahora tampoco lo haría si lo encaraba, de seguro que él desviaría el tema preguntándole cómo es que ella había encontrado sus cosas…

No, ella debía averiguar esto sola, moverse con sigilo para que nadie se enterase de lo que estaba haciendo… _¿Y luego qué?_, preguntó una voz en su cabeza _¿Qué harás cuando descubras su pasado? ¿Cómo crees que él se sentirá cuando se entere de lo que has hecho? Lo decepcionarás, le enfadarás y él te dejará… pensará que eres una niñita metiendo su pequeña nariz donde no la llaman. Entonces él se dará cuenta de lo infantil y mediocre que eres, se buscará a otra, a una mujer de verdad…_

—Basta—gimió tapando sus oídos, como si eso lograra que esa molesta voz en su cabeza se callara.

Su conciencia jamás la había castigado de aquella manera, siendo tan cruda y cruel. En el fondo de su mente ella sabía que tenía razón, pero encerró esa afirmación en un gran y grueso cofre bajo siete llaves, y se dijo a si misma que no era una niña. Ella era una mujer adulta que quería saber qué le había pasado a su novio, más allá de la curiosidad estaba la preocupación de que algo malo le hubiera pasado, que eso malo pudiera seguir estando en el presente, debajo de la superficie esperando salir y tomarla desprevenida.

Por eso ella tenía que armarse primero para prevenirse, protegerse para cuando el pasado quisiera atacarla.

En algún momento mientras su cabeza maquinaba había terminado de bañarse y arreglarse, no se había dado cuenta solo lo hizo cuando pasó el peine por su cabello y tiró con fuerza de un nudo, arrancándose varios cabellos. El dolor en su cuero cabelludo la había despertado… se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero observando lo que se había puesto.

Un vestido de tela ligera, un poco más arriba de las rodillas, de mangas tres cuarto, color marrón con pequeñas flores amarillas estampadas. Como adorno el dobladillo de las mangas y la falda era una cinta negra, igual a la que rodeaba su cintura, acentuándola. También se había puesto sus cómodas convers negras. No estaba elegante, tampoco mal vestida, estaba simplemente casual.

Arregló su cabello mojado lo mejor que pudo, se miró una vez más de diferentes ángulos y una vez que se sintió conforme decidió bajar con los demás, pero antes de salir de la habitación se giró para mirar la mochila que está sobre el escritorio, parecía inofensiva, común y desapercibida pero adentro contenía una verdad que ella se prometió leer más tarde.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y bajó tranquila por las escaleras, admirando nuevamente y con mayor detenimiento la casa. Ya en el primer piso podía escuchar los murmullos provenientes de la sala, a medida que bajaba pudo ver a los tres hombres sentados frente al televisor mirando un partido baseball,

Bella no había terminado de bajar las escaleras cuando Edward se giró y la miró, le sonrió ladinamente mientras sus ojos se suavizaban y brillaban con emoción. Él saltó del sillón y se acercó a ella rápidamente, envolviéndola en un abrazo apretado, sin darle tiempo a decir o reaccionar estampó sus labios contra los suyos en un beso demandante y apasionado.

—Es temprano para estar viendo una película condicionada— dijo Emmett desde el sillón.

La burla del hermano mayor de Edward fue como un balde de agua fría para la pareja, nuevamente los había interrumpido. Bella escondió su cara en el pecho de su novio intentando así esconderse de las burlas de Emmett y la mirada divertida de Carlisle, sintiendo el pecho vibrar cuando él gruñó una respuesta.

—Eres un cerdo.

—Disculpa, hermano. Pero no soy yo el que está devorando la boca de su mujer de manera lasciva en medio de la sala con tu padre y puritano hermano mirando— dijo con diversión.

— ¿Tú, puritano?— inquirió Edward incrédulo—. ¿Acaso no eras tú el que estaba fo…?

—Es suficiente— intervino Carlisle levantándose del sofá y acercándose a la pareja—. Edward, suelta a Bella para que pueda saludarla como corresponde.

Carlisle ni siquiera esperó el permiso de su hijo, tampoco lo pidió, simplemente se la robó envolviéndola en sus brazos y depositando un cariñoso beso en su frente. Bella le correspondió de buena manera sintiéndose a gusto y querida, pero también nostálgica de los brazos de su padre, del calor protector, de las cosquillas de su bigote cuando la besaba en la frente.

— ¿Hace mucho que llegó?—le preguntó una vez que tragó su dolor.

—No hace más de diez minutos— le sonrió.

En ese momento entró Esme en la sala y les avisa que la cena ya estaba servida. Bella observa a Carlisle alejarse de ella y caminar hacia su esposa, envolviendo un brazo en su cintura tirándola suavemente mientras depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios, al que Esme respondió de buena gana, sonriendo alegremente. Esa simple muestra de cariño le trajo recuerdos de sus propios padres.

Si bien Charlie no se llevaba bien con las demostraciones de cariño, ya que era demasiado tímido (de él ella había heredado los sonrojos), él había sido muy cariñoso con su madre, cuando creía que nadie los miraba se inclinaba hacia Renée ya sea para besarla, para abrazarla o susurrarle palabras de cariño. Bella había visto el mismo brillo y sonrisa en su madre, como en Esme. Una pareja enamorada de verdad.

Una pesada mano se apoyó en su cabeza, frotando sus cabellos al mismo tiempo que unos brazos la rodeaban y la apretaban contra un conocido pecho. Por encima del hombro de Edward ve pasar a Emmett, dirigiéndose al comedor.

— ¿Por qué lloras?— le susurró al oído.

Bella se aleja un poco, llevándose una mano a sus mejillas sorprendiéndose de encontrarlas mojadas. Edward le toma la mano y besa sus dedos.

— Dime— le pidió con suavidad.

—Yo…— su voz se quiebra y la angustia termina por consumirla—. Mis padres, los extraño demasiado— solloza dolorosamente—. Hoy noto su ausencia más que nunca, quiero verlos, quiero hablarles, quiero abrazarles…los quiero aquí conmigo.

Había veces que la ausencia de sus padres pesaba más que otros días, y este era uno de esos días. Los extrañaba con locura, los recordaba por el más mínimo detalle y lloraba por ellos todo el día, reprochándose y culpándose de sus muertes, hasta que el cansancio mental la vencía. Esos días prefería estar sola, no quería ni a Jake ni Alice con ella, viéndola lamentarse y hundirse dentro un pozo de tristeza. Y ahora estaba allí viéndose lamentable frente a Edward, a sus padres, a su hermano…

—Amor— la llamó su novio, apartando las pequeñas manos y secando el torrente de lágrimas. Bella apartó la mirada avergonzada, pero él tomó su mentón y se inclinó hacia delante, depositando un dulce beso en sus labios, luego los arrastró por su mejilla, bebiendo sus lágrimas con pequeños besos. Luego se apartó y la miró con una sonrisa.

—Quizá ellos físicamente no estén, pero los llevas aquí— apuntó su corazón con un dedo—, y es aquí donde debes preocuparte de que nunca estén ausentes.

Él tenía razón, ella lo sabía, siempre lo supo, pero le dolía y mucho. Sin embargo sus palabras la emocionan trayendo nuevas lágrimas, no podía hablar y darle las gracias, si abría la boca lo único que saldría serían hipidos y palabras entrecortadas al mismo tiempo, al final no se le entendería nada y ella quedaría como una retrasada. Por lo que se abalanzó sobre él, enroscando sus brazos en su cuello besándolo con cariño y agradecimiento.

—Sonríe, que eres hermosa cuando lo haces— pide Edward una vez que rompió el beso y recargaba su frente en la de ella.

Bella le hace caso y estira su boca en una amplia y sincera sonrisa, mientras con sus propias manos limpia sus lágrimas.

—Esa es mi chica— la premia con un beso en la frente.

Ambos se toman de la mano y caminan hacia el comedor, donde todos ya estaban sentados esperándolos para cenar. A pesar de las miradas y sonrisas animadas de la familia de Edward, ella se sintió avergonzada por que la vieran con los ojos rojos e hinchados, al igual que sus labios, y que tuvieran que esperarla mientras ella tenía una crisis emocional.

Edward le indicó donde sentarse y en cuanto lo hicieron todos comenzaron a pasarse la comida, sirviéndola en sus platos. Esme preguntó cómo les había ido a sus hombres en el día, Carlisle sonrió feliz mientras decía que hoy nada grave había sucedido y que muchos pacientes mejoraban rápidamente. Emmett aportó que hoy el edificio había estado que rebosaba de modelos que audicionaban para una de las campañas de Rosalie…

—Era como entrar al harem de un dios griego— se rió Emmett con la boca llena—. Me sentí como uno mientras paseaba entre las chicas… mierda eran realmente hermosas ¡Un deleite para la vista!

Rosalie rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo mientras todos en la mesa se reían.

—Bella— la llamó Carlisle desde la cabecera de la mesa—. Tenemos entendido que quieres estudiar Literatura ¿tienes alguna universidad en mente? ¿Te quedarás en la ciudad o te gustaría ir a otro estado?

Bella dejó de comer y miró a Carlisle sorprendida, ella no había compartido con nadie esa información salvo con Edward. Giró un poco la cabeza para mirarlo, pero él no la miraba, tenía los ojos clavados en su plato de comida, con hombros tensos y movimientos roboticos. Ella le frunció el ceño y se volvió a Carlisle.

—No, aún no— contestó—. Pero prefiero quedarme en la ciudad.

— ¿Piensas seguir con el modelaje?— preguntó Esme.

El estrépito ruido del metal del cubierto chocando contra la loza del plato, hizo que todos los ojos estuvieran sobre Edward, quien había dejado de comer con la vista aún clavada en el comida, más tenso que antes, completamente atento a lo que Bella diría.

—No lo sé— admitió cuando un silencio incómodo había caído sobre la mesa—. El modelaje tiene su tiempo y si ahora han sido considerados conmigo es porque es importante e indispensable que termine la escuela— bufó—. Pero una vez que esté libre de ello los agentes querrán meterme de lleno en la carrera y no me dejarán seguir lo que quiera…

—Eso es porque no tienen un representante fijo— bufó Rosalie al otro lado de la mesa—. Tienes que encontrar a una persona que se dedique a saber repartir tus horarios, cerrar contratos y darte tu espacio cuando lo necesites— explicó—. Las agencias de modelos de tu edad solo sirven para explotarlas, las engañan con promesas tontas y luego las tienen anoréxicas...—los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron y por ellos cruzó un brillo que Bella no supo identificar.

—Rosalie, no— advirtió Edward en voz baja y sombría.

La rubia lo ignoró por completo y se inclinó hacia delante, expectante y emocionada.

— ¿Y si yo te representara, Bella?— preguntó con voz atrayente y seductora—. Yo podría acomodar tus horarios. Podrías ir a estudiar sin preocuparte por el trabajo, solo tienes que dejarlo en mis manos y confiar en mí.

Bella se hundió un poco en la silla, insegura sobre la oferta que le estaban poniendo en la mesa. Si bien era tentadora no era una opción que ella tuviera presente para un futuro.

— ¡Oh, por favor, Edward!— exclamó la rubia enderezándose de golpe y mirando al aludido con enojo—. No me mires como si quisieras hacer mi cabeza explotar.

Bella gira para mirarlo y efectivamente Edward la miraba con furia contenida.

—Tú sabes que ella tiene potencial, sin mencionar el cuerpo perfecto para el trabajo— rebatió—. La has visto trabajar y has visto los trabajos terminados. Ella es perfecta y mientras pueda hacerlo debería aprovechar— dice con convicción y luego se vuelve hacia Bella— ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Podrías probar un año, si vez que se te complica lo dejamos.

Bella se queda mirando a Rosalie mientras sus palabras giran por su cabeza, lo que le estaba ofreciendo era tentativo, demasiado y ella podría probarlo durante un año y si era demasiado estresante entonces ella podría salirse.

—De acuerdo— sonrió en dirección a la rubia.

En el momento de decir aquellas palabras Edward se levantó de la silla, tirando con un poco más de fuerza la servilleta contra la mesa mascullando que iría al baño. Atraviesa el comer de un par de zancadas completamente enfadado, dejando a Bella asustada y preocupada.

—Creo que he hecho algo mal— murmuró para sí misma.

—No digas tonterías. Solo está actuando como niño mimado— le contestó Rosalie rodando los ojos y volviendo a su comida.

—La posesividad y los celos viene en los genes— se rió Emmett compartiendo una mirada cómplice con su padre.

—No te preocupes, cariño— la tranquiliza Esme tomando su mano—. No has hecho nada malo, solo dale unos minutos a que se tranquilice y asuma tu decisión.

Aunque Esme intentara sosegarla ella sabía que unos pocos minutos en el baño no calmarían a un muy furioso Edward. Ella no sabía que era exactamente lo que le había molestado, por más que diera vueltas en su cabeza la conversación no lograba llegar al punto de entendimiento.

Como Esme había dicho, unos minutos después Edward volvió a la mesa aún seguía viéndose tenso y enfadado. Antes de tomar asiento le dirigió una mirada hostil a Rosalie, luego se puso a jugar con la comida, sin mirar a nadie más ni participar en las conversaciones.

El ambiente estaba tenso y ponía nerviosa a Bella con cada minuto que pasaba. Sentía el peso de la furia de Edward sobre sus hombros, amenazándola con aplastarla si no lo calmaba, pero ella no sabía que decir o hacer para apaciguarlo cuando no tenía ni idea de qué lo había detonado.

La cena terminó luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad. Todos se levantaron, los hombres dirigiéndose a la sala y las mujeres a levantar la mesa, pero Bella no alcanzó a levantar un plato cuando una mano se cerró en su antebrazo y la tironeó hacia las escaleras.

Edward la arrastró con un poco de brusquedad, sin delicadeza sin importarle que ella se tropezara cada tanto con los escalones y sus pies. Una vez que llegaron al tercer piso abrió la puerta y la metió dentro de un empujón.

— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?— preguntó Bella sobándose el brazo donde Edward le había apretado.

Él había comenzado a caminar por la habitación como león enjaulado, murmurando gruñidos para sí mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello tirando de él, despeinándolo más de lo normal.

—Es una zorra— gruñía sin dejar de caminar—. Le había dicho que dejara el tema de lado, pero no, tenía que meter su maldito dedo en mi culo y joderme ¡Maldita sea!

Bella saltó asustada cuando vio su mochila volar por la habitación hasta aterrizar a sus pies. Completamente en pánico la agarró y la abrazó contra su pecho, agradeciendo de que estuviera cerrada de lo contrario sus cosas, y las de Edward, se hubiera esparcido por la habitación…

—Edward— lo llamó con voz temblorosa, asustada por la forma en que él estaba actuando.

El aludido se giró y le dedicó una mirada aireada y dolida.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste que si?— preguntó con voz tensa y fría.

— ¿Si a qué?— contestó con otra pregunta.

Estaba a la defensiva, cuerpo y mente, no quería decir nada que pudiera enfadarlo más, lo mejor era que él se expresara y luego ella vería como moverse. La mandíbula de Edward se apretó con fuerza haciendo un músculo palpitar.

—A Rosalie— dijo entre dientes apretados—. ¿Por qué aceptaste lo que te propuso? ¿Es que acaso no habíamos discutido sobre que no seguirías con ese trabajo?

La dureza de su voz, la rudeza de sus acciones tenía a Bella asustada en un rincón de la habitación. Ella jamás lo había visto actuar así con ella, jamás la había tratado como lo estaba haciendo. Si bien lo había visto en modo violento él no se había portado así con ella. Tenían sus discusiones, pero eran leves, él siempre era suave con ella, amable, tierno, no como ahora, tan enfadado, alterado…violento.

Bella frunció el ceño desconcertada por lo que él había dicho. Ella jamás había discutido con él sobre su futuro, sí le había expresado qué era lo que quería hacer pero nunca había tomado una decisión definitiva.

—No que yo recuerde— le desafió—. Tú dijiste que no querías que continuara pero no recuerdo haber aceptado.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron con furia mientras atravesaba la habitación en un segundo, la agarró por los hombros y la estampó contra la pared. Por un segundo ella se arrepintió de lo que dijo.

— Estás jodiéndome ¿verdad?— su mirada era desquiciada—. Dime que te estás complotando con Rosalie solo para molestarme.

—Estás lastimándome— removió sus hombros incómoda con el agarre— ¿Qué quieres que haga Edward? ¿Qué me quede en casa esperando tu regreso como un fiel perro? ¿Ser una sirvienta y esclava de nuestra casa?— gimió de dolor cuando los dedos se clavaron con fuerza en su piel.

—No lo entiendes…

—No, Edward. El que no entiende eres tú— dejó la mochila caer al suelo y puso sus manos en su pecho, tratando de empujarlo—. Me he valido por mi misma estos dos últimos años sin ayuda de nadie. Encontré trabajo, pagué mis gastos e impuestos a la vez que estudiaba. Yo sola, Edward…

— ¡Eso no es lo que estoy tratando de decirte!— bramó sacudiéndola con brusquedad provocando que Bella gritara.

Finalmente él la soltó, alejándose unos pasos y mirándola con arrepentimiento, pero aún había rabia brillando en sus ojos verdes.

—Sé cuánto te costó estos dos años y mi intención no es hacerte valer menos pero…— exhaló pasándose las manos por el pelo—, no quiero que te miren— admitió derrotado—. No quiero tenerte dando vueltas por la empresa mientras todos los hombres te miran con deseo. No soportaré saber que todos mis empleados tienen fantasías vulgares contigo.

Bella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lo miró con incredulidad. No sabía cómo reaccionar; si sentirse aliviada y comenzar a reírse a carcajadas en la cara de Edward o enfadarse con él por hacerle semejante rabieta, le había gritado y hecho daño por unos celos innecesarios. O bien podría saltar sobre él y besarlo hasta que no le quedara aliento, no iba a mentir que verlo así solo porque estaba celoso le había causado ternura, y un poco de excitación.

—Edward, no puedes encerrarme en una cajita de cristal y mantenerme oculta de los demás solo para que tú me veas— razonó con voz suave.

—Créeme que si pudiera lo haría— refunfuñó antes de girarse y caminar hacia la cama.

Bella observó atenta sus movimientos; él se dejó caer en la cama con gesto cansado, apoyando sus codos en sus muslos y restregándose la cara con las manos. Sus hombros ahora estaban caídos, agotados, como si hubieran estado llevando una carga muy pesada y hubieran sido liberados. Bella se sintió mal viéndolo así, sufriendo y pasando nervios por tonterías, al menos era una tontería para ella. No entendía por qué estaba celoso, él nunca debía de estarlo.

Se acercó a él y le apartó los brazos para poder sentarse en su falda, luego se enrolló con ellos. Edward la apretó contra él, escondiendo su cara en su hombro, suspirando lentamente.

—Aún puedo decirle que no— ofreció luego de unos minutos en silencio.

—Rosalie me colgará de mis bolas si haces eso— negó con la cabeza—, pero tampoco quiero que aceptes.

—A mi…—comenzó a decir pero se detuvo al instante, si lo decía lo enfurecería más.

— ¿Qué?— le preguntó levantando la cabeza para mirarla—. Dime.

—A mí me gusta modelar— confesó bajando la cabeza y jugando con sus dedos.

Se encogió en el regazo de Edward esperando la explosión de su temperamento, esperando nuevos gritos, nuevos improperios... que su violencia saliera a la luz. Pero los minutos pasaron y él no decía ni hacia nada. Lo miró de reojo, entre sus cabellos, ocultándose para que él no la mirara.

Edward tenía el ceño fruncido y la vista clavada en un punto en su cuello ¿acaso iba a morderla? De repente él levantó una de sus manos y corrió la cortina de cabello marrón, mirando directo a sus ojos.

— ¿De verdad te gusta?— su voz era calmada y su mirada curiosa.

—Si— asintió en un bajo susurró.

Edward suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Rosalie tiene razón, debo dejarte tomar tus propias decisiones, después de todo es tu vida— tomó uno de los mechones entre sus dedos y jugó con él—. Eres hermosa, perfecta para el trabajo sin contar la cantidad de puertas que se te abrirían cuando te conozcan más.

—Pero tu estarás conmigo ¿cierto?— preguntó con timidez.

—Cierto— le sonrió con pesar—, y aunque no me quieras yo seguiré estando ahí.

—Eso nunca va a pasar— le dijo con total convicción. Estaba segura de que el primero que se aburriría de los dos sería Edward.

Él ahora decía amarla, lo demostraba, lo veía y le creía. Pero eso era ahora… ¿Cuánto hace que se conocían? ¿Cuánto faltaba por conocerse con totalidad? ¿Qué pasaría cuando él se diera cuenta de que no era ella con quien quería estar? Tan solo pensarlo le produjo un dolor horrible en el pecho. Ella no podía imaginarse sin Edward, él era su vida, su amor, su compañero… ella no podría vivir jamás sin él.

—Jamás dejaré de amarte— declaró tomando su rostro entre sus manos, acercándolo a ella.

—Me parece perfecto— murmuró contra sus labios—, porque yo tampoco dejaré de hacerlo.

Sus labios se unieron en un beso suave, tierno y lleno del amor que se profesaban. Una simple caricia silenciosa que gritaba miles de palabras de amor. Palabras que estaban de más, eran innecesarias, ellos ya se habían dicho todo, ahora era momento de demostrarlo con el cuerpo. Besos tiernos, caricias castas, miradas brillantes y expresivas… pero solo duró un par de minutos.

Los besos fueron tomando intensidad, aumentando la pasión. En un momento sus bocas ya no se movían en un baile lento y agradable, ahora era una batalla desesperada, arrebatada y enardecida, incluso los dientes hacían acto de presencia. Los labios ya no besaban son suavidad, se chupaban con fuerza, y las lenguas se enredaban con desesperación.

Sus cuerpos ahora estaban acalorados, con el corazón bombeando sangre caliente y excitada a una velocidad vertiginosa por todas sus venas. La lujuria nublando sus mentes, sensibilizando sus pieles y aumentando el deseo.

Un siseo escapó de los labios de Bella cuando un par de manos frías se colaros debajo de la falda del vestido, moviéndose por sus piernas que ahora estaban a cada lado de las de Edward. En algún momento ella se había sentado a horcajadas y enrollado su cuello con sus brazos. Las manos subieron desde sus rodillas hasta sus nalgas, una barrida lenta, deliciosa, que mandó descargas a su entrepierna.

La boca de Edward hizo un camino de sus labios a su cuello, donde se entretuvo por un rato, lamiendo y mordisqueando la piel mientras sus manos se encargaban de masajear sus nalgas. Arqueó su cuerpo como una gatita, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y sacando su trasero para darle un mejor acceso a su amo.

Sintió las caderas de Edward moverse y frotar su ya dura erección contra su sexo, aún tapados por las prendas pero no por eso menos agradable. Aunque ella quería piel contra piel, quería sentirlo como la última vez, frotándose contra ella, quería sentir sus caderas chocar contra las de ella…pero lo más anhelaba era sentirlo dentro de ella.

Llevó sus manos al dobladillo de la camiseta de Edward, tirándola hacia arriba, él apartó sus manos de su piel y levantó los brazos para poder quitarse la prenda. Bella la tiró detrás de ella y lo empujó hasta dejarlo acostado de espaldas en la cama.

Bella lo contempló debajo de ella, era la imagen más hermosa y erótica que había visto en su vida. Él con el torso desnudo, los labios rojos e hincados por sus besos, el cabello despeinado por sus manos y la mirada oscura, brillante de deseo que era solo dedicada para ella.

Su sexo se contrajo dolorosamente, reprimiendo un gemido de necesidad. Estar arriba la hacía sentirse poderosa, sensual, orgullosa de sí misma por ser la que excitara a Edward. Levantó una de sus manos y la arrastró con lentitud sobre el pecho de Edward, acariciando su piel, sintiendo los músculos tensarse bajo su tacto, deleitándose cuando vibraron por el gruñido que escapó de sus labios.

Siguió bajando sus dedos hacia el abdomen delineando los perfectos músculos bien marcados, sonrió con suficiencia al sentirlos estremecerse cuando llegó al inicio de su pantalón. Ahora con sus dos manos desabrochó el cinturón y abrió la pretina del pantalón, dejando al descubierto el bulto erecto de su pene escondido debajo del bóxer gris. Enganchó sus dedos en el elástico y solo los bajó un poco, solo para ver la perfecta V de sus caderas y el inicio del vello púbico. Se agachó y depositó un beso en su pelvis, permitiendo a su lengua salir a degustar un poco.

—Mierda— maldijo con un gemido.

Bella soltó una risita y se enderezó de nuevo, le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa y un movimiento de cejas mientras sus dedos desprendían los botones delanteros de su vestido. Edward se incorporó sobre sus codos con los ojos clavados en sus dedos, relamiéndose los labios cada vez que un botón era liberado.

Finalmente llegó al último y de un rápido movimiento lo liberó deslizando la tela por sus hombros, resbalando por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus dedos y tirarlo lejos de ellos, quedando solo con su ropa interior de encaje blanca. Sin perder tiempo llevó las manos al broche de su sostén y lo desprendió quitándoselo, dejando sus pechos al descubierto.

Llevó sus manos a su estómago dedicándose unas leves caricias para luego arrastrarlas hacia arriba, en un movimiento lento, sensual hasta llegar a sus pechos. Tomo uno en cada mano y los masajeó, atrapando sus pezones entre sus dedos y tirando de ellos, soltando un gemido de necesidad.

Edward estiró una mano para tocarla pero ella lo agarró a mitad de camino entrelazando sus dedos mientras negaba con su cabeza. Su mano libre soltó el pecho y descendió hasta la pequeña braguita de encaje, tocándose apenas. Se inclinó hacia delante, pegando su pecho contra el de él, ambos siseando cuando sus pieles se tocaron.

—Edward— gimió contra su oído, frotándose como una gatita contra él—. Te necesito. No quiero juegos, necesito sentirte dentro de mí, moviéndote dentro de mí, golpeando contra mí…

Soltó un gritito ahogado mezclado con una risa cuando la levantó y la colocó debajo de él.

—Pagarás por haberme calentado de esta forma— la amenazó con una sonrisa sexy en los labios.

Se levantó solo un poco para quitarse los pantalones y el bóxer, quedando desnudo frente a ella. Su miembro saltó feliz cuando fue liberado, grande, grueso, duro y listo para entrar en ella. Comenzó a sentir un poco de miedo, el miembro de Edward parecía tan grande que se preguntó si entraría en su pequeña cavidad, tan estrecha…tan virgen.

¿Cómo había logrado entrar en su boca?

Edward se rió y se tendió sobre ella, abriendo sus piernas con su rodilla y colocándose entre ellas, manteniendo su adolorido y excitado miembro lejos del calor húmedo del sexo de Bella.

— ¿Qué pasó con la mujer valiente que hacía unos minutos me pedía que la follara?— le preguntó burlonamente contra su oído.

—Creo que el miedo la acaba de secuestrar— murmuró Bella sintiendo como ese feo sentimiento le opacaba la excitación.

Edward se rió una vez más y mordió el lóbulo de su oído, luego se posó frente a ella, apartando algunos cabellos de su rostro.

—Entonces creo que tendré que ir a rescatarla— le siguió la broma—. Sabes que no te haré daño y que aún estoy dispuesto a esperarte si no estás lista— dijo completamente serio—. No quiero que te sientas obligada o presionada.

Bella le acunó el rostro con las manos, acariciándole las majillas con sus pulgares mientras se preguntaba qué había hecho para merecer semejante hombre.

—Estoy lista— asintió sonriéndole—. Lo supe desde…uh, desde que nos frotamos en el estudio— apartó la mirada sintiéndose avergonzada. Estar diciendo esas cosas mientras sus ojos la miraban con curiosidad e intensidad le ponían los nervios de punta—. Después de eso me di cuenta de que el sexo oral no me basta. Es decir, sí llego al orgasmo y me encanta— se apresuró a decir, mirándolo asustada de que la malinterpretara—, pero quiero más…

—Tonta Bella— se rió negando con la cabeza—. Entonces ¿por qué acabas de asustaste?

—Eres grande— admitió sintiendo sus mejillas tomar temperatura.

—No es la primera vez que me vez— le sonrió coqueto.

—Pero si la primera vez que te tenga adentro— torció la boca en una mueca preocupada.

—Te encantará— le aseguró tomándole las manos y subiéndolas por encima de su cabeza.

—Y me dolerá…— su voz apenas fue un susurro, pero supo que Edward la escuchó ya que se tensó.

—No voy a mentirte, lo hará. Pero te puedo asegurar que será solo esta vez y durante unos instantes luego la pasión será tanta que te olvidarás— dijo en un tono tranquilizador y ronco—. Lo haré lento, tú mascarás el ritmo, me dirás cuando quieras que siga o si quieres que pare ¿de acuerdo?

Bella apretó los labios y asintió, incapaz de decir una palabra. Lo vio inclinarse hacia ella, hacia su boca, juntándolas en un nuevo beso.

—No pienses— murmuró contra sus labios—. Solo siente.

Con una mano agarró las suyas, apretado sus dedos en sus muñecas, mientras la otra bajaba por su costado.

—Relájate— rompió el beso, acariciando con sus labios su mandíbula—. No tengas miedo, amor. Soy yo.

Aspiró con fuerza cuando sintió los dedos de Edward rozarle el costado del pecho y siguieron bajando, sin detenerse siquiera a prestarle unos segundo de atención. Removió sus manos inquieta, intentando soltarse pero él no se lo permitió, el agarre no era fuerte ni siquiera la apretaba, solamente la mantenía allí.

La mano siguió bajando perfilando su cintura, su cadera, su muslo hasta llegar a la rodilla, luego acariciando el interior del muslo cada vez subiendo un poco más.

Sus sentidos se alejaron de su pierna y se concentraron en un par de cálidos y suaves labios que besaban su cuello. La lengua lamía la piel antes de que los dientes la rozaran para que finalmente los labios la besaran y succionaran. Arqueó su cuerpo buscando un poco de consuelo para sus pechos desatendido, quería rozar sus pezones duros contra la piel de Edward.

— ¡Demonios!— gritó cuando los dedos llegaron a su entrepierna, metiéndose dentro de sus braguitas y frotando su sexo.

—Mmmm…tan mojada— murmuró contra la piel húmeda de su cuello.

Edward dejó de besarla y miró hacia abajo, adonde su mano se perdía dentro del encaje blanco. Bufando algo que Bella no entendió enganchó sus dedos en la tela y tiró con fuerza hacia abajo, rompiéndola. Luego subió la cabeza sonriendo con suficiencia a una Bella sorprendida.

—Me encanta el encaje… se rompe tan fácil— dijo sosteniendo el pedazo de tela frente a sus ojos.

—Acabas…de romper mí…— balbuceaba mirando lo que era antes su braga ahora un par de hilos separados de la tela.

Edward se rió y tiró la braga lejos de ello, al suelo, donde estaba el resto de sus ropas. Sin perder el tiempo volvió a llevar su mano a su sexo, esta vez separando los labios y hundiendo un dedo dentro de ella.

Bella jadeo levantando las caderas haciendo que el dedo entrara un poco más. Sin poder contenerse comenzó a moverse, sintiendo el placer aumentar en esa zona. Edward juntó de nuevo sus bocas al tiempo que añadía otro dedo en un vaivén lento y movimientos circulares. Él la sintió tensarse alrededor de sus dedos y los sacó de inmediato.

— ¡Edward!— exclamó frustrada, tirando de sus brazos.

—Vas a correrte conmigo adentro— dijo inclinándose hacia su mesita de noche y sacando de allí un paquetito plateado.

Lo abrió con su boca y con un ágil y rápido movimiento se puso el preservativo a lo largo de su pene. Bella lo observó entre enfada y sorprendida por su destreza.

—No quieres saber— le sonrió y soltó sus muñecas entrelazando una de sus manos.

Bella lo observó agarrar su miembro y alinearlo contra su entrada. Su sexo se contrajo cuando sintió la punta entrar solo apenas.

— ¿Lista?— le preguntó mirando directo a sus ojos.

—Sí.

La mano libre de Edward volvió a su sexo y con pequeños y lentos círculos acarició su clítoris. Bella gimió con fuerza sintiendo el placer volver a recorrerla, pero ahora había una nueva sensación. La sensación de ser estirada y llenada, el miembro de Edward entrada de a poco, centímetro a centímetro, con tortuosa lentitud.

En un momento que a ella le pareció una eternidad él se detuvo.

—Lo siento, bebé— murmuró mirándola con pena.

Bella iba a preguntarle de qué estaba hablando cuando empujó con fuerza y un dolor atroz la desgarró por dentro, quitándole el aliento. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó la cintura de Edward con sus piernas mientras sentía el dolor extenderse en ella.

Como Edward le había dicho el dolor solo duró unos instantes, él permaneció quieto todo ese tiempo sosteniéndola, esperando a que ella se sintiera mejor. El dolor dio paso lentamente a sensaciones nuevas, se sentía un poco rara, levemente incómoda por tenerlo adentro, pero a su vez era agradable, placentera la forma en que ligeramente vibraba dentro de ella, acariciando sus paredes sensibles.

— ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó besando sus mejillas.

—Si…uh, por favor— se removió—, muévete.

Edward apoyó su frente con la de ella y movió sus caderas, primero hacia atrás sacando su miembro, los ojos de Bella se cerraron pero esta vez por el placer que sintió. Luego hacia delante, entrando nuevamente en ella.

Eran movimientos lentos y cautelosos, pero que lograban incrementar el placer dentro de ella. Pudo sentir la frente de Edward humedecerse por el sudor, abrió los ojos y lo observó. Él también tenía sus ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa… él estaba concentrado, midiendo sus movimientos no queriendo ser busco con ella.

No pudo evitar sonreír y sentir su pecho inflarse con amor. Ella quería que él también se relajara y disfrutara de su primera vez, por lo que comenzó a moverse también, encontrando sus caderas en cada lenta embestida. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron y la miraron con sorpresa, y una pregunta no dicha.

Ella le asintió y se movió con un poco más de rapidez, exigiéndole que siguiera su ritmo, así como él le había dicho anteriormente. Edward le agarró la cadera con la mano libre, dejándola quieta mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas. La cabeza de Bella cayó hacia atrás, hundiéndose más en el colchón mientras el placer se anudaba en su bajo vientre, sin embargo ella quería más.

—Más…rápido—logró decir entre jadeos y gemidos.

Soltó un gritito cuando Edward cumplió y comenzó a embestirla con un poco más de fuerza, haciendo que sus pieles chocaran y el calor y el placer aumentaran considerablemente. Su boca se abrió y dejó escapar los gemidos, sin reprimirse, expresando en voz alta cuanto le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Tan apretada— lo escuchó murmurar entre dientes apretados—, tan estrecha, tan resbaladiza— un gemido ronco se unió a los suyos, excitándola aún más—. Toda mía. Eres mía, Isabella.

Bella quería decirle que sí, que era suya que siempre lo sería así como él le pertenecía a ella. Pero no podía hablar, solo podía gemir y sentir como el orgasmo se acercaba en cada embestida.

—Sí… córrete— le ordenó Edward—. Puedo sentirte apretándote a mí alrededor, mojándote aún más. No sabes lo bien que se siente.

Bella no supo si era la orden, o su voz ronca y grave o las embestidas duras o un conjunto de todo lo que detonó su orgasmo. Un orgasmo tan intenso que su respiración se cortó y su corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos.

Su cuerpo se tensó y luego comenzó a sacudirse por las olas de placer que la golpeaban. Edward siguió moviéndose dentro de ella, prolongando su propio placer así como también alcanzando al suyo. Él soltó un grito ahogado mientras su miembro se hinchaba dentro de ella y se tensaba durante unos segundos.

Luego cayó sobre ella, respirando con dificultad y con el corazón golpeando contra su pecho, igual a como ella estaba. Bella lo rodeó con sus brazos, sintiendo su piel húmeda por el sudor, luego besando el tope de su cabeza.

—Te amo— dijo abrazándolo con fuerza, sosteniéndolo contra ella.

—No más de lo que yo te amo a ti— le respondió depositando un beso en su pecho.

—No lo creo— refutó.

Edward se rió y levantó su cabeza para mirarla.

—Acabamos de tener sexo increíble, se supone que debemos disfrutar del post-coito y no discutir— le regañó con diversión.

—Lo siento— hizo un puchero—, pero sabes que tengo razón.

—Tonta Bella— besó sus labios y se levantó con pesar—. Tengo que ir a limpiarme y buscar algo para limpiarte.

Bella lo sintió salir de ella, de inmediato extrañándolo, y lo vio caminar hacia el baño, embelesada con su cuerpo desnudo, sobre todo con su perfecto trasero. Se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, estaba cansada, agotada y sobretodo completamente satisfecha, feliz. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el cansancio se la llevara, le daba permiso a Morfeo para que viniera a buscarla.

— ¡Ey! No tienes derecho a dormirte hasta que esté ahí contigo.

Sonrió y abrió los ojos de nuevo con pesadez, observándolo, esta vez llevaba puesto su bóxer y traía una pequeña toalla en sus manos. Él se sentó a su lado y le abrió las piernas pasando la pequeña toalla contra su sexo. Se mordió el labio mientras su sensible piel se estremecía al contacto de la toalla.

— ¿Te duele?— le preguntó con preocupación.

—Estoy bien.

Él terminó de limpiar y volvió al baño, apagó la luz y volvió con ella, se acostó y la atrajo a sus brazos, luego se inclinó para tomar las frazadas y taparlos con ellas. Bella descansó su cabeza contra su pecho y metió una de sus piernas entre las de él.

Tan cómodo…

— ¿De verdad fue increíble?— preguntó media adormilada.

— ¿Para ti no lo fue?— le contestó con otra pregunta.

Bella lo observó ya que había notado la preocupación y el dolor en su voz.

—No tengo palabras para describir lo bien que se sintió— le aseguró—. No hay una palabra exacta para nombrarlo.

—Yo diría perfecto— asintió con seriedad—. Estuviste perfecta, todo…

—Tú también— besó su pecho.

—Solo hay un pequeño y finísimo, pero molesto, inconveniente— dijo Edward y se rió cuando la sintió tensarse—. No tu, cariño. Hablaba del preservativo.

Bella lo miró confundida.

—Esa molesta cosa… no me permite sentirte como se debe— la acercó un poco más para poder susurrarle al oído—. Quiero sentirte con mí piel, sentir tu humedad y calor sin barreras.

Bella se estremeció entre sus brazos y trató de recordar si ella lo había sentido, pero no…ella había sentido solo el placer.

— ¿Y qué propones?

—Hacer una cita cuanto antes con tu ginecólogo para que te recete ya sea pastillas o inyección.

—No me gustan las agujas— hizo una mueca de desagrado—. Ni tampoco la sangre.

—Bien, entonces pastillas— se rió—, pero iremos al médico.

Bella asintió con una sonrisa y cerró sus ojos esta vez sí para poder dormir, pero unos pequeños golpeteos en la pared le hicieron abrirlos de golpe de nuevo. Eran sonidos suaves, pero constantes, como si se golpeara algo…. Oh, mierda.

—Rosalie no mentía cuando decía que las paredes de aquí son finas— dijo haciendo una mueca de asco imaginándose al hermano de Edward teniendo sexo.

— ¿Por qué crees que me cambié de habitación?— bufó—. Era un calvario dormir en la habitación de al lado.

—Ahora tendré pesadillas.

Edward se carcajeó con ganas.

.

.

.

Su piel fue consciente antes de que su cabeza despertara, de que unas dulces caricias se repartían por su espalda. Sonrió con pereza y abrazó con fuerza la almohada mientras su cuerpo se estiraba.

—Buenos días, hermosa— le murmuró al oído, su voz ronca, parecía que él también había despertado hacía poco.

—Muy buenos días— se giró para mirarlo sintiendo su cuerpo prenderse.

El sol entrada de lleno por la ventada que estaba detrás de él, su piel parecía brillar y su cabello relucía en un adorable alboroto. Sus ojos eran más verdes y su sonrisa tan amplia que parecía que si se seguía estirando se caerían de su rostro. No pudo evitar carcajearse ante esa imagen mental.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?— le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Tienes cara de tonto— dijo entre carcajadas las cuales aumentaron cuando él siguió mirándola sin entender nada.

—Oh, no debiste reírte de mí— le estrechó los ojos.

Bella no tuvo tiempo de disculparse o siquiera hacer algo ya que en menos de dos segundos lo tenía sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas sin piedad.

— ¡Basta! ¡Basta!— gritaba entre carcajadas—. ¡Por favor! ¡Ya basta!

—Tu castigo aún no termina.

Bella sentía las lágrimas correr por su rostro, los músculos de la cara junto con los del estómago le ardían y dolía, tampoco podía respirar.

—Por favor… por favor, duele… duele— repetía en una mezcla de risa y sollozo.

Edward detuvo sus dedos y la observó calmarse, entre jadeos y pequeñas risitas mientras se sobaba la panza. Ladeó la cabeza mientras sus ojos le recorrían el cuerpo. Estaba desnuda, completamente, la actividad reciente había movido la sábana hasta quitarla por completo de su cuerpo. Sus pechos moviéndose de arriba abajo con rapidez, los pezones duros…

Se inclinó hacia delante y tomó uno en su boca, saboreándolo, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo. Bella gimió y abrazó su cabeza…

—El sol está arriba y la hora de follar se ha acabado ¡Salgan de la cama y bajen a desayunar, conejos!— gritó Emmett al otro lado de la puerta mientras la aporreaba.

— ¡Vete, Emmett! — gritó Edward frustrado y enojado.

El mayor de los Cullen se alejó carcajeándose y gritándoles que tenían que bajar ahora. Edward se alejó de Bella y se sentó en la cama, pasándose una mano por el cabello alborotado.

—Ese maldito pendejo— refunfuñaba mientras se levantaba y le tendía una mano—. Vamos a bañarnos, ahorraremos agua y tiempo.

Bella la aceptó de buena gana y salió de la cama, estaba entusiasmada, era la primera vez que compartirían la ducha… y sexo en ella.

—Quita esa sonrisa que no haremos nada— le regañó llevándola al baño—. Por hoy dejaremos las actividades sexuales de lado, quiero que te recuperes.

—Pero estoy bien— le frunció el ceño.

— ¿No estás adolorida?— se giró para mirarla mientras abría el agua caliente.

—No…tanto— admitió.

Le dolía un poco, pero solo era una pequeña molestia.

—Mañana— prometió ayudándola a entrar y colocándola debajo del agua. Se inclinó hacia ella, susurrándole en el oído—. No te dejaré salir de la cama.

Entre los dos se ayudaron a lavar sus cuerpos, nada de juegos provocativos o besos fogosos que pudieran elevar la temperatura. Simplemente se divirtieron compartiendo una nueva experiencia, bañarse juntos.

Salieron de la ducha se secaron y vistieron, luego tomados de las manos bajaron las escaleras y entraron al comedor donde la familia Cullen desayunaba con tranquilidad entre pequeñas charlas. Esme hablaba animadamente con Rosalie, mientras Emmett devoraba lo que más podía.

Este último los vio entrar y dejó de comer.

—Pero miren quienes aparecieron— dijo con la boca llena de comida y escupiendo algunas migas— ¡Mr. y Mrs. Conejo!

—Idiota— le gruñó Edward corriendo la silla para una Bella muy sonrojada.

— ¿Té, café…?.

—No creo que quieran leche, mamá, ya tuvieron suficiente anoche— les sonrió con burla.

—Eso fue muy desagradable, jovencito— le regañó Esme con una mirada severa.

—Lo siento, mamá— dijo aunque la sonrisa pervertida no desaparecía.

—Café estaría bien, Esme— dijo Bella mirando el mantel.

Esme se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a las parejas solas. Los mayores mirándolos con burla y diversión.

— ¿Tuvieron una noche entretenida?— preguntó la rubia con sorna.

—No te incumbe.

—Oh, vamos, Eddie. No te hagas el duro cuando se escuchó perfectamente todo.

Bella gimió avergonzada y tapó su rostro deseando que el suelo se abriera y la tragara.

—Son dos pendejos inmaduros— les gruñó Edward— ¿Qué querían demostrar anoche? ¿Quién aporreaba más fuerte la pared?

— ¡Es obvio que nosotros ganamos!— se carcajeó Emmett.

—En realidad era quien gemía y gritaba más alto, claramente ganó Bella— se rió Rosalie.

—También ganamos en durar más que ustedes— intervino Bella ya enfadada de que se metieran con ella, provocando que Emmett se atragantara.

—Touché.

Todos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas pero las risas fueron cortadas cuando el teléfono de Edward comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó del bolsillo y miró el remitente antes de contestar.

—Hola, papá— respondió con una sonrisa, que luego de unos segundos se borró por completo.

Su rosto perdió toda la jovialidad y se tornó duro y sombrío. Todos dejaron de reírse y lo miraron atentos.

—Bien, enseguida vamos— cortó la llamada con brusquedad y miró a Bella—. Newton despertó.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Tan tan taaaaaaaan (música de suspenso) Pues como dije, prometido es deuda, y aquí les traigo el cap. Mike despertó! Ahora tendrá que declarar y se viene toda la policía con Bella… en realidad se vienen muchas cosas, no nos olvidemos de la carpetita que ahora está en manos de Bella, esperemos que no se entere Edward antes… o si lo hace? Como creen que puede reaccionar si se entera? No les voy a adelantar nada! xD**_

_**Que tal este cap? Les gustó, estuvo pésimo, mas o menos, dio asco? No sé ustedes me dicen en sus comentarios. A partir de ahora voy a contestarlos, y puedo darles pequeños adelantos a aquellas que no me tengan agregadas a Facebook, allí por lo general subo adelantos, digo cuando tengo el cap terminado o voy a subir.**_

_**No extiendo más esto, gracias por leer hasta acá y nos vemos en la próxima.**_

_**Besos. Melo**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Era la cuarta vez en menos de cinco minutos que se secaba las manos en sus jean. Estaba asustada y nerviosa, su estómago le dolía y sus manos no paraban de sudar. Después de la llamada de Carlisle el desayuno se había terminado, pero no por haber tenido que salir volando de la casa, si no porque ya nadie podía ingerir un bocado.

Edward la había tomado del brazo y la había arrastrado hacia su auto, Rosalie había gritado sobre querer ir con ella, discutió con Edward, con Emmett y hasta con Esme, pero ninguno la dejó acompañarla… Suspiró y volvió a secarse las manos.

—Basta— la regañó Edward a su lado, tomando una de sus manos y entrelazándola.

—Pero estoy sudada— murmuró intentando soltarlo, pero la agarró con más fuerza.

—No seas ridícula— la miró de reojo y le sonrió—. No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, voy a estar contigo.

Bella asintió y apretó su mano en respuesta, trató de relajarse en su asiento pero le era imposible. Ella sabía que él no iba a dejarla sola, ella tampoco iba a dejarlo que se fuera, pero aún así estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía con qué se iba a encontrar… ¿Y si Mike volvía a hacerle daño? ¿Y si había otros hombres dentro del hospital y esperaban a que ella entrara para atacarla? ¿Edward iba a poder ayudarla como decía?

Se rascó la cabeza y limpió el sudor de su frente, mierda, si seguía así iba a deshidratarse. Un nudo se cerró en su estómago cuando divisó el hospital, sintió su respiración detenerse y su corazón acelerarse, bombeaba tan fuerte que le era doloroso.

—Bella— la llamó Edward inclinándose hacia su lado—. Tranquila— le acunó el rostro con sus manos y la miró con preocupación—. Tienes que tranquilizarte, estás pálida.

—No puedo— cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza—. Tengo mucho miedo.

—Todo va a salir bien, cariño— le repitió acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares—. La habitación de Newton está custodiada por policías por dentro y por fuera, también hay guardias rondando el hospital, no tienes nada que temer. Además yo voy a estar ahí contigo, no voy a dejarte sola.

— ¿Lo prometes?— preguntó aún no muy convencida.

—Lo prometo— respondió solemne y la besó—. Vamos.

Lo observó bajar del auto, rodearlo y llegar hasta su puerta, la abrió y le tendió una mano. Suspiró con fuerza y la agarró, Edward la ayudó a bajar del auto y cerró la puerta, luego caminaron hacia la entrada del hospital donde encontraron a Carlisle apoyado en la pared fumando un cigarrillo con el semblante serio y pensativo. Él levantó la cabeza cuando los oyó llegar, se enderezó y le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo, antes de tirarlo al suelo y pisarlo para apagarlo.

Bella estaba sorprendida, ella jamás había visto a Carlisle fumar, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que él probablemente lo hacía, no parecía de esas personas.

—Síganme— les indicó mientras entraban al edificio.

Los guió por la entrada del hospital, pasando por la recepción hasta llegar a los ascensores, presionó el botón cuatro. El espacio reducido, el de por sí ya poco aire y el tenso silencio la ponían cada vez más nerviosa y asustada. Miró los números colorearse lentamente hasta que llegó al número cuatro y las puertas se abrieron con el sonido de una campanilla.

—Por aquí— señaló hacia la derecha mientras salían del ascensor.

Caminaron por un estrecho y largo pasillo hasta unas puertas que decían "terapia intensiva". Carlisle empujó las puertas y de inmediato se escuchó un murmullo inentendible, como abejas zumbando dentro de su panal. Bella notó que había más personas que las que debían en una zona delicada del hospital. Vio varios uniformados plantados al lado de una puerta, y otros vestido de civil.

Uno de los hombres se acercó a ellos rápidamente una vez que los vio. Lo primero que pensó al verlo era que se parecía a Emmett, por su gran tamaño, era alto, grande, con músculos exagerados y expresión seria y un poco amenazante.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan— la saludó el hombre que le había tomado la declaración la última vez.

—Buenos días, Felix— le respondió y se aferró a la mano de Edward, sintiendo la necesidad de esconderse detrás de él.

—Lamento hacerte venir, pero…—se rascó la nuca con rudeza—, el chico pidió hablar contigo antes de dar la declaración, si no venías se negaba a hablar con nosotros. Tú no deberías estar aquí…

— ¿Podemos entrar ya?— intervino Edward, interrumpiendo al policía—. Quiero terminar con esta mierda, y como bien dijo, ella no debería de estar aquí.

Felix lo miró por unos segundos con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Edward Cullen?— inquirió y el aludido asintió—. Usted tiene que hablar con los señores Newton, ellos ya pusieron una demanda sobre usted.

—No me importa, hablaré luego con ellos, primero entraré con Bella…

—Lo siento, pero la señorita Swan tiene que entrar sola— le cortó frunciendo el ceño—, petición del chico.

Bella jadeó y retrocedió unos pasos, negando con la cabeza y sintiendo el miedo y pánico apoderarse de ella.

—Entra conmigo o no entra— gruñó Edward poniéndose delante de ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo—. No pienso dejarla sola con ese pendejo.

—Edward— habló Carlisle agarrándole por el hombro—. Si Newton te ve con ella probablemente se negará a declarar, además de que un policía entrará con ella— le apretó el hombre con fuerza—. Ella va a estar bien, encárgate del nuevo problema.

—Pero le prometí…—su voz se desvaneció cuando vio la mirada seria y decidida de su padre—. Bien— aceptó resignado.

— ¡No!— gritó Bella y lo abrazó con fuerza—. Por favor, no…no quiero…no me dejes.

Se negaba a entrar sola, se negaba a compartir un mismo lugar con Mike a solas. Ella no quería estar allí, quería estar lejos de ese hospital, lejos de su compañero de escuela, lejos de los policías, quería olvidarlo todo, no quería saber más nada. Negó con la cabeza y se aferró al cuerpo de su novio, sentía que sus piernas temblaban, las sentía débiles, el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones y la desesperación la consumía de a poco.

Unas manos se cerraron en torno a sus antebrazos y sintió que la desplazaban hacia algún lado, luego su espalda quedaba pegada a algo duro y frío.

―Haremos una nueva promesa ¿sí?― le preguntó Edward pero ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza―. Sí, Bella. Escúchame― le tomó ambas manos y las llevó a su pecho―. Voy a estarte esperando detrás de esa puerta, atento por si me necesitas.

―Pero...me prometiste...

―Lo sé―suspiró con pesadez―. No puedo oponerme ante la orden de un oficial, ya demasiado he actuado por mi cuenta. Además de que me han denunciado, tengo que hacerme cargo de eso― se pasó una mano por el pelo con frustración.

―Estás metido en problemas por mi culpa― murmuró Bella con tristeza.

―La verdad es que eso es lo que menos me importa ahora― le sonrió cálidamente―. Lo que realmente me importa eres tú, estar contigo y darte la fuerza que necesites para afrontar este problema, por eso entrarás en esa habitación con el policía y dejarás que ese pendejo hable, no es necesario que lo mires o entables conversación con él, tu ya cumpliste con venir aquí― le dio un apretón en las manos―. Yo voy a estar aquí esperándote, como siempre.

Bella apretó los labios y bajó la cabeza. Estaba conmovida, emocionada y asustada, aunque ese sentimiento fuera muy pequeño aún persistía dentro de ella, Edward se había encargado de disminuirlo. Ella sabía que todo lo que él decía era verdad, que no eran simples palabras para consolarla ante una situación de mierda. Eran palabras reales.

Sin embargo ¿por qué tenían que hacerlo tan difícil? ¿Por qué no la dejaban entrar con Edward? ¿Por qué siempre tenían que separarlos cuando ella más lo necesitaba?

― ¿Pegado a la puerta?― preguntó sin mirarlo.

―Me pegaré tanto que me fundiré con ella― bromeó haciéndola reír a su pesar.

Esta vez ella levantó la cabeza y le sonrió con nerviosismo.

―Más vale que así sea.

―Esa es mi chica― se inclinó sobre ella y besó su frente.

Tomando su mano caminaron hacia donde se encontraba Felix, que estaba hablando con un tipo un poco más bajo que él, menos corpulencia y semblante serio, que asentía a todo lo que le decía. Vio que en unas sillas estaban los padres de Newton, estos se pararon cuando la vieron, apartaron la mirada de inmediato viéndose incómodos y avergonzados.

―Bella, te presento a Demetri. Él se entrará contigo, tomará la declaración y se encargará de encontrar a los dos criminales que escaparon― explicó Felix.

Demetri hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Mike.

― ¿Pasamos?― preguntó con una mano en la manilla.

Bella miró una vez más a Edward, para darse ánimos. Él le sonrió ampliamente y soltó su mano, dejándola libre. Ella tomó un hondo respiro y se giró para encarar la puerta, se acercó con pasos vacilantes y su corazón se detuvo cuando el policía la abrió. Una mano se posó en su espalda y la empujó levemente para que entrara en la habitación.

Ese pequeño cuarto estaba mucho más iluminado que el pasillo. Había grandes ventanas con cortinas blancas, el olor a alcohol y fármacos era tan intenso que le hacía picar la nariz. En el centro de la habitación había una cama donde Mike estaba recostado, miraba por la ventana con gesto pensativo y cansado. Su bonito rostro estaba marcado con varios moratones de diferentes tonalidades de violetas, y su cabello rubio estaba oculto debajo de una gran cantidad de vendaje.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse los sobresaltó a los dos. Mike se giró y abrió los ojos sorprendido al verla parada en medio del cuarto.

―Pensé… pensé que no vendrías― admitió pasmado.

―No tenía otra opción― respondió cortante y secamente―. Si no venía tu no declararías.

Mike le sonrió con pesar y apartó la mirada.

― ¿Quieres sentarte?― le ofreció señalando la silla de plástico que había al lado de la cama.

―No, gracias―la miró con desconfianza ―. Prefiero estar de pie.

―Bien, yo…― se calló por unos minutos que parecieron eternos, hasta que finalmente levantó la cabeza y balbuceó: ―. Lo siento.

Bella le arqueó una ceja para nada sorprendida y mucho menos conmovida por el tono rojo en las mejillas de Mike, por la expresión de arrepentimiento de su rostro, o la forma que tartamudeó esas simples palabras. Palabras tardías que ya no valían nada, tampoco nunca lo harían.

Mike apartó nuevamente la mirada, clavándola en sus manos que apretaban con fuerza las sábanas.

―Lo sé― habló entre dientes apretados―. Mis disculpas no valen ahora, ya cometí el error ¡Mierda! ¡Un gravísimo error!― exclamó mirándola de repente, enfadado―. Pero tú me provocaste. Me dejaste plantado en aquel parque de mierda, solo como un condenado perro, para marcharte con aquel tipo― su voz destilaba rabia pura― ¿Crees que no te vi? ¿Piensas que no fui detrás de ti cuando saliste corriendo? Lo hice Bella, porque era un maldito pendejo que estaba interesado en ti y me preocupabas aunque no lo creas.

―Mike…

―Pero él me ganó―la interrumpió―. Salió disparado pegado a tus talones, corrí detrás de ustedes pero no llegué a alcanzarte, sin embargo él llegó antes y te vi yendo con él― se inclinó sobre la cama, clavándole la mirada azul intensa, dolida y enfadada―. Te vi besarlo, abrazarlo, subirte a su auto y marcharte con una jodida sonrisa en tu cara. Dime, Bella ¿Alguna vez pensaste en mí? ¿En cómo me humillaste? ¿En lo que pude haber sentido? ¡No!― gritó haciéndola retroceder por el susto y los sentimientos que destilaban su voz―. Estúpidamente esperé a que te disculparas, ¿sabes? Un simple y puto "lo siento" me hubiera bastado, era preferible cualquier cosa que tu maldita indiferencia.

Mike cerró los ojos y tomó varias respiraciones, tratando de calmarse, la maquina sonaba apresurada pero ninguna enfermera o doctor entró a revisarlo. Bella por otro lado sí necesitaba a un médico, sentía que iba a desmayarse o descomponerse en cualquier momento. Sentía nauseas y la pequeña habitación había comenzado a dar vueltas lentamente. Estaba avergonzada de sí misma, se había comportado de una manera tan egoísta, no vio lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Había estado tan obsesionada con Edward, por haberlo vuelto a ver, por intentar tener una relación con él que no había visto los sentimientos de Mike.

―Heidi también los vio, también se enfadó pero le duró poco, solo necesitaba a alguien para follar y yo estaba disponible, humillado y despechado― miró hacia la ventana mientras seguía con su relato―. Luego de follármela me fui a emborrachar a un bar mugriento, maloliente y lleno de gente de mierda, eso sí debo rescatar que ese nido de ratas tenía el mejor whisky que he probado en mi vida― Bella notó la sonrisa en su voz―. Empecé a ahogar mis penas, estaba en mi quinto vaso doble cuando unos tipos comenzaron a pelear, cuando los vi me parecieron criminales que se habían escapado de la cárcel hacía pocos minutos, eran intimidantes…

―Los recuerdo― le cortó Bella apretando los puños.

―Por supuesto que lo haces― negó con la cabeza―. Me acerqué a ellos y les ofrecí dinero a cambio de lastimarte.

Las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire, haciendo eco en ese reducido espacio. Bella se llevó una mano al pecho y trató de calmar su corazón, que latía con fuerza contra su caja torácica.

―Se rieron de mí y me trataron de pendejo inmaduro que no sabía lo que hacía, les ofrecí el doble y ya me miraron interesados. Sabía que no tenía tanto dinero, así que le pedí ayuda a Jane, ella aceptó gustosa, es más hasta triplicó la oferta― se giró a mirarla, con una sonrisa triste―. Esa pequeña perra siempre te odió y habló de algo sobre que también la humillaste con tu novio.

Bella frunció el ceño, desorientada en lo que le estaba diciendo. Mike se encogió de hombros y se recostó, mirando el techo.

―Al principio pensé que era una buena idea, que era el mejor castigo que podía darte por dejarme plantado, algo que recordarías por siempre…que me recordarías por siempre― soltó un sonido extraño y se tapó los ojos con un brazo―. Pero me equivoqué… fue la peor decisión que he tomado en mi vida. El que no va a olvidar esta experiencia voy a ser yo.

La voz de Mike comenzó a entrecortarse, a ahogarse entre sus sollozos y lágrimas.

―Tus gritos desesperados pidiendo ayuda van a acompañarme toda la vida. La expresión de tu rostro cuando te dejé con ellos, el miedo, el terror… dios, cuando te vi salir con Alice, golpeada, tu ropa desgarrada, tu hermoso rostro sangrando― se limpió las lágrimas con movimientos bruscos―. Huí a mi casa, me encerré en mi habitación completamente aterrado de que en cualquier momento tiraran mi puerta debajo de una patada, la policía entrara y me levaran preso… pero nunca llegaron.

Se apartó las manos de los ojos y la miró entre sorprendido y confundido.

―Pasaron días enteros, tú no volvías al instituto y eso me ponía más tenso, alterado, paranoico. No entiendo…

―Yo tampoco, mi cabeza actúa extrañamente― admitió sintiendo que sus mejillas se calentaban.

―Pero lo recordaste cuando me viste, él también lo supo― le entrecerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al vendaje de la cabeza―. Debo admitir, aunque no quiera, que me dio mi merecido. Si yo hubiera estado en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo.

― ¿Para esto necesitabas de mi presencia?― preguntó Bella algo irritada.

― ¿Sabes? Me imaginé muchas escenas donde me declararía, practiqué mentalmente y en voz altas mis discursos para ti, pero nunca imaginé que lo haría en un hospital, luego de despertar de estar en coma y con una denuncia sobre mí. Se suponía que iba a enamorarte con mis encantos y virtudes, no espantarte con mis errores y egoísmo…― le sonrió con pesar, tristeza―. Quiero tu perdón aunque sé que no lo merezco y que no me lo darás, pero una parte de mi alma se siente tranquila por haberte dicho la verdad― apartó sus ojos de ella y miró al frente―. Estoy listo para declarar.

―Señorita Swan― la llamó una voz masculina, se sobresaltó al escucharla pues había olvidado al policía que había entrado con ella―, puede retirarse si así lo desea.

Bella no necesitó que se lo repitieran dos veces, sin decir nada giró sobre sus talones y prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta. Pero antes de abrirla Mike volvió a llamarla.

―De verdad lo siento― murmuró con voz queda―, la vida no me alcanzará para redimirme…haré que mis padres retiren la denuncia sobre tu novio.

La habitación se sumergió en un incómodo silencio el cual ella aprovechó para abrir la puerta y salir de aquel lugar. De inmediato unos brazos la rodearon y un familiar calor la reconfortó. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra él, aspirando su perfume natural, dejándose consolar.

― ¿Estás bien?― le preguntó acariciando su cabello.

—Quiero irme a casa— levantó la cabeza—. A nuestra casa.

Sin decir nada ni mirar a nadie, tampoco nadie se interpuso entre ellos, salieron del hospital. Edward la llevaba del brazo, prácticamente arrastrándola por los pasillos, hasta llegar al estacionamiento. Le abrió la puerta y esperó a que ella entrara, le cerró la puerta y subió a su lugar. Puso en marcha el auto e hizo rechinar las ruedas en el asfalto, levantando humo y quemando el suelo, saliendo pitando del lugar.

El silencio dentro el auto era pesado y denso, sin embargo ninguno de los dos parecía notarlo, cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos, sobre todo Bella, quien recordaba una y otra vez las palabras de Mike, el dolor, rabia y arrepentimiento en sus ojos, en su voz...

―Fue mi culpa ¿verdad?― las palabras escaparon de sus labios sin darse cuenta.

Edward la miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿De qué estás hablando?

Bella dejó de mirar por la ventana y clavó sus ojos angustiados en los de su pareja.

—Yo…— se señaló con ambas manos—soy una persona asquerosamente egoísta. Si yo hubiera actuado como se debía Mike no hubiera actuado como lo hizo.

La sorpresa transformó las facciones de Edward; sus cejas se alzaron hasta casi tocar el cuero cabelludo, su mandíbula cayó flácida y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, desorbitados. Pero solo duró unos segundos, la rabia mezclada con el dolor la disiparon rápidamente tomando control sobre su cuerpo. Con brusquedad giró el volante y apretó el freno haciendo que el auto diera un giro violento.

Bella chocó contra la puerta, golpeándose la cabeza contra el vidrio. La imagen por la ventana era un borrón de colores, sonidos de bocinas y frenos chirriando llenaron su alrededor. De pronto unas manos la tomaron por los hombros y la sacudieron con fuerza.

— ¡¿Quién mierda te ha dicho eso?— espetó encolerizado—. Te lo dijo ese pendejo ¿cierto? ¿Cómo pudiste creerle?

Entre las emociones que giraban dentro de su pecho, junto con la expresión severa de Edward, Bella finalmente rompió a llorar y con desespero buscó los brazos de su novio en busca de consuelo. Este la atrajo hacia sí, sentándola en su regazo, era un poco incómodo ya que el espacio era reducido pero no parecía importarle a ninguno de los dos.

Edward la apretó contra él, acariciando su largo y espeso cabello tratando de confortarla, tratando de él calmarse. Sentía mucha rabia, dolor por verla sufrir como lo hacía. Su intención había sido dar media vuelta, volver al hospital y terminar el trabajo que había quedado pendiente con Newton, sin embargo no podía hacerlo, Bella le necesitaba.

—Fui tan egoísta, insensible…— sollozaba escondida en su pecho—. Cuando volví a verte en el parque yo…estaba tan enojada contigo. Tú te veías fresco, tranquilo, acompañado de una mujer hermosa, no parecías haber estado pensando en mí como lo había estado haciendo yo…—apretó con su mano la camisa—… pensé en mí, en auto compadecerme, en mi felicidad porque me eligieras…siempre yo. Ni siquiera me disculpé cuando lo vi de nuevo.

Se alejó un poco para mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos.

—Yo lo orillé a hacer lo que hizo.

— ¡No digas eso!— exclamó tomándole el rostro entre las manos—. Eso no es verdad y lo sabes…

— ¿Cómo te sentirías si hubiera actuado así contigo?— le preguntó con ojos rojos, llenos de lágrimas.

—No puedes compararnos, Bella— resopló—. Sí, me habría enfadado, te habría insultado, maldecido hasta el cansancio… pero jamás habría hecho daño.

—Pero…yo no me disculpé…

— ¿Y eso te convierte en egoísta? ¿Te hace merecedora de semejante castigo? ¿Te violo porque me rechazas?— chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza—. Te puedo asegurar que aunque te hubieras disculpado él te hubiera atacado igual, estaríamos en la misma situación.

Bella agachó la cabeza y miró un punto fijo en la camisa. Edward tenía razón, pero también la tenía Mike, ella había sido egoísta y no solo con su compañero, sino también con Jacob, su casi hermano, él había estado con ella desde la muerte de sus padres, la había ayudado y acompañado, sin embargo cuando apareció Edward ella lo olvidó, lo dejó de lado…lo ignoró.

Pensó en su felicidad, en su nueva vida junto con su amor, en su ideal de formar una nueva familia, solo ella y Edward, la única persona que dejaba entrar dentro de su burbuja infantil.

—Él se disculpó— murmuró con voz ronca―. Y dijo que les diría a sus padres que quitara la denuncia sobre ti.

—Imagino que no le habrás retirado la tuya— se tensó visiblemente.

—Ni siquiera se me cruzó por la mente— admitió—. Tampoco quiero hacerlo…

Edward le asintió con la cabeza y con delicadeza limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas, Bella cerró los ojos y dejó descansar la cabeza en una de sus manos, sintiendo su calor calentarle la piel, sus suaves caricias con movimientos delicados, dulces.

Él siendo amable cuando por su culpa estaba recibiendo un castigo que no merecía…

—Lamento haberte metido en problemas— repitió sintiéndose completamente culpable.

—Vuelves a repetirlo y realmente voy a enojarme— respondió sonando irritado—. Ya te he dicho que no me importa.

Bella intentó sonreír pero solo salió una fea mueca en su boca. Ella sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas, que a él realmente no le importaba que lo hubieran demandado, pero a ella sí le importaba y no se lo perdonaría.

.

.

.

Escuchó la puerta del departamento cerrarse y todo el lugar se sumergió en silencio. Edward había salido a comprar la cena y traer algunas películas, su idea era hacerle pasar el día más tranquila, intentar relajarla. Tuvo que sonreír ante ese gesto tan amable.

Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a desempacar el pequeño bolso; su uniforme, el vestido, ropa interior y neceser. Metió la ropa sucia en la lavadora y acomodó sus instrumentos de limpieza en el baño, cuando volvió al cuarto notó su mochila reposando en la cama y recordó lo que había adentro.

Se abalanzó sobre ella y sacó la carpetilla amarilla, no iba a leerla ahora, no cuando Edward podía llegar en cualquier momento. Miró hacia todos lados, buscando algún lugar donde esconderla; el armario entre su ropa sería una mala idea, allí él podría verla… definitivamente en su cuarto no.

Salió al pasillo y se metió en el estudio, fue hacia su escritorio y abrió el tercer cajón, allí había hojas blancas, las levantó y guardó la carpetilla, la escondió lo mejor que pudo y cerró el cajón. Rezó porque Edward no se le ocurriera abrir ese cajón y encontrarla, aunque sabía que él no husmeaba en sus cosas…

_Él no es como tú_, le reprochó su consciencia. Frunciendo el ceño salió del estudio y fue hacia la sala, se sentó en el sillón y prendió el televisor. En realidad no la miraba y mucho menos la escuchaba, todos sus sentidos apuntaban al estudio, sentía que estaba a simple vista, gritando que estaba allí, que Edward la descubriría.

Si seguía así se volvería loca, estaba siendo demasiado obvia y era natural que terminaría descubriéndola. Desesperada tomó el teléfono y marcó el primer número que se le vino a la cabeza.

—Jake— sonrió al en cuanto la atendieron.

— ¡Bella!— le respondió con alegría y júbilo al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien— se recostó en el sillón y miró el techo.

—No lo pareces— la voz de Jacob se volvió seria y grave—. ¿Pasó algo?

—Hoy despertó Mike— cerró los ojos y contuvo las lágrimas—. Pidió que fuera al hospital…

—Lo hiciste.

—Sí, Edward me acompañó.

—Bella ¿qué pasó?— era una orden y ella comenzó a hablar.

Le contó el monólogo de Mike; sus sentimientos expresados, su plan para lastimarla, el cómo sus otras compañeras habían estado involucradas también, el culparla a ella por todo. En algún momento de la conversación comenzó a llorar, no sabía bien si Jacob la estaba entendiendo, ni siquiera ella lo hacía pero no podía dejar de hablar, era como si el nudo que le había estado apretando la garganta hubiera desaparecido y ahora estuviera vomitando todo.

Jacob no la interrumpió, aunque no estaba del todo segura, entre su llanto y desahogo no había escuchado nada.

—Permíteme decirte que eres una idiota al pensar que es tu culpa— bufó Jake cuando Bella terminó de hablar—. Pensé que era más inteligente.

—Pero…

— ¡No hay peros, Bella!— exclamó interrumpiéndola—. Estás siendo ridícula ¿Acaso es correcto que yo vaya y viole a una mujer porque me haya dejado plantado?— suspiró pesadamente y golpeó algo—. ¿Sabes qué pienso? Que te llamó no para disculparse contigo, sino para meterte una semilla de culpabilidad en tu cabeza, pero sinceramente no pensé que fueras a creerle.

—Él hasta lloró…

—Eres terca, obstinada y crédula— bufó exasperado—. Mejor cambiemos de tema o juro que iré a patear tú trasero y no el del pendejo. ¿Cuándo van a ser los juicios?

—Supongo que ahora deben estar interrogándolo, tienen que hablar con las otras chicas… sinceramente no lo sé—se masajeó las sienes, le dolían.

—Cuando te den las fechas me llamas, yo iré contigo— sentenció.

Bella se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Sí, hermano mayor— bromeó—. Gracias por escucharme.

—La verdad me hubiera gustado verte, o al menos ir contigo al hospital.

—Fue una sorpresa para todos, no lo esperábamos.

En ese momento apareció Edward y se tiró en el sillón a su lado, el que hubiera aparecido repentinamente la había tomado por sorpresa, ni siquiera lo había escuchado entrar. Frunció el ceño al verlo alejado de ella, mirando hacia el frente, molesto.

—Aunque el juicio salga de sorpresa quiero que me llames ¿entendido?— demandó.

—Sí, claro— dijo distraída, sin poder apartar sus ojos de Edward.

—Tengo que colgar, mañana tengo examen.

—Lamento interrumpirte— se disculpó rápidamente.

—Eres tonta—se rió—. Para ti tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, nunca dudes en llamarme.

—Gracias, Jake. Adiós— colgó la llamada y dejó el teléfono en la mesa.

Se reacomodó en el sillón, subió sus piernas y las abrazó, apoyando su mentón en las rodillas. Quería hablar, decirle algo para borrar esa expresión de su rostro, pero no sabía qué decir, ni siquiera sabía por qué podría estar molesto, a menos que… por un segundo su corazón dejó de latir y comenzó a bombear con fuerza, golpeando su pecho como si quisiera abrirlo y salir corriendo, la sangre en sus venas se congeló, el miedo le estaba apretando el pecho hasta el punto de impedirle respirar…

¿La habría descubierto? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que le había robado documentos importantes?

—Tú pensabas que eras una persona egoísta— habló con vos grave, tomándola de imprevisto—. Realmente no sabes el significado de esa palabra, Bella.

Cuando la miró se sintió peor de lo que ya estaba, sus hermosos ojos verdes que siempre eran brillosos y llenos de cariño ahora estaban opacos y tristes, podía también ver furia, arrepentimiento, culpabilidad, sentimientos que ella no comprendía el por qué él los sentía.

—Créeme cuando te digo esto, porque es verdad— se inclinó hacia ella, solo un poco, mirándola con intensidad—. No hay ser más egoísta en este mundo que yo. Tú eres un ángel en mi comparación…

El alivio la inundó y se sintió terrible por ello, eso significaba que Edward no la había descubierto, que ella seguía mintiéndole. Sin embargo sus palabras la tenían confundida.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— le preguntó.

Bella vio la lucha interna que se reflejaban en sus ojos, podía verlo debatirse consigo mismo. Un músculo comenzó a latir en su mandíbula a causa de apretar los dientes con fuerza. Una vena se hinchó en su frente.

— ¿Edward?— lo llamó preocupada.

Él cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza por la nariz, se apoyó en el sofá, y cuando volvió a abrirlos ella supo el silencio había ganado la batalla. Sea lo que sea que él iba a decirle, algo en su interior se lo impidió.

—También soy celoso, al extremo, posesivo aunque eso ya lo has visto— le sonrió, pero la alegría no le llegó a los ojos—. Soy egoísta porque te quiero solo para mí, quiero que me mires solo a mí, que me hables solo a mí… pero mi chica acaba de hablar con otro hombre sobre lo que pasó en el hospital, antes que a mí.

Él estaba mintiéndole, no era estúpida, eso no era lo que quería decirle, le estaba ocultando algo importante, doloroso para él, y ella quería saberlo. Pero era obvio que no iba a ser por boca de Edward.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste escuchando?— se obligó a preguntar.

—No mucho— se encogió de hombros—. Cuando entré te vi hablar por teléfono mientras llorabas, iba a arrancarte el aparato pero mencionaste a Newton y luego a Jacob— la miró de reojo—. Lamento si te molestó mi intromisión, pero quería saber qué había pasado en el hospital, tú no me contaste nada.

—Iba a hacerlo mientras cenábamos, pero…dijiste que quería una tarde tranquila.

—Para ti no para mí ¡Demonios, Bella!— se pasó una mano por el cabello con gesto exasperado—, si querías hablar me lo hubieras dicho. Yo pensé que necesitabas distracción.

—Y la quiero— le tomó las manos—, solo no quería seguirte preocupando.

—De verdad, eres tan ridícula— bufó rodando los ojos.

Bella se rió y lo miró con curiosidad.

—Tú y Jake no son tan diferentes como dicen— levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla.

—No me compares con ese perro apestoso— le agarró la mano y le besó los nudillos—. He traído tu comida favorita y unas buenas pelis—le soltó la mano al tiempo que se levantaba—, iré a traer los platos mientras tu escoge una.

Bella asintió y lo vio marchar a la cocina. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos vio a Edward como un extraño, hasta ella misma se sentía como una, esa sensación no le gustó para nada ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? ¿Desde cuándo ellos se ocultaban cosas? O quizá siempre lo estuvieron haciendo y ella recién ahora las estaba notando.

Sabía que estaba siendo entrometida pero ella iba a averiguar qué era lo que Edward le ocultaba, ahora estaba segura que no era para saciar su curiosidad era para salvar su relación.

.

.

.

—No entiendo por qué no puedo ir— se quejó por enésima vez—. Se supone que yo soy su novio no tú.

—Pareces un crio— resopló Alice—. Son cosas de chicas, además vamos a que le receten pastillas no a ver la primera ecografía de tu hijo.

Bella escupió el café y comenzó a toser descontroladamente.

—Sigo sin ver el problema— masculló frunciendo el ceño al ver que Bella tomaba un extraño color morado.

— ¡Por dios! ¡Van a revisarle la vagina y no quiere que estés allí mirando!— gritó golpeando la mesa.

— ¡Alice!

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Ya la he visto— ladeó la cabeza como si fuera un pequeño niño y no entendiera por qué le estaban prohibiendo algo.

Alice rompió a reír a sonoras carcajadas mientras que Bella se sentía desfallecer.

—Eres un idiota.

Se levantó de la mesa y corrió a su habitación, tomó su mochila y volvió a la cocina, donde Alice continuaba riéndose tirada en la mesa con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras Edward tomaba su café sin culpa alguna por lo que había dicho. Tomó a su amiga del brazo y la arrastró fuera del departamento, estaba tan enfadada y avergonzada que ni siquiera lo saludó. Se metieron dentro del ascensor y presionó el botón de primera planta.

—Vamos, Bella. Solo estábamos bromeando—le dijo su amiga entre risitas.

—Se pueden ir ambos a la mierda— gruñó y bajó en cuanto las puertas se abrieron.

Entraron en el auto de Alice y dispararon hacia el instituto, irían al final de clase al médico.

— ¿Y bien?— le preguntó Alice mirándola de reojo.

— ¿Y bien qué?— ni siquiera la miró, aún estaba demasiado enojada.

— ¿Qué tal?

— ¿Con qué?— respondió con otra pregunta.

— ¡¿Follaron o no?— gritó exasperada.

Bella jadeó y la miró con sorpresa.

— ¿Para qué vas al médico sino?— se rió—. No soy tan tonta.

—Bueno…no, es…— balbuceaba sin sentido, su boca se abría y cerraba como un pequeño pez fuera del agua.

—Cuéntame— pidió rebotando en el asiento— ¿Cuántas veces lo han hecho hasta ahora? ¿Qué se sintió? ¿Es incómodo? ¿Duele mucho? ¿Edward la tiene grande?

— ¡Alice!— exclamó riéndose, no podía evitarlo.

— Necesito referencias para cuando esté con Jasper, así que ¡habla!

—No entiendo por qué el pene de Edward sea una referencia.

—Simple curiosidad— se encogió de hombros—. Ya dejemos el pene de Edward y cuéntame lo que realmente quiero saber.

Bella suspiró y se reacomodó en su lugar.

—Duele y es incómodo, pero solo por unos instantes luego es…— se voz se desvaneció.

— ¿Es…?— la instó apretando el volante.

—No tengo una palabra exacta para describirlo— admitió—. Sientes muchas cosas a la vez, sentimientos y sensaciones se mezclan. No eres tu sola, estás con la persona que amas y eso lo hace más perfecto y único.

—No creo poder esperar hasta los dieciocho— lloriqueó.

— ¿Ustedes han intentado algo?— la miró con curiosidad y se sorprendió de verla sonrojada.

—Hemos practicado sexo oral— la vio removerse en el asiento—. Jasper es…

— ¡No quiero detalles!— gritó tapándose los oídos.

Entre risas entraron al estacionamiento del instituto, aparcó el auto y lo apagó. Alice se giró en su asiento para encararla.

— ¿Te han llamado ya?

Bella se miró las manos y asintió. Había pasado tres días desde que había visto a Mike, Carlisle les había informado que no habían secuelas por el golpe, también le habían dado de alta, los estudios y análisis daban positivos, sanos. La policía había salido en busca de los criminales en cuanto declaró aquella mañana, esa misma tarde se comunicaron con ella para decirle que consiguiera un abogado, su caso estaba próximo a tribunales.

Su único alivio era que habían retirado la denuncia sobre Edward, tal y como Mike le había dicho.

—Solo falta establecer fechas y por supuesto encontrar a los otros.

—Yo también voy a ir contigo— dijo Alice tomándole la mano—. Van a ser días jodidos y necesitas de todo nuestro apoyo.

—Gracias—le sonrió devolviéndole el apretón—. De verdad voy a necesitarlo.

Se abrazaron afectuosamente y bajaron del auto para dirigirse a sus respectivas clases.

La mañana pasó rápida y tranquila, sin problemas. Cuando se refería a ello lo decía por sus compañeras de instituto; Lauren, Jessica y Jane. Los rumores se expandían como plaga por los pasillos, el boca a boca era como un enorme teléfono descompuesto. Algunos decía que las tres jóvenes se habían fugado al saber que la policía las estaba buscando. Otros decía que las tres estaban tras las rejas junto con Mike.

Los rumores tontos y fantasiosos eran los más escuchados y votados por los alumnos para las cotillas. Pero ninguno se había propuesto en preguntarle o sacar una conclusión más acorde a la situación; el que los hubiera expulsado.

Efectivamente eso había pasado, la directora había tomado la decisión en modo de castigo y para salvar la reputación de tan prestigiosa escuela. Las tres chicas iban a estar implicadas en el juicio también, como cómplices del abuso.

Bella no quería ir a ese juicio, tampoco a reconocer a los criminales, prefería olvidarse de todo y todos y continuar con su vida. Pero debía hacerle frente y resolver el problema, era la única manera en que la dejarían en paz.

— ¿Estás lista?

La voz de Alice la sacó de sus cavilaciones, miró a su amiga quien estaba apoyada en los casilleros. Asintió y dejó el último libro antes de cerrar la puertita de chapa. Ahora debía ir a solucionar otro problema para que la dejaran en paz, en ese caso Edward.

Montaron nuevamente el auto y se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia la clínica privada donde tenía cita médica. En cuanto bajaron del auto el miedo por el juicio fue superado por el de la revisión. Era infinitamente vergonzoso lo que iba a hacer, pero tenía que hacerlo era una medida de prevención… además ella también quería probarlo sin el preservativo.

Por culpa de aquel finísimo plástico no lo habían vuelto a hacer. Edward no quería correr riesgos, él decía que si empezaba no iba a poder detenerse, mucho menos iba a tener cabeza para salir de ella en cuanto se corriera…además de amar correrse mientras ella también lo había. No habían habido besos, ni caricias, ni siquiera un poco de sexo oral para menguar un poco el calor que día a día amenazaba con quemarlos, pero ninguno se atrevía.

Por eso ella ahora mismo iba a entrar a ese consultorio, abrir las piernas y dejar que un desconocido hurgara su intimidad. Todo para poder mantener sexo libre con Edward y evitar algún contratiempo del que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado aún.

Para su suerte la consulta fue rápida pero no por eso menos vergonzosa, desde que entró hasta que salió sus mejillas nunca abandonaron el color rojo, se intensificó hasta un punto imposible cuando se subió a la silla y abrió sus piernas.

La doctora había sido muy amable, simpática y cariñosa. Había instruido a Bella, con paciencia, en cómo tomar las pastillas, los pros y los contras de ellas. Hasta se había tomado el tiempo para darle una breve pero ilustrativa clase de sexualidad a Alice. Tenía una maqueta de plástico en forma de vagina y otra de pene, las había usado para ilustrarlas, mostrando el himen, el punto G y cómo se formaba y salía el semen.

Bella había salido media enferme mientras que Alice estaba radiante con toda la información aprendida. Alice la dejó en la puerta del apartamento.

—Luego me cuentas cómo te fue— le gritó desde el auto y salió pitando del lugar.

Cansada mental y físicamente subió hacia su apartamento, dejó la mochila en el sillón y se tiró boca arriba. Se refregó la cara con las manos y suspiró pesadamente. Extrañamente el apartamento estaba demasiado silencioso. Con esfuerzo se levantó y fue hacia la habitación, estaba vacía, con la cama tendida como lo había dejado esa mañana. Fue al estudio, igual de vacío. Era extraño Edward ya debería de estar en casa.

Iba a salir y llamarlo por teléfono cuando su escritorio le llamó la atención, fue entonces cuando recordó lo que había escondido, atravesó la habitación y abrió el último cajón, removió los papeles y sacó la carpetilla Miró una vez más la habitación asegurándose de que nadie la estaba viendo y la abrió.

_Es la décima sesión que tenemos esta semana y Edward sigue sin hablarme, ni siquiera me mira. Tiene la vista perdida en el infinito, se ve vacío, hueco, perdido, asumo que son los fármacos, le dan demasiados calmantes y somníferos, les he dicho que bajaran las dosis apenas es un niño, pero insisten en que es la única forma de mantenerlo estable. Se lo ve cansado, tiene grandes ojeras y ha bajado de peso considerablemente. Sé que es mi paciente y que no debo involucrarme emocionalmente, pero me da pena e intento día tras día ayudarlo. Sacarlo de su shock emocional._

Bella leía con el ceño fruncido, concentrada en cada palabra, intentando leer entre líneas qué era lo que le había pasado. Cambió de página y siguió leyendo.

_Hoy parece más lúcido, tiene un mejor aspecto, está tenso y me mira, con desconfianza pero lo hace. Intento hacerle hablar pero él se niega a hacerlo al principio. Le pedí que me contara sobre él, comencé con preguntas fáciles, básicas; su nombre, su edad, su nacionalidad, fecha de nacimiento…_

—_Se supone que ya deben tener mis datos— me dijo en apenas un murmullo. Tiene los dedos clavados en los reposabrazos._

—_Mi secretaria olvidó rellenar tu ficha para mí— le sonreí y mostré la hoja, demostrándole que no mentía— ¿Qué tal si me ayudas?_

_Edward me entrecierra los ojos pero accede a contestar cada una de mis pequeñas y básicas preguntas. Lo vi relajarse considerablemente, hasta se inclinó un poco en el sillón, mirándome escribir. _

_Cuando terminé con la ficha y la dejé a un lado le pregunté cosas un poco más íntimas; color favorito, fruta, auto, juegos, libros (descubrí que es un ávido lector) y me atreví a preguntarle sobre la música. Él se tensó pero me contestó, le pregunté si tocaba algún instrumento…_

—_Sí— respondió en voz baja—. Me enseñó mi maestro._

_Edward se puso pálido de repente, empezó a sudar y temblar con violencia. Tuve que llamar a los enfermeros, estaba teniendo un ataque. Lo sedaron y se lo llevaron a su habitación._

Pasó rápido a la siguiente página para poder continuar leyendo.

_Está sentado frente a mí, no lo veo recuperado, se lo ve que todavía tiembla y hay miedo en sus ojos. Les dije que no era necesario traerlo tan pronto, que mejor se recuperara, que pasara tiempo con su familia antes de retomar la terapia, pero su médico de cabecera me contradijo y lo trajeron obligado. Edward no quiere mirarme, y no lo culpo. Fui demasiado brusco en meterlo en ese tema._

— _Dime Edward ¿Te gusta viajar?— le pregunté con sumo interés. Él asintió—. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir cuando seas mayor?_

—_América— se hundió más en su asiento— Si me voy a vivir allí él no va a poder perseguirme ¿verdad?_

— ¿Bella?

Guardo con prisa y sin cuidado la carpeta dentro del cajón, lo cerró con fuerza y abrió su portátil, justo a tiempo que Edward entraba en el estudio.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Incapaz de hablar, por un terrible nudo en la garganta por el miedo, se encogió de hombros y se levantó de un salto, abrazándolo con fuerza. Él la cogió por la cintura y la acorraló contra el escritorio, escondiendo la cara en su cuello… lo sintió aspirar su perfume, su lengua lamer su piel y sus dientes mordisquearla.

—Edward— gimió agarrándose de sus hombros.

— ¿Ya la tomaste?—preguntó contra su oído, bañando la piel de su cuello con su cálido aliento.

Sintió unas manos colarse debajo de la pollera de su uniforme, agarrándole el trasero, levantándola levemente, poniéndola justo a la altura de su miembro que estaba ya duro y listo contra las telas de la ropa.

—Sí— jadeó cuando lo sintió refregarse.

Edward se apartó un poco de ella y le sonrió con picardía, la giró quedando contra su espalda. Sus manos subieron por sus caderas, hasta su cintura para llegar finalmente a los botones de la camisa. Agarró ambos costados y la abrió con brusquedad haciendo que los botones saltaran en todas direcciones.

— ¿Edward?— lo llamó entre asustada y excitada.

— ¿Mmm?

Sus hábiles dedos bajaron las copas del sostén dejando sus pechos al descubierto, sus pezones ya estaban duros, excitados. Los tomó entre sus dedos y jugó un rato con ellos.

— ¿Qué haces?— preguntó entrecortadamente.

—Tocándote— se rió contra la piel de su nuca—. A punto de tomarte.

Alejó las manos de sus pechos y con una agarró su cadera, mientras la otra la empujaba por la espalda.

—Acuéstate sobre la mesa— le ordenó con voz ronca.

Bella lo obedeció con cierta reticencia, apoyó los codos sobre la superficie de la mesa y miró por encima de su hombro. Edward estaba detrás de ella, con la vista clavada en su falda, la cual se había levantado hasta la mitad de su trasero. Se sentía arder, la mirada de Edward era tan intensa y pasional que le arrancó un gemido.

— ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me calienta verte con tu uniforme?— preguntó a la vez que acariciaba una nalga con la yema de los dedos.

Tuvo que tragar varias veces para mojar su seca garganta.

—Un par de veces— su voz temblaba patéticamente. Se suponía que debía verse excitada, encantada por cómo él la estaba tocando y hablando, no como una pequeña niña inocente asustada de tener sexo.

Ante su respuesta Edward se rió y presionó contra ella…o más bien, presionó su duro miembro contra su trasero. Unos dedos fríos y largos se colaron entre sus bragas, rozando sus pliegues, se engancharon en el elástico y tiraron hacia abajo, desgarrando la tela.

— ¿Sabes por qué?

Bella escuchó el inconfundible sonido del cierre al ser bajado. Su respiración se aceleró y su garganta se cerró, incapaz de hablar negó con la cabeza de manera frenética.

Edward la cubrió por completo y pegó sus labios a su oído.

—Me haces sentir un pervertido— dijo y la penetró de una sola estocada.

Bella jadeó con sorpresa y placer, el movimiento había sido brusco, le dolió pero se sorprendió al sentirse que lo aceptaba sin problemas. Podía sentir su interior estirarse, amoldarse a él con rapidez. Edward solo esperó apenas unos segundos antes de comenzar a embestirla sin compasión.

Estaba sorprendida al encontrarse disfrutando del asalto salvaje. Le gustaba la manera en que él la estaba dominando; cómo sus dedos se clavaban con fuerza en su cintura, manteniéndola inmóvil contra el escritorio mientras sus caderas chocaban con fuerza las de ella. El roce de la madera dura y fría contra sus sensibles pezones Pero sobre todo disfrutaba el sentir carne contra carne, sin nada en medio que opacara la sensación. Edward había tenido razón, el objeto era finísimo pero la diferencia era sumamente notable. La suavidad de su piel, la dureza de su miembro, las venas que se marcaban en el pene contra la piel resbaladiza de su vagina.

Se encontró gimiendo su nombre a gritos, su interior tensándose mientras el placer se arremolinaba en su vientre bajo. El orgasmo la golpeó con tal fuerza que ni siquiera pudo gritar, clavó las uñas en la madera y se estremeció con violencia mientras las olas de placer la llevaban al cielo.

—Eso, bebé— jadeaba Edward mientras seguía embistiéndola, prolongando el placer.

Finalmente él también llegó a su orgasmo, gritando su nombre mientras la sostenía en un apretado abrazo. Cayó sobre ella, aplastándola contra el escritorio sin embargo a ella no le importó. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, agitados, temblando aún por el intenso orgasmo…completamente saciados.

—Mierda…eso fue…

—Sin palabras— terminó con una enorme sonrisa en la cara—. Fue mucho mejor que la vez anterior.

—Lo siento, Bella— se incorporó tomándola por la cintura para sentarla sobre el escritorio—. No fue mi intención ser tan brusco, pero…no aguantaba más, te necesitaba.

Bella se rió y negó con la cabeza, y decía que ella era ridícula.

—Yo también te necesitaba— le acarició la mejilla con cariño—. Ya te he dicho que me gustó.

— ¿Te he lastimado?— preguntó ignorándola por completo.

—Solo estoy cansada, me tiemblan las piernas— se rió tontamente.

Edward se carcajeó de buena gana. La besó con devoción.

—Entonces voy a tener que entrenarte— meneó sus cejas arrancándole un sonrojo a Bella—. Mejor ve a preparar un baño para los dos mientras yo limpio todo este desastre.

Bella miró a su alrededor y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al ver las cosas que estaban sobre su escritorio desparramadas en el suelo, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue ver el escritorio removido de su lugar.

—Eres salvaje— susurró asombrada.

—Y eso que aún no me conoces en la ducha— mordió el lóbulo de su oído.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Él tenía todavía fuerzas para otra ronda? Ella se sentía cansada, agotada, no creía poder soportar otro asalto de pie, sin embargo el imaginarlo desnudo, debajo de la lluvia, completamente empapado y excitado, su cuerpo pareció cobrar vida, reunir nuevas energías, estaba increíblemente lista.

Asintió con demasiada emoción y bajó del escritorio de un salto, prácticamente corrió hacia el dormitorio pero en medio camino se detuvo ya que algo cálido se escurría de su entrepierna. Levantó su pollera y miró hacia abajo, pudo notar un líquido blancuzco resbalar con lentitud por la cara interna de su muslo.

Tomó una gota entre sus dedos y se lo llevó a los labios, la excitación barrió su cuerpo como una caliente lengua de fuego… era su sabor mezclado con el de Edward, era delicioso…parecía un afrodisíaco.

Retomó su carrera al baño, se quitó la ropa del instituto, tirando sus bragas blancas, y rotas a la basura, abrió el grifo de agua y la reguló a una temperatura adecuada. Se sentía ansiosa y nerviosa a la vez, con cada minuto se ponía más y más impaciente, pero Edward no aparecía.

Pronto el baño se llenó del vapor del agua, tomó su bata y fue hacia el estudio en su busca. Entró a la habitación y lo encontró parado en medio de esta, dándole la espalda, los hombros tensos y la cabeza gacha.

— ¿Edward?— lo llamó acercándose, a solo un metro notó lo que él tenía en las manos.

Llevó las manos a la boca en un vano intento de contener el grito que amenazaba en romper su garganta. Edward se giró y la miró como jamás antes lo había hecho; sus ojos eran oscuros, amenazantes, fríos, enfadados, pero a la vez se veían desesperados, temerosos y tan o más aterrados que ella.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esto?— preguntó enseñándole la carpetilla. Su voz se escuchaba calmada lo cual la hacía asustarse aún más—. Bella— la llamó cuando no le contestó— ¡Contéstame!— gritó tirando la carpetilla contra la pared, haciendo que las hojas salieran volando por toda la habitación.

Bella retrocedió con el miedo reflejado en su expresión. Pero no alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando la tomó de los antebrazos, clavándole los dedos, lastimándola.

— ¿¡De donde lo sacaste!—exigió saber zarandeándola con violencia— ¿¡Cuánto leíste!

Bella chilló con fuerza e intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero le era imposible él la agarraba con demasiada fuerza.

— ¿Es el primero? ¿Desde cuándo…?— su voz se quebró y gritó con frustración soltándola finalmente pero tomó su escritorio y lo estampó contra la pared con estantes, tirando los libros al suelo.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— se volvió a mirarla pero esta vez se veía triste, asustado, temeroso— ¿No te das cuenta de que acabas de arruinarlo todo?

—Yo…quería saber…— balbuceó temblando.

Notó cómo la rabia volvió a tomar el control de su cuerpo y retrocedió hasta toparse contra la pared.

— ¿Quieres saber?— repitió mordaz—. Bien, te lo diré.

Acortó la distancia en un par de zancadas y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. Clavó sus ojos fríos y amenazantes en los suyos y pronunció las palabras que cambiaría su relación para siempre.

—Soy un asesino.

* * *

_**Sé que no tengo perdón de dios por la tardanza. Las he tenido semanas enteras diciendo "mañana actualizo" y no lo hacía, decir que estaba ocupada es quedarme corta. **_

_**Bueno por fin se lo ha dicho… ahora ¿cómo se lo va a tomar ella? ¿Cómo van a seguir ellos? Quiero escuchar sus especulaciones, es algo que me encanta cuando me dejan esos rr con sus hipótesis o lo que les gestaría ver…debo decir que ya todo está fríamente calculado en mi cabeza así xD**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus rr, sus favoritos, sus alertas… no les puedo decir con exactitud cuando voy a actualizar, no es que no quiera, pero siempre que digo algo me descompagina todo y tengo que cambiar las fechas.**_

_**De todas maneras es mi face voy a estar subiendo adelantos como hago siempre, no sé por qué FF sacó los links, pero es Meli Pattz ;)**_

_**Besos y gracias por leer hasta aquí.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Sus crudas palabras quedaron flotando en el tenso ambiente y en su aturdida mente. No podía dejar de mirarlo, su tono había sido duro e inflexible pero sus ojos transmitían todo lo contrario; demostraban miedo. Bella no sabía qué pensar, qué decir, cómo actuar. Se sentía paralizada por la consternación, muda por el terror.

— ¿Feliz?— preguntó con mordacidad.

Bella sacudió la cabeza sintiendo las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—Tú no tenías que saber esto— resopló pasando una mano por su cabello, tironeándolo con desesperación.

En segundos su expresión cambió drásticamente, la valentía e indiferencia que había mostrado antes se borró completamente, dejándole el paso al verdadero sentimiento. Al miedo.

Lo vio acercarse un paso pero dudo y retrocedió dos, miró en todas direcciones, repasando en el escritorio volcado y los papeles esparcidos por el piso, retrocedió otros pasos más.

—Yo…realmente lo siento, Bella— dijo sin siquiera mirarla, con voz lastimera.

Bella abrió su boca para decir algo, pero solo salió un sollozo estrangulado logrando que él se estremeciera. Sin agregar nada más salió de la habitación a toda prisa, sus pasos resonaron en el apartamento… y luego las paredes vibraron con el portazo.

Un sollozo siguió a otro hasta convertirlo en un llanto angustiado. Tapó su boca con las manos pero lo único que consiguió fue temblar con fuerza. Cerró sus ojos y deseó que todo fuera una maldita pesadilla, que todo lo que había pasado era un mal sueño y que pronto se iba a despertar. Pero sabía que se estaba engañando a sí misma, no importaba cuanto intentara pensar lo contrario lo que acababa de pasar era real, tan real como el dolor en su pecho. Perecía como si tuviera una enorme herida en el centro de pecho, como si la hubieran tajado con un cuchillo y la hubiera dejado abierta, desangrando y ardiendo en dolor.

Permaneció sentada en el suelo durante bastante tiempo, las lágrimas y el llanto habían parado, más no el dolor. Sus sollozos se convirtieron en hipidos y sus ojos estaban secos, doloridos de tanto llorar, sentía los párpados pesados y la cabeza le palpitaba horriblemente. Sin embargo no se había movido de esa posición, permaneció allí. Esperando a alguien que sabía que no iba a volver.

Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, Esas tres palabras aún flotando en su cabeza, sin descanso, brotando más y más preguntas sin respuestas…

En ese momento el timbre sonó atravesando todo el departamento, sobresaltándola. Se puso en pie de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta, quizá era él. Quizá había vuelto para explicarle todo. Con la esperanza llameando intensamente en su cuerpo abrió la puerta de un tirón y un balde de agua helada apagó su esperanza.

—Esme…

—Oh, cariño— se lanzó hacia delante, abrazándola con fuerza— ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó en cuanto la soltó.

— ¿Dónde está Edward?— respondió con otra pregunta.

El que su madre estuviera aquí solo confirmaba más sus temores; él se había ido y no iba a volver.

—Cuéntame qué pasó— pidió con amabilidad, desviando el tema, negándose a contestar.

El tajo en su pecho se hizo aún más grande, profundo…más doloroso.

Bella se deslizó de los delicados brazos de la mujer y fue hacia el sillón, sintiéndose abatida y vacía. Lo había perdido…

—Bella, necesito que me digas qué pasó— insistió Esme sentándose a su lado, tomando sus manos y mirándola con preocupación.

Miró a la mujer y se sintió enferma de vergüenza ¿cómo podía darle cara a esta mujer que tan amable había sido con ella? ¿Cómo decirle que había robado información privada de su casa solo para saciar su estúpida curiosidad?

—Yo…— comenzó pero su voz se desvaneció, tenía miedo de hablar y también perder a Esme… ¿y si perdía a toda esa hermosa familia? Volvería a quedarse sola.

Jake y Alice habían sido sus pilares en los últimos dos años, pero la familia Cullen se había convertido en su hogar, en su familia propiamente dicha.

—Por favor— pidió con suma preocupación.

Tomando aire finalmente decidió decirle la verdad, además si no lo hacía ella Edward terminaría diciéndoselo.

—Cuando fui a su casa— empezó de nuevo, ahora con voz un poco firme ya que temblaba—, encontré accidentalmente una caja, la encontré cuando una pelota cayó y rodó debajo de los estantes, la busqué y me tropecé con ella, no estaba fisgoneando ni nada— se apresuró a explicar, pero se detuvo abruptamente, ella sí había estado curioseando.

— ¿Una caja?— preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

—Sí, era de color negro, estaba perfectamente camuflada en la oscuridad del hueco, cualquiera que lo viera no se habría dado cuenta pero cuando metí la mano para sacar la pelota me choqué con ella.

— ¿Qué tenía esa caja?— la mujer parecía cada vez más confundida.

—Había…carpetas de sesiones con el siquiatra— admitió en voz baja, agachando la cabeza, viéndose completamente culpable.

— ¡Oh, Bella!— en la exclamación de Esme notó la nota de reproche.

—No tengo excusas, sé que no debí hacerlo pero…—suspiró pasándose una mano por el cabello, apartándoselo de los ojos—. Él ha estado actuando raro, he visto que tenía problemas con algo e intenté preguntarle pero siempre evitó la conversación— le explicó apresuradamente—. Yo…necesitaba saber, en un momento se convirtió en algo más que curiosidad, se convirtió en salvar lo que teníamos pero…hubiera preferido no haberlo sabido nunca, no si eso significaba que iba a perderlo.

Ella había pensado que ya no tenía lágrimas, pero se había equivocado, estas volvieron a acumularse en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que él te dijo?— preguntó Esme, con seriedad.

Bella la miró con ojos acuosos y con voz estrangulada contestó:

—Me dijo que había asesinado a alguien.

Esta vez fue el turno de Esme de apartar la mirada, solo que no se veía avergonzada o enfadada, todo lo contrario, se veía triste, angustiada. El corazón de Bella se aceleró cuando comprendió.

— ¿Es cierto?— preguntó buscando sus ojos.

—Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar— murmuró la mujer refregando su rostro con ambas manos—- Le dije que tenía que decírtelo desde el principio, pero no me escuchó…ahora entiendo.

—Esme ¿es cierto?

La mujer la miró con tanta pena que rompió el corazón de Bella.

—Te pido por favor que no lo juzgues—le tomó las manos y las apretó con fuerza—. No es como tú piensas, él no es un asesino…

La voz de Esme se quebró y de sus ojos finas lágrimas descendieron hasta la punta de su barbilla. Bella la atrajo en un abrazo y la estrechó con fuerza, permitiéndose a ambas llorar por unos minutos.

—Necesito saber— pidió Bella alejándose— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Quién…?— cerró la boca, obligándose a tragar el torrente de preguntas.

Esme se enderezó y sacó un delicado pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo, limpió sus mejillas y ojos.

—Han pasado casi diez años— respondió—. Nosotros vivíamos en Londres, todos nacimos allí— le sonrió con tristeza.

— ¿Londres?

—Así es…luego de ese incidente decidimos mudarnos, el médico nos dijo que sería bueno para él…y realmente lo fue.

— ¿Cómo sucedió lo del…?— Bella no podía decir esa palabra, su vozse negaba a decirla.

—La verdad es que no sabemos bien cómo pasó— frunció el ceño—. Es un tema tabú para Edward y nosotros no lo presionamos a que nos contara. Estuvo durante un año en estado depresivo, sin mencionar lo sucedido, él…entraba en pánico cuando le hacían las preguntas y terminaba drogado de tantos fármacos.

Bella asintió recordando lo que había leído del expediente, hasta con el psicólogo quien había intentado hacerlo hablar de una mejor manera no había tenido suerte.

—La policía no sabía qué hacer con él; tenían un muerto, un niño con ataques de nervios y un caso completamente abierto— negó con la cabeza—. Nos hicieron preguntas sobre si él tomaba medicamentos para la depresión o si notábamos en él algún comportamiento extraño para un niño de su edad…— la miró con desesperación, parecía que Esme había vuelto a aquellos días sufribles—. Sé muy bien cómo crié a mis hijos, sé muy bien sus caracteres y personalidades y estoy segurísima de que Edward no tenía ningún problema, era un niño sano, como todos los demás, iba a la escuela, estudiaba, hacía sus deberes, ayudaba en casa, peleaba con su hermano mayor y tomaba clases de piano…amaba el piano.

— ¿Su maestro?— se atrevió a preguntar, trayendo a Esme de nuevo a la realidad, ella asintió con gesto serio.

—Edward terminó declarando; dijo que su maestro lo había atacado, intentó ahorcarlo, había evidencia tenía marcas en su cuello. Él se defendió, lo hizo con lo que tenía a mano, estaba asustado…— cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un lento y pesado suspiro—. Cuando encontramos a Edward él estaba en su sala, en un rincón, completamente perdido y su maestro en medio de la sala…muerto.

Bella ya no preguntó más nada, no porque no quisiera, al contrario quería saber por qué su maestro lo había atacado, cómo él se había defendido, con qué lo había hecho. Pero decidió que después iba a preguntarlo, ahora era mejor dejar que Esme se tranquilizara un poco, ya demasiado había hecho recordar a aquella dulce mujer un pasado terrible.

Ahora entendía varias de los comportamientos de Edward, el piano que aún conservaba, se negaba a dejarlo, pero no lo tocaba. Sin embargo ¿Por qué se había marchado? Él había salido huyendo del departamento como si…

—Sigue sintiéndose culpable— concluyó en voz alta.

Esme la miró con sorpresa, parecía que la mujer había olvidado con quién estaba. Asintió despacio.

—No importa cuánto le digamos lo contrario— frunce el ceño antes de continuar—. No sabemos exactamente qué fue lo que le dijo su maestro, pero estamos seguro que eso aún influenza sobre él.

— ¿Dónde está ahora?— preguntó con interés. Ahora que sabía más o menos lo que había sucedido podía afrontar a Edward, podía hacerle entender que a ella no le importaba lo que había sucedido, que la perdonara por traicionar su confianza.

—En Londres.

.

.

.

Se alisó su blusa blanca por enésima vez, sus manos no paraban de transpirar y temblar, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho y su estómago estaba revuelto por los nervios. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a comenzar a vomitar pero no había nada que lanzar, no había desayunado y la noche anterior ni siquiera pudo prepararse algo para comer. Eran tanto los nervios y el miedo que su estomago estaba cerrado herméticamente, negándose a ingerir algo solido.

—Vas a romperte un dedo si sigues retorciéndolos así— dijo Jacob tomando sus manos, alejándolas—. Están heladas— frunció el ceño y las atrajo a su pecho, intentando calentarlas.

—Es por el mismo nerviosismo— agregó Alice acariciándole la espalda.

Bella los miró y sintió un enorme alivio y gratitud hacia ellos, como le habían prometido estaban acompañándola. Hoy era el día del reconocimiento. Estaba más nerviosa que nunca pues temía que no hubiera logrado atraparlos o algo peor, que ella no lograra reconocerlos. Su mente estaba media nublada y no estaba segura si se trataba porque había vuelto a bloquear esos pensamientos o era los mismos nervios traicionándola.

A pesar de la presencia de sus amigos sentía un enorme vacío, ella necesitaba de otra persona allí, una que había prometido acompañarla, protegerla, nunca abandonarla. Pero faltó a todas sus palabras, la dejó desprotegida, sola y confundida. Sin embargo ella sabía que se lo merecía, lo había buscado y este era el resultado.

—Señorita Swan, por aquí— la llamó un policía entrando a una habitación.

El pánico la golpeó como una enorme ola, prácticamente tirándola hacia atrás. Mandó la orden a sus piernas para moverse pero estabas estaban estáticas, como si estuviera pegabas al suelo de baldosas blancas. El policía arqueó una ceja ante su extraño comportamiento, poniéndola más nerviosa.

—Tranquila, voy a entrar contigo

La voz de Jacob sonaba como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros de distancia, sus grandes manos cálidas se cerraron en sus hombros y ejercieron fuerza, empujándola hacia delante y obligando a sus piernas a moverse. Apretando los labios se regañó mentalmente por parecer tan tonta. Armándose de valor entró en la habitación, con Jacob y el policía pisándole los talones.

El cuarto era pequeño, poco iluminado y no había muchos muebles, solo una mesa frente a un gran ventanal, un par de sillas, una computadora y un micrófono. La habitación que mostraba la ventana también era pequeña, pero estaba muy bien iluminada.

—Tome asiento, por favor— le ofreció el policía mientras se acercaba al micrófono y lo encendía.

Bella se sentó en la silla de madera y miró por la ventana, en ese momento el oficial daba la orden para que entraran los sospechosos. Una puerta del cuarto bien iluminado se abrió y un grupo de hombres desfiló hacia adentro, deteniéndose y poniéndose de frente, cada uno con un pequeño cartel en sus manos.

— ¿Reconoce alguno?— preguntó el oficial.

Bella se inclinó hacia delante y miró con detenimiento a cada hombre; diferentes tamaños, edades, color de piel, de cabello…pero ninguno era como los que la habían atacado. Reposando su espalda en el respaldo miró al policía y negó con la cabeza.

El oficial dio la orden de sacarlos y de entrar a otro nuevo grupo. Esa secuencia se repitió unas tres veces más. En cada pasarela su frustración crecía junto con su miedo, no estaba funcionando, ninguno de esos hombres ni siquiera tenía un parecido con sus criminales….

Nuevas caras aparecieron frente al vidrio, los miró uno por uno ya sin esperanzas de encontrarlos. Pasó por el primero, demasiado viejo, siguió con el segundo, demasiado pequeño, llegó al tercero…frunció el ceño y se inclinó aún más contra la mesa.

El hombre se veía aburrido, como si fuera un caso de todos los días que lo detuvieran para hacer pruebas de reconocimiento, destilaba arrogancia como si estuviera muy seguro de que lo soltarían y volvería a las calles. Tenía una abundante barba, su ropa se veía sucia y descuidad. Miró al segundo, ese se veía preocupado, intentaba aparentar indiferencia como su compañero pero lo delataba su postura rígida y su contante parpadeo. El segundo hombre soltó el pequeño cartel y se acomodó los lentes, que volvieron a resbalarse por su nariz. Parecía incómodo con ellos.

— ¿Reconoce alguno?— preguntó por cuarta vez el policía.

Su voz era la misma, no demostraba estar aburrido o cansado.

—Esos dos— le señaló Bella.

El oficial se inclinó nuevamente hacia el micrófono y ordenó a los "señores tres y cuatro" que dieran un paso adelante. El número tres cambió de posición, se puso un poco más rígido y miró hacia el vidrio con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo Bella no lograba reconocerlos por completo. Buscó entre sus recuerdos; sus violadores se veían diferentes, aunque claro tenían gorras y no había logrado captar bien sus rostros, pero habría recordado si uno llevaba lentes, aún así les eran demasiado familiares.

Resoplando con frustración se recostó en la silla y masajeó sus sienes.

—No logro hacer que coincidan.

—No hay problema, en los archivos tenemos sus expedientes con fotos— decía el oficial mientras tipeaba en el teclado—. Estos hombres han estado más de una vez aquí, ya sea por robo, homicidio, violaciones. Son criminales a quienes se les dan pocos años en prisión, salen y vuelven a entrar por los mismos delitos— explicaba sin mirarla—. Todos tienden a cambiar sus aspectos físicos para hacer un poco más difícil el trabajo de reconocimiento…

Bella dejó de mirar al oficial para volver a inspeccionar a los sospechosos…en el momento en que su vista atravesó el cristal quedó atrapada en la mirada del hombre con barba. Él miraba directamente el vidrio, hacia sus ojos, como si pudiera verla, como si la hubiera reconocido. Una lenta sonrisa se dibujó bajo la espesa barba y ella supo que había dado con ellos.

Esos ojos azules perturbadores, llenos de una lujuria enfermiza, amenazantes. Esa sonrisa burlona, desafiante, arrogante.

— ¿Bella?— la llamó Jacob, sacudiéndola por el hombro.

El oficial movió la pantalla de la computadora para que ella pudiera ver bien y allí estaban los verdaderos rostros. Se llevó una mano al pecho y asintió lentamente. Sus ojos volvieron hacia sus criminales, dos policías habían entrado y los estaban esposando, el de barba forcejeó pues no quería dejar de mirar en dirección a ella.

Nuevamente el miedo la barrió de arriba abajo, una lenta brisa que calaba hasta sus huesos. Había algo nuevo en esos perturbadores ojos, no era una advertencia era una promesa, una que gritaba en su mente, _nos volveremos a ver. _

Sintió que el aire no era suficiente, se sentía asfixiar, su respiración se volvió errática y sus pulmones ardían en protesta por el esfuerzo. De inmediato unos brazos la rodearon, apretándola con fuerza y en un momento se encontró flotando.

— ¡Necesitamos agua!— gritó alguien.

En un segundo en su campo visual apareció el rostro de Jacob, demasiado cerca.

—Escúchame, cariño— habló suavemente—. Estás respirando mal. Necesitas calmarte—le tomó el rostro entre sus manos para mantenerla quieta— ¿Estás conmigo?

Bella asintió débilmente.

—Un…minuto— pidió mientras cerraba los ojos y se ordenaba calmarse.

—Ellos no pueden tocarte, no van a volver a hacerlo. Ahora estás a salvo— decía Jacob mientras le acariciaba el cabello—. No voy a dejar que nadie vuelva a ponerte un dedo encima.

Sus palabras la confortaron y ayudaron a que recuperara el aliento de a poco. Se apoyó contra el hombro de su amigo, descansando, de pronto se sentía sumamente cansada. Alice apareció en ese momento y le entregó un botellín de agua. Solo bebió unos pocos sorbos.

—Dijeron que ya podíamos irnos— les informó mirando a Bella con preocupación— ¿Qué pasó ahí adentro? ¿Los encontraron?

—En el camino te cuento— respondió Jacob enderezándose—. ¿Puedes caminar?

—Sí.

Se levantó de su regazo y los tres caminaron hacia el estacionamiento, donde estaba el auto de Alice. Bella se sentó en el asiento de atrás mientras sus amigos se sentaban adelante y hablaban de lo sucedido. Cerró sus ojos una vez más y trató de desconectarse de todo. Trató de borrar esos aterradores ojos y fingir que no comprendió lo que insinuaban...lo convirtió en algo más bello, en algo que a ella la llenaba de calidez y felicidad.

Esos ojos azules cambiaron de color a unos verdes, tan brillantes y hermosos, no trasmitían la intención de lastimarla, más bien demostraba el cariño que sentía hacia ella, lo verdadero y sincero de ese sentimiento. La espesa barba desapareció, ahora había una mandíbula cuadrada, unos labios finos junto con una sonrisa ladeada masculina y sensual.

— ¿Aún sigue sin aparecer?

La pregunta flotó en la cabina de auto, llegando hasta sus oídos. Sabía perfectamente de quien hablaban.

—Jacob— le advirtió Alice entre dientes.

—Yo sabía que era peligroso, se los dije y ninguna me escuchó.

— ¡Jacob!— estalló Alice dándole un manotazo en el hombro.

Bella apretó los labios e intentó ignorar las lágrimas que picaban en sus ojos. Quería intervenir en la conversación, quería defenderle, decirle que él no sabía nada, pero prefirió quedarse callada y tragarse sus insultos. Ella tampoco sabía nada, bueno solo un poco, pero aún así tenía demasiadas preguntas. Ella necesitaba escucharlo de la boca de Edward, que fuera él quien le explicara absolutamente todo, pero después de que Esme le dijera dónde estaba sus esperanzas de encontrarlo habían muerto esa misma tarde.

No se atrevía a ir a Londres, no se atrevía a encararlo, aún se sentía como la mismísima mierda por arruinarlo todo, por joderlo con él, por obligarlo a volver de donde había escapado. Por arrinconarlo en aquel país donde tanto había sufrido. Por todos esos motivos no movía un dedo para buscarlo, así se muriera de ganas por hacerlo.

Sus pensamientos y remordimientos se tomaron una pausa en su cabeza, Alice había llegado a su apartamento, era hora de bajar. Para su sorpresa Jacob bajó con ella y eso no le agradó para nada. Seguía estando molesta con él, y no tenía interés de aguantar su compañía, pues sabía que él seguiría con su perorata de te-lo-dije con respecto a Edward.

Asintió a algo que Alice le decía y subió hacia su casa, sabiendo que Jacob la seguía de cerca. Suspirando presionó el botón del ascensor y esperó.

—Sabes, puedo sentir cuando alguien está enfadado conmigo— dijo detrás de ella—. Pero no sé qué es lo que hice.

Bella le dedicó una mirada aireada y presionó el número de su piso. Estaba dispuesta a ignorarlo, quizá él terminaría marchándose.

—Ah, ya veo— bufó—. Es por lo que dije en el auto ¿verdad?

—No lo conoces— le contestó entre dientes.

— ¿Y tú sí?— un golpe bajo, dolorosamente bajo—. Si lo hubieras conocido tan bien habrías sabido ese pequeño detalle, o por lo menos él hubiera tenido los huevos para decírtelo.

Los puños de Bella se cerraron a su costado, sus uñas clavándose en las palmas.

—Además de asesino, también cobarde.

Fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Bella se giró sobre sus talones y estrelló su palma contra una de las mejillas de Jacob. El golpe resonó en la pequeña cabina del ascensor, la intensidad había sido tal que había dado vuelta la cara de su amigo. Sin embargo no sintió remordimiento.

La campanilla del ascensor sonó indicando que ya había llegado a su piso. Salió disparada y abrió la puerta con prisa, su intención era entrar y encerrarse pero los de Jacob era diferentes a los de ella. La empujó dentro del apartamento, cerrando la puerta con un golpe y agarrándola por los hombros.

Cualquier otra persona habría tenido miedo, Jacob era enorme, pesado en músculos, era intimidante…pero ella estaba completamente segura con él, podría estar muy enfadado con ella pero jamás le haría daño. Observó sus oscuros ojos, destilaban dolor, enfado y otro sentimiento que no supo muy bien identificar. Su mejilla izquierda estaba colorada…

—Si vas a quedarte y juzgarle voy a pedirte educadamente que te marches.

—Quiero que entiendas…

— ¡No!— exclamó liberándose de su agarre—. Eres tú quien necesitas entender. Tú no sabes cómo fueron las cosas, no puedes hablar sin saber.

—Vi sus ojos, no necesito más explicaciones que esa— habló pausadamente—. Es un tipo peligroso, alguien que mató una vez puede volver a hacerlo y lo peor es que no sienten remordimiento.

Bella sacudía la cabeza mientras retrocedía, ella sabía que Edward no era como él lo estaba describiendo, él no había matado a sangre fría, lo había hecho para defenderse.

—Estuvo a punto de matar a Mike— se acercó un paso—. Dime Bella ¿Qué aspecto tenía ese día?

Ella se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos, intentó bloquear su mente pero era imposible, las imágenes brotaron de sus recuerdos, tan claras… su bella mirada verde, con un brillo frío y despiadado. Su mano, esa que usaba para acariciarla, vuelta un demoledor puño, golpeando sin parar el rostro de Mike. La sangre roja y brillante que salía, él no se detenía, parecía como si aquel líquido lo animaba a continuar…

— ¿Aún sigues creyendo que no sería capaz de volver a hacerlo?

— ¡Basta!— gritó, estallando en lágrimas.

Jacob se acercó a ella, mirándola con compasión, intentó abrazarla pero ella se negó, forcejeó hasta cansarse. Finalmente dejó sus brazos flácidos a sus costados. Él acunó su rostro y se acercó a ella.

—Tienes razón, no lo conozco pero con lo poco que he visto ¿qué quieres que piense?— limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares—. Desde que conocí a ese tipo lo único que pensaba era si estaban bien. En que te arrebató de mi lado, me robó tu presencia que era lo único que tenía— se inclinó hacia delante, un poco más cerca—. Yo sabía lo que él era y no podía hacer nada para protegerte, te veías tan feliz… ¿cómo podía hacerte entender que no era bueno para ti? Eso haría que te unieras más a él y te alejaras de mí.

Bella quería salir corriendo, poner la mayor cantidad de distancia entre ellos. Pero su voz grave era tan serena, llena de sentimiento que la tenía paralizada entre su cuerpo y el sillón.

—No puedo perderte, Bella. Eres lo que más amo en este mundo. Preferí verte con otro a no verte nunca más.

Sin más Jacob acortó las distancias y plantó su boca contra la de Bella. El asalto la tomó desprevenida, no solo por el beso sino también por la confesión de sentimientos. Al principio fue un leve apretón, sus labios solo se tocaban, podía sentir la timidez y el miedo de Jacob, era como si esperara que ella lo empujara, que lo rechazara, y era lo que realmente quería hacer, pero no podía moverse, y ese segundo de quietud él lo tomó como una aceptación. Se apartó un poco antes de volver a besarla, ahora con mayor ímpetu…pero el timbre sonó, sobresaltándolo a ambos.

Jacob finalmente se apartó del todo y la miró… algo había cambiado dentro de su mente, negó con la cabeza y retrocedió. El timbre volvió a sonar y fue como la señal para salir corriendo.

—Lo siento— murmuró y salió pitando por la puerta, atropellando a quien quiera que estuviera afuera.

Por su parte, Bella, estaba completamente confundida. Su boca ardía, su mente era un nudo de sentimientos y pensamientos.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

—Dios santo ¿Qué le pasa a ese chico?

Levantó de inmediato la cabeza para ver a Esme cruzar la puerta. Llevaba una caja en sus manos, cerró la puerta con la cadera y se acercó a sillón dejando el paquete. Luego se giró para mirarla, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, que se borró lentamente…

— ¿Pasó algo, cariño?— preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Bella quiso decir algo, pero sentía su garganta bloqueada. Esme miró en dirección a la puerta y luego a ella de nuevo, su mirada era sabia.

— ¿He interrumpido algo?— preguntó con recelo en su voz.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar.

—No, está todo bien— parpadeó intentando aclarar sus pensamientos.

Esme había llegado en el momento justo. Se sentía realmente agradecida, pero no pudo evitar pensar en qué hubiera pasado si ella no llegaba. Indudablemente, Jacob, la habría besado de nuevo, pero ella ¿le habría correspondido? Ella no había movido un músculo para apartarlo… Sacudió esos pensamientos como si fueran una nube de humo.

—Solo estábamos discutiendo— le sonrió de manera incómoda.

—Oh, espero que no sea nada grave y solucionen pronto— dijo con sinceridad.

Bella solo asintió para conformarla pues sabía que no podría arreglar lo sucedido así como así. Su amistad se habría agrietado y estaba a punto de romperse. Ella nunca esperó esas palabras por parte de Jacob, el era su amigo, su hermano, su protector, su pilar más importante. Pero claramente él no la venía de la misma forma. Ahora comprendía varios de sus comportamientos, aquellos celos hacia Mike y Edward, al principio pensaba que se trataban de celos sanos… Dios ¿A dónde irían a parar ellos ahora?

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue?— le preguntó Esme.

—Fue aterrador— suspiró con cansancio.

—Cuéntame mientras preparo la cena— dijo yendo hacia la cocina.

Desde el día que Edward se había marchado, Esme había pasado diariamente por su casa, siempre a la misma hora. Le preparaba la cena o simplemente se quedaba unas horas, acompañándola.

Se sentó sobre uno de los taburetes y comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado. Esme la escuchaba atenta mientras picaba las verduras, cocinaba la carne y preparaba la mesa para las dos. Hubo pocos momentos en los que la interrumpió para mostrar su punto de vista, apoyándola y maldiciendo a los criminales.

— ¿Cuándo es el juicio?— preguntó sirviendo un poco de ensalada en un plato y colocándolo delante de Bella.

—Tienen que llamarme, lo más probable es que lo hagan mañana— contentó picando con su tenedor la carne—. Preferiría que nunca llegara ese día.

—Al contrario, deberías desear que llegara de una buena vez así todo terminaría— le sonrió al otro lado de la mesa.

—Posiblemente.

—Cuando sea, debes avisarme, voy a ir contigo— dijo de manera decidida.

Bella le sonrió con gratitud y se estiró sobre la mesa, para tomar la mano de Esme

—Lo apreciaría enormemente.

—Eres como mi hija, no voy a dejarte sola.

Bella se sentía sumamente conmovida por las palabras de la mujer. Siempre tan atenta, tan amable, tan maternal.

— ¡Oh!— exclamó levantándose de un salto y corriendo hacia la sala.

A los pocos segundos volvió a la cocina con una caja negra en sus manos. Los músculos de Bella se tensaron en reconocimiento. Era _esa_ caja.

— ¿Qué…?— murmuró sin poder apartar la mirada del objeto.

—Pensé que quizá te gustaría terminar de leerlos— dijo mientras ponía la caja sobre la mesa—. No explica mucho el por qué, pero no quiero que pienses mal…

—No le he hecho— la interrumpió—. Y tampoco lo haré.

—Lo sé— suspiró—. Pero… siento que es mi deber ante su ausencia.

Bella apartó la vista de la caja para mirar a Esme; la mujer parecía culpable, como si fuera ella quien hubiera cometido el delito y no su hijo. Parecía que no era solo Edward el que soportaba el peso del pasado. Esme era una autentica madre; esa que solo se desvive por sus hijos, que solo respiran por ellos, esa que dejaría de comer para dárselo a sus hijos…esa que si pudiera culparse a si misma del asesinato para proteger a su hijo, lo haría.

—Necesito que _él_ me lo diga— habló con lentitud.

Esme desvió la mirada y volvió a la mesa, agarrando su tenedor y pinchando su comida.

— ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera ha hablado conmigo— dijo en voz baja—. Solo me llamó una vez, para decirme que había vuelto a Londres. Solo se comunica con Carlisle, le manda un mensaje todos los días, como si diera una señal de vida.

Bella se encogió en su lugar, sintiéndose culpable pues ella era la causante de que esa afectuosa y gentil mujer estuviera sufriendo.

— ¿Él…está bien?

Esme se encogió de hombros.

—No llama y tampoco atiende el teléfono, sus mensajes solo dicen "estoy bien"— la miro con ojos acuosos—. Son solo dos palabras, pero sé lo mucho que esconden. Como también sé que él no está bien.

Bella asintió e intentó seguir comiendo, pero era imposible. No importa que tan delicioso oliera su comida, su estómago se había cerrado de nuevo.

Miró de reojo la caja y trató con todas sus fuerzas hacerla desaparecer. Deseó que nada de eso hubiera pasado, que todo volviera a la normalidad…pero sus deseos quedaría siendo eso, deseos.

.

.

.

— ¿Has entendido?— preguntó Joseph, su abogado.

—Creo que sí— admitió frunciendo el ceño.

—No es tan complicado, Isabella— suspiró mientras checaba unas hojas sobre el escritorio—. Solo tienes que contarlo todo, di lo más mínimos detalles. Eso inclinará la balanza aún más para tu lado.

Bella inspeccionó a su abogado. Era un hombre mayor de cuarenta y dos años, de cabello castaño con reflejos blancos gracias a las canas. Era un tipo de contextura normal, rostro normal, ojos normales y un carácter de los mil demonios. Era el abogado de la familia, él había asesorado a su padre, a su madre y a ella cuando sus padres habían fallecido. Era fiel y de confianza. Sin embargo a ella nunca le había caído bien.

Tenía una manera de decir las cosas que la ponían de mal humor y convertirse en una rebelde cuando él intentaba razonar con ella. Era altivo, confiado y soberbio; un exceso de confianza que hacía que opacara los pocos modales que tenía. Por ese motivo le caía mal el tipo. Hubiera preferido contratar a otro abogado, pero eso significaba tener dinero. Además no quería uno cualquiera, quería uno que fuera inteligente en su ámbito, pero como había mencionado antes, requería de dinero. Y aquellos prestigiosos abogados demandaban demasiado dinero por sus servicios.

Por lo que no le quedaba otra que seguir con Joseph.

— ¿Es necesario?

—Mira, querida— dejó los papeles en la mesa y se quitó las gafas para mirarla con irritación—. Estamos aquí para convencer al juez de tu inocencia, esos de allá— apuntó la mesa donde estaban los abogados de sus compañeros y de los criminales— quieren verte hundida, enterrarte viva. No van a guardarse nada, van a bombardearte con todo lo que tienen y más. Como tú eres la victima tienes que describir todo, absolutamente todo— se inclinó hacia ella para poder susurrar: — si es posible, llora.

Bella apretó la mandíbula y contuvo las ganas de apuñalarlo con la lapicera de oro que tenía colgada con ostentación en el bolsillo del saco, era tan despreciable. El tipo estaba en modo ganaré-si-o-si y hasta le había sugerido que se hiciera la mártir, que actuara exageradamente para ganarse al juez. Pero, a pesar de su enfado, sabía que el tipo tenía razón. Sus enemigos estaban allí para defenderse así mismos, ellos también tenía que demostrar que eran inocentes, así no lo fueran.

Pero ella no iba a llorar, no iba a victimizarse más. Ella hablaría, pero solo eso.

Los murmullos en la sala se apagaron por completo cuando una puerta se abrió y entró el juez. Inmediatamente la valentía de Bella se evaporó, de seguro tartamudearía y sudaría, viéndose como una niña. Se removió en su asiento y miró sobre su hombro. Alice, Esme…y Jacob.

Sus miradas se mantuvieron unidas durante unos segundos antes de que ella la apartara y volviera a mirar al frente. No iba a negar que verlo allí le había sorprendido, si bien él le había prometido que iba a acompañarla pensó que terminaría escondiéndose de ella, pero se había equivocado. Él había ingresado a la sala con su casco de moto en el brazo, se había acercado a ella y le había susurrado que nunca iba a dejarla.

Sus palabras la habían calentado y emocionado, sin embargo no podía evitar pensar en si eran dichas por su amigo o por el hombre que decía amarla. Tampoco iba a mentir que su presencia la incomodaba, podía sentir su oscura mirada en la nuca, taladrándola, recordándole lo que había pasado dos noches atrás…

—Que suba al estrado Isabella Marie Swan.

La potente voz del juez resonó con fuerza por el salón haciéndola saltar en su asiento y arrancándola de sus cavilaciones. Con los músculos tensos caminó hacia el estrado de madera que se encontraba a la izquierda del juez.

Un oficial se acercó a ella con una biblia en las manos y le ordenó que pusiera una mano sobre el libro y otra en alto. Luego pronunció las palabras que bien conocía gracias a la televisión "¿_Jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad?"_

—Lo juro— su voz tembló cuando pronunció esas dos simples y cortas palabras.

Mierda, sí temblaba con decir solo eso, de seguro tartamudearía cuando le diera su declaración completa al juez.

El hombre con túnica negra se reacomodó sobre su silla e hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que comenzara a hablar. Bella tragó grueso y miró hacia el frente, a sus amigos…y algo extraño ocurrió.

En la última fila de asientos había otra persona, la miraba con una suave sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo en sus ojos verdes que le dieron el valor que necesitaba. Sabía que aquella imagen era producto de su imaginación, que él no era real, que él no estaba allí pero…algo en su interior le decía que donde quiera que estuviera Edward la estaba acompañando en este momento.

Tomó una nueva respiración para alejar las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos. Aclaró su garganta y comenzó a hablar.

El juez le prestaba atención a cada una de sus palabras, de vez en cuando miraba hacia los inculpados con un extraño interés en su mirada, luego miraba unos archivos en su escritorio y volvía a prestarle atención a Bella.

—De acuerdo— murmuró sentándose erguido—. Antes de pasar a los acusados me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas apartes, señorita Swan.

Bella miró a su abogado y este se encogió de hombro, tan desconcertado como ella.

—Tengo entendido que sus padres han fallecido— habló inclinándose nuevamente hacia ella—. Hace un poco más de dos años, usted tenía quince años, era menor de edad y sin embargo nadie se hizo cargo de usted.

Bella comenzó a sudar en frío.

—Me gustaría saber cómo ha estado sobreviviendo— presionó con sutileza—. Acá dice que ha estado viviendo sola. En un edificio lujoso, con servicios; de agua, luz, gas, teléfono, portero. También va a una escuela prestigiosa…y puedo continuar con la lista.

—Objeción su señoría ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con lo acusado?— intervino el abogado levantándose de su asiento.

—Denegada abogado, siéntese y cállese— le ordenó sin siquiera mirarlo—. ¿Puede contestarme?

—Yo…trabajo— confesó, de pronto sintiéndose terriblemente culpable. El juez le arqueó las cejas, como diciéndole que siguiera hablando—. De modelo, falsifiqué las firmas de mis padres para presentarlas en las agencias, nadie nunca me dijo nada…

— ¿No tiene otro familiar?

—Mi abuela, pero vive lejos— frunció el ceño al recordar a su abuela, la madre de Renée, una vieja arrugada y amargada con la vida. Ella había sido madre soltera y no había podido conocer a otro tipo, vivió envidiando a su hija—. Faltaba pocos años para que cumpliera la mayoría de edad y me dijeron que no era necesario ir a un orfanato, mi abuela tampoco quiso hacerse cargo de mí y…

— ¿Quién la asesoró?— la interrumpió el juez.

Bella miró a su abogado quien estaba pálido y su frente brillaba por el sudor.

—Isabella— la llamó el juez, haciendo que lo mirara de nuevo. El hombre ahora la miraba con suavidad y comprensión—. Estás pronta a cumplir dieciocho y también terminaras la escuela, ya serás toda una adulta. Por lo tanto no puedo castigarte…al menos no a ti.

El juez le dio una severa mirada al abogado y se enderezó.

—Puedes retirarte.

No necesitó que se lo repitieran dos veces, de un salto se bajó de la silla de madera y prácticamente corrió a su asiento.

—Luego de que este caso termine, usted y yo tendremos un larga charla— dijo el juez mirando una última vez a su abogado, luego miró hacia el otro lado de la sala.

Joseph se acomodó el nudo de la garganta mientras tragaba grueso, ahora estaba tenso y tieso en su silla. Por primera vez sintió empatía por el hombre.

—Señor (buscar apellido) ¿es normal que usted entregue tanto dinero a su hija sin saber el destino?

—Ella lo sacó del banco— respondió un hombre de cabello rubio, tan rubio como el de Jane, ojos celestes, de porte elegante y profesional.

— ¿El banco no le llamó para notificarle el dinero extraído?

—Ellos tienen la orden de darle el dinero que ella quiera, saben que yo la abalo.

El juez le frunció el ceño, mirándolo con dureza y cierta incredulidad.

—Con el más debido respeto su señoría— comenzó el hombre—, pero creo que no está mal consentir a un hijo, sobre todo cuando uno puede hacerlo.

Bella observó a su compañera; ella estaba al lado de su padre, miraba directamente hacia el juez, como si estuviera desafiándolo…como si estuviera gozándolo de que saldría indemne de ese juicio. Sintió tal impotencia que deseó ponerse a gritar improperios a la bruja líder.

—Sin embargo— continuó—, yo no sabía nada de esto. Yo crié a mis hijos de la mejor manera posible, o al menos eso creí.

La expresión de triunfo de Jane se transformó en una de desconcierto cuando giró su cabeza para mirar a su padre. El también la estaba mirando, pero Bella no podía saber cuál era su expresión, pero dada la repentina palidez de su compañera podía adivinar que no era nada bueno.

—Te he concedido la libertad que creí apropiada para ti, te cumplí cada uno de tus caprichos y te enseñé a valorar lo que tienes pero…— la voz se cortó, el hombre carraspeó y volvió a mirar al juez—. He decidido no pagar la fianza.

El jadeo de sorpresa de Jane resonó en la sala como un látigo…o mejor dicho, parecía que un látigo hubiera golpeado de lleno contra el pecho de la chica.

—Esto no es un simple castigo, no es de esos "dame tu teléfono, no más citas ni salidas". Mi hija cometió un delito y debe pagarlo como lo hacen todos los criminales.

En seguida los señores Stanly y Marolly se levantaron y asintieron.

—Nosotros también estamos de acuerpo a no pagar la fianza.

Pronto la sala se llenó de sollozos y pequeños grititos. Las chicas lloraban a moco tendido, presas del pánico. Sin embargo Jane no soltó una lágrima, se mantuvo firme, aunque podía verse el miedo brillando en sus ojos.

En el estrado el juez se reclinó contra su silla y asintió lentamente mientras paseaba su mirada vieja y sabia sobre las acusadas.

—Al principio cuando me hablaron de este caso, debo admitir, que no iba tomarlo— dijo sin emoción alguna—. Pensé que era uno de esos tantos casos de niños ricachones que querían órdenes judiciales para mantener alejados a sus "enemigos". Pero me atreví a leerlo y quedé realmente sorprendido— alzó las cejas como si aún se mostrara sorprendido—. Sabía que los niños eran crueles, pero nunca creí hasta qué punto. Busca de criminales, dinero como recompensa, instrucciones de violación…— negó con la cabeza—. No logro entender cómo puede haber tanta maldad en jóvenes inexpertos de la vida…

La sala se llenó de un aura oscura, pesada. La pena y remordimiento revoloteando en cada rincón.

— ¿Tiene algo que decir el acusado Newton?— preguntó con voz cansada.

—En absoluto su señoría— dijo el padre de Mike.

El juez miró hacia los criminales que habían abusado de ella y ni siquiera se dignó a hacerles preguntas a sus abogados, no había nada para salvarlos. Levantó su mano con el martillo y dio su sentencia; a los adolescentes cinco años en las prisiones juveniles hasta que cumplieran la mayoría de edad y luego serían transferidos a la cárcel mayor. Mientras que los otros eran encerrados por quince años. Con dos fuertes golpes cerró el caso.

Bella se levantó de su asiento y se giró hacia sus amigos, la primera en recibirla fue Esme, quien la estrechó en un abrazo cerrado…

— ¡Vamos a vernos de nuevo, preciosa! ¡Te lo juro!

El grito retumbó contra las paredes de la sala y golpearon directamente contra su estómago, quitándole el aliento y llenándola de nauseas.

— ¡Espérame porque voy a ir a buscarte!

El ambiente se llenó de jadeos y el chillar de la goma contra el suelo encerado. Ella no lo estaba viendo pero podía imaginarlo luchando contra los policías, su cara roja por el esfuerzo, sus ojos locos…

—Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta— bramó Jacob tirando su casco e intentando saltar la baya de madera, pero unos policías lo interceptaron a medio camino.

Bella se sentía aturdida y muerta de miedo.

Nuevamente la estaba amenazando, si sus ojos antes la habían perturbado, su voz habían terminado de traumarla. Era tan clara la nota de promesa, sonaba tan malditamente segura….

No importaba cuantos años le hubieran dado, no importaba cuantas voces a su alrededor le aseguraran que ella estaba segura…muy en el fondo de su alma ella sabía que estaba en peligro.

.

.

.

Entró en su apartamento, tirando las llaves en la mesita al lado de la puerta y recostándose contra la puerta. Miró el techo y respiró profundamente. Ni siquiera allí se sentía a salvo.

Se apartó de la puerta y caminó hacia el sillón, se sentó abrazándose las rodillas e intentó calmar el miedo que seguía comiendo su alma de a poco. No quería estar sola pero había declinado la oferta de Esme, de quedarse con ella en su casa. No estaba mentalmente preparada para estar en la habitación de Edward, no donde habían tantos recuerdos, el principal y más importante de todos; su primera vez.

No, definitivamente ella no quería regresar a esa casa, pero tampoco permitió que Esme se quedara, o Alice. Jacob no había dicho nada, al contrario se había marchado en cuanto cruzaron las puertas del edificio. Tampoco era como si pudiera aceptar el que se quedara con ella, ya demasiado tensas estaban las cosas entre ellos como para compartir una habitación juntos.

De todas maneras, la única compañía que ella quería estaba atravesando el océano pacífico. Exactamente en alguna parte de Londres.

Suspiró pesadamente y apretó los ojos contra sus rodillas… ¿en qué momento todo se había ido a la mierda? Oh, sí, sabía esa respuesta. Fue cuando decidió robar aquella condenada carpeta… ¿o quizá cuando había aceptado el estar con Edward? Él le había dicho que no lo conocía, que no podía acercarse emocionalmente a nadie, sin embargo ella presionó, igual que él…y así habían terminado, ambos con el corazón roto.

De cualquier manera como sea que hubiera empezado, quien quiera que lo hubiera estropeado, todo había terminado. Reprimió las ganas de llorar, ya demasiadas lágrimas había demarrado y estaba cansada de eso. Llorar hasta que sentías que quedabas seca, soportar un terrible y agonizante dolor de cabeza, dormir intranquilamente y luego tener que lidiar con una tan hinchada que hasta los mismos sapos envidiarían.

Estiró las piernas y tiró de so cabeza hacia atrás, tomó una onda respiración y contó hasta diez, luego soltó lentamente el aire…y repitió esa secuencia unas tres veces más, hasta que sintió que las lágrimas y el nudo en la garganta se habían marchado.

Se levantó del sillón y decidió tomar una ducha, quitarse la mufa y tratar de dormir un poco. Caminó hacia su habitación con la mente ocupada en lo que sacaría del armario; ropa interior-no necesariamente en conjunto- una de las camisetas de Edward, un pantalón pequeño, su toalla… se detuvo en medio de la lista cuando divisó la caja negra sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Aquel objeto del mal estaba donde Esme la había dejado, ni siquiera se atrevía a tocarla. Pero esta noche sentía algo diferente. El objeto inanimado parecía estar llamándola, incitándola a abrirla y sacar lo que había adentro…era la misma llamada que había recibo aquel día en la habitación de Edward.

La miró por unos largos minutos, su mente se encontraba dividida en dos; una parte quería leer, saciar la curiosidad. Pero la otra le gritaba que se alejara, que siguiera caminando hacia la habitación, que se diera esa bendita lluvia y luego se acostara a dormir. Pero, final y obviamente, terminó ganando la parte perra de su mente.

Se acercó a la caja y la tomó en brazos, luego volvió al sillón, la colocó en un extremo y ella se sentó al otro, aún mirándola con fijeza. Con absoluta desconfianza y recelo. Sin perder más el tiempo abrió la caja y sacó una carpetilla al azar.

La abrió y leyó las primeras líneas…

_Las sesiones no están funcionando para nada. Los días corren, convirtiéndose en meses y él parece estar cayendo cada vez más hondo en su pozo. _

_Con mi colega decidimos probar algo nuevo, sacarlo del hospital. Los médicos que lo tratan están en contra de ello, pero debemos tomar todas las vías posibles hasta dar con una que lo ayude finalmente._

Bella pasó las siguientes páginas.

_En menos de una semana lo instalaron nuevamente en su hogar y yo iba a su consulta diaria. El progreso es increíble. Se ve feliz, cómodo y mucho más animado. Los doctores han rebajado las dosis de los remedios. Estoy seguro de que esto va a ayudarlo a salir de la depresión, estar en su ambiente lo ayuda._

Hojeó las hojas leyendo pequeñas líneas del progreso de Edward y hasta llegar a la última página, casi al último párrafo.

_¿Qué tanto un sonido puede destrozar la pasividad de una mente?_

_Edward recayó. Esme no sabe explicarme cómo es que sucedieron las cosas. Mis visitas habían pasado a ser semanales, pero me llamaron de urgencia y me comunicaron que él se había vuelto loco. Y todo porque accidentalmente Emmett había tropezado con el piano y este había sonado._

_Edward se había mantenido calmado pero en cuanto subió a su habitación empezó a romperlo todo. Sus partituras, sus CD's, DVD's,, sus libros…absolutamente todo…_

_Volvió a ser internado._

Bella dejó esa carpetilla y tomó otra al azar, no era la que continuaba a la que estaba leyendo, era de antes. La dejó a un lado y tomó otra. Las fue descartando hasta que llegó a la que necesitaba.

_El estado de Edward era deplorable, había bajado muchísimo de peso, había vuelto a ser controlado por las drogas y ahora tenía una intravenosa en su brazo, lo alimentaban por ahí._

_Esta situación se nos estaba escapando de las manos, si las cosas seguían así…lo más probable era que no durara más de un mes. Perderíamos al chico._

_Fui a mi consultorio y busqué entre los archivos algo, lo que sea, para ayudarlo…y llegué a una nota que tendría que haber considerado desde el momento en el que él me lo dijo._

_Llamé a Carlisle y le expuse mi teoría e idea. Mudar a Edward a otro país._

Bella saltó las hojas donde explicaban el traslado de Carlisle, al hospital de Seattle, la familia considerando mudarse, el mover a Edward en su delicada situación de salud.

_Yo también decidí mudarme con ellos, al menos durante una temporada, tenía que ver cómo evolucionaba, asegurarme de que estaría bien. Por lo que me terminé mudando con ellos, instalándome en una de sus habitaciones para huéspedes. _

_Sinceramente no quería que nadie más tratara a Edward. Él era mi paciente y no iba a abandonarlo en este nuevo mundo para él. Lo acompañaría hasta que estuviera seguro de que se encontraba bien._

Avanzó las siguientes hojas, hambrienta por leer más.

_Nuevamente Edward repuntó con su salud. Al igual que en Londres, en su casa, él estaba mejorando considerablemente. Ahora ingería alimentos sólidos y podía retenerlos sin la necesidad de un analgésico. Su estado de ánimo mejoró considerablemente, sus ojos era brillantes y llenos de alegría. En muy poco tiempo se encontró totalmente recuperado._

_Entonces decidí hacer mi primer consulta con él. Debo admitir que estaba nervioso, temía que Edward me tomara como un enemigo de su viejo país. Temía que volviera a decaer, pero todos debíamos pasar por esta etapa, quizá fuera la definitiva o la detonante de otra recaída._

_Me senté en mi sillón y esperé con un poco de impaciencia a que él tocara la puerta. El suave golpeteo de nudillos contra la madera anunció su llegada. Le indiqué que pasara y me reacomodé en mi sillón._

_Edward abrió un poco la puerta, lo suficiente como para pasar su cabeza y pedirme permiso para entrar. Le hice un gesto con la mano para que entrara y tomara asiento en el sillón frente a mí._

_Lo observé ingresar y sentarse, no parecía en absoluto nervioso o tenso. Se movía con fluidez y comodidad. Me sentí como un tonto pues yo era el profesional y estaba actuando como si fuera la primera sesión de mi carrera. _

_Me aclaré la garganta para hacerle unas preguntas, pero nuevamente me sorprendió hablando él primero:_

—_Con mi hermano vamos a empezar de nuevo el instituto— dijo mirando por la ventada—. Mamá nos llevó a conocer algunos colegios, fue muy divertido el viaje— arrastró su mirada a mí, totalmente tranquilo—. ¿Sabes? Los americanos hablan muy raro, su acento es raro y dicen palabras que no las entiendo del todo. Es extraño dado que hablamos el mismo idioma._

—_Los modismos son diferentes— agregué asintiendo._

_Edward asintió y volvió a mirar por la ventana, permaneció así durante unos minutos. No quise interrumpirlo, parecía tan absorto en el paisaje. Seattle no era una ciudad particularmente soleada, en su mayoría del tiempo estaba lloviendo, o el cielo tapado de nubes. Parecía absorto en el paisaje gris, era como si él viera un enorme campo verde, con colinas, un cielo azul y esponjosas nubes blancas…_

— _¿Qué sientes?— preguntó inclinándome hacia delante._

—_Paz— contestó cerrando los ojos y recostándose en el sillón—. Siento como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima._

_Era aquí donde quería llegar, él solo hablaba del incidente._

—_Mírame, Edward— le pedí y esperé que él enfocara sus ojos en mí—. Quiero que quede esto te quede claro; tú no eres culpable de nada._

_Su expresión cambió y me lamenté, pero debíamos abordar esto de una vez. Él debía superarlo, entenderlo._

—_Tú te defendiste, te protegiste. Ante la ley no actuaste de modo consciente…_

—_Pero maté a una persona— su mirada cayó a sus manos entrelazadas—. ¿Cómo quedo ante dios? ¿Ante mí mismo?_

—_Edward…_

—_Ya estoy bien, me siento mucho mejor…esto es lo que quería— señaló el paisaje de fondo—. Gracias por aconsejar y convencer a mis padres de mudarnos._

_Edward comenzó a levantarse, estaba huyendo._

—_El defenderse no es un pecado. Lo es Intentar arrebatarle la vida a consciencia a alguien— seguí hablando mientras él se marchaba—. Mi trabajo es asegurarme de que lo entiendas, lo superes y puedas continuar con tu vida._

_Me giré para mirarlo, él asintió, sin mirarme, y salió de la habitación._

Bella releyó la última página una y otra vez, mientras más las leía más confundida terminaba,

¿Qué quería decir Eleazar con que no era culpable? ¿Qué se había defendido? ¿Acaso su agresor lo había atacado primero y él se había defendido sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía?

Buscó en la única carpetilla que quedaba. La leyó con rapidez y…no encontró nada. Sólo hablaba de las pocas sesiones que tuvo con Edward, su avance milagroso y su retirada, el chico estaba curado. Con secuelas que obviamente no podrían desaparecer de un día a otro, pero en gran mayoría el ya estaba curado.

Un fuego lento comenzó a calentarse desde el centro de su cuerpo, expandiéndose lentamente como lava hirviendo por cada una de sus venas. La estaba consumiendo, de a poco, una furia que no podía contener.

Si él era inocente… ¿Por qué la había dejado? ¿Por qué se había marchado con el rabo entre las patas como un vil asesino?

De un salto se levantó del sillón y salió del departamento.

.

.

.

Rosalie permanecía tumbada sobre el pecho de su marido, dibujando figuras invisibles con una uña roja, mientras él acariciaba su larga y rubia cabellera con pereza.

Esas sesiones de sexo increíble siempre la dejaban completamente agotada y satisfecha, y obviamente su marido estaba en las mismas condiciones. Sus cuerpos ya estaban cansados y pedían a gritos un descanso después de una actividad tan movida.

Le besó un pectoral y cerró sus ojos dispuesta a dormir…pero se abrieron de inmediato cuando unos golpes bruscos resonaron en el silencio de la casa.

Se sentó sobresaltada y miró la puerta de la habitación. Emmett a su lado se levantó y se puso lo primero que encontró en el suelo; su bóxer. Miró de manera interrogante a Rosalie, pero ella le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Quédate aquí— le ordenó apuntándole con un dedo mientras su otra mano agarraba el bate de acero que había detrás del cabezal de la cama.

—Ni te atrevas a dejarme sola— susurró y saltó detrás de él.

Tomó un albornoz rojo y se lo colocó mientras iban bajando las escaleras.

Los golpes eran insistentes e impacientes. Quien sea que estuviera afuera no le bastó con patear la puerta, sino que también había comenzado a tocar el timbre. Emmett detuvo a su mujer en medio de los escalones y bajó los restante solo, con el bate en mano. Bien agarrado en caso de que tuviera que partírselo en la cabeza a quien sea que los estuviera molestando.

Tomó el pomo y miró en dirección a su mujer, luego lo giró lentamente y abrió la puerta de un tirón…

—Mierda… ¡Bella!— exclamó saltando hacia atrás cuando la pequeña morena entró hecha un misil al recibidor— ¿Acaso intentas matarnos de un susto?

— ¿Es inocente?— inquirió jadeando.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Edward!— gritó—. ¿Es inocente? Si lo es ¿porqué se marchó?

—Bella…

— ¿Puede alguien contestarme de una condenada vez?

—Quien puede hacerlo no está aquí— intervino Rosalie bajando las escaleras—. Lamento si estoy siendo una perra, pero no somos nosotros los que debemos contestar tus preguntas.

La pareja la vio cerrar los ojos y tomar tres largas y profundas respiraciones. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se veía más calmada…y decidida.

—Lo sé, por eso vine— habló serenamente—. Necesito la dirección donde resida ahora y…dinero— lo último lo dijo sonrojada.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?— le preguntó Emmett.

—Ir a Londres, buscarlo y exigirle que me dé una explicación— gruñó—. Y patear su culo si es necesario.

La pareja intercambió una mirada y asintieron a la vez.

—Dame cinco minutos y estoy contigo— dijo la rubia subiendo las escaleras a la carrera.

Emmett tomó su manojo de llaves y sacó una, luego se la entregó a Bella.

—Es la llave de casa— le explicó—. Dudo que te deje entrar si sabe que estas allí. Lo mejor será que lo tomes desprevenido— le guiñó un ojo. Su rostro juvenil y pícaro desapareció hasta mostrarse el verdadero. El de un hombre mortalmente preocupado—. Por favor, Bella. Trae a mi hermano de vuelta. Yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo.

Bella tomó la llave y la guardó en el bolcillo de su pantalón. Asintió a las palabras de Emmett pero no se atrevió a prometerle nada. Primero iría por su explicación y luego…luego vería si podían seguir juntos.

Esperó uno minutos antes de que Rosalie volviera con ellos, ya vestida, con un pequeño bolso y el teléfono al oído. Mientras hablaba se acercó a su marido y le plantó un beso en los labios y le hizo señas a Bella para que salieran. Emmett las acompañó hasta la puerta, apoyándose en el umbral. Le hizo una seña con la mano indicándole que le llamara.

—Umm… ¿está consciente de que está en ropa interior?— preguntó Bella con una mueca.

—Oh, él lo sabe— se rió la rubia mientras ponía en marcha su auto y cerraba su teléfono—. Bien, tenemos media hora para llegar al aeropuerto, pasar por inspección y subir al condenado avión. Tuvimos suerte.

—Gracias.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros con sus ojos fijos en la carretera.

— ¿Sabes? Al principio no estaba feliz contigo alrededor de Edward. Sabía que algún día esto pasaría pero me lo imaginé de manera diferente— la miró de soslayo con una pequeña sonrisa—. Imaginé que Edward te contaría lo sucedido y serías tú la que saldría corriendo.

—Él me lo dijo a la fuerza…indagué más de lo que debía.

—Si estás pensando que has hecho mal, te voy diciendo que te lo quites de la cabeza— dobló bruscamente—. Ese idiota sabía en lo que se metía desde que inició su relación contigo, es su falta.

—Pero yo robé unos documentos de su casa.

Con cada declaración Bella se sentía más y más apenada.

—Si yo hubiera sido tu, habría acorralado a Edward contra una pared sosteniéndolo solo por su camisa y con un puño al aire― dijo con una gran sonrisa―. Así que...lo hiciste bien.

La observó de reojo mientras manejaba por la calle directo al aeropuerto. La chica estaba nerviosa, y lo decía todo su cuerpo; desde sus manos apretadas, hasta el fino sudor en su frente, todo su cuerpo irradiaba una tensión imposible. Estiró una mano y la colocó sobre las dos de la chica.

―Sé lo que estas pensando y déjame decirte que vas a hacerlo― le dijo con sinceridad.

―Emmett me dijo lo mismo, siento una enorme presión y...no sé si va a resultar el que vaya allí― suspiró con fuerza, mientras le agarraba la mano― ¿Y si ir allí lo empeora todo? ¿Si no quiere verme?...

El auto frenó de pronto, tirándola hacia adelante provocando que se golpeara contra el vidrio. De fondo se escucharon las ruedas rechinar de los otros autos y una sinfonía de bocinas.

―Me levantaste a las tres de la mañana, reservé un vuelo a Londres y estoy manejando como una demente por las calles para que lleguemos a tiempo ¿Y tú te estás echando atrás?― gritó por sobre el sonido de las bocinas―. ¿A dónde fueron tus ganas de patearle el trasero?

― ¡Bien, bien, bien!― exclamó mirando el lio que había quedado detrás de ellas―. Solo...estoy asustada, lo veré luego que se desató todo esto.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza y volvió a arrancar. No importa cuanto miedo tuviera viera, o inseguridad.

Si había alguien que podía traer de vuelta a su cuñado, era ella.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Demasiado tiempo no? Bueno, no es poque yo quiera, hace practicamente dos meses que no tengo internet en mi casa, tampoco teléfono. Así que aproveché que venía a lo de mi papa y pasaba el cap.**_

_**Como verán esta sin editar. Así que perdonen los errores, las frases mal escritas, cuando tenga inter de nuevo lo voy a arreglar. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, supimos un poquito mas de su pasado, falta escucharlo directamente de él.**_

_**Besos.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**¡Hola! Decir que lamento la demora es quedarme corta y las estaría haciendo perder el tiempo con leer esto. Así que las espero abajo, disfruten la lectura **

**Capítulo 19**

Sentado en su gran y cómodo sillón de cuero marrón se encontraba Eleazar Denali. Estaba mirando las últimas anotaciones en su cuaderno, su próximo paciente llegaría dentro de una hora. Eran tantos sus pacientes y con tan diferentes casos que necesitaba releerlos antes de atenderlos. No era que olvidaba los problemas de sus pacientes, pero los años hacen estragos en la mente de los seres humanos, sobre todo aquellos cerebros que trabajan todo el tiempo.

Amaba su trabajo, estaba orgulloso de él, pero debía admitir que ya no era el mismo de hace veinte años atrás, con un cuerpo el doble de activo y un cerebro despierto. Ahora su cuerpo se cansaba con rapidez, su cabeza olvidaba cosas si no las anotaba, y ya no resistía estar despierto hasta tarde, llegaba a casa, cenaba con su esposa, se daba un baño e inmediatamente se acostaba a dormir, para empezar otro día y seguir con la misma rutina.

Antes se mantenía activo la mayor parte del tiempo, fuera del consultorio hacía ejercicios, salía de paseo con su esposa y lograba hacer otras actividades más íntimas. Para él era un poco humillante sentirse cansado y viejo, se dice que la edad no se lleva en el cuerpo, pero ya tenía sus buenos sesenta y cinco años y estaba totalmente cansado.

Sacudió la cabeza y siguió leyendo sus anotaciones, había gente que lo necesitaba no tenía tiempo para compadecerse de su vejez.

Comenzó a leer nuevamente el expediente de su paciente…cuando un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta lo sobresaltó. Miró su reloj comprobando la hora, quizá no se había dado cuenta y el tiempo se había pasado, Pero no, aún faltaban cuarenta minutos.

Se levantó de su sillón, dejando la carpeta en la mesa de enfrente y caminó hacia la puerta. De un suave movimiento la abrió y se sorprendió con lo que encontró.

— ¿Edward?

Decir que estaba sorprendido era quedarse corto.

—Hola, um…— lo miró con timidez—. Yo…ah, ¿Puedo entrar?— preguntó señalando con la cabeza.

Eleazar pestañeó intentando salir de su sorpresa.

—Por supuesto, entra— dijo haciéndose a un lado y abriendo la puerta por completo.

El muchacho de cabello cobrizo entró con la cabeza gacha y las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos. No hizo falta que le indicara donde sentarse, solo se encaminó hacia el sillón negro y se sentó.

Eleazar cerró la puerta y volvió a su sillón. Sentándose frente a Edward. Permanecieron durante unos largos e interminables minutos en silencio. Unos minutos que le permitieron observarlo.

Hacía muchos años que había dejado de tratarlo, si bien recibía noticias de Carlisle de vez en cuando había decidido darle de alta, aunque sabía que no era lo correcto, el muchacho que dejó aquella vez en América aún no estaba del todo curado, faltaba mucho pero no quería seguirlo presionando, no cuando había un avance extraordinario.. Entonces decidió dejar que la magia del nuevo continente pudiera curarlo. Pero ahora que lo estaba viendo de nuevo, sabía que su tormento lo seguía acompañando.

Estaba demasiado tenso, sentado casi al borde del sillón, miraba sus manos entrelazadas en el hueco de sus rodillas, y estaba demasiado callado. Era como en los viejos tiempos, la única diferencia era la apariencia. Edward ya no era más un niño, no tenía ese cuerpo delgado y debilucho, ni la cara aniñada. Ahora era un hombre; estaba más alto, su cuerpo ahora era fibroso, no exagerado en musculación, pero si perfecto, mandíbula cuadrada, barba manchando sus mejillas y barbilla…era asombroso como el paso del tiempo podía cambiar a las personas físicamente. Pero no pasaba lo mismo con la mente.

Si bien la mente acumulaba recuerdos siempre era la misma, sí se deterioraba, pero sus funciones eran las mismas. Era difícil hacerla cambiar, pero no imposible. Llevaba mucho tiempo y a veces nunca se lograba el cometido.

El realmente había deseado que este chico siguiera su camino, que encontrara la paz, pero seguía tan torturado como cuando lo dejó.

—Y bien ¿qué te trae por aquí?— preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

Edward saltó en su lugar y lo miró con ojos asustados.

—Yo…eh…—balbuceó y suspiró con frustración.

Reprimió una sonrisa cuando lo vio pasarse una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo. Seguía conservando el mismo tic.

—Tuve un problema— comenzó apresuradamente—. No puedo hablar con otra persona que no sea usted. Lo intenté y…la cagué, lo arruiné todo, la perdí…soy un completo idiota.

—Espera, espera— lo interrumpió inclinándose hacia delante— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué perdiste?

—No es qué, es quién— le corrigió.

— ¿Y _quién_ es?— preguntó interesando.

—Bella.

Eleazar se sintió conmovido por la manera en que Edward dijo ese nombre; con tanta suavidad, adoración, amor y tristeza. Ahora que lo miraba a los ojos notaba las pesadas bolsas debajo de sus ojos verdes, el cansancio, el dolor y lo perturbado que estaba. Ya podía imaginarse por donde iba todo aquello.

Antes de indagar en el problema se levantó y tomó el teléfono, llamando a su secretaria. Le ordenó que cancelara todas sus citas del día. Su secretaria respondió positivamente, aunque pudo notar la duda en su voz. Ella no necesitaba explicaciones, solo debía cumplir con su trabajo que era hacer lo que él le ordenara, Colgó el teléfono y volvió a su sillón.

—Te escucho.

.

.

.

Entró en su casa y tiró las llaves en la mesita que estaba al lado de la puerta. Caminó hacia la sala sin molestarse en esquivar las botellas que estaban por todo el piso. Se quitó el abrigo y lo tiró al suelo, se dirigió al bar y abrió todas las puertas buscando un poco de albohol, pero solo encontró botellas vacías.

Suspirando con irritación agarró una botella al azar y la sacudió, escuchando el sonido del líquido dentro de ella. Se dejó caer en el sofá y miró el techo.

Ese día había sido una total pérdida de tiempo. Había estado cuatro horas encerrado en ese consultorio hablando sobre su problema, esperando poder encontrar algún tipo de paz, pero lo único que consiguió fue sentirse frustrado y más enfadado que antes.

¿De qué mierda había servido vomitar sus sentimientos? ¿Qué sentido había tenido acalambrar su culo para que su médico le dijera que no era a él a quien tenía que vomitarle todo? Él ya sabía esa respuesta, desde que había escapado de Bella, del continente…pero, simplemente no podía decírselo a ella.

Suspiró y llevó la botella a sus labios. El fuerte sabor del vodka quemó su garganta, pero ya no había más arcadas, ahora podía soportarlo. Se había acostumbrado.

Se recostó nuevamente y miró el techo.

¿En qué momento todo se había ido a la mierda? ¿Cómo la situación se le había escapado de las manos? Su vida había dado un giro tan inesperado que lo había tirado al suelo y aún no podía levantarse. En realidad él conocía todas esas respuestas, pero le era difícil ponerles una fecha exacta.

Él la había cagado en todo, absolutamente todo. Él tendría que haberle dicho la verdad como todos le había dicho, tendría que haberse arriesgado, aunque la hubiera alejado desde antes. Si hubiera seguido esos consejos él no estaría sufriendo y lo más seguro es que ella tampoco. Sobre todo ella.

No quería cerrar sus ojos, si lo había podía verla a ella; tirada en el suelo, con sus hermosos ojos anegados en lágrimas, aterrorizados, miedosos, tristes…él la había cagado. Lo había arruinado todo con ella.

Era un idiota por pensar que podía llevar su relación sin problemas, que podía obviar esa parte de su vida. Su pasado jamás iba a abandonarlo, era su vida, era lo que lo había convertido en lo que era ahora, pero… ¿Qué hacía ella con sus expedientes? ¿Cómo los había encontrado? ¿Por qué no pudo dejarlos, irse y fingir que no había encontrado nada? Esto también era culpa de ella, por ser entrometida…

— ¡No!— gritó tirando de su cabello.

Ella no era la culpable en nada, si tenían que señalar a alguien, ese era él.

¿Cómo debía de estarse sintiendo? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Con quién estaría? ¿Lo estaría extrañando tanto como él a ella? ¿Lo seguiría amando?

Tuvo que soltar una carcajada amarga. Ella no podía amarlo, debía de odiarlo, debía de desear nunca haberlo conocido, de involucrarse con él…de acostarse con él. Compartir tiempo con un asesino. Mucho menos podría extrañarlo.

Sacó su teléfono y miró una vez más los mensajes que había recibido de su madre. Eran de ayer, el día en que Bella debía presentarse a los tribunales y hacer frente al caso de su abuso.

"Está por comenzar. Bella está muy nerviosa"

"Acaba de subir al estrado"

"Descubrieron que ella está trabajando"

"Acabamos de salir. Bella está muy alterada, uno de los criminales la amenazó. Hijo, ella realmente te necesita"

Nuevamente sintió la ira correr por su cuerpo. Nuevamente tuvo el deseo de ponerse de pie y salir corriendo hacia el aeropuerto y viajar de nuevo a América y patearle el culo a ese desgraciado, matarlo de ser necesario. Sí, borrarlo del mapa para que ya no molestara más a Bella…pero nuevamente había retrocedido.

¿Qué significaba eso de que ella lo necesitaba? Era imposible, no tenía lógica. Y si aún fuera cierto ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Iba a llegar como si nada y decirle "Perdón por ocultarte el que soy un asesino."? Sí, claro, como si eso redimiera todos sus pecados.

No, él definitivamente no podía ir con ella. Se tragaría sus ganas y permanecería en su casa. Obviamente era un cobarde, lo sabía y lo tenía bien asumido. Pero tenía vergüenza, se sentía tan apenado que sabía que no podría mirarla a la cara.

La había lastimado, prometiéndole cosas que no cumplió. Le prometió quedarse con ella, nunca dejarla, acompañarla en ese maldito juicio, le prometió estar a su lado, darle fuerza con su presencia, pero había salido huyendo y la había dejado a su suerte.

Por supuesto que sabía que ella tendría miedo, que estaría nerviosa. Sabía que ella necesitaría que la abrazaran y le dieran fuerzas, que le susurraran palabras de aliento.

Pero también sabía que no estaba del todo sola, que Alice estaría con ella, al igual que su madre…y Jacob.

Jacob, ese perrito faldero de seguro estaba saltando en una pata mientras bailaba la danza de la victoria. Moviendo su cola mientras paseaba debajo de las faldas de Bella…ugh, no, mala imagen. Debía estar feliz de que por fin él se hubiera marchado de la vida de Bella. De seguro le había dicho que él sabía que era un asesino, que se había dado cuenta con solo mirarlo. De seguro la estaría consolando, abrazándola…y diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba.

Estaría aprovechando toda la situación para parecer el hombre prefecto, el que ella necesitaba. Diciéndole sus sentimientos guardados… ¿Ella le correspondería? ¿Se daría cuenta de que su mejor amigo era mucho mejor hombre que él? ¿Le daría una oportunidad? ¿Estaría dispuesta a borrar todos sus momentos compartidos y empezar otros con otro hombre?

Ese simple pensamiento le revolvió las tripas. Pudo imaginar a Bella besando a Jacob, diciéndole que lo amaba, haciendo el amor con él… Contuvo una arcada y empinó el codo, tragándose el contenido de la botella de una sola vez.

Él no era un alcohólico, en absoluto. Pero ese líquido era el único capaz de adormecer su mente, evitar que pensara y también aminoraba el dolor en su pecho. El estar borracho le daba a su mente y cuerpo unos minutos de tranquilidad, lo hacía olvidar y le permitía respirar.

Se inclinó hacia delante, sintiendo muy pronto su mundo dar vueltas lentamente, y tomó otra botella sacudiéndola…vacía. Tomó otra, vacía…y así repitió hasta encontrar una botella de licor a medias. Se recostó de nuevo y cerró los ojos mientras terminaba el contenido

El dio la bienvenida al familiar adormecimiento, primero sus piernas y brazos se aflojaron, luego sus parpados se cerraron lentamente y su cerebro entró en una especie de neblina…muy, muy lejos escuchó el sonido de botellas chocando y rodando por el piso, junto a una suave maldición. Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para poder abrir los ojos.

Allí parada frente a él estaba Bella, su Bella. Quería reírse, era tan normal en estos últimos días que él se la imaginara allí. Inclinó la cabeza y la contempló con adoración. Su mente era una maestra a la hora de recordarla. La hacía tan real; la suave y pálida piel que él había besado hasta el cansancio, su cabello oscuro y largo estaba un poco alborotado, como cuando él enredaba sus manos mientras la besaba, o cuando terminaban de hacer el amor. Sus increíbles y perfectos labios estaban entreabiertos, sus mejillas sonrojadas…y finalmente sus ojos.

Frunció un poco el seño mientras interpretaba su expresión, parecía… ¿preocupada?

Era curioso, cuando su mente la evocaba ella tenía dos expresiones en su rostro. La que predominaba era el terror, miedo por ella, miedo de él… como si temiera que pudiera llegar a hacerle daño. La otra era de enojo, ella enfadada con él por mentirle, por ser un cobarde…

Pero esta imagen era totalmente diferente; se veía tan afligida, tan angustiada, tan asustada _por_ él…

—Tan hermosa— dijo arrastrando las ó levantar su mano, para alcanzarla, quería atraerla hacia él, abrazarla y borrar esa tristeza de sus ojos, pero su brazo se sentía demasiado pesado y la acción era ridícula, porque ella en realidad no estaba ahí.

— ¿Edward?

Oh, esa voz, tan suave y dulce, tan llena de una preocupación que él no se merecía. Su mente era una hija de puta, castigándolo de este modo. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y esperó que la inconsciencia lo reclamara pronto. Odiaba esa imagen, era tan real y falsa a la vez…

Un golpe helado y húmedo lo sacó de su oscuridad, se sentó jadeando al tiempo que se miraba a sí mismo, estaba empapado. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con ella de nuevo…con un balde en sus manos.

— ¿Qué…?

— ¿Cruzaste el océano para ahogarte en esta mierda?— le preguntó señalando las botellas. Estaba furiosa.

En cuestión de segundos estaba sobrio de nuevo, tan sobrio como si no hubiera ingerido ni una sola gota de alcohol en la última semana. Se sentía aturdido y confundido, muy confundido. Ella realmente estaba allí, enfurecida, exigiéndole algo. Podía verla mover los labios pero no podía escuchar qué era lo que le decía. Quizá no estaba del todo sobrio…

Vio la ira de Bella subir un nivel más y levantó sus brazos justo a tiempo que ella le arrojaba el balde. Pegó en su brazo izquierdo, rebotando y cayendo finalmente al suelo.

— ¡Respóndeme!— la escuchó gritar.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando despejarla por completo y la miró de nuevo. Estaba al borde del llanto, lo hizo sentirse más mierda.

—Demonios… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, Bella? ¿Quién te trajo?— `preguntó sobando su brazo golpeado.

—Eso no importa— sollozó—. Vine a que me dieras una explicación.

— ¿Para qué?— preguntó irritado—. El final de la historia es el mismo.

— ¡Deja de decidir por mi!— gritó pateando el suelo—. Soy yo quien debe juzgarte

— Entonces dime ¿cómo juzgarías a un asesino?— inquirió y sintió un dolor agudo cuando ella retrocedió ante esa palabra.

—No lo eres— susurró. Parecía que se lo decía más a sí misma que a él.

¿Por qué se estaba haciendo esto? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en presionarlo? Solo estaba alargando lo inevitable. Como le había dicho, el final era el mismo, ella terminaría huyendo, y no solo lo odiaría más, sino que también se llevaría una historia horrible.

—Eso no lo sabes— sacudió la cabeza—. No tienes una maldita idea de lo que pasó.

Ella suspiró y se acercó unos pasos, pero aún así mantuvo la distancia entre ellos y eso le dolió terriblemente.

—Me lo debes, Edward— le dijo con voz suave—. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado… me lo debes.

¿Cómo responder a eso?

— Mira…si no quieres verme después de esto, lo entenderé. Pero…— su voz se desvaneció.

¡Oh, pero que ridícula estaba siendo! ¿Cómo podía él no querer verla? ¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera que él no la quería cerca?

—Edward…

Si ella quería esto de él, entonces se lo daría. Si ella quería que él se tirara debajo de un auto, también lo haría. Porque la amaba y no podía negarle nada. Y también porque ella tenía razón, él le debía esto., aunque no quisiera hacerlo. No le quedaba otra, estaba arrinconado, por lo que tomó una gran respiración y alejó las preocupaciones de las consecuencias que vendrían luego.

—Desde siempre amé el piano, mi abuela me hizo amarlo. Adoraba cuando ella iba a casa porque se sentaba conmigo y tocaba hermosas melodías— comenzó con voz suave—. Recuerdo que cansé a mi madre de que me llevara a estudiar, yo deseaba aprender y ella terminó aceptando. Me inscribió en un instituto cerca de casa. Me anotó en clases individuales, solo mi maestro y yo.

—Tenía diez años cuando empecé con mis clases, estaba tan emocionado— continuó y sonrió ante ese recuerdo—. Estaba tan feliz de que por fin aprendería, ya podía verme sentado junto a mi abuela siguiéndola en las canciones…aquel día fui el niño más feliz del planeta.

Sintió movimiento a su lado, abrió los ojos y observó a Bella sentada al otro extremo del sillón, mirándolo atentamente. Escuchándolo.

—Mi madre se quedó conmigo la primera clase, así como estaba emocionado también estaba nervioso. Me preguntaba si le agradaría a mi profesor, si me tendría paciencia, si sería joven y divertido o viejo y estricto— se rió de mala gana—. Estaba sentado al lado de mi madre, dentro de mi salón de clases cuando _él_ entró.

—Era rubio, tenía el cabello largo y siempre lo llevaba atado en una coleta sobre la nuca, tenía el rostro limpio de barba o bigote. Era joven y tenía un rostro amable. Me gustó en cuanto lo vi— sonrió oscuramente—. Se acercó a mí y se presentó con el nombre de James, se arrodilló a mi altura y me dio su mano. Me dijo que trabajaríamos duro y me prometió que sería un gran pianista. Yo le creí.

Se inclinó hacia delante y miró sus manos.

—No me tomó mucho tiempo tomarle cariño. Él era genial conmigo, era divertido, bromeaba y jugábamos. Era paciente a la hora de enseñarme y siempre parecía tener buen humor. Iba todos los días a mis clases de piano, salía de la escuela y me internaba allí por horas, Llegué a querer pasar más tiempo con él que aprendiendo a tocar el instrumento. Muy pronto se convirtió en mi ídolo, en mi modelo a seguir, en mi hermano perfecto.

—No era que Emmett no lo fuera, el siempre fue mi estrella adorada en mi niñez. Pero no compartíamos los mismos gustos, él se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa entrenando para sus campeonatos de futbol, o saliendo con sus amigos, así como yo pasaba mi tiempo aprendiendo piano. Si bien él me apoyaba y me animaba en mis conciertos, yo sabía que él quería un hermano con el cual jugar a la pelota en el patio trasero, así como yo quería un hermano que tocara conmigo hasta que nuestros dedos se acalambraran. Emmett tenía a sus amigos, y yo tenía a mi profesor. Y era feliz con eso.

—Durante cinco años fui a ese instituto, y siempre tuve mis clases individuales, nunca cambié de profesor ¿por qué lo haría? Él era el mejor para mí— se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Me hizo ganar concursos, me preparó como el mejor y me acompañó en todos mis conciertos. Me creí un adolescente afortunado, creí que no necesitaba nada más que mi piano y mi profesor acompañándome...Juro que jamás, jamás llegué a pensar que todo era una falsedad, que lo que él me vendía era mentira…

Su voz se apagó y cerró sus ojos, el dolor del pasado era tan pesado y amargo que le costaba respirar.

—Me equivoqué, pero ¿Qué iba a saber yo? ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que él estaba siendo falso conmigo?— le preguntó mirándola a los ojos—. Era inocente, era un niño, Bella. Era un niño ciegamente deslumbrado por un desconocido. Yo…— sacudió la cabeza y apartó sus ojos de ella.

Tomó varias respiraciones profundas y trató de pasar el nudo que tenía atorado en la garganta.

—Es aquí donde viene la parte fea ¿quieres que continúe?— preguntó sin mirarla, no se atrevía.

—Por favor— respondió ella en un casi inaudible susurro.

Deseó que ella respondiera que no, pero ahí estaba; presionándolo y él sentía que ya no podía callarse nada.

—Se acercaba el cumpleaños de mi madre y yo quería hacerle un gran regalo, pero no un regalo que se pudiera comprar con dinero, de esos costosos que solo tendrían una corta vida útil y luego son desechados. Yo quería que mi regalo durara para siempre y que ella lo usara cuando quisiera las veces que quisiera. Decidí componerle mi primera canción y regalársela— sonrió con sinceridad—. Había ido durante cinco años y nunca había compuesta ni una sola canción. Irónico ¿no?— se rió amargamente.

—Trabajé muy duro en ella, yo solo. Ni siquiera le conté a James sobre ella. Quería hacerlo por mí mismo. Tardé demasiado, no tenía mucho tiempo a solas en casa, así que esas pocas horas las dedicaba en componer. Cuando finalmente la terminé decidí mostrársela a James, necesitaba su opinión y de ser posible que arreglara algún imperfecto— apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y miró sus dedos mientras recordaba aquel fatídico día.

—Ese día estaba lloviendo, no había nadie en casa y aproveché de ir al instituto. Resguardé mi cuaderno dentro de mis ropas y corrí. Llegué empapado, pero no me importó. Entré en mi salón, donde sabía que él estaría, lo vi parado junto a la ventana…recuerdo haberle dicho que escuchara mi canción, no sé qué dijo él, realmente no le presté atención, estaba demasiado emocionado,

—Me senté en el banco, abrí mi cuaderno y me puse a tocar…hasta que algo duro golpeó mi cabeza— se sostuvo la cabeza entre sus manos con fuerza—. Me duele…caí al suelo. Estaba mareado y al borde de la inconsciencia. Mi vista era borrosa, tenía nauseas y algo caliente caía por un costado de mi cabeza…Lo siguiente que supe era que alguien me estaba poniendo de espaldas en el suelo y se sentaban sobre mí.

_Te detesto._

—Reconocí su voz, al igual que el fuerte olor a alcohol.

_Eres despreciable. Siempre hablando de ti y tu mierda._

—Me golpeaba en la cara, siempre en la cara.

_Te odio. Odio venir aquí y sonreír como si me gustara este trabajo, como si me gustara estar contigo._

—Era _él_, pero a la vez no lo era. ¿Qué le había pasado?

_Vengo aquí y estoy contigo por una paga de mierda, atiendo todas tus jodidas necesidades ¡¿Y quién mierda se preocupa por las mías?! _

Edward tapó su cara mientras sentía las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. La locura estaba volviendo, podía sentirlo. Podía sentir su cara hinchada, el olor del alcohol, el duro puño golpeando su cara…

_Me quitaron lo que más amo y tengo que venir aquí y soportar tus mierdas ¡Te odio!_

— ¡No entiendo!— gritó desesperado— ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué le hice?

_Es tu culpa, es tu jodida culpa que la haya perdido._

—Dejó de golpearme, pero rápidamente me agarró del cuello— se llevó las manos allí y rascuñó su piel mientras respiraba con dificultad—. No puedo respirar…me está ahogando.

Edward sintió que lo jalaban hacia un costado y que lo rodeaban, sintió el calor de otro cuerpo, sintió el perfume de ella llenarlo y tranquilizarlo, solo un poco. Se abrazó a su pequeña figura y escondió la cara en su cuello, se sentía temblar, no tenía control de su cuerpo.

—Yo…yo tenía que hacer algo— siguió—, yo tenía que defenderme, no podía quedarme ahí y dejar que me matara…yo— tragó grueso y se apretó contra el pequeño cuerpo, como si de un salvavidas se tratara—. Estiré mi mano y busqué…la encontré. Dios…yo solo quería partirla en su cabeza, quería alejarlo de mi y salir corriendo pero…

—Te defendiste, no fue tu culpa— sollozó Bella en su oído.

—La botella ya estaba rota…

—Basta.

—Lo siento tanto, yo no quería hacerlo— lloró.

Lloró durante mucho tiempo, pero ella en ningún momento lo soltó. Lo mantuvo abrazado, meciéndolo y acariciándole el cabello, de vez en cuando dejaba uno que otro beso en su pelo…parecía todo tan irreal. El que ella estuviera ahí, el que él hubiera contado su pasado, el que ella siguiera ahí y lo estuviera consolando. A lo mejor sentía lástima del, estaba roto, más vulnerable que nunca…

Realmente no le importaba lo que ella pensara de él en ese momento, solo le importaba que ella siguiera abrazándolo como lo hacía y que siguiera consolándolo. Como si ella perdonara que él fuera un asesino.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que la oscuridad lo absorbiera.

.

.

.

Su cerebro se despertó mucho antes de que sus ojos se abrieran. ¿Hacía cuanto que no dormía tan bien? Por supuesto, desde que había huido de Bella, Sus noches en Londres había sido desastrosas, el insomnio lo tenía despierto toda la noche y el día. Su única ruta de escape había sido el alcohol, pero sus horas de sueño eran pesadillas constantes, terminaba despertándose agitado y más cansando que cuando se había dormido.

En cambio ahora se sentía relajado, descansado y, en cierto punto, aliviado. Eso se debía a la persona que estaba con él en ese momento. Que lo mantenía abrazado con fuerza. Incluso sus brazos aún seguían atenazados alrededor de la pequeña cintura.

—Estás despierto.

Su voz retumbó en su oído que estaba apoyado en su pecho. Registró que todo su cuerpo estaba acostado boca abajo, sobre el de ella. Levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con ese hermoso par de ojos cafés que lo miraban con ternura.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— le preguntó con voz ronca.

Bella frunció el ceño y su mirada se volvió triste.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?

— ¡No!— dijo con demasiado entusiasmo—. Quiero decir… no pensé que te quedarías.

— ¿Cómo podría irme?— le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

—No entiendo, te he contado que soy un asesino, la gente normal saldría corriendo.

—Te dije que me dejaras juzgar a mí— le reprochó—. Y yo digo que no lo eres.

Edward se apartó de ella, de inmediato extrañó su calor. Se sentó al otro extremo del sillón y la miró completamente confundido.

— ¿Acaso escuchaste algo de lo que te conté?— preguntó cuestionando el juicio de la chica.

—Edward, no fue tu culpa— dijo lentamente—. Tú no lo asesinaste a propósito.

—Bella…

—Dijiste que no fue tu intención, estabas defendiéndote. _Él_ quería matarte…

—.Maté a una persona Bella ¿tienes idea de lo que eso significa? —intentó razonar ¿es que ella no lo entendía?

— ¡Él iba a matarte a ti!— explotó— ¿Cuál era su justificación? ¿Qué odiaba su trabajo?

— ¡Ese no es el puto problema!— explotó levantándose y encarándola—. Realmente entiendo lo que tú, mi familia y todo el mundo intenta decirme. Lo sé, sé que no fue mi culpa, sé que lo hice para defenderme pero…Maté. A. Una. Persona. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Bella asintió lentamente.

—Cada día ese pensamiento come un poco de mi alma— se acercó a ella y cayó de rodillas, con nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos—. Juro que intento superarlo, juro que intento que sus palabras me lleguen, deseo que lo hagan. Pero…no sé qué hacer.

Ella se acercó a él y le tomó el rostro, limpiando sus lágrimas con suavidad. Cerró los ojos y permitió que esas cálidas manos lo reconfortaran.

—Debes seguir adelante, debes seguir viviendo— le habló con dulzura—. Tienes que ganarle a ese sentimiento, no puedes permitirle que te derrote. Tienes que darte cuenta que te está arruinando la vida.

Edward frunció el ceño, contrariado.

— ¿Cómo?— preguntó abriendo los ojos y mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Cómo lo hago?

—Tienes que dejar de huir y encararlo, demostrarle que sabes lo que hiciste pero que eso no joderá en tu vida. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Edward podía imaginarse a sí mismo de nuevo con quince años, corriendo por un pasillo gris, sin salida y siendo perseguido por James. Se imaginó deteniéndose y girándose para hacerle frente y repetir las mismas palabras de Bella. Era raro, pero extrañamente sintió un leve alivio.

—Yo voy a estar aquí y voy a ayudarte— dijo ella con suavidad.

Esta vez él le agarró el rostro y lo acercó al suyo, clavando sus ojos en ella.

—No te merezco— suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Todo lo he hecho mal contigo, sin embargo aquí estas— le acarició las mejillas. Él tenía que saber si ella aún lo amaba, si la respuesta era si, entonces él podría seguir adelante, lo haría por ella, junto a ella—. Después de lo que te he contado, lo que sabes de mí… ¿tu aún me amas?

Los ojos de Bella se aguaron y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas sin control. Ella asintió e hipó.

—Ja-jamás…dejé de hacerlo—dijo temblorosamente.

Edward soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo.

—Entonces… ¿quieres estar conmigo?, ¿quieres seguir viviendo conmigo?

Ella volvió a asentir y él sintió que después de diez años esa pesada carga que sentía en su espalda, en su alma se hacía un poco más liviana. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y una vez más agradeció a los cielos por haberla puesto en su camino. Su ángel personal.

Se inclinó sobre ella y unió sus bocas, besándola con desespero y pasión, gimiendo ambos por la sensación de sus bocas tocándose de nuevo. Demasiado tiempo había pasado sin besarse, separados, extrañándose. Ansiaba su calor, su sabor, su piel, su tacto…sus manos ardían por sentirla, toda su piel estaba en llamas.

Tenían que seguir hablando, tenía que pedirle disculpas por muchas más cosas, pero su cuerpo no respondía, había perdido el control. Separó sus bocas apenas unos centímetros para despojarla de sus ropas, así como las suyas, quedando desnudos sobre el sillón. Gruñó con fuerza al verla así de vulnerable, dispuesta a hacer lo que él quisiera.

Estaba igual o más descontrolada que él.

Corrió las botellas del suelo, y la acostó sobre la alfombra, subiéndose sobre ella, besando la piel de su cuello, hombros, pecho, jadeando cuando ella lo abrazó con sus piernas, llevándolo al borde de la locura al sentir el calor y humedad de su entrepierna en la suya. Se incorporó lo necesario para meter una mano entre sus cuerpo y comprobar que ella estaba lo suficientemente húmeda. No deseaba lastimarla en el arrebato de la pasión, podía estar ciego por la lujuria pero jamás le haría daño físicamente.

—Mierda, Bella— gimió ahogadamente al sentirla tan lista solo para él.

Se acomodó a sí mismo y sin poder ir lento, se adentró en ella de una sola estocada. El grito de Bella lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, apretó los dientes al sentirla a su alrededor, apretándolo dentro de su sedoso cuerpo. Agarró sus caderas con fuerza y empezó a embestirla como una animal, duro y fuerte.

Estaba siendo brusco y lo sabía, pero no podía detenerse. La necesidad le tenía la mente nublada, había tomado el control de su cuerpo, pero ¿quién podía culparlo? La había extrañado demasiado, había sufrido y ahora que la tenía allí con él, aceptándolo, amándolo no podía controlarse, ni tampoco quería hacerlo. Por una parte se sentía culpable de tratarla así, de arremeter contra ella sin compasión, pero ese sentimiento se iba cuando la escuchaba gemir y gritar su nombre, como si ella también sintiera ese desenfreno.

Se sintió avergonzado cuando sintió el orgasmo formarse y la sensación de placer intensificarse, no había durado nada comparado con otras ocasiones, cerró sus ojos con fuerza e intentó prologar más el tiempo, pero pronto empezó a temblar y el orgasmo explotar. Jadeó buscando aire cuando ella llegó también al orgasmo y se apretó con fuerza, convulsionando, llevándolo a un placer extremo, a uno de los mejores orgasmos que había sentido en su vida.

Se dejó caer sobre ella, sudoroso, saciado y feliz.

—Lo siento— murmuró contra su piel—. Fui demasiado bruto.

Ella se rió suavemente.

—De no haberme gustado, te lo habría dicho— acarició su espalda con pereza—. Creo que quedó claro con mis gritos.

Edward se incorporó un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

—Fui un animal.

—Ambos lo fuimos— corrigió ella.

Él la observó con autentica adoración, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad y dulzura. Ella era perfecta, lo era para él.

—Te extrañé— confesó besándole los labios castamente.

—Igual yo— lo abrazó—. No tienes idea de lo mucho que te eché de menos, te necesité tanto…— suspiró ella.

—Fui un idiota, te prometí tantas cosas y no cumplí ninguna— se lamentó sintiéndose verdaderamente culpable por haber faltado a su palabra—. Se supone que debí haber sido yo quien te sostuviera esos días en el juicio. Sé que no sirve de nada ahora, pero pensé en ti todo el tiempo.

—Esme fue de gran ayuda— le sonrió—. Tu madre se quedó conmigo todo el tiempo.

— ¿Sabías que ella me enviaba mensajes diciéndome como estabas?— sonrió cuando ella lo vio sorprendida—. Lo increíble de ella, es que no necesita de palabras para entender cómo me siento. Ella sabía que yo necesitaba saber de ti, así que me envió mensajes de cada cosa que pasaba en el juicio, y los días posteriores.

—Ella me dio la caja con tus carpetas— confesó y él se tensó—. Yo también te debo disculpas por eso.

Bella se removió debajo de su cuerpo, el ambiente entre ellos se había puesto denso e incómodo.

—No quise ser entrometida, de verdad— miró hacia otro lado, esquivando sus ojos—. Pero tú estabas actuando raro, y yo…necesitaba respuestas, sabía que no ibas a dármelas así que tomé esa carpeta. No es excusa pero…

—No— la detuvo—. Es mi culpa, debí ser sincero contigo…

—Por favor, Edward. No tomes toda la culpa, acepta que yo también la tengo— suplicó—. Tenía que haberte hablado, en cambio actué a escondidas y terminé arrinconándote.

Edward la miró con cierta fascinación y admiración. Ella se sentía culpable por hurgar en su intimidad y le estaba pidiendo disculpas. Era irónico que le fuera ella quien le pidiera disculpas cuando él era el verdadero culpable de todo, se sentía como la mierda de culpable y ¿qué había hecho? Había salido corriendo, ocultándose en su vieja casa, como un cobarde.

Había sido ella quien había tomado un avión para buscarlo, exigirle una respuesta y, como si eso fuera poco, lo había aceptado, lo había consolado, le había dicho que nunca había dejado de amarlo.

Estaba conmovido.

—No te merezco— negó con la cabeza, suspirando—. Realmente no sé qué hice para tenerte conmigo. Desde el principio he hecho las cosas mal…

—Bueno, yo recuerdo algo—dijo ella acariciando su mejilla con dulzura—. Era muy tarde una noche cuando salía de una sesión de fotos, iba distraída escuchando música cuando un Volvo plateado casi me atropella— soltó una risita cuando Edward le arqueó una ceja—. El tipo que manejaba me gritó en medio de la calle, pero se volvió muy duce cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía mi pie lastimado, se ofreció a llevarme a su casa y curarme.

—Oh… ¿puede ser que esa chica le haya amenazado con denunciarlo por secuestro?— le preguntó divertido.

Bella se rió fluidamente a carcajadas.

—Esa parte no la recuerdo— bromeó.

—Yo recuerdo algo de eso también, ahora que lo mencionas— murmuró juguetón, escondiéndose en el cuello de ella, acariciando la piel con mi nariz—. Ese día el tipo no dejó de pensar en la chica, estoy seguro de que se enamoró de ella al instante, solo que no sabía qué eran esos sentimientos— depositó un beso suave en el hombro—. Él tenía que encontrar una forma de volver a verla, no se conformaba con solo haberla visto una sola vez— se levantó para mirarla a los ojos—. Fue toda una sorpresa y milagro haber encontrado un teléfono y un paraguas en el asiento de atrás.

Los ojos de Bella brillaron cálidamente.

—Cierto…esa chica estuvo muy nerviosa cuando tuvo que llamar al tipo para que se lo devolviera.

La expresión de Edward se volvió seria de repente. El momento divertido desapareció al instante.

—En ese entonces yo tenía intenciones muy egoístas contigo. Quería follarte y luego adiós. Pero te metiste dentro mío, tan hondo que…ni siquiera mi pasado pudo sacarte.

—No quiero salir de ahí— suspiró ella posando una mano donde estaba su corazón—. Y quiero que te olvides de intentar sacarme, porque voy a pelear con dientes y uñas ese puesto.

Edward sonrió y cerró sus ojos, reprimiendo las lágrimas que sentía picar. Esto era demasiado para él, parecía irreal, pero el calor de su cuerpo, su tacto…era real, ella lo era y lo estaba sacando de un profundo pozo.

—Puedo prometerte, hasta firmarte con sangre que nadie, ni siquiera yo, va a sacarte de aquí— prometió acariciando sus labios con los suyos—. Nadie.

.

.

.

¿En qué demonios había estado pensando? ¿Qué hacía allí? ¡Por qué había tomado semejante decisión? Él no estaba preparado. No, realmente no lo estaba. Todo el jodido viaje había estado sudando, agitado y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, como si hubiera estado corriendo una maratón. Cada metro que se acercaba a su destino su estómago se retorcía y apretaba.

Sintió un suave apretón en su mano derecha, miró hacia abajo y se encontró con un par de ojos marrones, mirándolo preocupado. No hacía fala que hablara para saber qué le quería preguntar. Ella también le había cuestionado si sería buena idea esto, en ese momento él había estado tan convencido que hasta le había dado un buen fundamento.

Ahora no parecía tan bueno…

—Podemos irnos si quieres— sugirió ella amablemente.

¿Podía hacerlo? Por supuesto que podía, sin embargo…no debía. Él estaba allí por un motivo; seguir adelante, continuar. Tal y como Bella le había aconsejado. Debía cerrar este capítulo y mirar hacia delante, junto a ella, junto a su familia…con él mismo.

—No— negó y volvió a mirar hacia el frente—. Estoy bien. Vamos.

Alentado por su momento de valentía dio un paso adelante, luego otro y así hasta que entró por las puertas del cementerio,

Jamás había pisado ese lugar, Ni siquiera había ido al entierro, no se arrepentía ni se alegraba, no sentía emoción alguna por ese hecho, en el tiempo que había velado el cuerpo y enterrarlo, él había estado bajo los efectos de los fármacos, sumido en un sueño lleno de pesadillas. Su familia tampoco había asistido, obvios motivos. Así que no tenía idea de a donde tenía que ir.

—Mejor preguntemos ahí adentro— sugirió su novia señalando la capilla central.

Caminaron juntos, tomados de las manos, entraron y preguntaron a un señor mayor, canoso y de gruesos lentes el lugar de la tumba. El anciano les dio un mapa y les indicó el lugar. Extrañamente estaba casi al otro lado del parque,

—Puedo darles un coche— ofreció el señor.

—No es necesario— se apresuró a contestar Edward—. Podemos caminar. Un poco de aire nos hará bien.

En realidad, entre líneas, él quería caminar y retrasar ese momento. Tranquilizarse un poco y pensar mejor qué le diría.

Caminaron tranquilos por el sendero que los llevaría directo hacia la tumba, El día era soleado, demasiado brillante para su gusto. La brisa era fresca y el olor a pasto recién cortado le había cosquillas en la nariz. Podría decir que era un bonito día, pero no lo era.

No se sentía tan optimista como ayer, pero entendía que eran los nervios. Volvió a prestar atención a su alrededor, notando el cuerpo femenino que lo acompañaba, caminando a su par, sujetando su mano con decisión, apoyándolo y dándole fuerzas. Si antes la amaba con locura, ahora sentía una profunda admiración y devoción hacia ella.

Tan dulce y amable, tan caritativa y solidaria, tan comprensiva, fiel y valiente…la miró de reojo y sonrió al verla mordiéndose su labio con nerviosismo. Y extrañamente ese gesto lo tranquilizó bastante. Le dio un apretón, llamándole la atención, ella lo miró rápidamente, alarmada. Pero luego sonrió serena y se recostó sobre su costado.

Edward le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la apretó contra él.

Sí, ahora estaba mucho mejor.

Luego de casi diez minutos de caminata llegaron a una parte del parque donde las parcelas eran más separadas unas de las otras. Había más lápidas y no tantas placas atornilladas al suelo, Edward leía con miedo los nombras marcados en las lápidas, buscando uno en particular. Cuando lo encontró se detuvo en seco, tirando de la mano de Bella.

La lápida estaba prácticamente vacía, no habían flores, ni ningún oración hacia esa persona...simplemente estaba el nombre y el año de nacimiento y fallecimiento.

Era tan extraño ese momento, habían pasado diez años desde la última vez que había estado parado frente a su maestro. Ese hombre que había sido tan amable con él, que le había enseñado tocar su instrumento favorito...ese hombre que un día se había vuelto loco y lo había atacado. Había estado vivo, lo había tenido en frente, lo había tocado y compartido tiempo con él. Y ahora, estaba a metros bajo tierra...muerto, por su propia mano.

Dio un paso hacia la lápida y se acuclilló, mirando letras por letra.

_James Brandon_

Extrañamente su miedo y nerviosismo se había disipado. Quizá había sido porque solo encontró una lápida fría y no a su maestro vivo. Era tonto pensar que podría encontrárselo cuando tenía una imagen demasiado clara y nítida de cómo lo había dejado, sin embargo en ocasiones sentía como si en cualquier momento el volviera, que apareciera ¿Podría eso resumirse como que no había superado su muerte?

Obviamente no lo había superado, diez años encerrado en su propio pasado, temiendo a todo y todos, alejándose de las personas, huyendo como un cobarde. Pero Bella tenía razón, el debía dejar de huir y caminar hacia adelante.

Miró detrás de él y se encontró solo, a unos metros había un banco, debajo de un gran árbol. Bella estaba allí sentada, mirando hacia el parque, dándole privacidad. Sonrió para sí mismo y volvió a mirar la lápida. Tomé un hondo respiro y se aclaró la garganta.

―Hola― empezó con un susurro―. ¿A que no esperabas que viniera? Yo tampoco, pero...―su voz se desvaneció. Esto era difícil, incómodo. Volvió a mirar hacia atrás y se encontró con la mirada de Bella. Ella le sonrió y el nudo en su garganta se rompió―. Ella es Bella, aunque tú no tienes permitido llamarla así, ni siquiera mirarla. Es mi mujer, la persona más dulce y pura que conocí en mi vida, quizá por eso ella me perdonó. Sé que soy culpable de tu muerte, pero no sé exactamente de qué me culpaste tu aquel día.

El viento meció su cabello y el césped a su alrededor.

―Esta es la última vez que permito que te metas en mi vida, que me persigas, que arruines mi vida. Fuiste importante para mí y me enseñaste muchas cosas...pero encontré a alguien que nadie puede reemplazar, que me enseñó a amar a pesar de mis pecados...y con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

No había más para decir, no hacía falta pedir perdón, no sentía esa necesidad, al menos con el James. Si debía pedir disculpas era a las personas que estaban vivas, a su alrededor, acompañándolo y que él injustamente los mantuvo alejados, preocupados por él. Pero ya no más.

Se levantó y sintió que ese peso que, anteriormente había sido alivianado por Bella, solo un poco, ahora se sentía completamente liberado. Su alma se sentía tranquila. Quizá era demasiado pronto para superarlo todo, pero este era un comienzo para sentirse libre completamente.

Giró y caminó hacia Bella, que en cuanto lo vio se levantó y corrió hacia él. La atrapó, estampando sus labios con los de ella. La notó tensarse, la vio preocupada. Suavizó su agarre y cerró los ojos, moviendo sus labios con suavidad. Ella le respondió de inmediato, abrazándolo con fuerza.

― ¿Lista para irnos?― le preguntó después de beso.

―Ah...si― asintió dubitativa―. ¿Ya terminaste?

Edward se encogió de hombros, agarró su mano y tiró de ella de regreso a la salida.

―Vamos a llamar al aeropuerto y pedir el primer vuelo a América que tengan.

―Pero primero tenemos que buscar a Rosalie― recordó ella―. Me dijo que iría a visitar a sus padres.

Edward la miró con sorpresa, deteniendo su caminar.

― ¿Te viniste con Rosalie?

―Sí― ladeo la cabeza confundida.

―Demonios, Bella― bufó―. Podías haber traído a Emmett, prefiero sus malditas bromas antes que la mierda refunfuñona de Rose.

―Ella también estaba preocupada por ti― se rió.

―Sí, bueno― se rascó la cabeza―. Ahora por tenerla preocupada me hará del viaje un infierno. Vamos a tener que pedir asientos separados, bien separado.

―Me parece que estas exagerando― rodó los ojos divertida.

―Tú la conoces, y sabes que no exagero.

―Quizá tengas razón.

Edward le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras ella le envolvía la cintura con el suyo. Le depositó un beso en la sien y miró hacia adelante.

Por primera vez en diez años miraba hacia adelante. Y lo que veía le gustaba.

.

.

.

.

Levantó la cabeza del ramo que tenía entre sus manos cuando escuchó unas risas juveniles. Lo reconoció al instante, estaba mucho mayor y más apuesto que antes. En frente venía caminando una pareja, ambos abrazados con fuerza y riendo, el chico alto, y mayor que ella, miraba con fascinación a su novia. La chica de cabellos oscuros besaba en repetidas ocasiones la mejilla de él. Se veían felices y frescos…algo que le revolvió el estómago.

Tenía intención de pasar y golpear su hombro, pero eso sería llamar la atención y aún no debían de conocerse. Apretó el ramo de flores, agachó la cabeza y siguió caminando. Pasó al lado de ellos, y ni siquiera notaron su presencia, ambos iban enfrascados en su propia burbuja.

Una burbuja que se encargaría de explotar.

_**Bueno…¿mucho tiempo no?**_

_**No me voy a ir por las ramas, en definitiva mi pc se había roto. La placa de video se quemo y algo en la fuente del monitor también andaba mal. Pero gracias a dios, y gracias a mi trabajo nuevo, pude arreglarla. En estos ¿cuatro, cinco? Meses no estuve comiéndome los mocos, estuve escribiendo a mano. Tengo unos cinco caps adelantados asi que, solo me queda pasarlos a la compu.**_

_**Creo que no hay mucho más por decir, más que millones de gracias por su paciencia, por su apoyo, por leer hasta acá, por sus comentarios anteriores. Espero que les haya gustado y realmente muero por saber que piensan de este final.**_

_**Besos a todas :D**_


End file.
